Lo que hay detrás de los sueños
by Tamyalways
Summary: Rick Castle es un jugador profesional. Se alejó de su hogar hace cinco años para cumplir con su sueño: ser uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo y jugar con los mejores. Pero un día una lesión le apartó de la competición, dejando sus sueños completamente rotos. Volverá a casa para empezar una vida nueva ¿Podrás llegar a ser feliz? ¿Podrá vivir sin cumplir sus sueños?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, hoy como cada vez que empiezo una historia es un día especial. Es un día de nervios y emociones para ver como acogéis la historia, para saber si va o no a gustaros. Hoy de momento solo espero que le deis una oportunidad creo que os puede llegar a gustar.**

 **Muchas gracias a Ladydkl por acompañarme una vez más en una nueva aventura, sé que irá bien porque está aquí apoyándome siempre. Gracias por aceptar y estar dentro del equipo.**

 **Sin más…os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Llegaba de nuevo a mi lugar de origen, mi casa… donde nací hacía ya 27 años. Pase toda una vida aquí, hasta que mi todo cambio y mi destino me llevo a Europa para cumplir un sueño, que acabaría volviéndose pesadilla.

Pero un día mi sueño se truncó y tuve que volver a mis raíces. Y aquí estoy de nuevo, en mi casa… en mi hogar para reiniciar una vida nueva, que esperaba poder llenar de nuevos sueños que cumplir un día de estos… porque siempre he necesitado de metas para superarme y ahora… no dispongo de ellas, simplemente intento vivir el día a día casi sin ilusión, sin ningún objetivo que me haga querer ser mejor.

Siempre me he descrito como una persona competitiva, y de eso he vivido, de querer ser el mejor día a día, porque necesitaba estar entre los mejores para poder jugar en la elite. Y ahora ya no soy nada, al menos nada parecido a lo que era.

Cuando todo acabo… me di cuenta de que no podría volver a ser "yo", el de antes. Por eso pensé en volver, a casa, a mis raíces… ya no tenía ninguna ilusión por esta allí, lejos de los míos. Además, mi madre me quería cerca, y la verdad es que no me vendría mal su compañía.

Así que aquí estoy, llegando a esta ciudad que me vio nacer y que tanto me dio, pero de la que salí un día para poder cumplir un sueño, que resultó ser etéreo, que duró muy poco para mi gusto… que se truncó justo cuando mi carrera estaba despegando.

Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, mientras iba en busca de mi equipaje. Y allí, estaba mi madre, la maravillosa y llena de vida Martha Rodgers. Hacía ya un par de años que la vi por última vez, cuando se acercó al viejo continente donde me hallada a visitarme. Pasaron ya cinco años que me fui de aquí y aunque siempre dije que volvería, aunque fuera en vacaciones, nunca lo hice y ahora tras un último año horroroso, en el que había luchado por ser el de antes… en el que tenía esperanzas de recuperarme… aquí estoy de nuevo, en el hogar que me vio nacer.

Cuando pase el control de pasaportes, sentí esos brazos de mi madre y note como una emoción que me envolvía. La quería mucho aunque nunca hubiéramos estado unidos en demasía, siempre me escuchaba y daba muy buenos consejos… siempre me dejo volar y me apoyo para cumplir mis sueños. Pero este en este año de dolor… de soledad, necesité de ella pero… nunca me atreví a decírselo. Ahora al sentir su abrazo, no pude evitar emocionarme y dejar que dos lágrimas furtivas salieran de mis ojos.

\- Cariño… cuanto tiempo – me dijo mientras seguía su abrazo.

\- Si madre – le respondí al oído mientras me separaba para mirarme de arriba abajo inspeccionándome.

\- Me alegro de que decidieras venir, estás flaco… voy a tener que alimentarte bien.

\- Bueno, yo también me alegro – mire a mi alrededor y arrugue el entrecejo - Todo esto ha cambiado un poco, ¿verdad?

\- No tanto cariño. Venga… Vamos a casa - dijo y sentí que a pesar de querer huir de este lugar durante un tiempo… siempre había sido mi hogar y quizás ahora pudiera volver a serlo… quizá pudiera encontrar de nuevo esa paz que necesitaba, por fin mi lugar para quedarme y echar raíz.

Por el camino no dejaba de hablarme como siempre… había cosas que no cambiaban. En cambio, mi vida lo había hecho por completo hacia un año y dos meses, cuando ocurrió todo. Ahora no soy el chico gracioso y divertido del grupo, ya no soy el ligón, no soy el que siempre sonríe, porque ese Rick se terminó, se había quedo allí donde todo pasó. Ese día murió.

Cuando llegamos a la que había sido mi casa desde la infancia, todo era distinto, olía diferente, absolutamente nada seguía en su lugar. Mi habitación ya ni si quiera existía. Estaba claro que el ciclón Martha paso por allí con su fuerza y determinación.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo a modo de excusa - pero necesitaba un gimnasio y…

\- ¿Cuántas veces los has usado madre? – Pregunte conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- ¿Un par de veces? Es que es demasiado para mí - dijo sonriendo - te he preparado la habitación de invitados.

Pero yo no tenía ni ganas de sonreír, y mucho menos de discutir con ella. Así que la seguí al que sería mi rincón el tiempo que estuviera allí.

\- Tranquila, que me quedaré poco tiempo, en cuanto consiga un trabajo…

\- Ya lo tienes cariño… - me respondió decidida - te he conseguido uno.

\- Mama… - le recrimine… no iba a dejar perder tiempo, ni instalarme siquiera.

\- Te va a gustar. Es sobre lo que te gusta, de lo tuyo...

\- Madre la verdad es que… - como explicarle que no quería dedicarme a nada que tuviera que ver con el deporte, que me dolía, que me recordaba mi sueño frustrado y me hacía sentir fracasado.

\- Hijo, ese mundo es bonito, tú lo conoces, lo disfrutaste un día. Además eres profesor titulado, por lo tanto, puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que te he conseguido un puesto de profesor de gimnasia en tu colegio. Y además te he ofrecido como entrenador de equipo del colegio, Dios sabe que les falta tu mano... los estuve viendo y son un fracaso de equipo.

\- Madre no – intente interrumpirla, pero ya sabía que no podía detener a Martha Rodgers si tenía una decisión tomada.

\- ¡Vamos! a los niños les hará ilusión, además, si no les ayudas, no podrán participar en el torneo este año, no puedes hacerles eso - dijo desapareciendo sin dejarme acabar.

Estaba completamente hundido, quería huir de todo y mi madre, va y me vuelve a meter de lleno en ese mundo. La verdad es que estaba muy enfadado, no con ella, si no con la vida, por haberme traído aquí lejos de todo lo que me hacía feliz… de todo lo que me hacía ser el Richard Castle que todo el mundo quería… ahora solo era un sombra de ese Castle que fui.

Ahí estaba, en lo que sería mi nueva habitación, esperaba que por poco tiempo, aunque, la verdad, es que no lo sabía exactamente. Me deje caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Ojala al abrirlos todo esto desapareciera y todo fuera como hace dos años, cuando pensé que nada ni nadie podía pararme, cuando mi sueño estaba cumpliéndose. Pero abrí los ojos y allí estaba, en mi antigua casa… y sin ningún motivo que me levantara el ánimo.

POV KATE

Mis apuntes estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa, me hallaba rodeada de ellos, hojas y más hojas con resúmenes, anagramas y sinopsis. Estaba cansada, pero tenía que darlo todo para los futuros exámenes, los últimos ya, aprobarlos y terminar de una vez por todas. Sabía qué era lo que de verdad quería hacer con mi vida. Estaba estudiando algo que sabía que no era lo que de verdad me gustaba… lo que de verdad quería hacer.

Pero ser hija de dos abogados lo hacía complicado, el tener que hacerlo tú también, estar a la altura de tus predecesores, en un principio… quise hacerlo para sentir su orgullo, pero ahora, tras la marcha de mi madre, ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo… ya no sentía esa seguridad de querer ejercer, pero necesitaba acabar, porque era como una manera de demostrarles que estaba a su altura, que me sentía orgullosa de ellos. Además estudiar lo mismo que ella, por lo que se desvivía, hacía que la notara más cerca, más unida a esa persona que había desaparecido de una forma brutal de mi vida…

Pero lo que más me acercaba a ella lo que más me recordaba a esa personita tan amada por mí, que ese momento, veía por la ventana que venía corriendo hasta la casa. Entro cual vendaval y me saludo con su voz cantarina.

\- Hola Katie – me dijo abrazándome, como hacia siempre al llegar a casa.

\- Hola preciosa - dije acariciando su melena negra y suave, exactamente igual a la de mi madre.

\- Mañana empiezo el cole – me dijo mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de la nevera – estoy nerviosa.

\- Pero… ¿Tienes ganas? – le pregunte, sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

\- Si… aunque… no pueda jugar en el equipo – era algo que deseo siempre, pero ser chica no le ayudaba, aun vivíamos en la era prehistórica, en cuanto al futbol se trataba.

\- Lo sé cariño… sé que quieres hacerlo pero… bueno siempre podemos jugar nosotras dos, ¿quieres?

\- Vale… pero me apetecía hacerlo en el equipo.

\- Bien - tendría que estar estudiando, pensé, pero salir un poco, hacer ejercicio y pasar tiempo con ella conseguiría desatascarme esta cabeza mía, a la que ya no le entraba nada más, aunque quisiera – No soy el equipo de los chicos, pero puedo hacerte unos goles – le dije guiñándole un ojo – mientras, ella, entusiasmada sacaba el balón de su mochila - vamos a jugar un rato fuera ¿quieres?

\- Vale, pero seré yo quien te marque a ti-dijo muy decidida.

Salimos al patio y durante un buen rato disfrutamos jugando. Cuando paso todo… decidí que tenía que volver a casa y pedir el traslado de Universidad a mi ciudad natal, fue sin duda la mejor decisión.

Mi hermana pequeña solo tenía seis años y perder a su madre con cuatro años había sido un verdadero drama para todos, pero ella… más que nadie notaba ese hueco que quedo en nuestra familia. ¿Cómo iba a quejarme? no podía hacerlo. Ella era solo un bebe prácticamente, no había podido disfrutar de su madre como yo lo había hecho… ella casi no llego a conocerla, a disfrutar esa gran persona, la gran mujer que tuvimos la suerte de tener como madre. Ahora me tocaba a mí cuidar de ella, ahora me tocaba enseñarle lo que era la vida… ocupar un poco del gran vacío que dejo cuando murió.

-Chicas estoy en casa - escuche gritar a mi padre al entrar en la casa. Nosotras nos encontrábamos en el jardín de atrás y él nos solía llamar al llegar. El también había sufrido lo suyo cuando murió mi madre, tomo un mal camino, del que le costó salir, pero ahora estaba recuperado, feliz y me ayudaba mucho con Sophie, además, había vuelto a trabajar, lo que le ayudo para tener la mente ocupada y recuperarse lo suficiente para volver a empezar a vivir como lo hacía antes, disfrutando de nosotras, jugando con la pequeña de la casa a futbol, su gran pasión y cocinando muchas de las veces en que yo me recluía en mi habitación para estudiar.

\- Hola mis chicas - dijo besándome la cabeza, y se agacho para coger a Sophie que vino corriendo a saludarle. Veía como mi padre saludaba siempre a la pequeña de la casa, haciéndole cosquillas y parecía como si nada de aquel drama nos hubiera sucedido, como si el tiempo estuviera parado y al entrar encontrara a mi madre haciéndonos la cena.

Les deje solos y volví a encerrarme en la habitación, quería acabar con esto… con mis estudios, porque sabía la ilusión que les hacía a mis padres, pero luego… retomaría mi vida y algún día trabajaría de lo que realmente me llenaba, de lo que me gustaba y me hacía sentir bien. Note las lágrimas bañando mi cara, y me las seque con rabia, las pocas veces que me permitía llorar era cuando estaba sola, cuando nadie podía verme. No podía permitirme que me vieran bajando la guardia, no podía porque yo era la fuerte, la que asumió el papel de mama en la familia cuando ella nos dejó, ser el pilar que mantuviera a esta familia unida, en pie y fuerte para poder vivir y salir hacia adelante.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Para que no se os haga muy larga la espera, mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo para que empecéis con la rutina de leer el fic…leer es bueno ;)**

 **Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo y espero que no sea el último.**

 **Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, os dejo con el segundo capítulo la historia. Mil gracias a todos por la gran acogida sin vosotros esto no tendría ningún sentido. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Pensé en ir a dar un paseo para ver el cambio mi ciudad desde que me fui. Había un montón de gente por todos lados… en eso la cosa no había cambiado. Encontré un pequeño parque donde antes no había absolutamente nada y ahora estaba repleto de niños jugando en nuevas instalaciones para ellos y alguna tienda que había cambiado de negocio, pero por lo demás todo seguía igual… apenas se notaban los cambios, aunque no había estado fuera tanto tiempo como para que cambiara en demasía el lugar.

Pasé por una cafetería que me traía muy buenos recuerdos, pasé muchos inviernos, ahí sentado, tomando café y aún seguía como si se hubiera detenido el reloj del tiempo. Entré en el interior y todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Me senté cerca de la ventana, como solía hacer para poder observar el pasar de la gente, me encantaba contemplar sus idas y venidas… verlos sonreír, llorar, saltar, bailar… había tanto movimiento, podría decirse que ahí se contemplaba la vida. Así era esta ciudad, que termina metiéndose dentro de tu persona, te cambia te adaptas a ella y termina haciéndote falta cuando no estas allí.

Siempre ame este lugar, pero estaba demasiado lejos de donde podía cumplir mis sueños, por eso tuve que partir sin mirar atrás y abandonarla… hasta hoy, que me recupero él a mí, o yo a él, dependiendo de cómo se viera. Pero sabía que pertenecía a esa ciudad, al igual que ella era parte de mi persona. Eso decía mucho de mi carácter, fui capaz de irme, pero en cuanto me note mal, volví al inicio, para recuperar la estabilidad, las raíces, las ganas de empezar de cero, pero sin sueños, ahora la vida solo me deparaba realidad.

Tras tomarme el café, seguí mi paseo, pasó a paso y sin pensar hacia donde me dirigía. Y así, sin darme cuenta, acabe en la puerta del colegio al que debía incorporarme en un par de días. Tenía miedo porque nunca había llegado a ejercer como maestro de educación física a pesar de estar titulado y no sabía cómo se me darían los niños… y bueno, hacer algo relacionado con el deporte era algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparado. Debería vencer el miedo recientemente adquirido, plantar cara a mi lesión y volver a moverme. Mi rodilla se resintió ante los últimos pasos y maldije el no haberme puesto la protección ajustable que me receto el médico. Me senté e intente darle algo de descanso, que últimamente necesitaba cada cierto tiempo en movimiento. Eso consiguió sacarme el mal humor y ponerme en mala predisposición para iniciar mi nuevo trabajo. Debería llenarme de buenas intenciones y paciencia si quería que fuera bien la etapa que estaba a punto de comenzar en mi vida. Una vida sin mí principal pasión, sin mi sueño…

Justo enfrente del colegio se hallaba un parque, pequeño, pero muy agradable, incluso disponía de un diminuto estanque y unos patos pastaban felices en él. Me senté en un banco desde el cual veía perfectamente la puerta del cole, había un montón de críos correteando a diestro y siniestro, disfrutando de sus últimos días de vacaciones, imagine que estarían recogiendo libros, horarios, uniformes...

Me sonreí para mis adentros al recordar lo poco que me costaba a mí el retorno al cole, porque eso significaba que volvían los partidos… volvía a jugar. Era competitivo, ya por aquella época. Cada vez que perdíamos me pasaba todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto de mal humor, repitiendo en mi mente todas las jugadas que había hecho, fueran buenas o malas. Lo cierto es que era un mal perdedor, recordé sonriendo. Era un parte de mi vida que disfruté mucho… el balón era lo único que me hacía sentir vivo… era mi amigo y compañero más fiel. Recuerdo tardes enteras entrenando solo, total, nadie me esperaba en casa… el balón me ayudaba a pasar esos momentos de soledad.

La verdad es que no puedo culpar a mi madre por eso… ella solo luchaba por mantenernos y para que pudiera tener una buena profesión en el futuro, pero… eso hacía que mis horas de soledad fueran muchas.

De repente mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos desaparecieron al sentir como algo chocaba con mis piernas. Cuando mire hacia el suelo, me encontré con un balón pegado a mis pies y no sé qué sentí en esos momentos… me dolía la situación por momentos, pensar en lo que hubiera podido hacer tiempo atrás y ahora apenas puedo levantar el pie para golpearlo.

\- Perdona… ¿puede pasarnos el balón? - pregunta un niño mientras me mira, esperando mi respuesta.

Asentí y después de agacharme a cogerlo, se lo devolví, tras un rápido gracias desapareció por donde había venido, pero la situación me dejo ligeramente desubicado.

¿Cómo quiere mi madre que entrene a un grupo de niños? Me pregunte a mí mismo.

No podía… esto iba a superarme tanto física, como mentalmente… no podía hacer nada relacionado con mi vida anterior… Lo intentaría, pero el notar que ya no rindo al nivel de antes, me sumiría en una depresión aún más profunda de la que estaba afrontando.

Me levante forzando mi maltrecha rodilla y camine de vuelta a casa, era el lugar donde prefería estar en esos momentos tan duros, encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar a que todo se derrumbe de golpe y ya no haya nada más de lo que deba preocuparme.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, allí estaba mi madre, intente pasar desapercibido, pero eso con ella era imposible. Hay cosas que no cambian, me dije para mí mismo cuando la escuche saludarme.

-Hola, cariño... ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? – me pregunto sin dejar de remover una olla que estaba en el fuego.

\- Fantástico - dije de forma irónica.

\- ¡Oh! Venga Rick… ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Nada madre, déjalo - dije cogiendo un botellín de agua de la nevera y me lo bebí del tirón.

\- Cariño… verás como cuando empieces a trabajar, todo ira mejor, te sentirás bien y olvidaras.

\- Si claro – le respondí, siguiéndole la corriente para no discutir con ella.

\- Verás cómo ayudar a otros, te ayudara - dijo sonriendo - vas a volver a ser el mismo Ricky que eras.

Como podía decir eso, no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía, no sabía cómo me hacía sentir el revivir una y otra vez mi paso por el colegio, mis triunfos en ese deporte que ya no volverían a repetirse.

\- Mama - respondí ya enfadado.

\- Pero… - no la deje acabar, explote con la persona que menos lo merecía.

\- Mama no quiero entrenar a ese equipo y no lo hare… no me ayudaría para nada. No lo entiendes y no lo entenderás nunca, todo esto me está matando…

\- Cariño aunque no lo creas te entiendo… ya sabes que mi sueño era ser una gran actriz y no lo he conseguido pero aun así, sigo peleando… es más, doy clases para que otros lo consigan y créeme no es tan malo, porque está relacionado con lo que me gusta – se acercó y tras colocarme el flequillo con los dedos, me acaricio la cara y siguió hablando - Entiendo que te duela al principio la idea de hacer eso… a mí también me dolió, pero créeme, al final te gustara.

\- Madre no creo… - intente rectificarla, pero no me dejo.

\- Cariño yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y no voy a obligarte a nada, eres mayorcito ya… pero me gustaría recuperar a mi antiguo Ricky, ese que era tan feliz. No quiero verte amargado todo el día… eso es lo único que pretendía cuando te busque ese trabajo. Pero… haz lo que te haga feliz cariño, pero inténtalo, no te cierres al mundo… tienes que salir de todo esto - dijo dejándome allí parado sin saber muy bien que decir… sin saber que era lo que tenía que hacer realmente con mi vida.

POV KATE

Por fin había terminado el último examen, ahora solo tenía que esperar y simplemente, empezar mi nueva vida. Aun no le había comentado nada a mi padre y quizás no lo había hecho por miedo a su reacción, visto lo visto tras la muerte de mi madre que lo dejo sumido en la más profunda de las depresiones, cayendo incluso en la trampa del alcohol. Por eso temía su reacción y no me permití enfrentarlo hasta no haber terminado la carrera.

La verdad es que desde que supe de la muerte de mi madre… una vez racionalizado el dolor y la rabia contenida, tuve claro que era lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Solo lo retrase por mi padre, por el recuerdo de mi difunta madre y por supuesto, por Sophie. Pero ahora quería pensar en mí, quería hacer lo que de verdad quería… lo que de verdad me apetecía y me daba vida al mismo tiempo… solo esperaría unos días más… y después de recibir los resultados de mi carrera, haría público cuales eran mis intenciones.

Mi padre estaba bastante mejor, estable y medicado para afrontar la vida así como viniera, ahora podría cuidar de Sophie él solo, no le haría falta mi presencia. Además, era el momento apropiado, debía hacerlo ahora, porque si esperaba más, no lo haría nunca y precisaba por una vez en mi vida sentirme bien conmigo misma y hacer con mi vida lo que realmente siempre quise hacer.

\- Katie - dijo Sophie, en cuanto entre por la puerta de casa, vino corriendo, dejando el regazo de mi padre donde se hallaba.

\- ¿Qué tal todo cariño? - preguntó el nervioso al verme el rostro.

\- Bien… creo que he acabado.

\- Felicidades cariño, estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dijo abrazándome - y tu madre también lo estaría – añadió sonriéndome.

Pero yo aún no podía sonreír cuando hablaba de ella, cuando me la nombraban aun me dolía su perdida y su recuerdo. Era como si no quisiera asumir que se había ido para no volver. Ya no estaba conmigo… ni para celebrar mis éxitos, ni para apoyarme cuando falle, ni para hablar de todo y de nada…. ¿Quién no precisa de su madre en la vida? Y yo no era menos que nadie.

\- Lo siento - dije disculpándome y encerrándome en la habitación para impedir que me vieran llorar… que me vieran mal por algo que no debería haber pasado… sentía una espina en mi pecho que no me dejaba ser feliz… que no me dejaba respirar tranquila, sabiendo que su asesino seguía libre. Necesitaba encontrar al culpable, hacerle pagar, quería saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió, porque alguien encontró oportuno dejarme a mí y a Sophie sin la persona más importante de nuestras vidas. Y había prometido que lo sabría, tarde o temprano encontraría a quien lo hizo y le haría pagar, me llevara el tiempo que me llevara, pero lo haría. Era mi forma de reaccionar frente al dolor y era lo único que conseguía sacarme de él, el saber que llevaría mis metas a cabo y sabría exactamente lo que sucedió.

\- Katie – era Sophie llamando a la puerta y entrando. Vino hacia mí y sin decir nada, me abrazo fuerte, mientras notaba como ella también dejaba caer unas lágrimas sobre mi hombro.

No podía verme llorar a mí también, debía aguantar el tipo, por lo que apreté fuertemente los ojos para no dejar caer ni una lagrima más. Ella era la responsable de que no me volviera completamente loca, ella me mantenía en la tierra… ella era la que me sacaba las fuerzas necesarias para esperar… para aguantar… hasta que llegara el momento adecuado… ella me ayudaba en esta espera tan dolorosa.

\- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunto enseñándome sus dientitos y esa sonrisa tan bonita que me recordaba tanto a ella.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias cariño – le respondí intentando sonreír.

\- Cuando yo estoy mal, tú también me das abrazos y me siento mejor - dijo mirándome muy seria y responsable - como cuando no me dejaron jugar - dijo poniéndose triste, y esta vez la abrace yo, porque me dolía que por una absurda norma burocrática, mi pequeña estuviera triste.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Buen fin de semana pasado por agua**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Solo puedo daros las gracias por estar ahí. Por leer la historia y por participar de ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Hoy empezaba a trabajar y lo cierto, es que no me apetecía nada, pero la charla del día anterior con mi madre me hizo recapacitar… me obligo a preguntarme sobre mi vida. Y la verdad, es que no tenía una respuesta sobre lo que me esperaba a partir de ahora, además… no quería ver mal a mi madre por mi culpa. Pensé: "voy a intentarlo" si la situación me superaba, tendría que dejarlo, pero como mínimo, debía darle una oportunidad… por ella, porque se lo merecía, ella dejo todo por mí, incluso su sueño…

Baje cojeando por las escaleras y ahí estaba, sentada tomándose un café, cosa que me sorprendió, porque no solía madrugar… raramente se levantaba antes de las once de la mañana.

\- Hola cariño, buenos días - dijo tímidamente, dudando de mi respuesta, tras la charla del día anterior.

\- Hola madre. Perdona… siento lo de ayer – le dije bajando la mirada arrepentido y avergonzado de mi comportamiento.

\- No pasa nada hijo. Tienes el desayuno en el horno para que no se te enfrié - le miré extrañado ante eso - quería que empezaras bien el día – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que le devolví agradecido.

Desayunamos juntos, charlando animadamente, dejando atrás la discusión del día de ayer. Cuando llegó el momento de irme, sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago. Era mi primer día de maestro, ejerciendo de una profesión que nunca me plantee que fuera a ser mi futuro, pero tampoco pensé que llegaría este día, en cambio, aquí estaba.

Sabía que mi carrera no duraría mucho, la vida de un deportista en activo, no suele ser muy larga, tres, quizá cuatro años a lo sumo, en plena forma me quedaban. Pero siempre pensé que estaría siempre relacionado con ello, quizás había llegado ese momento antes de lo que pensaba. Hoy tenía que demostrarme a mi mismo si servía o no para esto o tendría que buscarme la vida haciendo cualquier otra cosa para ganarme la vida.

Cuando llegue al colegio agradecí el llevar la protección en la rodilla, apenas había andado y ya sentía ese dolor que iría en aumento al pasar el día. Miraba a mi alrededor y lo cierto es que aquello era un pequeño caos, niños llorando, otros riendo, algunos corriendo por los pasillos, incluso padres soltando alguna lagrima por dejar a sus bebes por primera vez allí. Estaba completamente rodeado de ese caos, que me dio que pensar… ¿cómo tratarlos? ¿Cómo adultos, o como bebes?

Entré en la sala de profesores esperando encontrar algo de paz y todos estaban charlando unos con otros, seguramente me verían como "el nuevo". Me costaría meterme en ese grupo, pero en cuanto me vio una mujer rubia, baja y bien parecida, para que negarlo, se acercó a mí.

\- Hola, soy Gina. Hablamos por teléfono hace unos días, ¿me recuerdas?

\- Si, la jefe de estudios, ¿verdad?

\- Si, esa misma - dijo sonriéndome mientras me daba dos sonoros besos. Fue una sensación extraña, como si intentara conquistarme, se estaba insinuando de una forma bastante descarada, cuando enlazo su brazo con el mío y me acerco a la mesa donde estaban los demás profesores

\- No sé muy bien que hacer… si pudieras ayudarme… - pensé que era mejor caerle bien, de momento le seguiría la corriente.

\- ¡Oh! tranquilo. Te llevaré al gimnasio donde darás las clases. Después de acabar las clases, empieza el entrenamiento, que dura más o menos una hora. Por cierto, me ha dicho un pajarito que también vas a ocuparte del equipo… cruzare los dedos para que tengas suerte… no son muy buenos esos chicos… - dijo riendo de forma forzada.

\- Bueno, no juzgues aun, yo… primero, quiero ver cómo me siento, según las sensaciones que experimente, veré si puedo hacerme con el equipo, pero si lo hago, te aseguro que sacare lo mejor de esos chicos.

\- Espero que aceptes… a los niños le hará mucha ilusión que un profesional les entrene.

\- Gracias, pero ya no estoy en activo…

\- Era un halago hombre… - me dijo forzando una risa otra vez, no me gusto esa forma tan descarada de "intento de seducción" – Bueno, tú los conoces y luego decides. Están ilusionados por empezar el torneo. El año pasado fue terrible, por el profesor, era demasiado estricto con ellos y… los pobres lo pasaron mal. Espero que tengas en cuenta ante todo que son niños.

\- Lo haré - dije queriendo acabar esa conversación lo antes posible.

Quería conocer mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, empezar cuanto antes, y dejar atrás esa sala de profesores que me parecía más una reunión de viejas para jugar una partida de canasta, que un grupo de adultos a punto de educar las mentes de esos niños.

La mañana fue agotadora, pero congenie con los chicos. Todo iba bastante bien y me sentía a gusto… y tranquilo, a pesar de mis miedos, lo estaba disfrutando. Sin darme cuenta, llego la hora del almuerzo y cuando me acerque al comedor, todos los maestros estaban sentados en una mesa larga. Gina estaba hablando con ellos, hasta que me vio y vino a mi lado, para estirarme, prendida de mi brazo, para que me sentara a su lado, cosa que acepte, algo reacio.

\- Hola de nuevo Rick, ¿qué tal tu primer día?

\- Agotado – le respondí.

\- Es normal. Verás cómo al final todo irá mucho mejor – paro para inhalar y continuo con su alegato - Aunque con los niños nunca se sabe - dijo riéndose, mientras le devolvía una tímida sonrisa.

Me quede pensando removiendo la comida… mientras esa mujer hablaba y hablaba sin que yo le prestara mucha atención. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo motivar a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy con el equipo?

\- Primero quiero conocerlos, presentarnos… y luego les dejaré pelotear un poco, echar un partido. Es lo mejor para luego situarlos en sus posiciones

\- Bien… no es que sean muy buenos, ya te aviso… el año pasado no ganaron nada. Aunque nos da igual si no ganan, solo pretendemos que se diviertan, pero el antiguo entrenador les daba mucha caña y los pobres acabaron por poner excusas a la hora de ir al campo.

\- No te preocupes… no les achucharé demasiado. Solo espero de ellos que se lo pasen bien y aprendan a jugar en equipo… ese será mi objetivo, el resto, si tiene que venir, vendrá…

\- Me parece bien, pero si pueden ganar algún día… tampoco pasa nada - dijo riéndose.

\- Lo intentaré - dije forzando una sonrisa.

El momento se acercaba, y la verdad, es que estaba muy nervioso. No sabía muy bien como entrenar a un equipo y mucho menos a uno de niños. Esos enanos estaban en una edad donde imitan todo lo que ven y les impresiona. Era un peligro el que pudieran tener un mal ejemplo conmigo. Debía medir mis palabras, mis hechos, mis enseñanzas…

Cuando acabe de comer y tras una última charla con Gina, que no dejaba de coquetear o al menos esa era mi impresión. En esos momentos de mi vida, no precisaba complicarme la vida con una compañera de trabajo. Aunque eso no era una excusa, esa mujer no me llamaba la atención en absoluto. En pocas palabras, no era mi tipo.

Cuando llegué al campo, donde estaban ya los niños esperándome, sentía unos nervios horrorosos. No sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo iba a enganchar lo suficiente a estos niños para que disfrutaran en el campo de juego? ¿Cómo explicarles que lo importante es pasarlo bien?

\- Hola chicos - dije a media voz pero no conseguí llamar su atención, ellos seguían riendo y hablando como si yo no existiera – chicos - dije más alto.

A partir de ahí, ya me hice con su atención, callaron y me miraron. Ahí estaban esos chicos, pendientes de mis palabras, de mis movimientos, para imitarme, para aprender y me sentí pequeño e insignificante antes esos pequeños que en esos momentos de su vida eran pequeñas esponjas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciera, iba a ser su espejo. Tendría que medirme, controlarme e intentar ser un ejemplo para ellos.

\- Bien, hola chicos, soy Richard Castle, vuestro nuevo entrenador – todos aplaudieron y cuando volvió a hacerse el silencio, seguí hablando - Vamos a empezar conociéndonos, ¿os parece? Decirme vuestros nombres y en qué posición soléis jugar. Luego jugaremos un partido para que os pueda colocar y saber cómo estáis de forma. Pero antes de todo eso quiero dejar un par de cosas claras antes de empezar. El primer objetivo del equipo es disfrutar, si disfrutamos, podremos darnos por vencedores ¿de acuerdo? - dije serio, pero convencido de mis palabras y todos asintieron sonrientes – Bien, el otro objetivo es que seamos un equipo, todos somos importantes, la unión es la que nos hará vencedores. Así que si eso está claro, vamos a empezar, ¿quién quiere empezar? – dije con la voz un poco más alta para animarlos. Todos respondieron con un grito, acerque mi mano al centro del circulo que habíamos formado y todos los chicos me imitaron, y con nuestras manos unidas, gritamos para infundirnos ánimos.

El verlos sonrientes y con ganas de empezar, consiguió relajarme, sacar una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque me veía reflejado en esos niños… esa ilusión era la que tuve yo en su día, cuando era solo un crio.

Y en ese momento fue cuando comprendí las palabras de mi madre, comprendí lo que quiso explicarme el día anterior. Esos niños iban a ser mi futuro, en ellos pondría todo mi ánimo para que llegaran donde no pude llegar yo.

El partido fue bien, eran solo niños jugando, disfrutando de algo que les gustaba y eso consiguió que también yo me lo pasara bien arbitrando. Era solo una diversión para ellos y eso hizo que me relajara, no estaban preparados para competir, para luchar por ganar, pero, ¿qué había más bonito que ver a unos niños divertirse?

\- Bueno chicos, lo dejamos por hoy – dije haciendo sonar un silbato que me había entregado Gina al hacerme responsable del cargo - Recordad los objetivos porque quiero que os lo aprendáis y empecéis a cumplirlos. Disfrutad y pasarlo bien, como lo habéis hecho hoy ¿vale chicos?

\- ¡Si! - gritaron todos al unísono contentos y sonrientes.

\- Bien, pues nos vemos mañana a la misma hora – les dije.

Eso fue una especie de frase mágica, pues todos salieron corriendo hacia las duchas. Se les veía felices y eso me hizo ser feliz a mí por un instante.

Empecé a recoger todos los conos y balones que habíamos utilizados y divise uno al otro extremo del campo. Fui hacia allí para recogerlo, y sentí como mi rodilla se resentía al agacharme. Un fuerte dolor me recorría toda la pierna cuando me agachaba, pero también cada vez que permanecía en pie durante largo rato. Levante la vista para cerciorarme de mi soledad, y me acerque hasta un pequeño tronco, me senté y estire las piernas, intentando bajar la intensidad de ese dolor, pero persistía.

A lo lejos, escuche como alguien llegaba, pero gracias a unos frondosos arbustos, no se me veía. Las causantes de ese ruido eran una niña y una mujer con un pequeño balón en sus manos. Aproveche mi escondite para obsérvalas.

Llevaban un rato jugando, esa niña disfrutaba con el balón entre sus pequeños pies, incluso más que los niños que acababa de entrenar. Era feliz golpeándolo con fuerza y la mujer que la acompañaba la ensalzaba, eso conseguía que la pequeña no solo se divirtiera, sino que se empeñara en mejorar.

La sonrisa de esa niña… me sonaba tanto ese gesto… era idéntica que la que tuve yo un día, cuando me quedaba solo tras el entrenamiento, cuando era solo un niño, cuando descubrí que mi sueño era despuntar en esa actividad. Esa niña sentía lo mismo que yo, sonreía y disfrutaba tanto como lo hice yo un día… ¿por qué no había venido al entrenamiento esa tarde, si le gusta tanto jugar?

Tenía que conseguir una respuesta a esa pregunta, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de enseñarle a esa niña todo lo que sabía, porque ella tenía la misma fuerza y las mismas ganas que tuve yo en su día, esa pequeña tenía que aprender y disfrutar como una niña que era…tenía que disfrutar de este mundo junto a todos los que amamos este juego.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Que tengáis un buen día y nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días. Gracias a toda la gente nueva que se ha unido a esta aventura y gracias a todos los que empezasteis conmigo y que estáis aquí desde el inicio de todo, desde que empecé a escribir hace ya más de un año. De verdad nunca pensé que escribir pudiera darme tantas alegrías.**

 **Gracias también a mi compañera por su trabajo, por su rapidez y por dar su toque mágico respetando la historia y los personajes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Me incorpore con bastante dificultad, y me acerque a donde se encontraban. La niña seguía feliz dándole patadas al balón mientras la chica la miraba embelesada. No pude evitar fijarme en ellas, ahora que estaba cerca. La mujer era mucho más joven de lo que pensé, tendría unos veinte y algo, alta, atlética y con un precioso pelo castaño que se rizaba en sus puntas, era realmente guapa a pesar de no ir arreglada apenas, unos vaqueros, unas deportivas y sobre todo y lo que más me llamo la atención, unos ojos que tristes a pesar de estar sonriendo.

\- Hola – me dijo la pequeña cuando vino hacia mí a recoger el balón que yo había interceptado.

\- Hola pequeña - respondí pasándole la pelota - ¿Por qué no has venido al entrenamiento?

\- No puedo jugar en el equipo - dijo triste.

La miré sin entender muy bien a que se refería, iba a preguntar el motivo, pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo, se acercó la chica que la acompañaba y le dio la mano a la niña, acercándola a su cuerpo para protegerla. Se agacho junto a ella y pregunto:

\- Sophie ¿qué sucede?

\- Nada – le dije con una sonrisa, la misma que me dejo aquella criatura al verla manejar el balón con esa soltura - solo le pregunte porque no vino a la preparación del equipo de futbol. Disculpe, es que parece que le gusta y no lo hace nada mal.

\- Bueno… a Sophie no le gusta mucho hablar con extraños, es algo tímida.

\- ¡Oh! Discúlpame pequeña – dije mirando a esa niña que estaba escondida entre las piernas de esa chica.

\- Además, el año pasado lo intento, y el entrenador, no la dejo, dijo que las chicas no servían para ese deporte.

\- Pues me parece que si dijo esto, no te vio jugar, lo haces muy bien. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?

\- No - respondió la niña desde su escondite.

\- No creo que el ser chica sea un buen motivo.

\- Disculpe… ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar? – me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos, señal que interprete como interés por el tema.

\- Si, perdone, no me he presentado, soy Rick Castle - dije ofreciéndole mi mano y ella a pesar de estar dándole la mano a la niña, la soltó para apretar la mía - Soy el nuevo entrenador – Y un cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda, no sé si por haberme llamado entrenador, si por esos increíbles ojos que me miraban o por tocar la suave piel de aquella chica al estrecharle la mano.

\- ¡Oh! Kate Beckett - dijo algo aturdida. En ese momento, se agacho y mirando a la pequeña le dijo - Sophie ve a jugar preciosa, que dentro de un momento volveremos a casa – le dijo, imagine que lo hizo para que pudiéramos hablar a solas los adultos.

\- ¿Hay alguna cláusula que no le permita jugar? – volví a preguntar interesado en el tema.

\- No sé qué decirle, la verdad es que siempre pensé que era un tema personal del entrenador.

\- En el día de hoy ya he tenido el placer de conocer algunas de las cosas que hizo este hombre por aquí y no creo que fuera un muy buen profesional… aunque no quiero juzgar a quien no conozco - dije torciendo el labio en señal de disgusto - me gustaría saber si hay algo sobre eso en las normas. Creo que si no pone nada en contra, para mi será un placer tenerla en el equipo.

\- ¿Por qué…? – pregunto la chica mirando a lo lejos como Sophie metía un gol de cabeza.

\- Porque cuando la veo correr con el balón entre las piernas… me veo reflejado en ella. Tiene una relación con el balón bastante parecida a la que tuve yo en su día - dije sonriendo mientras miraba en la misma dirección que ella.

\- A ella le haría ilusión jugar, pero… no quiero que se lleve otra decepción. Ya le ha bastado lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora… no se merece más palos.

\- No sé mucho de leyes. Pero…. Quizá… - le dije sin perder de vista a la niña que seguía corriendo por el campo con el balón.

\- Veré si puedo enterarme de eso.

\- ¿Sabes a donde dirigirte?

\- Déjame a mí. Estudiare las normas y si obvian el tema, veré si puedo traerla para que juegue, pero ¿Y si habla de eso?

\- Si eso está reflejado así, me parece del todo injusto y anticuado. Se debería luchar para que eso cambiara. No es ético, ni moral el apartar a las mujeres de cualquier deporte por su sexo o por su condición. ¿Lo harías tú? – le pregunté al verla implicada en el tema.

\- Si, porque no… - dijo mirándome a los ojos - ¿si me ayudas?

\- Por supuesto, no soporto las injusticias, además, por alguien que juega así, vale la pena intentarlo.

\- Perfecto.

\- Ponga lo que ponga en esas normas, quiero verla mañana en el entrenamiento. Aunque no pueda jugar con el primer equipo, nadie le quitara el gusto de entrenar con nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo podría agradecérselo. Estará feliz cuando se lo diga -dijo sonriéndome, y esa sonrisa fue como si el sol saliera en medio de una tormenta, me deslumbro por completo. Tanto que me quede mudo y no supe cómo responder.- Mañana nos vemos – dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse a recoger a la pequeña Sophie.

\- ¿Sabes la hora del entrenamiento? – era una pregunta estúpida, pero es que no sabía que decirle para alargar la conversación… no quería que se fuera, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Claro… aquí estaremos las dos – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Perfecto – respondí quedándome ahí en medio contemplando el movimiento de ese pelo al alejarse y por supuesto sin poder perder de vista esas piernas tan magnificas como largas.

Esperaba que no tuviéramos que luchar con la junta directiva del colegio, y que todo hubiera sido fruto de una mala praxis del antiguo entrenador. Me parecía ridícula la idea de que en un colegio en pleno siglo XXl, en los Estados Unidos, se pudiera excluir a una niña de un juego por el simple hecho de ser fémina. En los colegios se debía enseñar igualdad, no discernir lo que era para chicos o chicas. Todos somos iguales ante la ley y por supuesto también en un terreno de juego.

No sabía con qué me encontraría mañana exactamente, o que averiguaría la señorita Beckett, pero lo que si sabía es que estaría de su lado sí o sí. Y no solo por tener a Sophie en el equipo, donde jugaría una buena baza debido a su rapidez y movimiento de piernas, sino también por tener cerca de esa preciosidad de compañía… que mujer.

Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras recogí los enseres del campo de juego y volví a casa, esta vez en autobús, pues mi rodilla no soportaba más ejercicio en ese día. Cuando entre, allí estaba Martha Rodgers, muy contenta dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Cuando me vio se acercó rápidamente para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Hola madre.

\- Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal todo? – dijo interesándose al no ver ninguna señal en mi rostro.

\- Bien… es más, me atrevería a decir que mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Oh! Cuanto me alegro cariño. Pero… ¿estás muy pensativo?

\- Es que… he conocido a una niña… le gusta el fútbol, pero el año pasado no la dejaron jugar. Y madre… se la ve tan feliz jugando y me dio tanta pena el verla después de nuestro entrenamiento moviendo la pelota con esa soltura que he pensado… y…. quiero ayudarla.

\- ¡Ah! Muy bien hijo… ¿Ves? Eres un encanto.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunte sin conseguir entender muy bien a que se refería.

\- Nunca has podido con las injusticias – me respondió muy directa – y si ayudar a esa niña te hace sentir bien, adelante… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Y después de decir eso y quedarse tan tranquila, se acercó, me dio otro sonoro beso en la mejilla y fue hacia la puerta, allí cogió su sombrero, su paraguas y sin mirar atrás dijo:

\- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego cariño.

Me quede pensando en que hacer y cómo, aunque no sabía que hacer exactamente, es mas no creí poder mover pieza hasta no saber exactamente lo que ponían las normas de la competición.

POV KATE

Quería contarle a Sophie las buenas noticias pero tenía miedo de que al final no consiguiéramos nada y volviera a estar de nuevo sola y sin cumplir su sueño. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz y ella solo lo era con un balón en los pies.

Tenía claro desde antes de ver nada, quien era el responsable de lo sucedido el año anterior en el equipo de futbol, nunca me gusto ese hombre, no solo parecía amargado, sino que trataba mal a los chicos, el equipo estaba desganado y era debido a las normas de ese hombre que más que normas parecían un panfleto de adoctrinamiento del "Tercer Reich" de Hitler. Era un mal tío, y ya está. Pero Rick podía tener razón, quizás existiera algún "problema legal" escondido entre líneas.

Me senté frente a mi ordenador y después de buscar las normas del campeonato, las reglas del colegio, las pautas para la formación de equipos infantiles y cuanto pensé que podía hacerme falta, lo leí atentamente. Después de unas horas mi cabeza estaba hirviendo de datos, números, fechas y cláusulas. Y seguía sin encontrar sentido a la negativa del antiguo entrenador para que mi pequeña no jugara a su deporte favorito.

\- Cariño ¿estás ahí? - dijo mi padre llamando a la puerta de mi cuarto antes de entrar.

\- Hola papa, entra – le respondí dándole permiso para acceder a mi habitación. El entro y se acercó para besarme en la cabeza como siempre hacía, desde que era una niña.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al verme enfrascada entre mis notas, el ordenador y una taza de café.

\- Nada, me pico la curiosidad y estoy leyéndome las normas de los torneos de futbol infantiles en colegios.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Perdona, te explico… - dije cogiendo aire para exponerle lo sucedido - es que han cambiado de entrenador y quiere a Sophie en el equipo.

\- ¿En serio? Eso suena muy bien, ¿no? – dijo con expresión alegre.

\- Si… pero…

\- No me gustan los "peros" – dijo mi padre al verme arrugar el entrecejo a mi ahora.

\- Es que no pone nada en contra de que juegue una mujer, pero específica chicos d años de edad.

\- ¿Y? Nuestra pequeña esta en esa edad.

\- Pero como nunca antes nadie se lo ha querido plantear, puede que alguien ponga alguna queja – aspire fuertemente colocándome el pelo de nuevo tras las orejas, como si eso me ayudara – ya sabes que las novedades no son muy bien vistas en ese deporte… los hombres sois un poco trogloditas en cuanto a que las mujeres invadamos vuestro espacio.

\- Ya, pero no pone específicamente que no puedan jugar chicas ¿verdad? – me pregunto obviando mi comentario machista.

\- No pero… - iba a explicárselo, pero no me dejo… como era su costumbre, y como buen abogado que era, tenía que exponer su opinión antes de que yo hablara.

\- Bien, pues entiendo que no quieras dejar ni un atisbo de duda a nadie de que puede hacerlo.

\- Eso es.

\- Perfecto, dime si necesitas ayuda. Me alegro mucho que te hayas hecho ya con tu primer caso - dijo sonriendo orgulloso – eres igual que tu madre, siempre siguiendo la pista hasta el último confín de la tierra con tal de que nadie pudiera arrebatarle el caso si ella se encontraba en posesión de la verdad – y saliendo por la puerta, se volvió para decir - ¡Ah! la cena esta lista. Te estamos esperando.

\- Voy – dije viéndole salir.

Si debía ser sincera, no lo pensé desde ese punto de vista. Nunca pensé en ejercer de abogada, ni siquiera lo era todavía pero… era mi primer caso y algo muy especial porque podía ayudar a mi niña en su empeño por jugar al futbol. No quería que nadie pudiera plantase delante de ella y le dijera que saliera del equipo. Había tiempo de pensar en ello y quizás debía consultarlo con Castle… Castle, me repetí mentalmente, me gusta cómo suena, me dije a mi misma.

Baje al comedor y allí estaban mi padre y mi niña sentados en la mesa esperándome. Acaricié la cabecita de Sophie y le di un beso antes de sentarme.

\- Mañana ¿podrás llevarme al cole? – me pregunto mientras se servía la cena que había preparado papa.

\- Claro cariño.

\- ¿Cuándo sabrás los resultados?

\- En un par de días.

\- Muy bien, había pensado que bueno… no pueden ofrecerte mucho pero podías entrar a hacer una especie de prácticas en mi bufete, podríamos trabajar juntos - dijo muy contento y yo lamentaba mucho lo que iba a hacer pero… no podía seguir ocultando lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

\- Papa yo…

-No hace falta que me respondas ahora – dijo aun sonriendo orgulloso.

\- Papa… es que no es eso – trague saliva y me decidí a hablar ahora de una vez por todas - No voy a ir a ese bufete, ni a ningún otro.

\- ¿Cómo? – exclamo levantando la vista del plato que le tenía ocupado y borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Veras… yo… me he apuntado a la academia de policías – solté casi sin coger aire… no tenía que dejarlo hablar, sino estaba perdida, así que seguí con mi explicación - empiezo en un par de semanas.

Pero me sorprendió, porque se quedó mudo. No dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró, y de repente se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde se encerró, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien, pero necesitaba empezar a pensar en mí… había esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo y ahora no volvería atrás… no quería, ni iba a hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerle entender a mi padre que todo iba a estar bien que era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

\- Katie, ¿Qué le pasa a papa? – pregunto Sophie mientras dejaba de comer preocupada.

\- Nada cariño, solo tiene que pensar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos y que tengáis una gran semana. Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia pero antes como siempre daros las gracias por leer y vuestros mensajes que ayudan a seguir con muchas ganas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

No había dormido nada bien después de que mi padre se tomara tan mal la noticia de mi entrada en la Academia. La verdad es que no sabía cómo se lo había tomado. No había conseguido hablar con él, aunque yo tampoco puse mucho de mi parte por conseguirlo. Tenía miedo a su reacción y prefería no enfrentarme a él directamente… darle algo de tiempo antes de entrar, a pesar de que solo quedaban un par de semanas, así que no podía dejarle mucho espacio para pensar. Además, estaba Sophie que era como una esponja y absorbía todo el mal rollo cuando papa y yo discutíamos, pronto notaría la tensión y no quería que ella se viera afectada. Pero para eso aun quedaba algo de tiempo, lo primero era solucionar lo de Sophie, terminar lo que empecé.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, vi que el desayuno estaba preparado como cada mañana, mi padre antes de marcharse siempre nos lo dejaba allí, listo para nosotras dos. Tomé mi café, que ese día iba a necesitar más que nunca. Había dormido poco y tenía que estar en forma si quería rendir en el asunto que tenía entre manos.

\- Hola – me dijo Sophie cuando entro en la cocina y me vio calentándome las manos con el café.

\- Hola preciosa – le dije sonriendo.

\- Tengo mucho sueño, ¿puedo quedarme en casa?

\- No, hay que ir al cole, venga, espabila, tomate tu cacao y veras como el sueño se va.

\- Ya lo sé, al menos vendrás a por mí al cole ¿no?

\- Claro - dije sonriéndole.

No le contaría nada de momento a Sophie. Se iba a poner muy triste cuando se lo dijera. Desde la muerte de mama, se había apoyado totalmente en mí, tanto que a veces pensaba que me veía más como una madre, que como una hermana. Quizás solo estaríamos juntas los fines de semana y eso sería muy doloroso. Quizás por eso… para recompensarla… intentaría que consiguiera su sueño.

Desayunamos en silencio y fuimos andando al cole, donde la deje. Tenía que ir a la universidad a recoger mis últimos resultados para dar por acabada esa fase de mi vida, y volver a empezar esta otra, donde estaría sola ante el peligro. Me sentía extraña, miraba todo con cierta añoranza, dejar todo eso atrás, no sería fácil.

Había aprobado todas las asignaturas, tenía el título de "Abogada" en mis manos, pero eso no me proporcionaba ninguna felicidad, lo llevaba igual que si fuera el correo de ayer… no sentía esa alegría que se supone que se debe sentir cuando te dan algo por lo que has estudiado durante tanto tiempo. Fue un largo camino, con mucho esfuerzo, pero no me sentía nada… mi sentimiento era más parecido a quitarme un catarro de encima… algo que te ha molestado y finalmente puedes olvidarlo.

Me detuve en la tienda donde compre no hacia mucho los uniformes del colegio de Sophie y después de dar unas vueltas decidí comprar al completo el equipamiento para el futbol. Sus botas, calcetines, espinilleras, camisetas, pantalones cortos y largos y por supuesto la chaqueta con el distintivo del colegio. La dependienta me miro de forma extraña, no hacía mucho me atendió ella misma y éramos dos chicas, ahora viendo lo que compraba me interrogo con la mirada pero no le respondí, sino que añadí a mi compra una mochila enorme para ponerlo todo dentro. Se quedó boquiabierta. Íbamos a revolucionar el colegio antes de que me fuera a la academia… En esos momentos si me sentí orgullosa de mi y por supuesto de mi pequeña.

Con este sentimiento fui a recoger a Sophie para llevarla a su primer día de entrenamiento, sin que ni siquiera ella lo supiera. Estaba deseando su reacción ante mi regalo.

\- Hola enana – le dije sabiendo que ese apelativo cariñoso no le gustaba mucho.

\- Hola Katie, y no me llames enana… ya soy mayor.

\- Vale… ¿Qué tal el día? – le pregunte mientras la ayudaba con su mochila, donde cargaba los libros.

\- Bien, ¿vamos a ver el entrenamiento? – pregunto esperando una negativa de mi parte.

\- Claro – me miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada…

Cuando llegamos al campo se sentó en una de las gradas, donde nos sentábamos siempre para ver mejor, pero esta vez, seguí andando. Castle nos vio y nos dirigió una amplia sonrisa y nos saludó con la mano. Sophie no entendió porque seguía andando y después de hacer oídos sordos a su pregunta de a dónde iba, fue detrás de mí.

\- Hola Sophie – le dijo Castle despeinándola con la mano.

\- Hola – le respondió ella mirando desconfiada.

\- Te ha dicho tu madre… - dijo empezó a decir Castle, hasta que le interrumpí.

\- Soy su hermana - dije sonrojándome - y no… no le he dicho nada. Tengo que hablar contigo antes.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa, bien… pero… veras, mis chicos tienen que ponerse en forma ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Sophie sorprendida.

\- Si – dijo Castle mirándola fijamente.

\- Claro, Katie ¿puedo? – me pregunto sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza y le di la otra mochila que llevaba en una bolsa. Al verla no encontró palabras suficientes para demostrar todo lo que sentía, empezó a tartamudear y finalmente me dio un abrazo y salió corriendo a los vestuarios.

Cuando volvió, con su nueva vestimenta… estaba resplandeciente, feliz, nerviosa… sus ojos describían tanto sin hablar que hasta me emocione, si mi madre la hubiera visto, estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

Castle la acompaño al campo y después de reunir a los otros chicos les hablo con voz alta con dotes de mando.

\- Bien, ¿quién le explica a Sophie cuáles son nuestros principales objetivos?

\- Yo… - gritó un niño rubio - primer objetivo disfrutar y el segundo es compartir, somos un equipo.

\- Muy bien Josh. Ahora quiero que os pongáis en pareja y tenéis que pasaros el balón según yo os vaya diciendo - dijo haciendo que todos se movieran rápidamente.

Ver como habían aceptado a Sophie, como una más, de una forma tan normal, era increíble y emocionante. Verla así feliz, me contagiaba a mi también de esa felicidad.  
Castle les dio las órdenes oportunas y cuando vio que todo estaba organizado, se acercó donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto intrigado.

\- No hay nada que se lo impida pero… quiero mandar un informe o algo a quien haga estos torneos para no tener problemas una vez que juegue.

\- Lo que tú digas, por mi bien Kate - dijo sonriéndome.

Y por extraño que pareciera en esos momentos solo pude pensar que esa sonrisa le quedaba muy bien, estaba guapísimo cuando curvaba sus labios hacia arriba. Me regañe internamente por pensar en esas cosas e intente borrar de mi cara esa sonrisa tonta que se me había quedado.

\- No sé si es lo mejor quería consultártelo.

\- Si tú crees que es lo mejor, por mi está bien… además si eso significa que podre verte más me parece genial - dijo sonriéndome de nuevo y mientras iba hablando, el rubor iba invadiendo mis mejillas, se había insinuado de una forma tan evidente que quise volverme invisible.

\- ¿No crees que será lanzar piedras al agua?

\- No, estoy seguro que si los dos nos juntamos en un frente común, podemos conseguirlo - dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

No lo conocía de nada pero… me gustaba y me atraía que defendiera así a Sophie, tendría mucho que agradecerle si eso funcionaba. Le acompañe durante todo el entrenamiento y comprobé lo contenta que estaba mi enana, estaba disfrutando tanto que cuando acabo, vino corriendo y estaba toda sudada, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

\- Genial, me lo he pasado guay – me dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla que le facilite.

\- Ya te veo - dije riéndome al verla tan emocionada - tenemos que irnos a casa, necesitas una buena ducha - dije arrugando la nariz por el olor que desprendía, y eso la hizo reír.

Recogimos sus cosas para irnos cuando escuche como alguien me llamaba, cuando me giré me sorprendí al ver a Rick corriendo detrás de nosotras… o mejor dicho, intentando alcanzarnos.

POV RICK

Corrí como pude detrás de ellas, algo dentro de mí me decía que no las dejara escapar. No sabía que me pasaba pero me gustaba mucho esa chica y si Sophie era su hermana y sacaba mi lado más tierno… igual tendría posibilidades. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya desde que sentía ningún interés en las mujeres? Mucho… muchísimo tiempo, desde antes de irme a Europa quizá, pero ella era distinta, ella valía la pena.

\- Kate… - grité haciendo que parara y se giraran ambas hacia mí.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó mirándome extrañada a ver mi forma de correr.

\- ¿No ibas a despedirte de mí? - dije dedicándole esa sonrisa seductora que en su tiempo rompió corazones.

\- Disculpa… adiós Rick - dijo intentando evitar la risa que le produjo mi pregunta y se giró dejándome de nuevo allí parado. No iba a darme facilidades…

\- Espera… - insistí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa de esos labios que tanto me atraían.

\- Quieres… ¿te gustaría… tomar un café conmigo? O un té, o un refresco, no sé, qué es lo que tomas yo… - los nervios me estaban traicionando, había olvidado como insinuarme a una mujer, cuando antes tenía que esconderme para deshacerme de ellas… pero ella era distinta, ella era especial.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo…? – intento preguntarme, pero Sophie no perdía ripio de esa absurda conversación y yo no sabía cómo explicarme.

\- No, solo… bueno si quieres… - notaba el calor invadir mis mejillas.

\- Dile que si Katie… - dijo Sophie guiñándome un ojo.

\- ¿Y bien? – insistí al no recibir respuesta.

\- Un café estará bien – me respondió directa.

\- ¿Quieres que te recoja? – pregunte.

\- No hace falta, nos vemos en una hora en la puerta del colegio, hay una cafetería aquí cerca que hace muy buen café.

\- Perfecto, aquí te espero entonces - dije con una sonrisa tonta que ocupaba todo mi rostro.

Pare un taxi para llegar a casa lo antes posible y me di una buena ducha, y ya con el tiempo justo intenté decidir que ponerme. Estaba nervioso, tenía una cita después de… demasiado tiempo. Y ella me gustaba… me gustaba de una manera distinta a cuando era un niñato con éxito, no sabía ni cómo ni porque pero era diferente. Me coloque un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca, íbamos a tomar un café, tampoco es que fuéramos a salir a cenar o… bueno ese podía venir después si el café se me daba bien.

Cambie por lo menos cinco veces de indumentaria y ya estaba desesperado, así me puse lo primero que había sacado del armario, me revolví un poco el pelo para dejarlo perfecto y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que me permitió mi rodilla…

\- Hola hijo – escuche detrás de mi antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Hola madre – le respondí rápido para que no me pillara, pero falle en el intento.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

\- He quedado.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya has hecho nuevos amigos?

\- Algo así – no iba a darle explicaciones, primero porque ya no tenía edad de hacerlo y segundo porque si lo hacía igual me la encontraba de forma casual en el café. Antiguamente le encantaba vigilarme a lo lejos.

\- ¿O tienes una cita? – preguntó, consiguiendo que me sonrojara. Era la misma sensación de cuando tu madre te pilla con tu primera novia enrollándote en el sofá del salón. Bochornoso.

\- Madre… - quise despistar su atención, pero era complicado.

\- ¿Qué? Me alegro si es una cita, cariño.

\- No es una cita… - aunque a mí me encantaría, no estaba seguro de sí lo era - es solo una amiga.

\- Y te gusta ¿no? – insistió.

\- ¡Madre…! La acabo de conocer no sé si…

\- Estás nervioso, así que te gusta.

\- No lo estoy - dije intentando mantener mis piernas tranquilas y quietas.

\- Ya, seguro… por eso llevas la camiseta al revés.

\- ¿Qué? - mire hacia abajo y no solo llevaba la parte trasera delante, sino que la etiqueta la tenía visible en un lado… Estaba claro, temblaba como un flan… me gustaba mucho esa chica y no sabía prácticamente nada de ella - Gracias madre.

Y avergonzado, con un color rojo fresa en mis mejillas, le di un beso a mi madre y después de dar la vuelta al polo blanco que llevaba, salí disparado para no llegar tarde a mi cita con ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos cómo les va en la primera cita.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar y agradezco todos los mensajes que me ayuden para mejorar. Lo intentaré cada día.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Finalmente llegue pronto. Debieron ser los nervios que me hicieron ver mal el reloj, que no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez inquieto. No podía dejar de moverme y temía que no apareciera. Tan tenso estaba que mi rodilla no dejaba de quejarse. Debía relajarme o no podría mantenerme de pie por mucho tiempo más. Igual cambio de opinión me dije al ver que era la hora ya y no estaba en la cafetería. Pero al levantar la vista, ahí estaba.

Iba con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo con la indumentaria, eso me saco una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan guapa con el pelo recogido y dejando su cara libre, al descubierto. ¡Dios mío! me estaba comportando como un adolescente y ya no tenía edad para sentirme así.

\- Hola - dijo acercándose lo justo.

\- Hola - le respondí nervioso y ella hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

La seguí y entramos al pequeño bar, donde según ella hacían los mejores cafés del mundo, y dio la casualidad que era mi bar… el bar donde solía esperar a mi madre cuando salía del colegio, donde desayunaba cuando ella no se levantaba a tiempo, o donde iba cuando estaba triste y me sentía solo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí? - le pregunté intrigado.

\- Desde que era una niña, era el preferido de mi madre - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- A mí me gustaba mucho también venir, cuando salía del entrenamiento, me encantan sus batidos - dije haciéndola reír – que raro que no hayamos coincidido nunca… o quizá si lo hicimos.

\- Puede… ¿pedimos? - preguntó con un deje tímido.

Nos sentamos cada uno con nuestra copa en un silencio incomodo, ese tipo de silencio de cuando alguien te gusta y no sabes que decir, como una de esas citas a ciegas en las que te preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Entonces…. - dijimos los dos a la vez y ambos reímos de forma tímida.

Le cedí la palabra de forma educada y espere para ver que quería decirme, ella bajo la mirada, como pensando bien lo que iba a decir y de después de dar un sorbo a su batido, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Eres maestro?

\- La verdad es que nunca me plantee serlo. Tengo la carrera de filología, pero era más bien porque me gustaba escribir. Pero nunca me propuse que mi vida fuera dirigida a la enseñanza.

\- ¿Entonces que querías ser?

\- Bueno yo… - aquí llegaba mi momento drama, quería contárselo, pero me dolía hablar de ello.

\- Si no quieres… - no iba a ponerle cortapisas en cuanto a sus preguntas, sino seria mal inicio. Se lo contaría y que pensara lo que quisiera.

\- No está bien, tranquila, no pasa nada. Soy… bueno, fui, futbolista profesional… - dije tragando saliva, no eran momentos fáciles de rememorar.

\- ¿Fuiste? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Me lesione gravemente y ahora eso me impide jugar.

\- ¡Oh! lo siento, no quise recordarte el mal trago. Tiene que ser duro…

\- Si, lo es, pero pensé que iba a ser mucho más duro. La verdad es que si no fuera por mi madre, ni lo hubiera intentado. Ahora he descubierto que me gusta ver a esos niños con la misma ilusión que yo tenía por el fútbol, me recuerdan a mí infancia.

\- Pero eso no ha sucedido aquí en América, sino me sonaría haber leído algo de ti en los periódicos y si te soy sincera, no me suena tu nombre. ¿Has estado fuera?

\- Sí, para triunfar, debía irme a Europa y así lo hice, llevaba cinco años sin venir.

\- ¡Uff! eso sí que ha tenido que ser fuerte…

\- Bueno, si he de serte franco, no pensaba volver… por lo menos no para quedarme. Pero supongo que el destino estaba escrito así – mientras hablaba la miraba a los ojos, tenían una tonalidad preciosa, entre canela y verde, y la veía interesada en mi conversación - ¿Y tú, a que te dedicas?

\- Hoy mismo recogí mi título de abogada – dijo con una agria sonrisa, no parecía estar feliz por su logro.

\- Y ¿siempre quisiste ser abogada? - le pregunté y esta vez fue ella quien tuvo que tragar saliva.

\- No… y la verdad es que no voy a dedicarme a ello.

\- ¡Oh, oh! O sea, que si tengo algún problema ¿no vendrás en mi ayuda? - dije en tono de broma para destensar un poco la conversación.

\- No… lo siento, tendrás que pagar a alguien para que te saque las castañas del fuego - dijo riéndose.

\- Maldita sea - dije yo haciéndola reír de nuevo - Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Supongo que si eres hija de dos abogados…

\- Tienes que ser abogado – dije terminando su frase.

\- Algo así… pero no voy a ejercer, ahora me toca elegir a mí.

\- ¿Y que es lo que eliges? - dije interesado.

\- Me he apuntado a la Academia.

\- ¿De idiomas? – dije intentando ser gracioso.

\- No – respondió inmediatamente con una risa clara en su voz - a la de policía - me quede con la boca abierta, no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte intrigado y vi como miraba a su vaso, pareció pensar la respuesta y cuando levanto la vista, las lágrimas se agolpaban en esos preciosos ojos que hacia un instante estaban repletos de risa – Disculpa… mi intención no fue disgustarte…

\- Mi madre… mataron a mi madre hace dos años – dijo tragando saliva difícilmente.

\- ¡Oh Kate! lo siento – iba a disculparme de nuevo, pero no me salieron las palabras, metí la pata hasta el fondo con mi pregunta.

\- Tranquilo supongo que necesito cerrar esa etapa de mi vida, pero cuesta...

\- ¿Sola? – Tuve los mejores psicólogos pagados por el club donde jugaba y ni ellos habían conseguido que cerrara definitivamente esa puerta y empezara a vivir de nuevo, si estaba sola, sería muy complicado que ella superara una perdida tan dura como la de una madre.

\- Si otros no lo hacen… ¿Por qué yo no?

\- Pero… - iba a rebatirla pero… la entendía - te comprendo Kate – le dije tomando su mano que seguía agarrando su vaso, y vi cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en ese bonito rostro que me miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- Eres el primero que lo hace – y tuve que soltarla porque en ese momento tomo un largo sorbo de su batido… pero esa electricidad que nos unió momentáneamente fue como una descarga eléctrica, exactamente igual a cuando me dio la mano en el campo de futbol.

\- Imagino que somos igual de cabezotas - dije intentando sacarle otra sonrisa - Tu padre…

\- No lo entiende, no acepta lo que quiero yo.

\- Kate tendrías que hablar con él, a lo mejor llegáis a un acuerdo.

\- Da igual – dijo bajando la vista de nuevo - no lo entenderá.

\- Comprendo, creo que os habéis juntado dos cabezotas- dije intentando sacarle una sonrisa de nuevo, pero no lo conseguí, por lo que seguí hablando - pero yo si lo entiendo.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo levantando esos ojos que ahora sacaban destellos verdes en reacción a lo que acababa de decirle, estaba enojada conmigo.

\- Sí Kate, compréndelo, ha perdido a su mujer. No quiere perder también a su hija.

\- Lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo – sus ojos ya no estaban enfadados, ahora me pedían comprensión y deseaba tanto dársela. Mi instinto me decía que la abrazara, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

\- Díselo así y verás… te comprenderá – le dije y recibí como respuesta una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

Dejamos los temas duros para otro momento y nos centramos en conocernos de otra manera dejando el drama que nos perseguía a ambos a un lado y centrándonos en algo más cotidiano y ameno. Me reí como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, y me sentí muy a gusto con ella, la verdad es que todo había salido bastante bien y después de pagar, me ofrecí para acompañarla a casa, a lo que accedió. Por lo que paseando seguimos nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Entonces tienes solo 22 años? - pregunté arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Sí ¿me creías más vieja? – pregunto a su vez arrugando también el contorno de los ojos recriminándome mi insinuación.

\- No, que va… bueno… si… no sé ¿Cuál es la mejor respuesta? - dije casi asustado. Pensaba haber metido la pata del todo con esa respuesta, cuando vi que se estaba riendo a carcajadas… - muy graciosa.

\- Me halaga que pienses que soy mayor… o eso creo.

\- Es una halago, de verdad, lo dije por tu forma de ser tan responsable -dije parando cuando vi que ella también lo hacía.

\- Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado… esta es mi casa – dijo señalando una entrada de una casa con un bonito jardín.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces… - se había terminado todo tan rápido, me pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando mire el reloj comprendí mi error, llevamos juntos más de tres horas.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien – me dijo con una tímida sonrisa… en ese gesto me recordó mucho a Sophie.

\- Yo también, no recordaba cómo era divertirme. No pensé que fuera a pasarlo tan bien.

\- ¿No te confiabas de mí? - dijo otra vez intentando ocultar una sonrisa, pero esta vez la pillé, estaba empezando a interpretar sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos que me tenían preso desde que llego al café.

\- Muy graciosa. Mira… solo te diré que ha sido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba - dije sonriéndole - tanto es así, que me gustaría invitarte mañana a cenar conmigo, si no tienes otros planes.

\- No sé si… veras… quiero pasar tiempo con Sophie antes de…

\- Pues que venga, a mí no me molesta – le dije con total sinceridad.

\- ¿En serio? – Me pregunto para ver si estaba bromeando - Que cita más extraña.

\- Yo no he dicho que sea una cita, solo que me lo he pasado tan bien que me gustaría repetir.

\- Chico listo. Pues vale, si no te importa…

\- ¿Estar rodeado de chicas guapas? Todo lo contrario "mon ami" – le dije usando un poco de francés que aprendí en Europa - pero con una condición.

\- Ya me parecía a mí...

\- ¿Tomamos algo juntos los dos solos después? – debía intentarlo, seguramente se negara, pero es que estaba tan relajado en su compañía…

\- Rick…

\- Solo una copa. Tengo que aprovechar el fin de semana – dije entornando los ojos para parecer muy triste ante una posible negativa.

\- Está bien.

\- Estupendo, os recojo a las 8 ¿te parece bien? – Accedió… increíble… eso me lleno el corazón de miles de luces de colores. Por favor… que me había hecho esa mujer en menos de 24 horas me había convertido en un muñeco en sus manos…

\- Espera -dijo cuando me di la vuelta para volver a casa.

Trasteo un momento en su bolso y saco un bolígrafo. Con rapidez escribió su teléfono junto a su nombre en mi mano haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Mi número – explico mirándome fijamente para ver mi reacción ante su tacto.

\- Esto no es la primera vez que lo haces ¿eh?

\- ¡Ey! ¿Alguien te dijo que era una santa? Porque si es así… - iba a borrar el número de mi mano, pero se lo impedí quitándola de su alcance.

\- Tranquila, que no pienso que lo seas, y eso me gusta - dije acercándome hasta su oído antes de dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa de orgullo, dejándola en shock por mi atrevimiento, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, hasta que…

\- Rick - gritó y cuando me giré vi cómo se acercaba con una sonrisa y muy decidida. Se puso de puntillas, coloco sus manos en mis mejillas y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Pensé que me estaban quemando por dentro. Apoye mis brazos sobre su cintura acercándola, hasta que note el roce de su cuerpo en el mío, disfrutando ese beso, saboreándolo y dejando que las sensaciones se repartieran por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Hasta que se separó despacio de mí mordiéndose el labio, de forma sensual.

\- Por si no lo sabias, puedes considerarte un chico afortunado, porque nunca beso en la primera cita - dijo antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino hacia la puerta.

Y ahí me dejo, plantado en medio de ese zaguán, con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, intentando reaccionar ante ese magnífico beso que me había dejado sin aliento, completamente fascinado por mujer, por su forma de comportarse, por su indescriptible mirada…

Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, conseguí reaccionar e imagine que pudo escuchar lo que le dije.

\- Muy, muy afortunado – le grité sonriendo como un tonto.

Me giré sintiéndome vivo de nuevo y tome rumbo a casa pensando en lo afortunado que era y pensado en que mañana iba a ser una gran día… o por lo menos iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que así fuera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **Que tengáis un gran fin de semana todos y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Vamos a ver cómo va la cita de tres que ha preparado Rick. No empecéis ya a enloquecer con lo que va a pasar todo a su debido tiempo, dejémoslo disfrutar un poco y nosotros con ellos ;)**

 **Gracias a todos los que leéis cada día y en especial a los que dejáis cualquier mención aquí o en twitter. Y por supuesto a mi compañera, a ti mil gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

Me levante muy contenta ese día, y sabía que él era el "culpable". Apenas lo conocía, pero me hacía sentir bien… estando con el volvía a ser yo, una chica directa y segura de sí misma. Estuve toda la mañana sola en casa porque Sophie estaba en casa de una amiguita y mi padre… trabajando como siempre. Le espere para hablar de una vez por todas. Tenía miedo por cómo podía acabar la conversación pero sabía que antes de irme quería hacerle entender, e irme lo mejor posible para disfrutar la experiencia y que nada pudiera afectarme.

En ese momento me vibró el móvil sacándome de mis pensamientos y sonreí al ver el destinatario del mensaje, sabía que era él. Desde que se fue, nos habíamos estado mandando mensajes inocentes que me hacían sonreír porque sabía que en ese momento él se estaba acordando de mí.

 _\- ¿Estas lista para esta noche? Te estoy preparando una gran cita -_ reí en cuanto leí el mensaje.

 _\- Espero que te lo estés currando._

 _\- No sabes cuánto. Te prometo que merecerá la pena._

 _\- Eso espero, es un gran esfuerzo tener que salir esta noche para escucharte hablar y hablar –_ teclee en mi móvil, bromeando. Su respuesta fue rápida, recibí un emoticono enfadado.

 _\- Eres mala, pero me gusta_ \- no pude evitar reír al leer el mensaje. Pero en ese instante entró mi padre y toda la hilaridad del momento, se cortó. Le mandé un mensaje de despedida rápido y me quede esperando a que mi padre diera el primer paso, pero el silencio reinaba, por lo que me arriesgue a darlo yo.

\- Papa ¿podemos hablar?

\- ¿Va a cambiar algo que lo hagamos?

\- Por favor, papa…

\- No, ¿va a cambiar en algo o no? - dijo enfadado.

\- Lo siento… pero no.

\- Pues entonces mejor no hablemos.

\- Papa… necesito hacerlo… necesito seguir mi vida como Sophie y tú lo habéis hecho - vi la cara que puso y quizás me pase con esa afirmación.

\- Esto no tiene que ver con seguir con tu vida.

\- Entonces ¿qué es? – le pregunte molesta por su incomprensión.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenía un problema?

\- No compares esto con tu adicción.

\- Es lo que es hija – me miraba irritado, y así no iba a recapacitar, era perder el tiempo, pero siguió hablando - Kate estás obsesionada con la muerte de tu madre, nosotros también la echamos de muchísimo de menos pero, como bien me dijiste en su día, tenemos que seguir adelante.

\- Es lo que pretendo hacer… - respondí rápidamente.

-No, te has obsesionado con su muerte. ¿Crees que no sé qué hablas a menudo con los policías que llevaban el caso de tu madre? ¿Piensas que no sé qué estas investigándolo?

\- Papa, eso es distinto, solo quiero saber lo que paso.

\- Y por eso te vas a meter a policía, por eso vas a correr un peligro innecesario, sabiendo que Sophie y yo te necesitamos aquí.

\- ¿Y yo? Lo que yo necesito no importa aquí ¿Verdad? No me comprendes en absoluto papa, tu visión de esto es egoísta.

\- No, tu eres la que no entiendes - dijo dejándome allí, con la palabra en la boca. Estaba enfadada y golpee con fuerza la mesa. Lo hice sin pensar y después note el dolor en la mano.

Tenía que calmarme antes de ir a por Sophie, no podía dejar que me viera así. Ya le di la oportunidad a papa de que lo entendiera, si no lo hacía, me daba igual, pensaba hacerlo y nada, ni nadie iba a detenerme, ya no aplazaría más mi futuro.

La enana estaba feliz por salir a cenar conmigo y con su entrenador, nos arreglamos con esmero y a pesar de que ella le había contado nuestros planes a mi padre, no hizo ningún comentario, el seguía muy serio, sentado en su butaca, leyendo algunos documentos. Notaba de vez en cuando su mirada, como imagine que él notaba la mía, y sabía que la conversación no había terminado. Pero no iba a fastidiarme la noche, ni Rick, ni mucho menos Sophie, se lo merecían. Por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería que saliéramos a esperarlo, y así evitar una escena extraña estando mi padre presente. Sophie estaba contenta, se notaba que Rick también le había caído bien.

Lo vi acercarse con un par de rosas en la mano muy nervioso. Estaba muy guapo con un vaquero y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Lo cierto es que era muy apuesto, alto, musculado y con esos lagos inmensos que destacaban en su rostro.

\- Hola - dijo tímidamente entregándome una de las rosas y agachándose luego para dar la suya a Sophie, que lo miraba emocionada.

\- ¿Es para mí? – pregunto tímidamente.

\- Claro, por dejarme que os invite a cenar.

\- Gracias – respondió evidentemente sonrojada - ¿has visto Katie?

\- Si, es preciosa, gracias Rick, no tenías que molestarte -dije sin poder dejar de sonreír yo tampoco.

\- Hola – me dijo solo mirándome a mí y se acercó para besarme suavemente la mejilla, muy cerca de mi boca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Y sé que lo hacía por la presencia de la niña, pero me hubiera gustado tanto volver a encerrarme en sus labios y perderme en ellos. Pero todavía quedaba mucha noche y no pensaba irme a dormir sin volver a probarlos. Lo vi cómo me miraba intentando saber que era lo que me pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, con una rápida mirada lo frené, comprendió que no era el momento y callo. Era increíble la complicidad que compartíamos conociéndonos tan poco, que pudiéramos entendernos solo con la mirada era sorprendente.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos chicas? - dijo sonriendo. Y Sophie enseguida le ofreció su mano que muy diligentemente el agarro.

Llegamos al restaurante y se portó como todo como un caballero, me burle de sus modales, y el, se hizo el ofendido. La cena, la verdad, es que fue muy tranquila, aunque Sophie no dejaba de reír con las tonterías de Rick y yo, después de un rato de intentar controlarlos, deje de preocuparme y me uní a ellos.

\- Esto está muy bueno - dijo Sophie masticando con la boca abierta.

\- Sophie… esos modales, no se habla con la boca abierta.

\- Lo siento.

Note bajo la mesa una mano sobre la rodilla y comprendí que era él. Lo miré, y esa sonrisa dirigida a mí me reconforto, me hizo sentir bien, cómoda, segura. Me podía relajar estando a su lado, era distinto, no había explicaciones que dar…

Porque solo había pensado en mi padre, pero Sophie… era una niña aun y quizás no lo entendiera… ella solo quería estar conmigo y ahora… no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntas, o por lo menos, tanto como ella quisiera.

Lo cierto es que esos pensamientos no me estaban ayudando a disfrutar de la cena como debería. Por eso cuando se acabó y volvimos para dejar a Sophie en casa, fue como una liberación, no podía fingir más que no me encontraba bien, a gusto del todo.

\- Cariño, mañana nos vemos - dije besándole el pelo, mientras la arropaba en la cama después de ayudarla con el pijama. Rick se quedó en la puerta del jardín esperándome no quería que se encontrara con mi padre en estas circunstancias.

Cuando me disponía a salir, escuche un ruido en la cocina, me gire y encontré a mi padre tomándose un vaso de agua en la cocina. Cruzamos miradas y quise abrazarlo porque me dolía en el alma estar así con él, pero después de…

\- Pasa todo el tiempo que puedas con ella, pero eso no te va a compensar el que te vayas y la dejes.

\- No la dejo – le respondí enfadada.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Cuánto la veras? ¿Una vez por semana? eso si llegas a verla...

\- Papa… no tengo ganas de discutir.

\- No, claro… tú no discutes, solo huyes de la realidad... - dijo dejando el vaso en la encimera y desapareciendo hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Estaba enfadada, frustrada y quizás no era bueno pagarlo con Rick, pero necesitaba desahogarme y a pesar de hacer tan poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, él era la mejor opción que tenía.

\- Hola – le dije al salir y encontrarlo sentado en el zaguán.

\- Hola – me respondió incorporándose - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si solo… necesito una copa.

\- Claro, ven… conozco un bar perfecto – me dijo ofreciéndome la mano, como hizo anteriormente con Sophie.

\- No, gracias. Prefiero algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos…

\- En casa no hay nadie, si quieres… Pero ¿te sentirás cómoda? – asentí con la cabeza y entrelazó nuestros dedos y emprendió el camino.

El camino, no era largo y la noche acompañaba, me sentía a gusto cogida de su mano y a pesar del silencio, me sentí arropada. Cuando llegamos, di una rápida ojeada a la entrada. Lo cierto, es que la casa no pegaba mucho con él, pero si vivía con su madre y solo llevaba una semana en la ciudad, era comprensible que no fuera su estilo.

Me llevó al salón y me ofreció asiento en el sofá, mientras él iba a preparar las copas. Lo vi sirviéndonos y sentí que ya no podía resistirme más, llevaba toda la noche deseando fervientemente repetir ese beso que compartimos para verificar esa atracción mutua que teníamos el uno hacia el otro, en pocas palabras… lo necesitaba. Por lo que me levanté, fui hacia él y le estire con cuidado, le quite el vaso para depositarlo encima de una mesa, lo miré y a pesar de ver la duda en sus ojos, no dude de lo que iba a hacer.

Lo agarré del cuello con fuerza, acercándolo a mí, nuestros labios chocaron con fuerza, con desesperación y deseo, necesitaba sentirlo, notarlo fuerte contra mi cuerpo. El beso duró poco para mi gusto, imagine su sorpresa, pero al ver su sonrisa, en mi cara se dibujó otra igual. Solo esto me estaba saliendo bien esta semana… solo él.

\- Ven preciosa…será mejor que hablemos – me dijo llevándome al sofá y trayendo con él los vasos con la bebida que había servido.

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? - dije mirándole casi suplicante.

\- Claro… ¿quieres tomarte la copa o te llevo a casa?

\- No quiero irme… te necesito esta noche – le dije sorprendiéndole.

\- Kate, no creo que sea oportuno, mañana te arrepentirás…

\- Solo a dormir, lo prometo.

\- ¿Segura? – pregunto a pesar de desear más que yo ese contacto, lo veía en sus ojos, necesitaba el contacto, tanto o más que yo.

\- Segurísima - dije mordiéndome el labio y agarrándole de la mano tirando de él.

\- Como quieras, pero por favor, no te muerdas el labio así, o no respondo de mi - dijo sobre mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera – ni te imaginas lo que me provocas, y si solo quieres dormir - dijo con un movimiento de cejas y su pícara sonrisa me hizo reír.

Lo abracé con fuerza enterrando mi cara en su pecho, en su cuello e intente guardarme esta sensación para cuando la necesitara porque también iba a echarle en falta a él cuando entrara en la academia…

\- Gracias - susurré en su oído. Nos separó para a continuación, tirar de mí hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso. Cuando entre comprendí que solo estaba de visita en casa de su madre, aun la maleta reposaba sobre una banqueta, no había nada personal en ese sitio, solo se encontraba la cama, presidiendo el lugar.

Me deshice de mi abrigo y cuando el empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, y vi esos pelos que asomaban, algo dentro de mí se despertó, entonces supe que esa noche iba a dormir poco.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles nuevo capítulo de la historia, veremos a ver cómo sigue la noche hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Gracias de verdad a todos por leer.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Feliz LunesCastle XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días a todos y hoy solo quiero decir GRACIAS y GRACIAS.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **(Cuidado capítulo calificado para +18)**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Le deje unos boxes a Kate, con una camiseta que le gusto, era ancha, por lo que imagine que estaría cómoda. El que no iba a estar cómodo, era yo. Después de mi lesión, no tuve tiempo de pensar en mujeres, es más, era lo último que acudía a mi mente desde hacía más de un año, o quizá dos. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, nadie entendía mi rabia, mi frustración, y mucho menos mi dolor. Por lo que después de unos meses, tener a una mujer tan espectacular como Kate a mi lado en la cama, durante toda la noche, no sería un trámite fácil. Pille el pijama más ancho, para que no dejara ver mucho mi alegría por la compañía y entre al baño para cambiarme.

Además, tenía una conversación pendiente con ella. Tendría mi apoyo en todo, pero también entendía a su padre. Comprensible que después de la perdida que tuvieron en la familia, ahora pensar que una hija se jugaría la vida a diario en el cuerpo de Policía, no debía ser plato de buen gusto. Sin olvidar que Kate podría obsesionarse investigando el caso de su madre, y si lo hacía, acabaría mal, muy mal.

Cuando salí y la encontré con mi ropa, tumbada en la cama, esperándome, creí que me daría un infarto. Decir que estaba guapa era no decir nada, era tan perfecta… tenía unas piernas de impacto, largas y delgadas y que con mi ropa quedaban a la vista. Se soltó el pelo y estaba graciosamente disperso sobre la almohada y sin olvidar sus ojos, esos espejos castaños que me llamaban y me dejaban sin aliento. Iba a ser una noche muy larga… mucho.

Me acerque despacio y me senté primero dándole la espala y luego me tumbe. Enseguida Kate se acercó a mí, poniéndose cómoda, sin un ápice de incomodidad, colocando su mano sobre mi pecho, sacándome con ello un hondo suspiro. Movía la mano por mi pecho, acariciándome levemente, jugueteando con la camiseta y levantándola, mi respiración dejaba claro mi estado, apenas me contenía. Si no la paraba, seria yo quien no lo haría.

\- Kate, me encanta lo que haces, pero… si sigues así… yo… no se… - Se lo podía decir más alto, pero no mas claro.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió mirándome pícaramente.

\- Kate, solo hemos subido aquí, con la idea de dormir, recuerda que querías descansar.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si hubiera cambiado de opinión? - dijo levantándose apoyando su pecho sobre el mío, solo nos separaban las camisetas. Esos ojos descarados, centrados en mis labios, iban a perseguirme durante toda la vida… hasta que lentamente, se acercó y empezó a mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja, yo no dejaba de suspirar, soltando algún que otro gemido de placer porque sus juegos eran algo difícil de aguantar sin tocarla.

\- Kate… - le dije rebuscando en mi interior toda mi fuerza de voluntad, como siguiera así, no podría parar.

\- Rick, no me estas forzando, quiero hacerlo… ¿tú no? – me susurro al oído sin moverse.

\- Claro... pero no me gustaría que mañana amanecieras arrepentida por haberlo hecho – le recrimine, para que razonara un poco lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No me arrepentiré – me dijo aun al oído. Después dejo el lóbulo y volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, dijo - te lo prometo.

Sus labios atacaron los míos y ya perdí todo atisbo de razón, me deje llevar. Sentía su cuerpo cubriendo el mío y mis manos fueron directas a sus nalgas, que apreté contra mí para sentirla más cerca. Sus manos tiraban de mi camiseta, atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos y no salía.

Se separó frustrada, y yo aproveche para mirarla, se la veía tan decidida, que la empuje hasta que apoyo su espalda sobre el colchón, en ese momento aproveche para deshacerme del estorbo y volví a besarla. Su piel se erizaba al notar mis manos frías invadiendo el terreno virgen, bajo su camiseta. En ese momento fue ella quien me atrajo con sus manos, arañándome la espalda, presionando mis nalgas para notar más contacto.

Mis labios la devoraban, como si no tuviera tiempo suficiente en el mundo para besarla, mientras ella creaba nuevos caminos con sus uñas en mi espalda, hasta que notó mi lengua en su cuello, entonces sus piernas me abrazaron y comprendí que ya no había marcha atrás. Me deshice del estorbo de su camiseta haciendo malabares, cuando vi su blanca piel, en contraste con mis manos, todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizo por la sublime visión.

Cubrí sus pechos con mis manos y mis labios, degustando infinitamente de ese precioso sabor a juventud. Ese sería mi manjar favorito a partir de ese día. Terso, dulce y predispuesto a mis caricias. Al momento, los dos estábamos listos para llevar más lejos ese momento. Nos deshicimos del resto de la ropa entre tirones hasta que conseguimos desnudarnos por completo y poder disfrutar del roce completo de nuestros cuerpos

\- Rick… te necesito... ahora – suplico entre jadeos.

\- Lo sé, yo también… - dije intentando llenar de aire mis pulmones sin conseguirlo – pero olvide tomar medidas… Kate yo no pensaba en que esto iría tan rápido.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo entre jadeos y risas.

Nos separamos e intentamos recobrar el aliento, pero estaba demasiado excitado, mis manos no podían estar quietas… seguía tocándole la mano, el brazo, acariciándola levemente…

\- Es que yo… - me explique suspirando… el aire se negaba a entrar en mis pulmones - cuando llegue, no imagine que te encontraría - dije nervioso y vi como ella se apoyaba en su codo y me miraba, eso hizo que me avergonzara un poco, hasta que su mano me acaricio el estómago y casi di un respingo. En ese momento, acerco su mano a mi mejilla y me obligo a mirarla.

-Tranquilo, no estamos aquí para juzgarnos, ¿me oyes? – me dijo bajando la voz, comprendiendo mi vergüenza - Además, yo tampoco pensé que todo fuera tan rápido.

En ese instante se levando de un salto y fue hasta su bolso, donde después de rebuscar unos segundos, saco un pequeño paquetito, que me hizo suspirar fuertemente, soltando todo el aire acumulado.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - dijo volviendo a la cama mientras movía el envoltorio victoriosa.

Al llegar a mi lado, iba a quitárselo, para facilitarle el trabajo, pero no quiso, me empujo hasta que me tuvo totalmente tumbado a su merced, después lentamente quito el envoltorio y la sentí acariciarme, desde la cintura bajaba lentamente, mirándome con esa sonrisa tan sensual, como tímida, provocando un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando su mano llego a mi erección, creí que todo acabaría ahí mismo, sin remisión, sin poder saborearla, sin conocer su interior, sin poder complacerla. Hacía tanto que no estaba en esa situación, que mi cuerpo estaba deseoso de conseguir el momento más deseado, eso sin olvidar de que esa mujer me tenía loco, no recordaba haberme sentido así jamás.

Me colocó muy despacio la protección, notaba algún que otro roce de sus suaves dedos y mi corazón se desbocaba con ellos. Era como si no me quedara sangre en ningún lugar del cuerpo, solo allí, bajo sus dedos, que me torturaban de forma divina. Incapaz de alargar el momento, tiré de ella y la bese con todas mis ganas. Sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, su piel tan caliente como la mía… ambos estábamos a punto de explosionar. Fue sentándose lentamente, sobre mí, mientras con su mano se ayudaba en la acción. Grite al sentirme parte suya, esa sensación fue tan espectacular que me invadió un temblor por todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco fui subiendo mis manos hasta llegar a su pecho y los cubrí con ellas. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero no quería moverme, quería que fuera ella quien empezara cuando se sintiera cómoda, aunque me estuviera matando esa espera. Jugaba con sus pezones que respondían irguiéndose ante mis caricias.

Y empezó el movimiento, poco a poco, despacio para ir incrementando su velocidad paulatinamente y todo ello sin dejar de mirarla en todo su esplendor, desnuda encima de mí, con la cabeza echada atrás, sus labios entreabiertos respirando rápidamente mientras se movía en un vaivén febril, era superior a cualquier experiencia vivida en mi vida. Estaba en la gloria. Entre el roce de nuestros sexos y mi visión de su cuerpo, dude de mi control, así que cerré los ojos, pero no dure mucho, mi imaginación la dibujaba en mi mente y fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, además, el espectáculo era impresionante como para perder detalle.

Seguía moviéndose y yo intentando controlarme, permanecía quieto, hasta que no pude más y empecé a moverme al unísono. Su piel brillaba, perlada por gotas de sudor, al tiempo que su color blanco iba cambiando a sonrosado. Estaba empezando a perder esta batalla no iba a poder aguantar mucho cuando escuche su voz suplicarme.

\- No pares, por favor…no pares - dijo bajando hasta mi oído consiguiendo que me estremeciera. Al inclinarse, nuestros pezones se rozaron y eso desencadeno el momento final.

Seguí el movimiento para alargar el momento todo lo que fuera posible hasta que cayó agotada sobre mí y los dos exhaustos paramos en busca de aire que compartieron nuestros pulmones. Cuando conseguimos acompasar nuestra respiración me dedico unas palabras, alabando mi buen hacer.

\- Ha estado muy bien - dijo soltando una risita.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Solo muy bien? – pregunte desilusionado.

\- Bueno, se podría calificar de excepcionalmente bien - dijo besándome suavemente en los labios haciéndome sonreír.

Me libro de su peso y después de abandonar mi lugar, fui hasta el baño donde me asee y volví a mi lugar de origen rápidamente. Enseguida volvió a mis brazos, colocando su mano sobre mi pecho, lugar que empezó a acariciar de forma tímida.

\- Y a ti, ¿te gusto? – pregunto tímida.

\- No lo dudes Kate… ha sido increíble, fantástico, majestuoso, épico…

\- Vale señor filólogo, ya veo tu vena escritora - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Lo cierto es que me gustaba – le dije recordando esos tiempos en que mi distracción era escribir todo aquello que no me atrevía a vivir. En mi adolescencia siempre fui una persona tímida para hablar, en cambio, me resultaba fácil plasmar las cosas en un papel.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? – pregunto directa.

\- ¿Escribir? – la cuestione.

\- Si.

\- No sé, no va conmigo – respondí sin pensar mucho mi respuesta.

\- Pues yo creo que sí, tienes facilidad de palabra.

\- No siempre - dije haciéndonos reír a ambos.

\- Pues yo creo que serías un buen escritor. Yo leería tus libros.

\- ¡Ah, bien! ya tengo una fan… no está mal - dije riendo de mi ocurrencia.

\- Gracias Rick.

\- ¿Por algo en especial? – pregunte de forma picara.

\- Por ayudarme a olvidar… lo necesitaba – respondió sinceramente.

\- Deberíamos hablar, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Sí, pero eso puede esperar a mañana. Ahora solo quiero dormir.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Le pregunte, lo que la hizo incorporarse arrugando las cejas a modo de duda - Antes dijiste que solo querías dormir y aquí ha pasado mucho más que eso - dije pícaro, moviendo las cejas hasta que Kate empezó a reír.

Volvió a tomar su posición apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y colocando su mano sobre mi pecho y su pierna sobre la mía.

\- Buenas noches Rick…

\- Buenas noches Kate – le dije besando su cabeza y la abracé atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo sintiendo su suave piel sobre la mía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado ;)**

 **Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre los mensajes son bienvenidos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Me desperté al sentir como me acariciaban el pelo, la sensación era tan relajante que casi ronroneaba como un gatito mimoso. Me encontraba tan bien, que no quería que esa sensación acabara nunca, pero me moría por verla, esa carita recién despertada debía ser una visión celestial, además tenía tantas ganas de besarla. Me relaje unos minutos más con sus roces en mi cabeza, cuando un pinchazo de mi rodilla me recordó que debía hacer horas que me tocaba mi calmante matutino, aunque no sabía la hora en la que me encontraba, ese dolor correspondía a la falta de medicación.

Eso me recordó la maravillosa noche que tuve junto a esa preciosa mujer, no estuvimos precisamente quietos y algunos de los movimientos, no fueron tampoco, exactamente suaves. De ahí venia el dolor y esos pinchazos que amenazaban con fastidiarme el día. Sería complicado que no notara mi cojera al ir al baño.

Ya no podía esperar, más giré despacio y abrí los ojos despacio encontrándome con su sonrisa, y tuve la sensación de que si pudiera despertarme todos los días con esa imagen, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Buenos días – le dije después de besarla. Y algo le debió parecer gracioso porque se mordió el labio evitando carcajearse - Oye ¿qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunte arrugando el entrecejo como si estuviera malhumorado.

\- Nada… solo tu pelo… es muy gracioso.

\- ¿Ah si? Ves… eso nunca me lo habían dicho… - poso un tierno beso en mis labios y mirándola seguí hablándole - Tu riéndote de mi y yo… solo puedo decir lo guapa y sexy que estas. Deberías vender tu secreto de belleza, te harías millonaria.

\- ¿Que dices chaval? Debo llevar unos pelos y una cara – respondió tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

\- Estas preciosa créeme, preciosa y muy apetecible – le dije atrayéndola sobre mí, besándola de nuevo. Se movió un poco y comprobó que yo estaba dispuesto a volver al ataque, a pesar del dolor de mi rodilla, el verla desnuda junto a mí, había despertado mis instintos más básicos.

\- ¡Creo que alguien más despertó! – me susurro al oído, para después morder mi lóbulo, a sabiendas de lo que provoco la noche anterior haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Empezamos a besarnos de forma descontrolada, llevados por una pasión que no sabíamos muy bien de donde había salido, pero que nos estaba consumiendo a los dos. No podía dejar de tocarla, de besarla, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, consiguiendo sacarle algún que otro gemido de su boca que me sacaba una sonrisa, conseguía que me sintiera tan especial, tan vivo… a pesar del dolor que seguía sintiendo a pesar de todo, solo quería estar de nuevo dentro de ella.

En ese momento escuche dos golpes en la puerta y lo que jamás pensé es que abrieran sin esperar respuesta.

\- Richard cariño, tienes el desayuno listo – la cara de mi madre dejo muy claro lo que sintió, a la pobre se le subieron los colores en todo lo alto - ¡Oh disculpad! no sabía…

\- Madre… - dije esperando que volviera a cerrar la puerta.

\- Hola… - dijo tan tranquila… como si esa situación se diera todos los días en casa.

\- Madre… podrías…

\- Si, perdona, claro. Voy a preparar el desayuno para otra persona - dijo mi madre saliendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miré hacia Kate que estaba sonrojada, muerta de vergüenza, yo no sabía que decirle, pero volvió a sorprenderme, rompió a reír y yo, al comprender el ridículo que hicimos, con ella, la verdad es que la situación era bastante vergonzosa a la vez que graciosa.

\- Cuántos años tienes ¿cinco? – Me preguntó riéndose – Castle… ¿Qué haces? ¿Viene tu madre cada mañana para avisarte de que tienes el desayuno preparado?

\- Bueno, tu padre a ti también te lo prepara – intente defenderme.

\- Lo hace para Sophie, no para mí.

\- Si, seguro… claro.

\- Bueno da igual. Todavía me quedan unos años para llegar a donde tu te encuentras.

\- Genial, ahora me llamas viejo – le dije haciéndome el enfadado.

Lo que provoco que me abrazara y depositara un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

\- Eres perfecto – me dijo sin perder esa preciosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

\- Tú sí que lo eres.

\- ¡Dios mío! que vergüenza, ¿cómo salimos ahora? Pregunto mientras se peinaba un poco con sus dedos.

\- Pues saliendo. Mi madre nos hará avergonzarnos un poco y luego actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada. Créeme… es muy especial para este tipo de situaciones – la tranquilice

\- Bien, pero tu primero.

\- ¡Anda! será mejor que salgamos los dos a la vez. Vamos - dije tirando de ella y besándola antes de bajar, a ver qué era lo que nos esperaba con mi madre, porque la verdad es que no sabía por dónde podría salirnos.

El dolor se iba intensificando por momentos y temía que fuera uno de esos días insoportables. Llegue al baño sin dificultades, allí cerré los ojos y di un fuerte golpe con el puño en la pared… aquel dolor fastidiaría esa preciosa noche que acababa de pasar con Kate. Pero claro, en ese momento me deje llevar y no pensé en nada más que disfrutarla. Me tome un calmante suplique al cielo que bastara…

Cuando salí del aseo, ella entro en el baño y mientras me vestía ella se aseo y se peinó, cuando abrió la puerta volvía a ser la chica del día anterior, esa mujercita tímida que tanto me gustaba. Le di la mano, al comprobar que se sentía insegura y algo nerviosa. Al llegar a la cocina la atraje más cerca, quería trasmitirle mi apoyo y que no me arrepentía de lo sucedido.

\- Hola Darling – saludo alegremente mi madre - Me llamo Martha, encantada de conocerte.

\- Madre, déjame que os presente como es debido… - pero antes de terminar de hablar, Kate ya estaba perdida entre sus brazos dándole uno de esos abrazos tan característicos.

\- Me llamo Kate, encantada señora Castle – respondió Kate sonriendo.

\- ¿Castle? No Darling, soy Rodgers, pero el idiota ese que tienes al lado decidió que no era buen nombre para triunfar en el mundo del futbol.

\- Madre.

\- ¿Acaso miento? - dijo sonriendo y vi como Kate aguantaba la risa, estaba claro que se habían caído bien. Eso me hizo respirar tranquilo.

\- Y llámame Martha, señora me hace sentir vieja y como verás, aun soy muy joven.

\- Si… me tuviste con ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años? - dije mientras recibía un golpe cariñoso de mi madre - cada vez se quita más y más años, ya pronto somos hermanos – exclame mirando a Kate que seguía esa conversación de forma hilarante.

\- ¡Anda! cállate que aquí eres tú quien debe avergonzarse - dijo haciéndonos reír.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro mientras mi madre seguía parloteando al tiempo que servía tortitas a Kate y yo me servía un zumo de naranja… esa mañana, al encontrarse con las visitas, se había lucido y la mesa estaba llena de cosas deliciosas.

\- ¿Sabes? Llegue a pensar que mi hijo era gay - dijo haciendo reír a Kate y dejándome a mí con la boca abierta - no me mires así. ¿Que querías que pensara? Nunca me presentaste a ninguna chica. Pensé que eras gay o muy "rarito" porque solo se relacionaba con una… pelota

\- ¿Puedo ir al baño tranquilo madre?

\- Claro… sabes donde esta… - dijo alegremente.

\- Lo digo por lo que vas a contarle a Kate en mi ausencia… a ser posible que no deje de hablarme.

\- Tranquilo, las más vergonzosas las dejare para más adelante, de momento no quiero asustarla, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera mujer que traes… - dijo riéndose y girándose para ir a por más café.

Aproveche ese momento para acercarme a Kate y darle un tierno beso en sus labios. Ella se sonrojo al ver mi tranquilidad frente a mi madre, era comprensible, pero sabía que se llevarían bien. Pero debía ir a por mí medicación urgentemente. Bajo el pantalón, ya me había puesto un vendaje compresivo para poder andar sin mucha dificultad, pero la intensidad del dolor seguía subiendo y no podía postergar más las pastillas de la mañana.

\- Pórtate bien – le susurre al oído.

\- Portarse bien es aburrido – me dijo con un guiño travieso - además estoy disfrutando mucho del desayuno.

\- ¿Ah sí? Mujeres… si os juntáis… tenéis un peligro.

En la tranquilidad del baño, me puse un crema criogénica (efecto frio) que ayudaba a que no sintiera tanto el dolor. La esparcí con cuidado y después de volver a poner la venda compresora, me tome un antinflamatorio para ayudar al calmante que me tome antes.

No quería estar mal teniéndola a mi lado, porque dolor significaba estar enfadado, serio y de mal humor y ella no se merecía nada de eso. Cuando me dolía tanto, no era buena compañía para nadie, huía de la gente e intentaba pasar solo esos momentos.

Antes de salir me moje un poco la cara y la cabeza para refrescarme poner buena cara. Cambie mi mueca por una sonrisa y volví a la cocina, allí estaba mi madre con Kate como si se conocieran de toda la vida, las dos charlando amigablemente.

\- Espero que no estéis hablando de mí – dije volviendo a sentarme a la mesa.

\- De quien sino - dijo mi madre intentando hacerme rabiar.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa. Quizás tú padre o Sophie estés preocupados.

\- ¡Oh! Me encontraba tan a gusto que lo olvide… si claro - dijo Kate sorprendida.

Mientras Kate se despedía de mi madre, llame a un taxi para que nos llevara, no podía conducir de esa forma y mucho menos ir andando, precisaría de mis muletas y no quería sacarlas estando con ella. Sentí un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo solo del esfuerzo de mantenerme de pie, el dolor era insoportable. Pero la sonrisa no debía desaparecer de mi cara, Kate no merecía verme mal después de esa noche tan perfecta.

Se extrañó al ver el taxi frente a mi casa, cuando por fin pude "salvarla" de las garras de mi madre, pero no dijo nada. Durante el viaje en el taxi, estuvimos en silencio pero agarrados de la mano, hasta que sentí que empezaba a sudarme y me separe un poco de ella. Cuando llegamos le dije al taxi que me esperara y me baje solo para despedirme de Kate.

\- ¿Nos vemos luego? - preguntó agarrándome de las manos.

\- Prefiero que no.

\- ¿No? – me dijo extrañada… pero lo hacía por ella, no quería que soportara mi mal humor.

\- Es que, creo que… deberías pasar tiempo con Sophie y con tu padre. ¿No crees que sería mejor que hablarais?

\- Sí, es cierto – me miró fijamente e insistió - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Claro. ¿Nos vemos mañana y damos un paseo? – le dije besándola en los labios, beso que intensifico, pero yo no aguantaba más de pie y me separe de ella en cuanto pude.

\- Hasta mañana preciosa.

\- Estás muy raro Rick… - me miro extrañada y se fue hacia su puerta donde se giró y se despidió con la mano.

Espere a que entrara y cuando lo hizo solté todo el aire que llevaba aguantando hacia un rato, con algo de dificultad, entre en el taxi y me deje caer en el asiento trasero. Allí deje que las lágrimas contenidas por el dolor, rodaran tranquilamente por mi rostro. Estaba tan dolorido que iba a tener que tomar otro calmante. Aunque sabía que poco podía hacer para calmarme este dolor cuando se ponía así.

Pague el taxi y entre en casa cojeando y envuelto en sudor. Me apoye con fuerza en la pared para mantenerme de pie hasta que escuché unos pasos que se acercaban.

\- Hola Richard ya has… ¡Dios mío! hijo ¿qué te pasa? – me pregunto al verme el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

\- La rodilla – dije rechinando los dientes.

\- Ven… siéntate – y me acompaño al sofá de la entrada, donde me ayudo a sentarme.

Después fue a la cocina, cogió mi caja de medicamentos y me la dio, yo escogí los calmantes y le devolví la caja. Me ofreció un vaso con agua y de un trago me tome dos comprimidos. Sentí como el agua calmaba algo este sudor frio que me recorría la espalda.

\- Cariño… deberíamos ir al médico.

\- No, está bien, se me pasara. Necesito una bolsa de hielo y mejorara.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Kate? – pregunto camino de la cocina donde en el congelador tenía una bolsa de gelatina para esa situación. La envolvió en una toalla que trajo del baño y me la ofreció.

\- No… no quería… sabes cómo… - ella sabía que me ponía insufrible cuando estaba así. Kate no debía pasar ese trago junto a mí.

\- ¿Tu humor? Es normal cariño. Además si te gusta y quieres seguir con ella, más pronto que tarde tendrá que saberlo.

\- Lo sé – y en ese instante recordé lo que había dicho al despedirse

\- ¿Por?

\- La deje en su casa y me dijo que estaba raro y también le dije que no íbamos a vernos hoy.

\- Chico, a mi después de acostarte conmigo, me dices eso, y vamos… creo que me has utilizado para ya sabes. ¿Eso ha sido así?

\- No, claro que no madre. Solo no quería que me viera así. Tiene sus propios problemas.

\- Tú la conoces más que yo, pero creo que deberías llamarla y explicarte. No hagas el idiota si te gusta esa chica.

\- He metido la pata ¿no?

\- Sí, hasta arriba, pero aun puedes arreglarlo. Túmbate, deja que te hagan efecto las pastillas y luego… creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, llámala y explícaselo.

\- Tienes razón, gracias madre.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, nos vemos buen fin de semana a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y mil gracias por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios.**

 **Gracias a mi compañera por seguir ahí**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo10**

POV KATE

Cuando entre en casa, tras la despedida tan rara de Rick estaba algo… no sabría cómo describirlo… confundida, quizá podría ser la palabra precisa. Habíamos estado bien y de repente… me deja en casa como si fuera un mueble que no quieres usar más y se marcha, casi huyendo, de mí. Mientras dejaba mi bolso en el colgador, intentaba quitarme cosas extrañas que pasaban por mi mente. Durante el trayecto en taxi, que por cierto también me resulto extraño, venía dándole vueltas a lo que decirle exactamente a mi pequeña, no quería esperar hasta el último minuto, sino darle tiempo a que fuera digiriendo la noticia. A lo lejos, veía a mi padre sentado leyendo el periódico, mientras Sophie estaba a su lado, dibujando y dándole explicaciones del dibujo que tenía entre manos. Pero, le piste y al girarse y verme, enseguida vino a saludarme corriendo.

\- Hola - dijo mientras la levantaba en mis brazos.

\- Hola cariño, hola papa - dije recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte - ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro - dijo Sophie muy seria.

Fui con ella en brazos hasta la cocina, donde la acomode en su silla y antes de sentarme a su lado, le prepare un chocolate. En parte porque me sentía algo culpable por lo que tenía que contarle… sería complicado que lo aceptara sin mucho drama… iba a ser duro, casi tanto como para mí el tener que separarme de ella… pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Verás cariño… - le explique ya a su lado, removiendo el chocolate que también había preparado para mí - dentro de unos días me voy fuera…

\- ¿De vacaciones? – Preguntó feliz - ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No cariño, voy a… una Academia a estudiar – le explique usando palabras que ella pudiera razonar.

\- ¿Cómo cuando te fuiste a la Uní? - dijo triste.

\- Si cariño, algo así… pero vendré a verte más a menudo que cuando estaba en la Uní. Cada vez que me den permiso, vendré a verte.

\- Pero… yo no quiero que te vayas – soltó mientras bajaba la mirada triste… eso era lo que no soportaba, verla triste.

\- Lo se cariño, vas a echarme de menos, igual que yo a ti, pero… ¿te acuerdas cuando llorabas porque querías jugar y no te dejaban hacerlo? ¿Te acuerdas lo mal que lo pasaste antes de que llegara Rick?

\- Si – respondió mirándome seria pero sin esa tristeza inmediata.

\- Pues yo deseo esto tanto como tú deseabas jugar… y si no lo hago... – me interrumpió y la deje hablar, aquello sino sería una explicación sin sentido, ella debía comprender el motivo de mi ida.

\- Estarás triste.

-Si cariño, eso mismo.

\- Entonces hazlo… pero vuelve pronto, no me gusta estar lejos de ti… te voy a echar mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a ti princesita - dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas - recuerda siempre que eres lo que más quiero en el mundo y lo más importante en mi vida.

\- Yo también te quiero Katie – dijo en mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Cuando la solté, sus ojitos ya no estabas tristes, ahora veía luz de nuevo en ellos, alguna idea se le estaba ocurriendo a esa pequeña - ¿Vendrás a verme jugar?

\- Lo intentaré cariño… no los dudes que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Bien - dijo ya más tranquila.

Le limpie las lágrimas con la mano y la deje ir. La quería tanto… que creo que si me hubiera pedido que no me fuera… hubiera cambiado de opinión por ella… porque por esa criatura, haría cualquier cosa.

Me quede sola frente a mi tazón de chocolate, Sophie se lo tomo mientras hablábamos, pero yo, solo lo removí… ya estaba frio, pero me daba igual, necesitaba endulzar ese momento que acababa de vivir. De repente escuché carraspear a mi padre, y al levantar la vista, lo vi a mi lado, sonriente. Me sorprendió mucho, pero le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Kate, ahora me toca a mí, ¿podemos hablar? – me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

\- Claro ¿quieres chocolate también tú? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

\- No, gracias cariño – respondió sin dejar esa sonrisa que tanto me intrigaba - he cambiado de opinión… veras, sigo teniendo miedo y es normal, eres mi hija y junto con Sophie… eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida… preferiría que no te fueras, que no lo hicieras y menos por los motivos por los que lo haces, pero… te apoyo – dijo evitando dos lagrimones que asomaban en sus ojos.

Ese hecho tan sobrecogedor, consiguió ponerme la piel de gallina. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero aún así y todo me daba su bendición. Tenía un padre maravilloso… ese gesto suyo lo olvidaría nunca. Le abracé con fuerza, como cuando era niña, porque la verdad es que necesitaba esas palabras, necesitaba su apoyo y tenerlo de mi lado en esos momentos tan trascendentales de mi vida.

\- Gracias Papa, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi… de verdad, muchas gracias.

\- Solo prométeme que no te obsesionaras con el caso de tu madre… que esto es por algo más.

\- Créeme Papa, es por algo más… no le deseo a nadie que le suceda lo que nos sucedió a nosotros, y por eso quiero ayudar, quiero ser capaz de consolar y dar paz a quien no la tiene.

\- Entonces tienes mi apoyo… y por favor… ¡cuídate!

\- Lo haré papa, prometido - dije abrazándole de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas y sin poder parar de llorar, pero esta vez de alivio, de felicidad.

Me limpie las lágrimas y tras darle un beso fui a mi habitación, aun olía a Rick, así que me duche rápidamente. Me estaba envolviendo en una toalla cuando escuche sonar mi móvil. Al ver su nombre en la pantalla no supe qué hacer, estaba dolida por la forma tan fría de despedirse, pero también me apetecía contarle mi conversación con Papa y Sophie, seguro que se alegraría por mí, aun dudando, descolgué.

\- Kate… - dijo casi susurrando.

\- Hola – respondí de forma seca, quería que notara mi malestar.

\- Estas enfadada ¿verdad? – afirmó convencido al escucharme.

\- No…bueno, quizá si… no sé.

\- Lo siento… sé que tienes derecho a enfadarte, pero… veras… puedo explicártelo si quieres… si me dejas.

\- Rick… no estoy enfadada, o por lo menos no tanto como para no querer escucharte. Solo me confundió tu despedida de hoy, esperaba… algo más efusivo, por llamarlo de algún modo, después de lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Solo... – estaba tartamudeando y yo no ayudaba… pero es que no quería darle a entender que aquello era algo tan importante.

\- Rick, veras… si no estás preparado para una relación, puedes decírmelo, iremos más despacio o incluso podemos dejarlo aquí, quedar como amigos, pero no quiero ilusionarme para luego…

\- Kate… por favor, estoy preparado… o por lo menos eso creo. Pero no es debido a eso la frialdad de mi despedida, ni mucho menos porque tenga dudas, tengo claro que me gusta estar a tu lado y que aquí hay algo.

\- ¿Entonces…? – pregunte casi feliz por esa respuesta.

\- Veras, no tengo mi mejor día, no me encontraba bien. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de mi lesión?

\- Sí, claro, de tu rodilla – por supuesto que lo recordaba, es más, apareció esa cicatriz en la rodilla en mi mente, la noche anterior lo había visto pero no quise decir nada para no incomodarlo.

\- Pues… hay días, que no puedo soportar el dolor… es tan insoportable, que me cambia el carácter, me vuelvo irascible…malhumorado, estoy triste y puedo decir cualquier tontería. Y precisamente hoy, es uno de esos días. Pero soy un hombre… no soportaba la idea de que me vieras débil, mal, en una palabra… cojo.

\- Rick… - me dolieron esas palabras, yo dudando de sus sentimientos y el pobre estaba sufriendo por el dolor, no fui justa al malpensarme.

\- Sé que he sido un idiota, no quería meter la pata y es lo primero que he hecho después de lo que sucedió anoche. Imagina, no quiero liarla y es lo primero que hago, soy un desastre…

\- Rick, quieres parar… te he dicho que no estaba enfadada… solo confundida por tu actitud. Ahora que te has explicado, lo entiendo. Pero por favor… la próxima vez, habla conmigo.

\- Lo haré. Prometido – respondió aun dudando, pero con la voz algo mas alta.

\- Bien – él no lo sabría nunca, pero acababa de quitarme un peso horrible de encima.

\- ¿Todo bien entonces?

\- Que si… pesado - dije riéndome - todo genial. Y ¿sabes? Te hice caso, ya hable con mi padre y con Sophie.

\- ¿Con los dos?

\- Si… y lo más genial es que me apoyan. Tienen miedo y me echaran de menos pero me apoyan, ¿no es maravilloso? – le dije feliz.

-Me alegro mucho Kate, sabes que también tienes mi apoyo, a pesar de que también me preocupas y me harás mucha falta.

\- Lo sé… y yo también te echaré de menos.

\- Vamos a tener una relación un poco extraña. Pero iremos poco a poco ¿verdad? Dime que todo irá bien Kate… dime que no vas a olvidarte de este cojo.

\- Quieres callarte y no decir más tonterías… Aunque… Aun estas a tiempo de echarte atrás.

\- Ni por todo el oro del mundo. No me voy a permitir perderte Kate – y con esas palabras consiguió ponerme otra vez la piel de gallina… ese hombre sabia escoger muy bien las palabras.

\- Me alegro.

\- Yo también y no sabes cuánto. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Nos vemos mañana - dije justo antes de colgar, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora sí que era totalmente feliz… bueno casi del todo, seguía con esa espina clavada en mi corazón, pero esperaba sacarla pronto… y pronto empezaría el camino. Por un lado quería que la semana avanzara rápido porque quería entrar en la Academia, pero… ahora, que estaba tan bien con mi familia y que Rick había aparecido en mi vida… iba a ser difícil dejarlos.

Me tumbe en la cama solo con la toalla puesta aun, sin dejar de sonreír… estaba feliz… muy feliz. Cuando mi teléfono me sobresalto, lo cogí y volví a sonreír… al ver un mensaje suyo.

" _Te echo de menos ya_ _"_

Tonto… me dije en voz alta, pero me encantaba que fuera tan romántico, tan dulce.

" _Eres un exagerado"_

" _Me tienes loco… desde lo de anoche, no sales de mi mente"_

Eso me hizo arrugar el entrecejo… o sea, ¿que solo me quería en su cama?

" _¿Solo me quieres por el sexo?"_

" _Claro que no, aunque eso me ayuda a conocerte "a fondo"_

Me sonroje ante el recuerdo de nuestra noche de pasión desmedida, de él dentro de mí, besándome, acariciándome con sus fuertes manos… ¡Dios! estaba loca, rememorando nuestra noche, pero entonces una idea apareció en mi pecaminosa mente... iba a darle motivo para que siguiera recordando esos momentos entre nosotros. Mientras escribía, no dejaba de sonreír ante mi travesura… yo también sabia jugar a ser picara.

" _Te dejo que me has pillado en la ducha y tengo vestirme, porque con una toalla solamente, puedo pillar frio"_

Cuando le di a enviar sentí algo de vergüenza, y casi me arrepiento de haberlo mandado pero cuando llegó su respuesta, comprendí que hice bien.

" _¿Estás desnuda? Eres mala, muy mala… Voy a pasarme la noche sin dormir, solo imaginando"_

" _Pues no imagines, ven a verlo en vivo y en directo" -_ dije provocándolo.

" _Ojala pudiera, pero hoy no puedo andar, dame un respiro y mañana prometo ser todo tuyo._

Nunca imagine colarme de esta forma por un chico como el, pero me gustaba mucho, me hacía reír, es más, no recordaba a nadie que tuviera un sentido del humor tan especial como el suyo. El sexo con él era… solo podía calificarlo de "impresionante". Las apariencias engañan, me dije a mi misma, la primera vez que lo vi, no podía imaginar nada de lo que sucedería a continuación… pero cuanto más lo conocía, mejor estaba con él… más disfrutaba de él, de su compañía…

" _Nos vemos mañana"_

" _Hablamos preciosa"_

" _Por supuesto…"_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Parece que esto va viento en popa veremos cómo va cuando ella entre en la Academia.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítuloi 11

**Hola a todos. Hoy solo quiero daros las gracias a todos por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias por supuesto a ti compañera por trabajar codo con codo conmigo siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

El domingo seguía fatal de mi rodilla, por lo que excepto dos llamadas de Kate, el día fue bastante aburrido. Preferí, muy a mi pesar que no viniera, porque sabía lo que pasaría y mi rodilla debía descansar al menos otras 24 horas.

El lunes amaneció como siempre, cuando sonó el despertador, me levante rápido, me duche y baje a desayunar. Sabía que vería a mi chica en el cole, cuando acompañara a Sophie, por eso quería llegar pronto y a ser posible esperarla.

Me pareció extraño por la hora, pero ahí estaba mi madre, trasteando en la cocina, pensé en bromear y decirle que Kate estaba arriba pero desistí… era muy pronto para andar tomando el pelo a la gente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo madrugas madre?

\- ¿Madrugar? Acabo de llegar hijo - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Eres un caso sin remedio.

\- Veo que ya estas mejor.

\- Si, por cierto, te hice caso y llamé a Kate.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

\- Pues que como siempre, tenías razón, estaba confundida, por mi forma de despedirla, pero lo arreglamos, todo bien – le explique con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me servía un café bien cargado. Mi madre siempre me dio buenos consejos y ahora no iba a ser menos. Menos mal que la tenía a ella a mi lado.

\- Me alegro cariño. Pero, te veo un poco pensativo ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?

\- Kate va a entrar en la Academia.

\- ¿Academia? – dijo mirándome extrañada.

\- De policía madre.

\- ¡Oh!… comprendo. Os acabáis de conocer y se va.

\- No… si… no sé qué pensar. No es que dude, pero me preocupa que le pueda suceder algo.

\- También le puede pasar siendo abogada, o puede cruzar la calle y le atropelle un coche… cariño, la vida está escrita.

\- Ya… si lo sé, pero… es distinto madre – la política de mi madre era que la vida era una bonita música que debía bailarse mientras tuviéramos pies para ello, ya pararíamos cuando la música acabara… pero yo no dejaba de pensar en el peligro que correría Kate si se obsesionaba con el caso de su madre.

\- ¡Uy hijo! Creo que esa chiquilla ya te pillo, ¿te estas enamorando hijo?

\- No digas tonterías madre. Me gusta mucho pero no estoy enamorado, solo la conozco desde hace solo una semana.

\- ¿Y no crees en el amor a primera vista? Mírame… yo tampoco creía en el hasta que me sucedió lo que sucedió con tu padre y mírame… aquí sigo, pero al menos tengo un maravilloso recuerdo de cuando eso sucedió – dio un largo sorbo a su café y después de suspirar de modo dramático, siguió hablando – eso porque nunca te ha sucedido, pero te digo que ya has caído. Aunque bueno déjame a mí con mi romanticismo y tú sigue haciéndote el duro que ya me dirás.

\- Ahora tengo que irme madre. Tengo clases y después entrenamiento – le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla…

\- ¿Te espero para cenar? – pregunto discreta, para conocer mis planes.

\- No creo… quiero pasar tiempo con Kate, el viernes ya se va y quiero aprovechar esta semana para conocernos mejor.

\- La distancia puede ayudar o separar una relación. Dependerá de si os queréis de verdad o no.

\- Creo que necesitas dormir, estas tu muy filosófica esta mañana, que descanses madre - dije riéndome mientras salía disparado al colegio.

Cuando llegue, mi cara se trasformó al verla. Tan sonriente, hablando con Sophie. No podía dejar de mirarla, era tan bonita, tan especial que me quede allí en medio, embobado, mirando cómo se despedía de su hermanita tras sonar el timbre de entrada al colegio. Llegaba tarde a mi primera clase, pero necesitaba al menos un minuto con ella.

Me acerque con grandes pasos y me detuve justo detrás. Tape sus ojos con las manos, sorprendiéndola, pero enseguida se relajó cuando le susurré:

\- ¿Sabes que estas preciosa esta mañana?

\- ¿Solo esta mañana? – dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando un rápido beso en mis labios.

\- Hoy… especialmente – dije pasando mis brazos por su cintura para atraerla hacia mí y devolverle el beso, pero el mío fue lento, porque ella tenía sabor a café y a "Kate"… ese sabor tan especial que me volvía loco.

\- ¿No deberías estar ya en clase? – me susurro mientras yo besaba su cuello.

\- Mmm.

\- Vas a llegar tarde Sr. Profesor - dijo riéndose.

\- Créeme, prefiero estar aquí mil veces más, que allí dentro.

\- Y yo, pero la obligación, es la obligación Sr. Profesor.

\- ¿Nos veremos luego?

\- Claro, cuando traiga a Sophie al entrenamiento.

\- No, digo después.

\- No sé… ¿quiero cenar con mi padre y Sophie?, ¿Quieres venir? – me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos para ver mi reacción.

\- ¿A tu casa?

\- Aja…

\- ¿Estas segura? – no sé si eso estaba bien o no. Si mi madre tenía razón o no. Si corríamos mucho o no. Pero era un paso, que más pronto o más tarde debía darse.

\- Claro. Si quiero pasar tiempo con los tres y no tengo, pues habrá que pasarlo juntos.

\- De acuerdo, aunque me gustaría pasarlo a solas contigo… ejem… ya me entiendes… - le dije al oído con una sonrisa pícara.

-Anda, vete a trabajar que hay niños solos y es un peligro para ellos y para ti - dijo riéndose -pero quizás después de la cena… si te portas bien… ¿entiendes?

\- Creo que sí. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que lo entendería mejor si me lo demostraras - dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Basta… vete a trabajar - dijo empujándome dentro del gimnasio.

Pero como seguí mirándola a ella, cuando me gire para entrar, choque con la puerta y por lo visto debió ser muy gracioso, porque se fue riendo a carcajadas…

Había estado esperando que llegara este momento durante toda la mañana. La buscaba con la mirada por todos lados y no la veía. Hasta que di con Sophie.

\- Hola Sophie.

\- Hola Rick.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – pregunte bajando la voz para que los otros niños no pudieran oírnos.

\- Vendrá mas tarde – me susurro al oído, se sentía importante frente a los otros niños, hablando conmigo - Tenía que hacer algo con mi padre – dijo, para después salir corriendo con el resto, mientras yo me quedaba desilusionado.

Sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, lo que hizo que nos conociéramos, intentar arreglar las normativas para que su hermana pudiera jugar en el equipo. Pero eso no me animaba, yo la quería a mi lado… la echaba de menos…

Debía seguir mi rutina… no estaba allí para ligar con una chica guapa, estaba ahí para trabajar. Me regañe a mí mismo y desde ese instante, procure centrarme en el entrenamiento y les mande una serie de ejercicios para que aprendieran a hacer las cosas en equipo, juntos, colaborando. De paso, mejoraban el pase. Pero mi mente no estaba allí, me tenía enloquecido, embrujado, obsesionado… yo nunca jamás me sentí así con una mujer, aquello no podía ser bueno.

\- ¡Ay! - me queje cuando recibí un fuerte balonazo en la cabeza, todos los chicos empezaron a reír - muy graciosos, venga a correr un poco enanos… - dije intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

\- En que estarías tu pensado - dijo una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giré allí estaba ella.

\- En que no… - dije sonriéndole - en quien.

\- Entonces no soy buena para ti… porque algún día vas a perder la cabeza por lo menos – dijo mientras me despeinaba.

\- ¿Quien ha dicho que esa persona eras tú? – dije conteniendo la risa.

\- Listo - dijo golpeándome en el hombro – que eres un listo.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – le pregunte interesada en los tramites sobre el ingreso de su hermana en el equipo.

\- Creo que no tendremos problemas. Ni si quiera se había planteado que eso fuera un problema, nunca se dio el caso, pero por si acaso, cambiaran los estatutos y listo.

\- O sea, ¿qué puedo contar con ella?

\- Más te vale.

\- Bien… ¿y lo de esta noche…?

\- Sigue en pie. Ya he quedado con mi padre. Pero no nos dio tiempo a cocinar, así que tendrás que conformarte con algo rápido.

\- Por mi… no creo comer mucho.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Por tu padre – le respondí trasmitiéndole el respeto que me suponía el ir a su casa y conocerlo.

\- Tranquilo, no muerde, de momento no se ha cargado ningún chico que haya llevado a casa -dijo riéndose.

\- Eres más graciosa más de lo que pensaba ¿sabes? - dije sacándole la lengua.

\- Eres tonto, peor fue lo mío con tu madre y he aguante el tipo. Así que tú sobrevivirás a una cena con mi padre.

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso. Desde que me lo has dicho esta mañana, creo que cierta parte de mi anatomía se me ha subido a la garganta – dije mirando hacia mis genitales.

\- Qué pena… tenía algo pensado para ellos esta noche - dijo riéndose pícaramente.

\- Eres mala… no puedes decirme estas cosas aquí, rodeados de niños – le susurre al oído – Esta te la voy a devolver…

\- ¿Por qué? Donde está la gracia sino - dijo golpeándome el culo con una sonrisa sacando un gruñido al verse mi masculinidad en entre dicho.

\- Chicos vamos a dejarlo por hoy - dije cuando comprendí que no les estaba prestando la menor atención – Por favor, recoger los balones y traerlos a la cesta, después podéis iros al vestuario. Gracias a todos.  
Una vez estuvieron los balones dentro del cesto, nos juntamos en un círculo, unimos las manos y dimos nuestro grito de guerra… les encantaba sentirse parte de algo, en este caso, de un equipo.

Después, recogí todo con la ayuda de Kate y Sophie y finalmente me despedí de ellas hasta dentro de unas horas. Cuando llegue a casa me duche rápidamente y me senté en la cama, mirando mi armario con las puertas abiertas. Mentalmente unía pantalones con camisas, pero nada me parecía apropiado. Después de media hora, seguía allí, sentado, sin saber que ponerme.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó mi madre al pasar por el pasillo y ver el estropicio cometido al intentar probarme diferentes conjuntos.

\- Es que… no sé qué ponerme.

\- ¡Dios! hijo, tienes todo el armario en la cama.

\- Madre… - le llame la atención, porque se avecinaba un sermón y no tenía cuerpo para aguantar según qué.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo cena en casa de Kate… con su padre.

\- ¡Ah vale! Ahora comprendo, pero cariño da igual como vayas… si eres tú, con eso basta.

\- Si claro. Entonces iré en chándal… Madre, no estoy de humor.

\- Tienes que ir cómodo, pero bien vestido. Pero no necesitas ir con traje chaqueta. Ven, déjame a mí – se acercó a la cama y empezó a rebuscar, la deje, y diez minutos después estaba vestido, con unos vaqueros y una camisa color burdeos, con una chaqueta sport encima.

Me sentía a gusto, cómodo y no se veía mal. Me peine de nuevo, mirándome en el espejo de la entrada, hasta que me di por vencido… ya no podía hacer más. Miré el reloj y vi que si no me ponía las pilas, llegaría tarde y daría muy mala impresión al Sr. Beckett.

\- ¿Voy bien? – volví a preguntarle a mi madre que se reía de mi en la cocina.

\- Si. Vas perfecto. Toma, lleva una botella de vino, y unas flores para las chicas.

\- ¿Seguro? – insistí. Estaba demasiado nervioso para fiarme de mi mismo.

\- Rick… vete ¡Ya!

Besé a mi madre en la mejilla y salí corriendo. Esperaba causar una buena impresión porque sabía lo importante que era para Kate, y como ella decía, si quería estar a su lado esos días, seria compartiéndola con su familia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Veremos cómo les va la cena familiar ;)**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo y como siempre vuestros comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días. Os dejo con la cena familiar pero no antes sin decir que me ha sorprendido que ninguno hayas mencionado en vuestros comentarios un detalle. Hoy os daréis cuenta del detalle al que me refiero. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios ya hemos llegado a los 100 y estoy muy feliz por ello.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo12**

POV RICK

Estaba muerto de miedo, me sudaban las manos y no podía secármelas porque gracias a la fantástica idea de mi madre las tenía todas ocupadas. Cuando llegue a casa de Kate con algunos malabares conseguí llamar al timbre. En un momento, vino Kate abrir.

\- Hola – dijo tímidamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, si darle un beso o pasar. Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba y al intentar moverme, casi tiro las flores y el vino, ella lo noto y me quito la botella – cuidado.

\- Disculpa, estoy algo histérico - dije entregándole el ramo de flores. Siete rosas por cada día que nos habíamos conocido… una semana, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! y ya iba a conocer a su padre… una locura - también traigo vino para… - pero me callé al ver su cara, entonces apareció su padre.

\- ¿Vais a quedaros ahí toda la noche? – pregunto sonriendo.

\- Papa… - intento decir Kate

\- Hola, disculpe, soy Rick… - dije a modo de saludo ofreciéndole la mano, antes me seque la mano con la chaqueta, porque entre nervios y flores, la llevaba algo pringosa.

\- Encantado - dijo.

\- He traído… - vino iba a decir pero Kate nos interrumpió.

\- Será mejor que entremos ¿no? – dijo rápidamente… pensé que me interrumpió porque había metido la pata, pero me calle.

\- Tranquilo Rick, todo está bien… solo es que he tenido problemas con la bebida y piensa que si veo esto - dijo señalando la botella – puedo volver a caer.

En ese instante pensé que quería que la tierra me tragara, era horrible. Aquel hombre era alcohólico y yo le traía como presente una botella de vino, si es que nos conocíamos poco y ya estábamos corriendo una maratón en cuanto a pasos establecidos para una relación. Menos mal que ese hombre no se lo tomo tan a pecho.

\- ¡Dios! lo siento, no lo sabía, disculpe, yo… la verdad, es que no bebo, pero mi madre pensó que era una buena idea, y…

\- ¡Ey! Tranquilo chico, tú no lo sabías. Anda… pasa que la cena se va a enfriar.

Trague saliva, porque sin entrar ya estaba cubierto de gloria… esa cena iba a ser un trance difícil de superar. No empezó bien la cosa, esperaba que no empeorara.

\- Hola Rick – dijo Sophie bajando por las escaleras.

\- Hola preciosa, te he traído flores - dije entregándole un ramillete de rosas de pitiminí.

\- ¡Oh! gracias son muy bonitas ¿a qué si Katie? - dijo mientras se las mostraba y Kate sonrió antes de responder.

\- Son preciosas cariño… ves a ponerlas en agua… venga te acompaño.

Las dos entraron en la cocina, mientras yo, seguí tras el padre de Kate, al comedor. Nos sentamos a la mesa, pues la cena ya estaba servida. Cuando vinieron las chicas, se acomodaron y Kate sirvió los platos. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de recrearme en ella y en lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba una camisa azul intenso con vaqueros, el pelo recogido y apenas llevaba maquillaje, esa mujer era hermosa, solo siendo ella, no precisaba de adornos o potingues.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – me pregunto, aun de pie sirviendo los platos.

\- Agua está bien.

\- Si os apetece podéis abrir el vino. Por mí no hay problema – dijo el Sr. Beckett.

\- No, que va, si yo no bebo. Lo traje por mi madre según ella es lo que se debe llevar cuando se va a cenar a una casa particular. Pero yo no bebo, no nos lo permitían.

\- ¿Ah no? – Pregunto curioso - ¿Por?

\- Por mi trabajo – le aclare, pero sin dar muchos datos.

\- Eres maestro me dijo Sophie, pero no sabía que os prohibieran en el colegio consumir alcohol.

\- Sí, soy profesor, pero antes… era futbolista profesional – me costó decir eso de "antes", aun dolía decir que eso era pasado. Mi vida anterior se murió, muy a mi pesar.

\- ¿De los buenos? – pregunto sin notar como mi rostro se iba oscureciendo, aquello no era un tema que me gustara hablar, pero era el padre de Kate, debía ser correcto y educado.

\- Me quede sin saberlo Sr. una lesión, interrumpió mi carrera cuando despegaba.

\- Lo siento hijo… ¿Y no puedes volver? – Rick, relájate… me decía interiormente… para no contestar de forma abrupta a aquel pobre hombre que no tenía ninguna culpa de lo mío y el pobre tampoco sabía lo complicado que era para mí, hablar de aquel tema.

\- No Sr. esta rodilla la tengo inservible – le respondí después de contar hasta diez interiormente… Otra pregunta y no sabía si conseguiría aguantar el tipo.

\- Y si pudieras… ¿volverías? – yo estaba lejos de ahí en ese instante, a miles de kilómetros, en otro continente, en el momento en que me lesione y destroce mi vida. Ante mi silencio, insistió – ¿Y si tuviera solución? ¿Volverías?

\- Claro… es mi sueño – dije todo lo sereno que pude, pero estaba a punto de explotar así que implore ayuda mirando a Kate, que comía sin decir una palabra. Aunque sabía porque me había interrogado su padre, quería saber mis intenciones. Kate era muy importante para mí, pero ser futbolista siempre fue mi sueño… ella mejor que nadie lo entendería, pues se encontraba en la misma tesitura que yo.

\- ¿Entonces si te llamaran, volverías a Europa? – Preferí no contestar a eso, lo sentía mucho y no quería ser descortés frente a su invitación a cenar, pero aquello era un interrogatorio en toda regla… solo llevábamos juntos una semana.

\- Papa… déjalo ya ¿vale? – dijo Kate intentando ayudarme.

\- Solo quería saber cuál era su estabilidad… no es un niño… debe saber lo que quiere o no.

\- Vera Sr. Ahora mismo no dispongo de mucha. Y usted está hablando de hipótesis imposible. Ahora soy maestro en un colegio, el colegio de su hija, y de momento, eso es todo.

\- Pero no eres feliz.

\- No siempre puede ser uno totalmente feliz. – si quería una explicación, se la iba a dar, de forma educada, pero se la daría – Porque cuando estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, cuando estaba en Europa, haciendo lo que más me gustaba, tampoco era totalmente feliz. Me faltaba mi gente, mi familia… allí solo entrenaba y jugaba, no salía, no vivía lo que un chico de mi edad tiene que vivir. Eso me enseño que uno no siempre tiene todo lo que quiere.

\- En eso tienes razón… no se puede tener todo.

Kate estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, vio que yo había dejado de comer, que estaba estrujando la servilleta y que esta conversación me dolía, por lo que decidió intervenir.

\- Papa, si has acabado el interrogatorio ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

\- ¡Ah! Si, por supuesto, no pretendía interrogar a Richard, lo siento. Que por cierto, quería agradecerte que hayas metido a mi hija en el equipo.

\- ¡Oh! No hice nada Sr, solo pensé que era justo.

\- Sinceramente, no comprendo por qué le gusta tanto ese deporte, ni donde lo ha aprendido, pero si a ella le gusta y le hace ilusión…

\- En cierto modo, me recuerda a mí. No es un deporte que prolifere mucho en Estados Unidos.

\- A Kate le gustaba el béisbol como a mí. No entiendo de fútbol.

\- Imagínese la contradicción Sr., yo soy de aquí y nunca he ido a ver un partido de béisbol.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible chiquillo? no eres americano si no has visto o jugado nunca al béisbol.

\- Puede ser – dije algo tocado en mi amor propio… pero entre gustos.

\- Si quieres puedes acompañarnos al campo algún día.

\- Me encantaría Sr. - dije intentando sonreír. Kate me interrogo con la mirada, quería que me sintiera bien y la verdad, que prefería ese tipo de conversación a la que habíamos tenido con anterioridad.

Aproveche para apretar su rodilla bajo la mesa para trasmitirle cierta tranquilidad y ella me devolvió una sonrisa en señal de disculpa por el comportamiento de su padre.

Después de ese intervalo de conversación "deportiva" durante la cena, que fue algo incómodo, el resto de velada fue amena. Cuando acabamos les ayude a recoger la mesa y cuando terminamos, Kate y yo fuimos a despedirnos.

\- Sr., gracias por la cena, ha sido un verdadero placer el conocerlo – le dije tendiéndole la mano que él me agarro rápidamente para devolverme el saludo.

\- Llámame Jim, creo que el placer ha sido mutuo muchacho…

\- Papa, vamos a dar una vuelta, acuéstate, no sé a qué hora vendré, me llevo el teléfono, si necesitas algo.

\- Perfecto cariño, pasadlo bien y cuidaros.

\- Papa… - dijo Kate sonrojándose.

\- Tenemos pendiente un partido– le dije para evitar el mal rollo del principio.

\- Por supuesto… siempre serás bienvenido – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Gracias - dije y nos fuimos agarrados de la mano. Estaba feliz porque a pesar de cómo había empezado la cosa había acabado bien.

\- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunto mirándome de reojo.

\- Sí, aunque podías haber avisado antes… metí la pata nada más entrar.

\- Tienes razón. Me asuste… no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre. Pero ya se sabe, un alcohólico lo es toda la vida, a pesar de no volver a beber – me explico Kate.

\- Fue una buena forma de romper el hielo – bromee…

\- Por cierto… siento el interrogatorio.

\- No pasa nada… quiere lo mejor para ti, es normal, es tu padre. Aunque no creo haber dado la respuesta correcta, yo también me ofusque un poco, disculpa – dije parándome para mirarla a los ojos.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Te comprendo, acabamos de conocernos y yo no dejaría la Academia, así que ni me pidas perdón, ni te expliques, porque lo entiendo - dijo sonriéndome justo antes de besarme - vamos despacio, estamos empezando… Y por cierto ¿no has buscado una segunda opinión respeto a tu rodilla?

\- En Europa me vieron muy bueno profesionales, el club quería lo mejor, les costó mucho quedarse sin mí.

\- Si pero aquí… hay grandes profesionales también y muchos avances… quizá…

\- No quiero estar rodeado de médicos otra vez – dije de forma contundente.

\- ¿Aunque haya posibilidades de curación?

La solté y empecé a andar, aquel tema esa noche estaba acabando con mi templanza y sacando mi mal humor y no quería que me viera con un arranque de rabia y mucho menos, perder los papeles. Ella corriendo detrás de mí y cuando me cogió la mano de nuevo, le suplique que cambiáramos el tema.

\- Kate… mejor vamos a dejarlo, por favor.

\- Vale. Pero piénsalo… - insistió, pero preferí no responder a eso… como si no hubiera probado ya mil cosas en Europa, me costó mucho cerrar esa puerta de mi vida, como para ahora volver a las andadas y llevarme otra desilusión. Ya fue suficiente pasar por eso una vez, no precisa martirizarme de nuevo. El resto del camino fuimos en silencio, yo estaba triste y ella comprendió mi silencio.

Llegamos a mi casa y mientras ella tomo dirección al sofá, yo hice escala en la cocina para beber algo. Cuando me reuní con ella, me envolvió en sus brazos y sin pensarlo yo hice lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes? no dejo de pensar en el viernes. A veces pienso que mi padre tiene razón y no estoy preparada.

\- ¡Ey! Decidas lo que decidas, tendrás mi apoyo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que conseguirás cualquier cosa que te propongas, no seas negativa ahora, vas a ser la mejor.

\- Gracias… por tu apoyo… pero no exageres - dijo riéndose.

\- No exagero Kate, eres una mujer excepcional. Cada día descubro algo nuevo sobre ti y comprendo lo afortunado que soy porque formes parte de mi vida - intentó hablar, pero se lo impedí colocando un dedo sobre sus labios - estaba perdido cuando llegue aquí… no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Y aun no lo he solucionado del todo, pero… pensé que estaría encerrado en mi habitación recordando día tras día aquella maldita tarde. Pero gracias a ti – me estaba emocionando y tuve que parar para tragar saliva y poder continuar - tú me has ayudado a dejar atrás todo eso… así que no exagero cuando dijo que serás la mejor.

\- Rick, tú también me has ayudado mucho - dijo juntando sus labios sobre los míos - llegaste en el mejor momento… me hiciste creer en mi fuerza interior… me has dado el último empujón que necesitaba para cumplir mis sueños.

\- Tú ya tenías todo eso Kate, yo solo te abrí los ojos para que lo vieras.

\- Si pero… no sé si hubiera atrevido a hablar de nuevo con mi padre después de la discusión, tú me animaste y sé que seguramente, lo habría postergado de nuevo, como llevo haciendo años.

\- Ha sido increíble lo que has hecho por ellos, pero ahora… ahora pequeña, te toca vivir a ti… te toca ser feliz… hacer lo que siempre has soñado hacer.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que quiero ahora mismo?

\- No – dije a pesar de hacerme una idea al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Quiero que me hagas el amor - dijo juntando de nuevo nuestros labios.

\- Pues tus palabras son órdenes para mí, y a pesar de mi leve cojera ya a esas horas, la levante en brazos y entre sus risas, la lleve a mi habitación para amarla tal como ella me pedía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno la cena no ha sido perfecta pero al final la han arreglado un poco** **. Bueno daros de nuevo las gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el viernes con nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Aviso de capítulo para adultos ;)**

 **También quería deciros que estoy planeando hacer un fic sobre la octava temporada empezando a partir del capítulo 7. ¿Qué opináis?**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y a mi compi por supuesto gracias a ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Me agarré con fuerzas a su cuello y con mis piernas, me envolví a su cintura mientras nos levantaba a ambos del sofá para llevarnos a la cama. En el camino, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, sin saber el motivo exacto, pero me encantaba hacerlo, lo encontraba tan suave… lo curioso, y que no sabía, era que a él eso le ponía tanto, porque no paraba de decirme que parara. Recibimos algunos golpes por la urgencia del momento, pero eso solo nos hacia reír, más que molestarnos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me dejo caer suavemente sobre la cama y su mirada era como la de un felino a punto de atacar a su presa… y me gustó tanto que me mirara así… me hizo sentir tan deseada en esos ojos azules, oscurecidos por el momento.

Se quitó la camisa con parsimonia y sin dejar de mirarme, queriendo seducirme, sin saber que ese territorio estaba conquistado. Mi cuerpo era como un imán atraído por el suyo, precisaba de su tacto, devorarlo con mis labios para conquistarlo definitivamente. Nunca sentí esa atracción en mí.

Cuando acabo con los botones, se la dejó abierta la prenda, dejándome ver su torso desnudo donde se hallaba la almohada más cómoda que nunca tuve. Se acercó a mí, despacio, provocador, tumbándose sobre mí, mientras yo me dejaba caer. Sus labios me devoraban haciéndome caer hacia atrás, mientras mi respiración se interrumpía con sus arrebatos de pasión incontenible. Nos separamos despacio, para conseguir un poco de ese bien tan preciado, el oxígeno, pero sonriendo, pletóricos y ansiosos por el momento que se acercaba. Nos divertíamos y eso era mejor que el sexo en sí, estábamos tan implicados en el momento que nuestra mente racional se alejó de nosotros para dejar paso al niño interior, ese que investiga, toca y huele sin pensar en mañana.

\- ¿Dime que deseas cariño? Hoy soy tu esclavo - pregunta sin dejar de mirarme intensamente.

\- Pensé que era yo la que te iba a seducir.

\- Hoy tu eres mi diosa, pide por tu preciosa boquita que serás recompensada, quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te hago disfrutar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, quiero oírte suspirar y gemir por mis caricias, que me ruegues que te haga mía. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere señorita? – me dijo al oído mientras mis manos se perdían en los lugares más escondidos de su ser.

\- A ti Rick… te quiero a ti – le respondí, lo que él no conocía era la interpretación más pura y dura de mis palabras. Lo quería a él, si, le quería, no lo busque, ni tampoco me dedique a enamorarlo, pero él consiguió hacerse con mi corazón, con mi vida, se adueñó de todo mí ser sin pedir permiso, sin quererlo. Lo nuestro no era solo sexo, no era solo diversión o pasión, era amor. Ese sentimiento tan puro que puede destrozarte o envolverte en sus brazos para los restos, ese amor del que no puedes escapar, porque te ha poseído y no te deja rastro de quien eras antes, pues todo lo cubre y protege. Pero ese amor del que estoy hablando, también puede destrozarte, porque no te queda ni un ápice de amor propio, solo puedes pensar por y para el otro.

Ante mi respuesta, Rick aprisiono mis labios con fuerza y dejo allí todo su ser, consiguiendo que el mío se entregara. Ningún otro hombre consiguió hacerme suya con esa imperiosa necesidad, esa que solo hace que te sientas entero si el otro está contigo.

Su boca fue dejando un reguero de pequeños mordiscos, que el mismo cubría con su lengua al instante, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba con una agitación que me superaba. Mi corazón se aceleraba, mi piel se enrojecía y mi interior empezaba a segregar esa humedad tan especial que lo recibía cuando los dos éramos uno. Se levantó lo justo quitar los últimos obstáculos que nos impedían sentir nuestras pieles, la camisa y el sujetador salieron volando, dejando mis pechos preparados para recibir sus caricias. Pero antes, sus ojos volvieron a trasmitirme su veneración. Disfrutaba de verme, se notaba que nunca tenía suficiente de mí y eso precisamente me hacía sentir querida, especial, única para sus ojos.

Su boca se adueñó de uno de mis pechos colmándolo de cariño, de atención hasta que reacciono a sus juegos, mientras su mano intentaba lo mismo con el otro. Yo me retorcía de placer, suspirando y gimiendo. Estaba a punto de acabar y aquello no había hecho más que empezar, quería sentirlo parte de mí, necesitaba de sus caricias, de su ser para sentirme entera. Le empuje para deshacerme de los vaqueros, pero no lo conseguí, pero él comprendió mi necesidad y poco a poco bajo por mi vientre, dejando mordiscos, lamiendo, soplando y todo mi ser es anticipación por el momento que se acerca.

Y deshace el cierre de mis pantalones, liberándome de ellos, pero dejando el tanga que llevo puesto. Ese queda en su lugar tapando un pequeño espacio de piel, pero dejando al aire el resto de mi anatomía. Me mira y se sonríe pícaro, sabiendo lo que va a divertirse con esa prenda.

Baja su cara a mis muslos, los muerde haciéndome gemir fuertemente. Colocó mi mano sobre su pelo tirando hacia donde lo necesito y lo veo sonreír con autosuficiencia pero me da igual, este es el momento, lo necesito ya y si tuviera que suplicar por su contacto, lo haría, porque me hace falta sentirlo, notarlo...

Con un soplido hizo que todo mi ser temblara y algo latiera muy dentro de mí, subiendo y subiendo como si quisiera explotar. Con un roce, aparto el minúsculo trozo de tela y miro su conquista, para después enfocar su visión en mis ojos, mientras su lengua se deleitaba de mi humedad, recorrió todos y cada uno de mis pliegues mientras mi respiración se hacía más y más rápida, resoplando y suplicando que no parara con aquella maravillosa tortura. Me agarre con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama para soportar el momento. Sintiendo su sonrisa, me veía tan débil ante su contacto…

Chupo y mordió todo cuando hallaba a su paso. Podía notar su aliento, sus labios, su lengua y quedaba muy poquito, estaba cada vez más y más cerca del final de aquella guerra sin perdedores. Y de repente, uno de sus dedos me invadió, fue tan superior a mí la sensación, que me retorcí mientras su boca seguía mortificándome.

Cuando note que otro de sus dedos intentaba entrar. Me retorcí ante su insistencia y su boca siguió y siguió, atacando mi punto más sensible que se rindió a sus caricias, y grite al comprobar que mi cuerpo se había sometido definitivamente. Atrape sus dedos con las convulsiones que me avasallaron y sentí ese cosquilleo, esa tensión que me recorría todo mi ser, hasta explosionar y sacudirme en un temblor desgarrador que relajo finalmente todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Intente recuperarme… recobrar el aliento. Que mis dedos enrojecidos volvieran a disfrutar de su circulación después de apresar la sabana entre ellos. Que mis piernas, dejaran el temblor que las sacudió durante unos segundos y al abrir los ojos, lo vi allí, entre mis piernas con una sonrisa triunfal que llenaba todo su rostro.

Y me sentí preparada para él, para recibirlo en mi interior. Y con las pocas fuerzas que conseguí recuperar en esos segundos tire de él, haciéndolo caer sobre mi pecho besando ese rostro precioso que acaba de regalarme uno de los orgasmos más pletóricos de mi vida.

Me saboree en su boca y eso me excito de nuevo. Lo bese sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, y todo cuanto tenia a mi alcance, mientras mis manos iban deshaciéndose de todo cuando encontraba a mi paso y me estorbaba.

\- Rick te necesito ya dentro de mí - le dije casi suplicante.

Se levantó y poco a poco fue quitándose los pantalones y calzoncillos e intente hacer lo mismo deshaciéndome de mi tanga.

\- No, por favor… déjatelo puesto… me encanta – dijo con la voz trémula por el deseo. Lo que me saco una sonrisa mientras le contemplaba apoyada sobre mis codos.

Se acercó, ya sin barreras y le bese de nuevo, pasando mis manos por su piel hasta agarrarle las nalgas. Le empuje contra mí y pude notar su erección sobre mi estómago, fuerte, latiente, esperando su momento.

Me apetecía llevar las riendas a mí y le di la vuelta, hasta tenerlo a mi merced con su espalda apoyada en la cama, me monte sobre él y divise unos preservativos encima de la mesita. Rompí el envoltorio de uno de ellos y se lo coloque con sumo cuidado. Me sentía observada, pero cuando mire sus ojos, lo que encontré, fue veneración por mis movimientos.

Estaba juguetón y cuando inicie el descenso sobre él, acabe con mi espalda de nuevo sobre el colchón. En un rápido movimiento, estaba dentro de mí y sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas, se sentía feliz, disfrutando, a gusto. No quise perder ni un solo detalle de su rostro mientras disfrutaba, mientras me hacía suya de nuevo. Pero en ese instante paro sus movimientos, intente moverme yo, pero no me lo permitió. Con mis largas piernas le envolví la cintura para acercarme, lo conseguí y volví a relajarme consiguiendo así la fricción que necesitaba. Lo estaba haciendo adrede, para que no pasara todo tan rápido, pero yo estaba ya de nuevo en la recta final.

Con un último impulso suyo y mío note la montaña rusa de mis sensaciones ascendiendo hasta lo más alto, pero quería que los dos experimentáramos el estallido final juntos por lo que le bese, mordí, el cuello y su oreja, para luego apretar más y más fuerte las piernas alrededor de su cintura, consiguiendo más profundidad en el movimiento.

Su rostro se contrajo y cerrando los ojos grito mi nombre, tensándose y finalmente relajándose sobre mí y suspirando al tiempo que me besaba. Nunca conseguí una compenetración tal con una pareja, pero escucharle gritar mi nombre, ha sido tan espectacular que suplique al cielo no olvidar nunca ese momento.

Y ambos quedamos desnudos, tumbados uno al lado de los otros exhaustos por lo que acabamos de vivir, de sentir, de experimentar. Al rato se levantó y se deshizo del preservativo mientras yo aún intentaba recuperar mi acelerado aliento. Cuando volvió a mi lado, me beso despacio y en esa placidez del después llega el rumor de su voz en mi oído.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunta, aun dudando del maravilloso momento que acabábamos de compartir.

\- Me ha encantado. Ha sido increíble. Pero otra noche me toca a mí.

\- No importa, me gusta dar, y si eres tú quien recibe… todo es poco.

\- Pero quiero… yo también disfruto viéndote disfrutar a ti – intente explicarle.

\- Somos muy buenos los dos juntos en esto – dijo sonriéndome con picardía y no pude evitar reírme.

\- No… no estamos nada mal – le confirme

\- Cuando te vayas será muy dura la espera… ahora que me acostumbre a tenerte, me harás mucha falta.

\- Espero que no te vayas con otra – le dije bromeando. Sabía que él no era ese tipo de personas… o por lo menos no me lo parecía.

\- Eso nunca… solo que cuando vengas no sé si te dejaré salir de la cama.

\- No tengo ninguna objeción a eso - le contestó sonriendo mientras lo vuelvo a besar.

Y nos acomodamos, ambos desnudos y abrazados sintiéndonos piel con piel. Y ahora en ese instante supe que merecerá la pena intentarlo. No sabía si saldría bien o no pero sí que merecería la pena cada minuto que le dedicara a esta relación… sabía que me dejaría cosas que nunca querría olvidar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Aún queda mucha historia pero parece que los tortolitos van muy bien.**

 **Por cierto quiero dar un minipunto para Always1514 por acertar el detalle aunque tarde ;)**

 **Bueno espero vuestros comentarios y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, llegó el día de la despedida veremos cómo lo afrontan y como pasan el tiempo esperando para reencontrarse. Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes sois increíbles.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

El día de la entrada de Kate en la Academia.

POV RICK

Estaba en el entrenamiento y Sophie no vino, obviamente quería despedir a su hermana. Y si, le tenía envidia a esa pequeña, ella no perdía nada dejando el entreno. Yo podía perder mi trabajo. Me hubiera encantado estar ahí junto a ellas antes de que se fuera. Llegaría a tiempo para despedirnos, aunque no de la forma que hubiera querido, algo más privado, más para nosotros. Quizás invitarla a comer juntos para decirle que la esperaría, estaría ahí, no se libraría de mí tan fácilmente.

Mire el reloj mil veces, pero se empeñó en quedarse quieto, no se movía y yo empezaba a inquietarme, a ponerme nervioso. Y cuando parecía que el tiempo reglamentario llego a su fin, alguien me llamó.

\- Rick, hola... soy yo, Rick - cuando me giré me encontré con Gina corriendo hacia mí de forma presumida, con sus tacones clavándose en el césped, pero, en este momento, yo no estaba para ella. Ni para ella, ni para nadie que no fuera Kate, no estaba de humor para consentir que me comiera la oreja con cosas "urgentes" según ella, del colegio, del equipo, ni de nada. Por muy jefa de estudios del colegio que fuera.

\- Hola Gina – dije intentando sonreír, a pesar de mis ganas de salir volando, era mi jefa.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto seria, eso me hizo parar mi huida y escucharla, ante todo educación Rick, me dije a mi mismo intentando infundirme serenidad.

\- Claro - dije maldiciendo interiormente – dime, soy todo oídos.

\- No hace falta hablar aquí de pie, donde todo el mundo puede vernos – dijo sonriendo de forma picara y riéndose como si esa conversación fuera lo más natural del mundo - Había pensado que podíamos tomar un café mientras…

\- Lo siento Gina, pero es que… he quedado. Aunque si es importante, podemos hablar de ello más tarde.

\- No solo quería charlar un rato, saber cómo te va, como está siendo tu adaptación con los chicos y eso – dijo sin dejar de tocarse el pelo de forma coqueta mientras sonreía enseñándome sus blancos dientes.

\- Bien, bastante bien, la verdad – era cierto, me encontraba a gusto con los chicos y creía poder hacer grandes cosas con ellos y para ellos - Mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Oh! Me alegro mucho, es una suerte que pienses eso. Imagino que estarás listo para el partido el domingo ¿Verdad?

\- Claro, ellos van a divertirse, eso es lo importante aquí – No quería que esos niños estuvieran sometidos a un estrés inútil, no pensaba infundirles miedo, pasara lo que pasara, esas criaturas se lo pasarían genial, conseguiría que se divirtieran y con eso me conformaba, los resultados, ahora mismo, no tenían importancia. Con el tiempo, se hablaría de ellos, por ahora, no quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

\- Bien… entonces estaré allí. Podríamos quedar después del partido para celebrar el estreno del equipo.

\- No sé si podre, pero ya te aviso - dije volviendo a mirar el reloj. Si no me daba prisa acabaría sin poder despedirme - ahora lo siento, pero tengo que irme, ya llego tarde - dije dejándola allí en medio del campo sola.

Quería correr, pero mi rodilla se negó, por lo que ande todo lo deprisa que me dejo. Cogí el coche y salí rumbo… ¿A casa de Kate? Ya se habrían ido a la Academia suplicaba pillarlos a tiempo… que me permitieran despedirme, por lo menos. Estuvimos retrasando el momento, alargándolo, suplicando para que no llegara el temido instante.

Aceleré mi vehículo todo lo posible, estaba ofuscado por el maldito tráfico. Parecía que todo el mundo había decidido salir en ese momento. Estaba llegando, estaba muy cerca, y entonces la vi. Allí estaba en la puerta, abrazada a Sophie con su padre cerca mirando la escena a punto de ceder a las lágrimas. Deje el coche en doble fila junto delante de la puerta para darme más prisa, me arriesgaba, sobre todo por estar donde estaba, frente a la internado donde se formaba la policía, pero era una situación extrema, tenía que llegar a costa de lo que fuera.

Baje e intente llegar a ellos corriendo pero después de todo el día trabajando, mi rodilla no me permitía ningún exceso. Vi como soltaba a Sophie, se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al interior. La rodilla empezó a fallar y a soltar una especie de descargas eléctricas que me sacudían por completo, pero me daba igual… si entraba y no conseguía despedirme no me lo perdonaría nunca, debía conseguirlo.

\- Kate - grité casi sin aliento y justo a tiempo se dio la vuelta. Cuando me vio, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa preciosa, que decidí guardar en mi memoria para usar durante ese periodo de separación, me haría falta.

\- Hola - dijo cuando llegue a su lado. Intente recuperar el aliento, pero el dolor era casi insoportable.

\- Respira - dijo riendo.

\- Pensé que no llegaba… - no quería asustarla… pero esa carrera iba a valerme dos días bien malos a base de calmantes.

\- Pues casi, pero me alegro de que hayas logrado.

\- Ha sido una odisea - le dije intentando reír y sin dejarme hablar más, me abrazo y yo me permití envolverla en mis brazos, eso me hizo poner mi cara cerca de su cuello y olerla, impregnarme de ese olor tan particular, ese olor a Kate, a paraíso, a gloria, que me seria arrebatada durante bastante tiempo. Cerré los ojos y disfrute el momento, grabándolo en mi mente para acudir a ese recuerdo cuando tuviera mis momentos de flaqueza, que llegarían al ingresar en la academia.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – me dijo mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

\- Yo también cariño, no sabes cuánto. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a pensar en ti todos los días y voy a esperarte.

\- No me voy por un año – me respondió riendo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Estaré aquí cada vez que salgas. Y espero que tengas el móvil siempre con batería porque no voy a dejar de mandarte mensajes cada vez que me acuerde de ti.

\- Haré lo mismo… o al menos cuando pueda o me dejen.

\- Tranquila… - dije casi susurrando, la volví a besar con fuerza y sentí como las lágrimas también caían de mis ojos, no podía evitarlo… necesitaba besarla y tocarla.

\- Tengo que irme – susurro en mi oído.

\- Lo sé… nos vemos pronto.

\- Nos vemos pronto – repitió antes de marcharse hacia la puerta.

\- A por ellos Kate, demuéstrales lo que vales – le grite.

Se giró y después de levantarme el pulgar, beso el aire, para finalmente entrar en el edificio.

Intenté mantener la calma, ella tenía razón podíamos vernos pronto, hablar con suerte todos los días… había que aguantar porque merecía la pena hacerlo.

POV KATE

Cuando entré en el interior del que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar durante un tiempo, tuve sentimientos encontrados, algo parecido a nervios, emoción, tristeza, un total desasosiego que me inundaba.

Nervios por como llevaría el entrenamiento, algo que me tenía un poco asustada, pues hacia deporte, pero no al nivel que debían tener allí.

Emoción por hacer lo que siempre soñé, quería eso más que a nada en el mundo y empezaba mi camino para conseguirlo.

Tristeza por separarme de mi gente, de mi hermana, que hasta ese día había sido mi sombra, mi padre, siempre presente dando ánimos y sobre todo cariño después de lo sucedido con Mama y finalmente Rick, esa persona que entro en mi vida hacia solo dos semanas pero que fue uno de los responsables de que me replanteara mi entrada en ese lugar. Había entrado pisando fuerte en mi vida, esperaba que al salir de allí, siguiera estando junto a mí, eso también sería un reto para nuestra relación.

Estaba tan intranquila por todo que con tal barullo de sentimientos, miedos y dudas, que todo mi ser hervía como si de una pastilla efervescente se tratara.

Me hallaba flotando en mis sentimientos cuando escuche una voz que me hablaba.

\- Hola, ¿eres nueva?

\- Si - dije tímidamente.

\- Nosotros también. Él es Kevin y yo Javier. Pero creo que deberíamos a empezar a llamarnos por los apellidos… como los polis.

\- Yo soy Kate… Beckett.

\- Yo soy Esposito - dijo ofreciéndome la mano y después se presentó el otro.

\- Kevin Ryan.

\- ¿Que creéis que nos esperara hoy? – les pregunte.

\- Bueno, creo que vamos a averiguarlo pronto - dijo señalando justo detrás de mí, donde había un policía uniformado con una lista en la mano, dispuesto a pasar lista.

Nos reunieron y nos dieron un montón de reglas, el incumplimiento de ellas, era salida inmediata del centro. Se nos avisó de la importancia de las clases físicas, su falta o suspenso, eran igual a salida de la academia. Sentía miedo de no aguantar pero debía hacerlo por mi madre, por mí y por los que fuera estaban luchando por mí.

\- ¿Habéis visto el horario de mañana? - dijo Ryan algo asustado – Nada más empezar, clase de tres horas en el gimnasio.

\- Eso no es nada - dijo Espo seguro.

\- ¡Claro! tú has estado en el ejército, no te digo.

\- ¡Ey! A la cama, mañana será otro día - nos dijo el sargento pasando por allí, nos habíamos quedado rezagados y aun permanecíamos en la entrada mirando todos los papeles que nos entregaron en ese recibimiento. Horarios, normas, reglas, libros, multitud de cosas importantes que no tendría tiempo de revisar esa noche.

\- Hasta mañana chicos - dije antes de irnos a nuestros dormitorios.

No estaba mal físicamente pero no sabía si podría aguantar el trabajo físico tan excesivo que nos iban a impartir. Comprendí que sería un fin de semana intenso, ya podía ir olvidándome de ir a ver a mi pequeña jugar su primer partido.

Me tumbe en la cama preocupada por lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Dormiría poco y para colmo, mi primera clase, en el gimnasio. Me estaba compadeciendo de mi cuando sentí la vibración de mi teléfono. Cuando lo abrí tenia un mensaje suyo… justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme, pero quizás no para no pensar en él y en lo que le echaba de menos.

 _No quiero molestarte… solo quería decirte que estoy pensando en ti._

¡Oh! era tan tierno, tan cariñoso y bueno conmigo. Ojala se hubieran dado en otras circunstancias y no tuviera que estar ahora lejos de él, pero quizás era la forma en que teníamos que hacerlo para que funcionara.

 _No tienes que preocuparte, quizás no pueda contestarte siempre al instante, pero me gusta recibir tus mensajes y saber qué piensas en mí._

Me respondió rápido, al instante note la vibración y se encendió de nuevo la pantalla de mi móvil.

 _¿Estás sola? ¿Puedes hablar?_

Antes de responderle mire a mi alrededor, estaba sola, podía permitirme hablar con él un momento. Así que le llame yo, con una sonrisa en la cara… busque en la agenda y marque.

\- ¡Dios! necesitaba oír tu voz – dijo nada más responder a mi llamada.

\- Hola – le respondí emocionada por su recibimiento.

\- Habla más… necesito oírte

\- Te echo de menos.

\- No sabes cómo me he puesto al darme cuenta de que hoy no ibas a venir a verme… te echo de menos… mi cama esta fría sin ti.

\- ¡Ah! Bien, solo me quieres para eso - dije en tono de broma – estupendo.

\- Claro, pensé que ya lo sabias – respondió riendo - Sabes que me gustaría estar ahí, a tu lado, ¿verdad?

\- A mí también – le respondí notando como se me ponía la piel de gallina al escuchar ese suspiro por su necesidad.

\- Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba… - no podía verlo derrumbado, me rompía el corazón, quizá debería soltarlo, dejar que siguiera su vida para encontrar al alguien que si pudiera estar ahí para él.

\- Rick si ves que esto es demasiado duro, puedes…

\- No… - me interrumpió - no quiero que pienses eso, solo es para que sepas que se me hace difícil estar sin ti, sin poder verte.

\- ¿Crees que a mí no? – le pregunte ansiosa… como no cambiara de conversación, saldría de allí por patas e iría volando a su lado.

\- Lo es preciosa… perdona – dijo intentando calmarse - ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

\- Bien… aunque quizás podamos vernos pronto. Mañana van a darnos una paliza en el gimnasio y no sé si aguantare.

\- ¡Ey! Tú puedes con eso y con más. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, pero no creo que el primer día te tumben, eres muy fuerte Kate, más de lo que tú misma imaginas.

\- No creo que pueda ir al partido.

\- Es una pena… tenía ya planes para nosotros.

\- Déjalos para cuando pueda salir de aquí… no voy a dejar que salgas de la cama en toda la noche.

\- Eso suena muy bien - dijo tan entusiasmado que no pude evitar reír – ahora descansa, que mañana tienes que arrasar.

\- Esperemos.

\- No, si tú no confías no lo conseguirás, debes confiar en ti misma… quieres y puedes. Descansa, nos vemos cuando podamos, estamos en contacto.

\- Lo estamos - dije justo antes de colgar.

Me coloque, y cerré los ojos, casi le había dicho que le quería, pero no me atreví ¿y si el sentimiento no era reciproco?

Note la vibración del móvil y al mirar, era el de nuevo.

 _Buenas noches preciosa –_ me decía con una foto de él en su cama.

 _Buenas noches amor_ – le respondí con una idéntica mía en la litera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer estoy deseando de saber que piensan.**

 **Buen fin de semana nos vemos el lunes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días a todos y gracias por vuestros mensajes son un gran apoyo para continuar con algo de lo que disfruto mucho.**

 **Gracias a mi compi por aguantar y estar ahí al pie del cañón dando algo de forma a lo que escribo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV KATE

Nos despertaron muy temprano y con poco tiempo para asearnos, hacer la cama, vestirnos y espabilarnos, que no era poco. Sin olvidar las colas del desayuno, bastante incomible. Con mis nervios del primer día, fui incapaz de comer, pero comprendí que no todos los días me bastaría un café, la mañana y los ejercicios eran duros y mi cuerpo se resentiría si no me alimentaba adecuadamente.

Nos llevaron a una zona de entrenamiento en donde había un recorrido marcado. Solo verlo comprendí que sería mi perdición. Sentía como me sudaban las manos de los nervios y me las seque como pude en el pantalón.

\- Hola Beckett - dijo Ryan, bastante pálido después de ver el circuito.

\- Hola – le respondí sin perder de vista la cantidad de obstáculos, con distintas formas y maneras que había en ese lugar.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno a ti no hace falta preguntarte Ryan parece un vaso de leche.

\- Déjame, vale, estoy nervioso.

\- Si es este recorrido, será duro, pero no imposible, hace falta algo de memoria y fuerza física.

\- Complicado ¿no? – le pregunte yo, aun alucinando de aquello que me sonaba a tortura china.

\- Si… pero pasara rápido - dijo riéndose.

\- Hola a todos – dijo el Sargento que nos había distribuido en las habitaciones el día anterior - Iremos pasando por orden alfabético. Primero, el Sargento Royce que será vuestro instructor en lo que a la preparación física se refiere, os mostrara el recorrido haciéndolo el mismo, a partir de ahí, cada uno de vosotros repetiréis el ejercicio – El nombrado Sargento Royce era un hombre de más o menos unos treinta años, bastante bien parecido y con los ojos verdes. No me pareció "un hueso", pero si era capaz de hacer ese circuito, seguro que nos pondría las pilas desde el primer momento - Pero vamos a ser comprensivos y de momento no lo haréis contra reloj. El que no lo consiga, que vaya planteando si quiere ser o no policía. Esto es solo una parte de vuestra enseñanza, pero si queréis salir a las calles para defender y ayudar a los americanos, debéis estar en forma y este recorrido os ayudara a ello. Si no conseguís superarlo, ciertamente me replantearía si ser policía, es lo que realmente queréis.

\- Chicos, creo que dimito – dijo Ryan cada vez más pálido.

\- Para nada. Acabarás reventado, pero lo harás. Solo tienes que pensar en el próximo obstáculo, no en cuanto queda – le dijo Esposito intentando animarlo.

\- Bien, atended, porque al primer error se empezara de nuevo, el segundo deberéis abandonar el recorrido. Sargento Royce, cuando usted quiera.

El detective empezó el recorrido. Primero repto entre un embarrado charco y una red metálica llena de púas, salió de allí bastante asqueroso. Luego paso un par de vallas muy juntas, continuo saltando para evitar un gran hoyo lleno de agua sobre el cual colgaba una cuerda. Después hizo 20 flexiones justo antes de pasar por una tabla que se balanceaba, ahí mantener el equilibrio era primordial, trepo por una cuerda sin anudar, se tiro desde lo alto y siguió un pequeño sprint que desembocaba en el tramo final donde se hallaban unos escalones y una cuesta de bajada.

\- ¡Dios! Yo no puedo hacer eso - decía Ryan muerto de miedo.

\- Han rizado el rizo, es cierto, pero se puede hacer. Además si no lo consigues, no pasa nada tío. Antes de salir de aquí lo habrás logrado - dijo Espo intentando animar a su compañero.

\- Debéis hacerlo como lo hizo vuestro instructor. Hoy solo se os exige que lo terminéis, pero antes de salir de aquí deberéis completarlo dos veces en un tiempo límite. Pero a eso llegaréis solo unos pocos de vosotros. Ahora demostrarnos de que estáis hechos chicos - dijo a la vez que sacaba la lista para empezar. Maldecí mi apellido por empezar por B, la segunda letra del abecedario. Me tocaría de las primeras y no estaba preparada. Sentía como las manos me temblaban y sudaban a la vez, y ver a los primeros fallar tampoco ayudaba.

Llegó mi momento, necesitaba humedecer mi garganta, mis nervios la tenían más seca que una piedra, pero a pesar de beber, aquello no se arreglaba lo más mínimo. El que me precedía lo hizo bastante bien, no le costó mucho, lo que no me animo. Era el primero que conseguía acabarlo.

\- Beckett – dijo el sargento Royce consultando su lista.

\- ¿Si? – dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. Estaba entumecida por el pánico, mis piernas no respondían a mis órdenes y volvieron a llamarme la atención.

\- Beckett… venga… - dijo el sargento – va a rendirse tan pronto.

\- A sus órdenes – dije llenándome de orgullo.

\- Adelante - dijo y empecé a reptar por aquel barrizal.

Sentía como el barro se me pegaba haciendo mi cuerpo más pesado. Cuando conseguí salir con alguna magulladura de los espinos que me cubrían, además de empapada, las manos me temblaban pero estaba preparada para darlo todo… ahora que lo había empezado quería acabarlo. Seguí por el recorrido saltando las vallas sin ningún problema y después me detuve ante el gran hoyo de agua. Inspire aire y salte con todas mis fuerzas cogiéndome a la cuerda con los ojos cerrados conseguí llegar al otro lado rodando por el suelo. Me levanté sacudiéndome y retirando los pelos mojados que se me pegaban a la cara. Me tumbe en el suelo y empecé con las flexiones, los músculos no estaban acostumbrados al sobresfuerzo y protestaban pero lo hice.

Me tome un minuto para tomar aire antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia el siguiente obstáculo. Pasé con facilidad por la barra fija hasta que llegue a mi prueba… a la prueba que más temía, tenía que darlo todo, demostrarme a mí misma las ganas de estar aquí.

Me agarré con fuerza a la cuerda e intente subir. Me apreté con fuerza agarrándome con las piernas y los brazos pero apenas conseguí subir un poco. Volví a intentarlo y estaba vez avance un poco pero antes de llegar a la mitad, caí de nuevo en el suelo. Me levante enfadada y otra vez caí… sentía tanta rabia que no lo dejaría hasta conseguirlo.

\- Siga adelante… déjalo ya.

\- Pero…

\- Es una orden - dijo el sargento Royce mirándome muy serio.

Cuando todos habíamos acabado nos fuimos a comer. Estaba enfadada, apenas fui capaz de probar nada de lo que tenía en el plato, a pesar del hambre que tenia.

\- Chicos no os preocupéis. Casi nadie lo ha conseguido es normal – decía Espo para animarnos.

\- ¡Claro! lo dices tú que lo has hecho casi sin despeinarte - protesto Ryan a Espo.

\- Oye…

\- Lo he hecho fatal no valgo para esto.

\- Venga ya Ryan… yo tampoco lo he acabado pero no pienso rendirme…

\- Tú lo has hecho mejor que yo. Mucho mejor.

\- Mira vamos a entrenar mucho los dos y cuando salgamos de aquí, nos subiremos a la cuerda esa sin despeinarnos.

\- Yo os ayudaré si queréis - dijo Espo para ayudar y yo asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Porque si hoy no había conseguido acabarlo, lo haría mañana.

\- Está bien entonces Ryan.

\- Contad conmigo… - dijo ya algo más tranquilo.

-Bien pues no se diga más. El tiempo libre que tengamos aquí podemos aprovecharlo para superar ese maldito circuito.

\- Estoy deseándolo - dijo Ryan de forma irónica.

\- Bien chicos, yo… os veo luego vale. Tengo algo que hacer.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con tu chico? - dijo Espo provocándome y haciendo reír a Ryan. Lo golpee despacio en el hombro y me fui… si, tenía que hablar con Rick, me moría de ganas, mi novio… que raro, pero a la vez que bien sonaba.

Fui corriendo hasta la habitación. Me tumbe en la cama y saque el móvil, y allí estaba un solo mensaje pero que enseguida me hizo sonreír.

 _No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero… te hecho demasiado de menos_

Marque su número mordiéndome el labio por cómo me sentía. ¿Cómo era posible sentir así sin conocernos apenas?

\- Hola - dijo su voz al otro lado.

\- Hola

\- Te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a ti - dije como una tonta ¿enamorada?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, mejor de lo pensaba, pero todavía debo mejorar.

\- Me recuerdas a mi antes de…

\- Todavía eres así Rick.

\- No, ya no, pero da igual… Llevó todo el día dándole vueltas al partido de mañana… será el primero y me hubiera gustado tanto que estuvieras aquí.

\- A mí también y no solo por ti… sino también por Sophie, pero va a ser imposible.

\- Lo sé, lo entiendo, solo es que te voy a echar de menos.

\- Pensaré en vosotros, en los dos.

\- Y nosotros en ti. ¿Sabes que te necesito? no quiero molestarte, ni asustarte, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti todo el tiempo.

\- Me gusta que pienses en mi… me gusta coger el móvil y ver un mensaje tuyo… me ayuda a seguir luchando. Así que no dejes de hacerlo, ¿vale?

\- No dejare de hacerlo. Mi cama también te echa de menos ¿sabes?

\- Y yo a ella.

\- ¿Solo a ella? - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Bueno, tienes una cama muy cómoda en comparación con la que tengo ahora - dije riéndome y haciéndole gruñir haciéndose el enfadado y eso me hizo reír más.

\- Me falta tu sonrisa, sé que solo ha pasado un día y medio. Que es una tontería que diga esto, pero tengo miedo a olvidarme tu rostro…

\- Rick…tengo que dejarte. Pero hablamos mañana – le dije al escuchar por megafonía que nos llamaban a clases.

\- Hablamos mañana - dijo justo antes de colgar y le envié un mensaje acompañado de una foto mía con esa sonrisa que él decía añorar.

 _Para que no te olvides de mí_

 _Nunca podría hacerlo, no dejes de sonreír nunca Kate. Buenas noches._

Y con eso me fui a clases de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara, porque lo tenía a él. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, estuviéramos separados el tiempo que estuviéramos, siempre, siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por leer y forma parte de la historia.**

 **Que tengáis un gran día y una buena semana. Nos vemos el miércoles con nuevo capítulo.**

 **Feliz #CastleMonday**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Por fin llegó el día del partido veremos cómo le va a Rick y a sus chicos. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Simplemente abrir los ojos y ya notaba su falta a mi lado. No entendía que me sucedía, apenas dos semanas de conocernos y estar juntos, y la sensación de vacío que tenía ahora era tal que parecía otra persona. Nunca experimente esto con otra mujer. Tuve mis aventuras, conocí muchas mujeres y con alguna me encontré a gusto, pero esa conexión que tenía con Kate era algo desconocido para mí. Además, ahora ya no era el futbolista famoso, rodeado de chicas a todas horas.

Conseguí que dejara una de sus camisetas en casa y ahora la guardo como un tesoro, intento tenerla cerca y así disfrutar de ese olor tan peculiar a "Kate". A cerezas, a limpio, a dulce… ese perfume que me hace pensar que vivo en el cielo.

Estaba muy nervioso por el partido… me gustaría tenerla a mi lado, sentir su apoyo, su ánimo y a sobrellevar la tensión nerviosa que reinaba ahora mismo en mi cuerpo. No sabía cómo afrontarlo… como ayudar a mis chicos para que disfrutaran, para que dejaran atrás sus problemas y se divirtieran. No sabía cómo hacerlo, si ella estuviera a mi lado me ayudaría.

\- ¡Dios! - maldije mientras me tapaba la cara con la camiseta oliendo su perfume.

Me levanté y me encontré con mi madre que acababa de llegar.

\- Buenos días madre.

\- Hijo mío, no grites, por favor.

\- ¿Resaca? – Pregunte sin recibir respuesta - Eso te pasa por no faltar a ninguna fiesta.

\- Soy el alma de la fiesta, sin mí no habría ninguna, me tengo que sacrificar - dijo sonriendo y haciéndome reír.

\- ¿No vendrás al partido?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya?

\- Me gustaría la verdad… estoy nervioso sin Kate…

\- ¿No va?

\- No puede salir de la academia

\- Vale, te acompaño. Déjame dormir un par de horas y me tomo un café y voy.

\- Gracias madre.

\- Ahora a desayunar. Tienes que estar fuerte para tus chicos.

\- No sé cómo, me siento bastante perdido.

\- Cariño, solo son niños, que se diviertan… eso es todo.

\- Ya pero… - no sabía cómo explicarle que tenía miedo al fracaso.

\- Lo harás bien, confía en ti - dijo besándome y dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Algunos de los niños, rodeados por sus padres estaban ya en el campo cuando llegue. Recordé esa etapa, cuando yo era apenas un niño, cuando iba a un partido… feliz por ayudar a ganar, pero perdí lo mejor, esos momentos… cuando me obsesione y solo la palabra ganar tenía sentido.

No quería cometer el mismo error con ellos… quería que se divirtieran, que dejaran atrás responsabilidades, aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante para ser competitivos… todavía debían divertirse y aprender los unos de los otros. ¿Pero cómo iba a conseguirlo?

Sophie llego contenta con su padre y pensé en cómo debía sentirse ella. Yo venía solo, y si mi madre me acompañaba alguna vez era con alguna cita o estaba siempre hablando por su móvil… nunca tuve una madre igual que el resto y… nunca me queje, pero ahora que los veía a ellos… me hubiera gustado tener un apoyo como ella.

\- Hola - dijo Jim - ¿estás preparado?

\- Lo intento - respondí intentando ocultar mi verdadero estado, pero Jim comprendió mi estado y me dedico una sonrisa - ¿Sophie lista?

\- Si – dijo feliz.

\- ¿No estas contenta?

\- Si pero… me gustaría que Kate estuviera aquí - la miré comprendiendo como se sentía…

\- Ella está aquí - dije poniendo mi mano en su corazón - ella nos está apoyando ¿Vale?

\- Vale - dijo sonriente y salió corriendo para unirse a sus compañeros.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que la veo contenta hoy – me dijo Jim, contento de ver como los ánimos que le infundí a Sophie habían servido de algo.

\- Es normal, quiere mucho a Kate y siempre ha estado con ella. Yo también la echo de menos -dije y recibí un apretón en el hombro de Jim antes de irse con el resto de padres.

Me centré en el partido, pero cada vez iba a peor. Empezamos perdiendo muy pronto y cada vez la diferencia era mayor. No sabía cómo animar a mis chicos para que al menos disfrutaran, los veía cabizbajos mirando hacia abajo y cuando llego el descanso, no sabía que decirles para animarles.

\- Chicos lo estamos haciendo muy mal.

\- Sí, ya nos han metido 3 - dijo uno enfurruñado.

\- No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque no nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿Cuáles eran las reglas que os di?

\- Disfrutar y jugar en equipo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacéis? Quiero que salgáis ahí y disfrutéis. Da igual el resultado, dejad de mirar el marcador, pasarlo bien como en los entrenamientos, si no sois felices cuando tenéis el balón a vuestros pies, nada tiene sentido. Salid ahí, pasarlo bien, disfrutad. El marcador no debe imponeros, son solo números, nada más.

\- Vamos chicos - gritó Sophie animándolos.

El partido cambio radicalmente en cuanto empezaron a divertirse. El resultado no varió mucho, pero estaba feliz de ver que me hicieron caso. Estaban tan contentos y jugando… simplemente jugando entre amigos.

Cuando el árbitro pito el final, junte a todos los niños porque merecían mi felicitación.

\- Chicos quiero felicitaros por el esfuerzo que habéis hecho, y divertiros y hacerme disfrutar con vuestro juego. Consideraros ganadores, porque habéis conseguido nuestro objetivo. Os he visto disfrutar y jugar en equipo, por eso me voy muy contento y espero que vosotros os sintáis igual.

\- ¡Si! – gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Mañana a entrenar de nuevo, para que en el próximo partido, sea como la segunda parte de este. Ahora a divertiros con vuestras familias – les dije y todos se fueron menos Sophie que se abrazó a mí con fuerza - ¡Ey peque! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, muchas gracias Rick, por dejarme jugar.

\- Gracias a ti por ayudarme a animar al equipo. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro - dijo mientras corría junto a su padre - Katie… - escuche a Sophie gritando y cuando me giré, allí estaba, abrazándose a Kate… mi Kate. Deje de pensar en nada que no fuera su presencia.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos ambos. No sabía desde cuando estaba ahí, ni cómo consiguió salir de la academia, pero me daba igual… solo con que estuviera presente, me daba por satisfecho.

Se acercaba a mí, así que yo inicie el trayecto para unirme a ella. Primero nos miramos y luego enseguida sentí como colocaba sus brazos en mi cuello tirando de mí hacia ella, uniéndonos en un beso lleno de pasión que me dejo sin aliento, pero me daba igual, ella estaba junto a mí, eso me era suficiente para ser feliz.

\- ¡Dios mío! te he echado tanto de menos – le susurre al oído.

\- Yo también cariño - dijo besándome de nuevo - has estado genial – me dijo y la miré extrañado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo…?

\- Solo me perdí los cinco primeros minutos, tenía que veros como fuera.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Me sentía muy perdido, no sabía cómo trasmitirles todo lo que pensaba y me sentí mal.

\- Pues les has dicho lo correcto, porque se han ido felices.

\- Yo también estoy feliz, estas aquí - dije abrazándola.

\- A mí también me has hecho falta pero… - sabía que era su obligación, debía cumplir su meta y eso era lo primordial, más que tenerla a mi lado.

\- ¿Pero? – No comprendía exactamente lo que significaba eso, ¿había abandonado?

\- Mañana a primera hora tengo regresar para la primera clase – me explico.

\- Me conformo con eso - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Rick. Veras, yo… - intentaba decirme algo, pero no la comprendía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kate?

\- Quisiera cenar en familia, con ellos, lo comprendes ¿verdad? – me preguntó bajando los ojos, como si se avergonzara.

\- Claro, por supuesto - dije decepcionado.

\- Me apetece tener un momento a solas con todos.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Que me esperes despierto – dijo mirándome con esos ojos picarones que me tenían embobado - Si quieres claro.

\- Vaya pregunta - dije volviendo a besarla.

\- Intentaré no llegar tarde.

\- Hasta luego pues.

\- Hasta luego amor - dijo dejándome solo. Pero solo momentáneamente, esa noche era toda nuestra, y pensaba trasportarla al cielo. Le prepararía una gran noche para que no se olvidara de mí.

Mi madre se acercó y le sonreí porque me sentía feliz de verla, era la primera vez que sentía su apoyo con lo que siempre había sido mi vida… el fútbol.

\- Gracias por venir madre.

\- Cariño siempre que me necesites… solo tienes que pedírmelo.

\- Gracias de verdad, ha sido muy importante saber que estabas aquí, cerca de mí.

\- Has estado genial, no sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños.

\- Ni yo madre - dije riendo.

\- Por cierto, has tenido visita. Ha venido - dijo mirando hacia donde estaba una Kate sonriente con su familia.

\- Si ha venido.

\- Te hace feliz - dijo como confirmación más que pregunta.

\- Si, muy feliz. Y la echo tanto de menos.

\- Estás enamorado cariño, eso es todo.

\- Madre…

\- ¿Qué? No es nada malo, es lo más natural del mundo. Es guapa, os sentís a gusto, es una chica muy dulce y cariñosa, me parece perfecto.

\- Anda vamos. Tengo que preparar una noche especial pero antes quiero cenar con mi madre. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Perfecto, después desapareceré y os dejare tranquilos - dijo agarrándose a mi brazo mientras partíamos riendo.

Iba a disfrutar del tiempo que pasara con ella, iba a hacer que no olvidara esa noche. Pero antes iba a disfrutar de una cena con mi madre como hace mucho me hubiera gustado hacer. Me sentía como cuando era un niño y salía de un partido, creo que aunque nunca lo había pensado siempre habría querido esto, disfrutar tiempo con ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo17

**Buenos días chicos. Hoy un poco más tarde de lo normal pero con suerte porque por poco y no subo. Ni me acordaba que hoy era viernes y tocaba subir** **que cabeza la mía.**

 **Bueno os dejo con el capítulo no sin antes daros las gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

Tenía todo listo para cuando llegara. Estaba nervioso, por como iría la cena, por lo que pasaría después, pero sobre todo necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, hablar sobre mil cosas que pasaron durante esa larga semana, sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros sentimientos, sobre todo y sobre nada. La necesitaba tanto que me daba miedo el pensar en un posible cambio de planes y que no viniera. Y aquí estaba yo, nervioso, sin parar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro esperando su llegada.

Cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta, el corazón me dio un vuelco y acudí raudo a la puerta, al llegar el corazón iba a mil por hora y tuve que coger aire, para no parecer tan ansioso.

Abrí la puerta, y ninguno de mis pensamientos en los instantes de espera me pareció equivocado. Estaba preciosa, como en cada uno de mis pensamientos, vestida con un largo abrigo que apenas dejaba que la viera pero me dio igual, todo cuando necesitaba era su sonrisa y ahí estaba. Intente hablar, pero fue en vano, sentí como Kate rápidamente se movía y cogiéndome por las solapas de la camisa me estiró hacia ella, juntando nuestros labios.

Eran cálidos, dulces y suaves, sobre los míos, apenas en una caricia al principio, para luego presionar abiertos sobre los míos haciéndome suspirar. Su lengua en el interior de mi boca me hablaba de reencuentro, de añoranza y de amor. Yo precisaba también rebuscar en ella y nuestras lenguas se juntaron reencontrándose finalmente después de una semana de abstinencia. En ese instante nuestra conexión fue máxima y deje de pensar, mi cordura desapareció y la empuje contra la puerta que cerré con nuestro peso. Ambos sentimos nuestros cuerpos, cuando quisieron fusionarse, a pesar de tener aun mucha ropa por quitar. Sentía como se estremecía, y sonreí contra sus labios. No era el único pletórico y feliz por esa noche que íbamos a pasar juntos. Ella también sentía esa necesidad que yo mismo experimentaba cuando la tenía a mi lado.

\- Hola - dijo con un guiño pícaro.

\- Hola - dije riéndome un poco - Buen recibimiento.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – me respondió entre caricias.

\- No era lo que tenía preparado… pero me ha gustado mucho más.

\- ¿Qué tienes preparado? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Ahora ya da igual – respondí permitiéndole mirar tras de mí.

\- La verdad es que me gustaría saber que has preparado. Si te ha costado tanto pues…

\- Vale - dije soltándola con un gruñido.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Había pensado darte un masaje, imagino que tus músculos deben estar contracturados… - iba a seguir hablando cuando me dejo boquiabierto con sus movimientos. Lentamente fue despojándose del abrigo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando vi que solo llevaba puesto un pequeño tanga negro de encaje a conjunto con un precioso sujetador.

\- ¿Qué? Cierra la boca o se te van a entrar las moscas – dijo mientras me entregaba el abrigo.

\- Yo… - no podía reaccionar, y mucho menos hablar. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba demasiado presente en otro lugar de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿No decías que me vas a dar un masaje? Mejor así ¿no? – dijo sonriéndome intentando aguantar la risa por el careto que debía tener yo.

No conseguía acostumbrarme a lo que esa mujer provocaba en mí. Me sorprendía en cada uno de sus movimientos, nunca sabía cuál sería su reacción, su próximo movimiento. Me tenía en sus manos con esa forma de comportarse tan especial. Eso sin olvidar el cuerpazo que tenía. Aquello era una mujer escultural y no los posters de mis ex compañeros del equipo. Y era mía, solo para mí. Sus pechos tan proporcionados, sus nalgas tan exuberantes, ese pelo largo con esos grandes rizos que movía con una soltura especial, esos muslos… toda ella era perfección y simetría. Nunca conocí una mujer tan guapa, pero eso era algo nimio al lado de su inteligencia. Podía hablar horas y horas con ella de cualquier tema que siempre conseguía dejarme sin palabras. Entendía y respondía con total cordura a cualquier conversación, jamás podría aburrirme teniéndola a mi lado.

\- Eres mala, lo sabes ¿no? - dije consiguiendo humedecer mi lengua después de la impresión.

\- Rick tranquilo… tenemos toda la noche… pero ahora, quiero mi masaje, lo prometido es deuda - dijo dejando el abrigo colgado y dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación con un contoneo de caderas que despertó cualquier musculo que aun siguiera dormido en mi cuerpo.

\- Vas a matarme Kate - dije antes de salir tras de ella.

POV KATE

Sentía frío, pero no de ese que nos obliga a taparnos, era muy distinto. Mi piel despertaba y se erizaba ante la caricia de los ojos de Rick. Mi juego había surtido efecto. Mientras andaba tras de mí, sentía sus ojos pegados en mis nalgas y eso me hacía emerger una sonrisa en mí. Seguramente él estaba ya preparado para lo que fuera, pero esa noche conseguiría que fuera inolvidable. Aunque también yo lo estaba disfrutando, me excitaba en sobremanera notar sus ojos. Le estaba provocando de forma descarada, a pesar de no haber hecho nunca nada semejante con nadie, se me ocurrió probar, y surtió efecto, lo que no sabía, es cuanto me divertiría hacerlo. Mi ropa interior ya estaba húmeda con el recibimiento y ahora notarlo tras de mí, no ayudaba a enfriarme. A lo mejor, se nos iba de las manos la noche antes de lo pensado.

Cuando entré en la habitación, me quede con la boca abierta. Estaba repleta de velas y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por la cama y el resto de muebles. Era increíble.

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto susurrándome al oído, consiguiendo que me estremeciera de placer -Voy a cuidarte Kate.

Se dio la vuelta agarrando mi mano y tiro de mi hacia la cama. Allí me senté mientras le miraba. Aún tenía toda la ropa puesta y yo necesitaba verle.

\- Rick, llevas mucha ropa – sacándole una risa.

\- Tranquila mi amor, todo a su tiempo – dijo mientras me descalzaba - Ahora túmbate boca abajo.

\- Pero… - dije nerviosa.

\- Confía en mí - susurro con esa sonrisa que conseguía que me temblara todo el cuerpo de deseo…

Seguí sus indicaciones, intentando relajarme pero no podía al saber que él estaba ahí tan cerca de mí y que ahora no podía verlo. Y además lo necesitaba tanto…que todo esto me excitaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

De repente sentí un cambio en el colchón y sus manos frías sobre el broche del sujetador, a continuación me despojo de él. Después volví a notar como se movía y yo me revolvía de anticipación. Colocó sus manos sobre mi espalda con algo pegajoso que olía a chocolate, era chocolate. Empezó a masajearme por toda la espalda con movimientos sabios, como si conociera todos y cada uno de mis músculos doloridos y contracturados por el ejercicio y empecé a relajarme con sus caricias. Cada vez me sentía mejor y mis pensamientos abandonaron mi cuerpo, no había dolor, ni molestias. Deje de pensar en el circuito de ejercicios, en el Sargento, en la academia, en todo, solo existía mi espalda y Rick.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto… pero yo solo pude emitir una especie de gruñido en respuesta, aquello era demasiado para describirlo.

\- Pues acaba de empezar – dijo besándome en el hombro, para luego pasar su lengua por todo el chocolate que debía llevar esparcido – Mmm, sueles estar riquísima, pero ahora… te comería - comento entre risas – gírate cariño -dijo con voz ronca.

Seguí sus instrucciones y me dio un profundo beso con sabor a chocolate, a excitación, a deseo, a pasión e insistí en mi anterior afirmación.

\- Rick tienes demasiada ropa – mientras intentaba incorporarme.

\- Relájate preciosa - dijo tumbándome de nuevo.

Saco nuevamente la crema de chocolate dejando un poco sobre mi cuello y cuando coloco sus labios ahí dejándolo completamente limpio no pude evitar soltar un gemido mientras con mi mano mantenía su boca ahí.

Volvió a separarse para expandir más chocolate por mi cuerpo para luego limpiarlo con su lengua. Y notaba como una electricidad que me recorría todo el cuerpo volviéndome una bola ardiente de deseo. Pero él no había acabado y cuando sentí como cubría mis muslos con chocolate, el aire empezó a faltarme, gemía y me retorcía, al tiempo que mi piel cambiaba de un tono sonrosado a un roja carmesí.

Poco a poco, fue quitando el chocolate haciendo que mi cuerpo se levantara buscando más contacto. Sentí su fuerte mano sobre mi estómago manteniendo firme sobre la cama. Y de repente todo estallo cuando sentí como su lengua entraba en contacto con mis labios vaginales haciéndome enloquecer. Podía sentir su lengua haciendo cosas tan maravillosas que ya no sabía qué hacer para quedarme quieta.

\- Rick… necesito… - No terminé de decírselo cuando sentí como introducía dos dedos de golpe en mi interior, mientras su lengua estaba justo donde más lo necesita. Todas esas sensaciones me estaban llevando al borde. Siguió moviendo sus dedos con rapidez dentro y fuera mientras su lengua chupaba, mordía mi clítoris sin piedad hasta que sentí como todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba encerrando sus dedos en mi interior y gritando su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

Cerré los ojos mientras me recomponía. Se colocó a mi lado y acaricio tiernamente mi cabeza, hasta que mi respiración se acompaso.

\- Hola - dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona que adoraba.

\- Hola – respondí aun entre jadeos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Muy bien - dije riéndome. Y sentí como unía sus labios a los míos. En ellos podía saborear aun el chocolate junto a mi propio sabor.

\- Esto no acaba aquí, la noche es muy larga señorita.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si… pero estas un poco pringosa, creo que debería enjabonarte en la ducha. El chocolate esta bueno pero…

\- Algo pegajoso, ¿verdad? – a lo que el asintió. Me levante y una vez incorporada, me quite despacio el tanga, sintiendo su mirada sobre mi cuerpo… me sentía deseada y eso es el mejor afrodisiaco que existe. Cuando llegue a la puerta del baño me gire y le mire, estaba otra vez boquiabierto, exactamente igual a cuando me quite el abrigo - ¿Vienes?

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Mañana más ¿y mejor? Eso lo juzgareis vosotros.**

 **Gracias y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días a todos, un día más aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que sigáis disfrutando de la historia. La historia ya está escrita, tendrá 42 capítulos en la que espero haceros disfrutar. Ya he empezado con la historia sobre la Octava temporada y espero darle un buen adelanto para cuando acabe esta historia o si puedo un poco antes poder publicarla.**

 **Gracias a todos y en especial a mi compañera por estar ahí y por su gran trabajo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

No creí en la vida ser tan feliz como en ese instante, tumbados en la cama, desnudos después de una noche aprovechada al límite, sin dormir, solo amarnos y hablar, contarnos dudas y anécdotas de nuestro día a día. Pasar horas, aun sabiendo que al amanecer seriamos incapaces de mantenernos en pie. Pero debíamos aprovechar esos pocos momentos robados al sueño, en unas horas, partiría de nuevo y no sabía con exactitud cuándo volvería a verla, a disfrutarnos el uno del otro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto, cuando me quede callado rememorando los momentos pasados juntos.

\- Si, mejor que bien - dije besándola suavemente - solo… ojala no tuvieras que irte.

\- Lo sé, pero ambos sabíamos que esto iba a ser duro – dijo mirándome al incorporar la cabeza.

\- Si, y no quería hablarlo, para olvidar y que todo fuera perfecto. Pero, han pasado las horas y temo tu partida.

\- Y lo se cariño, pero no quiero que me ocultes nada Rick… si necesitas hablar, hagámoslo. Si necesitas algo, dímelo, lo que sea, mientras tengamos comunicación, lidiaremos con las contrariedades, ¿comprendes?

\- Si Kate, y ahora que lo dices, si quiero algo - dije travieso mientras me ponía pensativo.

\- Dime… - pregunto intrigada.

\- Un beso, quiero besarte – le dije atacando sus labios cerca de los míos, accediendo a mi petición.

\- ¡Dios! Estoy cansadísima, pero me da completamente igual - dijo riéndose.

\- Y yo… creo que hoy voy a dejar que hagan lo que quieran, seguramente me dormiré en el entreno - dije sin evitar reírme por la tontería.

\- ¿Sabes? jamás pensé, después de lo que le sucedió a mi madre, que volvería a ser feliz. Me estoy preparando para hacer algo que me fascina, siento que hago algo importante. Y luego, pues, estás tú. Ha coincidido todo y estoy tan contenta.

\- Yo también estoy feliz. Hasta mi madre dice que nunca pensó verme sonreír a mi vuelta y que ahora me ve tan diferente, que no está ya preocupada por mí. Nunca he sido así de, no sé cómo explicar, risueño quizá.

\- ¿Payaso? - dijo riéndose.

\- Bueno, siempre fui un chico solitario, serio, introvertido… creo que has sacado un lado que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

\- Pues a mí me gusta este Rick.

\- ¿Ah sí? – pregunte poniendo caras extrañas, mientras ella reía.

\- Me encanta tu sonrisa y que me hagas reír.

\- A mí también me gusta tu sonrisa, y tu cuerpo, y tus ojos… Bueno, la verdad es que me vuelves loco Kate - dije haciéndola reír.

\- Hay días que se me hacen tan cuesta arriba por no tenerte, necesito tanto esta química que tenemos - dijo señalándonos a los dos - lo estoy llevando bien y estoy fuerte, pero me haces falta.

\- Yo también te echo de menos – le dije por milésima vez, estirándola hacia mí. No quería que estuviéramos tristes, quería que disfrutáramos de cada momento que pasáramos juntos.

\- Tengo que irme ya… - me dijo intentando incorporarse.

\- Pero no quiero que te vayas – le susurre.

\- Rick, cariño, no lo hagas más difícil – respondió dejándose abrazar.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, pero cuesta verte partir – dije y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Luego te llamo - dijo levantándose, pero le agarré el brazo deteniéndola.

\- Yo te llevo… - le dije levantándome junto a ella.

\- Rick - iba a quejarse pero no la deje.

Nos vestimos deprisa y corriendo, bajamos juntos y nos tomamos un café rápido. Hacía fresco a esa hora del día y vi como Kate se abrigaba más, por lo que tiré de ella, pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros para trasmitirle calor, entonces nos miramos y recibí una de sus sonrisas que dejaba sin brillo al sol. No podía pedir más, esa mujer me tenía en sus manos.

Paramos para comprar otro café para llevar, íbamos a necesitar la cafeína para sobrevivir al día posterior a la gran noche. Todo lo bueno, tenía una parte mala y durante el día reviviría muchas veces lo vivido esa noche, para superar el sueño avasallador que empezaba a invadirme a pesar de la cafeína ingerida.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la Academia sentía de nuevo esa presión en el pecho, la misma que la primera vez que la deje. No soportaba verla marchar… no me gustaban las despedidas y últimamente tenía demasiadas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó al verme cabizbajo.

\- Si - le mentí.

\- ¿Nos vemos en unos días?

\- Nos vemos - dije intentando sacar una sonrisa de algún lado de mi cuerpo, pero no salió, solo las lágrimas estaban ahí, a punto de hacer un drama de la despedida. Pero las contuve, no quisiera preocuparla de forma innecesaria.

\- Kate… - escuché a lo lejos, en la puerta del edificio. Era un chico de más o menos mi edad, hispano, fuerte, bien parecido, pero más bajo que yo. Ella levanto la mano y saludo. Ese simple hecho, clavo una espina en mi corazón, un dardo que dio justo en el punto donde más dolía, en la autoestima, en la duda, en algo que estaba creciendo fuerte y vivo en mi interior. Los celos se presentaron sin avisar y dejaron un agujero sangrando que molestaba bastante a mi ego.

\- Tengo que irme. Luego te llamo ¿quieres? - dijo besándome despacio en los labios, volviendo a degustar el café de los labios del otro. Disfrutando de él, olvidándome de todo… cuando me besaba solo había algo en mi pensamiento… y era ella. Ella que era "mía".

Se separó con una sonrisa y se acercó con paso ligero a donde se encontraba el hispano, cerré los puños que tenía guardados en la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba, intentando controlarme, pero luego pensé en nosotros, en nuestra noche, en su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo por mí y quise ponerle otra pequeña prueba a mis celos.

\- Kate - grité y se giró - te estaré esperando – se extrañó de mi comentario que salió del mismo lugar donde el dardo de los celos se había clavado. Era una simple muestra de posesividad que tendría que controlar en el futuro, porque si no, la perdería. Entró con el hispano, y eso siguió reconcomiéndome por dentro, dudando de nuestros sentimientos, quizá encontrara alguien más fuerte o más inteligente, o quizá más guapo que yo. Quien sabia… yo no estaba en la posición de luchar por una mujer como Kate. Seguramente cualquier pelanas de esa academia tenía más posibilidades de impresionarla. Yo no era más que un futbolista retirado por lesión, sin vida por delante más que entrenando niños.

Pero no podía venirme abajo, ella vino a pasar la noche conmigo, y fue maravillosa, vino al partido, a ver a Sophie, pero también a mí. En ningún momento nos habíamos dicho aun que nos queríamos, pero estaba claro. Estábamos juntos porque algo muy grande se estaba formando. No debía dudar de ella y de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Permanecería fuerte frente a su ausencia y aguantaría, esperando su vuelta.

Empecé a andar de vuelta a nuestro barrio, en dirección al colegio dando vueltas a todo ese mundo que se despertó al ver a aquel chico llamando a Kate y me convenía esconderlo, sino quería perderla.

Llegue al colegio bostezando y fui directo a la sala de profesores no tenía clase a primera hora y eso permitiría preparar las clases de la semana. Quería que el equipo empezara a mejorar, que se conocieran mejor entre ellos y eso les llevaría a divertirse más.

\- Hola - dijo Gina en la sala, y fue directa a la máquina de café - ¿quieres uno? – me pregunto.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Sabes? Los padres están muy contentos contigo – dijo entregándome una de las tazas para sentarse después en la mesa de reuniones donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¿Ah sí? – la cuestione, nunca estaba de más recibir un halago.

\- Si… por lo visto sus hijos llegaron muy contentos a casa y el año pasado nunca lo hacían.

\- Pues me alegro mucho – le respondí con una sonrisa.

\- Y yo – dijo dando un sorbo a su taza - y me alegro también por ti. Se te veía bien con los chicos.

\- Bueno… es mutuo, aunque parece ser que no se me dan muy mal.

\- No, la verdad, es que no. Si tienes algún problema con alguno no tengas ningún problema en avisarme, es mi trabajo después de todo, soy la jefa de estudios.

\- Gracias – Lo cierto es que había estado rechazando lo que me ofrecía porque pensé que tenía otras intenciones, pero comprendí que fui un poco grosero con ella. Solo me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarla? No estaba haciendo nada malo con ello - Ahora que lo dices, me gustaría programar una excursión.

\- ¿Una excursión? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Sí, me gustaría llevarles a ver las instalaciones del New York City.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a…?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí. Solo necesito el autobús y las autorizaciones. El resto, será cosa mía, si quieres ayudarme.

-Claro yo me ocupo. A los niños les encantara - dijo sonriendo.

\- Creo que será importante para ellos ver como lo hace un equipo profesional. Quiero que vean y les transmitan la ilusión que tienen, las ganas de trabajar y que deben jugar como un equipo.

\- Si crees que va a ayudar me pongo con ello - dijo levantándose.

\- Gina – mínimamente debía agradecerle aquello.

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias - dije sonriéndole a la vez.

Con unas cuantas llamadas aquello estaría en marcha. Ahí fue donde empezó mi sueño, hace ya unos cuantos años atrás. Recuerdo cuando jugaba allí, en ese estadio, en casa. No tenía nada que ver con ningún equipo europeo, estaba claro que el futbol en América no era más que un deporte cualquiera para practicar, pero fue gracias a ellos que conseguí viajar a Europa a empezar a ver lo que realmente era el mundo que yo escogí, fue gracias a ellos a que estuve a punto de conseguirlo. Había dejado grandes amigos ahí, y sabía que estarían encantados de ayudarme con los chicos, a impregnarles de esa fuerza para seguir adelante, para que jugaran disfrutando, porque si lo hacían, terminarían llegando las victorias que tanto deseaban.

Aún recordaba el primer día que pise ese estadio. Estaba tan emocionado, que me temblaban las piernas. Superé una prueba, en la que me enfrente con muchos chicos como yo. Aquel día estaba tan feliz cuando me escogieron, porque sabía que ese era el primer paso para llegar a donde quería. Ellos me animaron a dar el paso a Europa, me apoyaron, me ayudaron. Iba a ser doloroso volver, pero lo haría por mis chicos.

Mire el teléfono para hacer una llamada, cuando en la pantalla vi el sobre parpadeando, tenía un mensaje. Lo abrí y todo ese mundo de celos que me asalto a la vuelta al colegio, se fue olvidando gracias a las palabras de Kate.

 _Gracias por esta noche, aunque ahora tenga todo el sueño del mundo. Ya te echo de menos y estoy deseando volver a verte._

Escribí una respuesta rápida, sin duda sería una semana larga pero todo iba a ir bien, lucharía por ello, conseguiría ser feliz de nuevo a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que tengáis una gran fin de semana todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Mil gracias a todos por hacer esto realidad.**

 **Gracias por supuesto a mi compañera porque sin duda mi trabajo mejora gracias a ella.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Pasaron dos semanas desde que lo vi por última vez. Me quedaba apenas un día para volver a verlo pero la espera me estaba matando. Fueron dos semanas llenas de clases, de pruebas, de entrenamiento duro y sin tregua. Fueron unas semanas intensas, pero de cada día me sentía mejor, más fuerte y sobre todo, más preparada.

\- Hola. Nos han reunido en la cafetería. Deberíamos espabilarnos - dijo Espo adelantándose mientras Ryan y yo le seguíamos.

La cafetería estaba al completo, todos estaban apiñados para escuchar lo que iban a anunciarnos. Suplicaba internamente que no nos anularan el permiso, porque si lo hacían creí que me desmayaría en un ataque de desesperación.

\- Buenos días a todos, tenemos programada salida. Pero solo podrán venir un par de vosotros, los mejores.

\- ¿En qué consiste la salida señor? - preguntó uno del fondo.

\- Solo os daré una pista, os servirá como práctica. La prueba es muy clara. Los dos mejores en tiro en movimiento, serán los que vayan. La salida será esta tarde, por lo tanto también se librarán del entrenamiento de esta tarde - dijo y se formó un gran revuelo en la cafetería.

\- Voy a ganar - dijo Espo - si me libro del entrenamiento de esta tarde podre irme esta noche.

\- Yo no voy a ganar así que… suerte chicos - dijo Ryan cabizbajo.

\- ¿Y tú Kate?

\- Yo iré a por todas, quiero hacer prácticas que puedan servirnos fuera.

\- Bien, pues suerte chica - dijo Espo saliendo disparado.

Estaba nerviosa por la prueba, pero pase las primeras rondas con facilidad. Lo cierto, es que era de las mejores de mi clase en tiro, y si se le añadía el movimiento, estaba más fácil aun, se me daba bien, así que no me asustaba Espo. Tras varias fases, solo quedábamos cinco entre ellos Espo, dos exmilitares, una chica y yo. Ya la cosa iba complicándose y no podía fallar porque sabía lo buenos que eran. Terminamos quedando Espo, otro chico y yo.

\- Sabes que vas a perder ¿no? - dijo el otro chico picándome.

\- Kate no le hagas caso y demuéstrale lo que vales - dijo Espo apoyándome, sabia de mi destreza y como estuvimos practicando juntos, no tenía dudas de mí.

En el primer tiro se me fue un poco y cuando mire al otro, lo vi sonriendo, lo que me reforzó más interiormente. Me quedaba un solo disparo y superar a Espo era imposible… solo me valía un tiro perfecto para superar a ese engreído y vivir esa experiencia nueva, sin hablar de salir antes de la academia.

Me concentré, encañone la diana y espere el movimiento. Cerré los ojos predisponiéndome sobre todo a que el temblor debido al nerviosismo no me traicionara, apunté y vi que el objetivo estaba justo en mi punto de mira disparé dando justo en el centro.

\- Así se hace Kate - dijo Espo abrazándome.

Vi cómo el otro chico me miraba y tras tirar el arma contra la mesa salió disparado de la habitación. Había hombres allí que aún no comprendían que las mujeres podemos llegar a ser mejores que los hombres… necios.

\- Esposito, Beckett, felicidades, sois los mejores. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra salida, y nos vemos el lunes para la vuelta.

\- Gracias señor - respondí saludando con una sonrisa y salimos acompañados por el detective Royce… no sabíamos cuál era nuestro destino pero estaba segura de que lo disfrutaríamos y que aprenderíamos mucho, sin lugar a dudas era lo que más me importaba aunque tuviéramos que buscar en un cubo de basura.

Fuimos en coche hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba nerviosa sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos bajamos y nos dieron las órdenes.

\- Chicos, primero de todo quería felicitaros por la prueba que habéis hecho - Lo admiraba desde el primer día… ver como pasaba las pruebas sin ninguna dificultad… hizo que fuera una meta, el igualarlo. También sabía que era un gran policía y eso… me gustaba de él - Hoy vamos hacer de niñeras, algo que está muy de moda últimamente, por desgracia. Solo tenemos que velar por la seguridad de un grupo de niños que vienen aquí de excursión - dijo señalando el Stadium New York – Confío en vosotros - dijo entrando en el interior para hablar con la seguridad del lugar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De niñera? Yo esperaba algo mejor… algo que tuviera que ver con investigación.

\- Pues a mí me encanta - dije al ver como llegaba el autobús lleno de niños. Cuando empezaron a bajar pensé que estaba viendo visiones… allí estaba él… mi chico… el que tanto había echado de menos - Espo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Me puedes cubrir durante cinco minutos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora me dejas solo?

\- Son solo cinco minutos, no seas aguafiestas.

\- Ok… te cubro.

\- Gracias - dije y salí corriendo para sorprenderlo. Me paré justo detrás de él. Estaba tan guapo, tan alto y tan apuesto, como siempre, aunque simplemente llevara su chándal de entrenamiento. Posé mis manos con cuidado en su cara tapándole los ojos y sentí como se tensaba por un momento.

\- ¿Quién soy? - dije bajito a su espalda, y sentí como quitaba con fuerzas mis manos de sus ojos para girarse. Cuando me miró con cara de sorpresa no pude evitar sonreír. Nos miramos durante un par de segundos antes de que nuestros labios se buscaran deseosos por ese reencuentro. Sentía sus fuertes manos sobre mi cintura atrayéndome contra él mientras yo acariciaba su pelo… su pelo cuanto lo había echado de menos. De repente sentí un montón de risa a nuestro alrededor y cuando nos separamos vimos a un montón de niños mirándonos con cara de asombro, asco… sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh chicos…! yo… - no sabía que excusa poner… olvide los niños… es más, olvide hasta a mi propia hermana, si él estaba allí, rodeado de niños, Sophie debía andar cerca.

\- Yo me ocupo - dijo la jefa de estudios apareciendo de la nada para llevárselos.

Pero justo antes de irse vi como una niña se acercaban a mi corriendo, mi Sophie y se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

\- Hola mi amor.

\- Hola Katie… te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a ti cariño. Pero este fin de semana vamos a estar juntas.

\- Que bien.

\- Ahora porque no te vas con los amigos. Yo estaré por aquí cerca y después nos vamos juntas a casa ¿vale?

\- Bien - dijo abrazándome de nuevo antes de salir corriendo para no perder al resto del grupo.

Volví a mirarlo y vi como me sonreía haciendo que las piernas me flaquearan. Me agarre a su cuello y enseguida él hizo los mismo con mi cintura. Ambos nos quedamos así unos segundos solo mirándonos y sonriéndonos.

\- ¡Dios mío! no puedo creerme que estés aquí.

\- Pues créetelo. Era el destino que quería que nos encontráramos.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

\- ¿Ves? todos podemos cambiar - dije riéndome.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos - dijo besándome de nuevo, y yo encantada de que lo hiciera porque lo necesitaba… precisaba saber, que a pesar del tiempo que habíamos estado sin vernos, todo seguía igual.

\- Yo también… pero tendremos que esperar… tengo que trabajar.

\- Y yo… aunque ahora mismo te sacaría de aquí…

\- ¿Si? ¿Y adonde me llevarías?

\- A cenar solos y luego a mi cama para no sacarte más de allí.

\- Puedo saltarme la cena - dije riéndome.

\- Vas a matarme - dijo besándome de nuevo antes de dejarme ir.

\- Nos vemos luego.

\- Prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo - dije riéndome al verlo así tan desesperado, porque yo estaba igual o peor que él.

Volví donde estaba Espo, esperándome, al tiempo que volvía el detective Royce. Enseguida nos hizo entrar y nos colocó a cada uno en una puerta para impedir que ningún niño pudiera salir y con eso evitar perderlo.

No paraba de mirar a Rick, se le veía muy feliz en este ambiente. Hablaba con todo el mundo, seguramente conocidos de su época de futbolista. También estuvo con los niños tirando a portería, algunos pases, algunos tiros y disfrutando de ellos. Se le veía tan feliz, que su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo.

\- Beckett -dijo alguien a mi espalda haciéndome girar con rapidez.

\- Si señor – respondí inmediatamente frente al Sargento Royce, allí de pie mirándome.

\- Preste atención o será sancionada – me aviso.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien.

Se colocó a mi lado, y consiguió con ello que me pusiera nerviosa al sentirme observada. Sabía lo importante que sería él en nuestra formación y en la prueba final y eso hacía que quisiera demostrarle a él más que nadie.

\- Tengo que felicitarla Beckett. Lo ha hecho muy bien en la prueba.

\- Gracias señor.

\- Me gusto como dejo callado al otro aprendiz - dijo riéndose - ¿Por qué quiere ser policía?

\- Porque… - ¿qué contestarle? ¿La verdad? Era muy complicado -porque quiero lo que no tuve para mí - dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Me aguanto la mirada durante unos segundos, para finalmente, asentir. Pero había algo que aún me molestaba y hasta que lo solté no pude quedarme tranquila - es mi sueño Señor, y necesito cumplirlo.

\- Me parece bien, no tengo ninguna objeción a ello.

\- Por si acaso - dije sin mirarle.

\- Todos tenemos sueños… y no sé si todos disponemos de la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para cumplirlos. Me parece muy bien que luches por ellos. Te deseo suerte en tu persecución Beckett - dijo girándose y dejándome sola y pensativa.

Se alejó mirando su teléfono móvil, estuvo buscando algo y finalmente llamo, dijo dos palabras y no vi más… supuse que era por trabajo y no le preste atención. Seguí en mi puesto, observando como Rick disfrutaba con los chicos y como Sophie seguía a sus compañeros de equipo. Y pensé en las palabras de Royce, en la importancia de los sueños, en cómo se veía Rick allí en su hábitat natural y en cómo sería si pudiera hacer sus sueños realidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El miércoles nuevo capítulo**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días chic s. Estáis todos paranoicos, no os fiais de nadie. Que si no me fio de Gina, que si no me fio de Royce…vamos que no os fiais de mi jaja. Dejémoslos disfrutar de su amor ¿no?**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar, me encanta ver como os metéis en la historia tanto que veis cosas donde no las hay o ¿sí? Ya iremos viendo seamos pacientes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

La tarde fue mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba y eso era porque tenía que incluir en la ecuación a una novia que estaba presente y con el uniforme de la academia estaba preciosa. Pero no solo ella era quien me tenía con el corazón a cien, también recordar buenos momentos. Recordé lo que era sentirse jugador y disfrutar de esas sensaciones y ver a los chicos que ahora eran mi presente, disfrutar con la experiencia, también me hacía mucha ilusión. Pero todo acaba en un momento u otro, la excursión había llegado a su fin y teníamos que marchar.

\- Ha sido todo un éxito - dijo Gina acercándose con una sonrisa.

\- Si… parece que han disfrutado, veremos si le sirve para algo todo el esfuerzo. Aunque con verlos así de felices, me conformo.

\- Seguro que les sirve. Eres un gran maestro y un gran entrenador – dijo dándome un empujón en el hombro.

\- Lo intento al menos – respondí riéndome y haciéndola reír a ella también.

\- Perdón, interrumpo - dijo una voz a mi espalda. Cuando me giré encontré a una Kate algo enfurruñada, mirándonos con los brazos en jarras. ¿Estaba enfadada?

-No claro. Ya están todos los niños dentro del autobús. Ya nos vamos - dijo Gina por mí – hay sitio en el autobús si quieres venirte – le ofreció muy amablemente.

Yo me quede mirándola casi suplicándole que aceptara. No cambio una pizca su cara de enfado, pero acepto. Por lo que se marchó para abrazar a su hermana, quien le dejo sitio a su lado.

\- Yo… - intente explicarle a Gina, señalando a Kate.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. Los chicos están tranquilos y cansados, han dejado toda su energía en el campo.

\- Gracias – le dije montándome en el autobús. Kate estaba sentada en la parte delantera con Sophie en el asiento de al lado, yo me senté en el asiento del otro lado del pasillo.

\- Sophie.

\- ¿Si? – respondió ella solicita.

\- ¿Me cambias el sitio? – le pregunte guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

\- Claro - dijo al mismo tiempo que salía disparada para sentarse con sus amigos. Ocupe su lugar y enseguida Kate miro hacia la ventana evitando mirarme o rozarme.

\- Kate, ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- No… - dijo dubitativa bajando la mirada a sus manos que estaban unidas en su regazo.

\- Kate mírame, por favor. No sé qué hice mal para que estés así, pero si lo he hecho de verdad no quería hacer nada que te molestara.

-No has hecho nada Rick. Soy idiota, solo eso.

\- ¿Qué? - dije sin entender. El cerebro de las mujeres me suena a una madeja de lana, si equivocas el inicio del hilo, ya puedes tirar el ovillo entero… no tiene arreglo.

\- Estoy celosa… ¿vale? no me gusta Gina, ¿comprendes? - dijo muy seria, sacándome a mí una carcajada - si claro, tu encima, ríete de mí.

\- No me río de ti cariño – le dije poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros - La verdad es que cuando te deje el otro día en la Academia y te vi con ese morenito… yo también sentí celos - dije riéndome y haciéndola reír también a ella.

\- ¡Que tontos somos! - dijo agarrando mi mano entre las suyas.

\- No Kate, somos humanos. Y ese género es inseguro en todo, pero en pareja lo es aún más. Cuando no dependes solo de ti, sino de otra persona y de sus sentimientos, te sientes perdido e inseguro – pare para coger aire y mientras nuestras manos jugaban juntas seguí hablando -Yo quiero estar contigo, estoy seguro de ello, y sé que tú también quieres, porque si no, no estarías aquí, pero eso no resta que tenga miedo a que puedas enamorarte de otro con el que pases más tiempo.

\- Rick, estoy segura de lo que quiero. Para mí sería más fácil dejarlo mientras este dentro… pero te necesito… quiero estar contigo. Y aunque a veces sea duro lo prefiero mil veces - dijo muy seria.

Eso no solo era una declaración de intenciones, sino claramente una declaración de amor, esa mujer me quería y yo a ella. ¿Por qué íbamos a meternos en enfados tontos debidos a los celos si los dos estábamos más que seguros de nuestros sentimientos?

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio cogidos de la mano, dedicándonos miradas y algún que otro beso pero con la seguridad de que nuestra relación era algo por lo que los dos estábamos dispuestos a luchar.

Cuando el autobús nos dejó en el colegio, fui en un momento al vestuario, deje mis papeles y cerré el gimnasio, después de coger mi bolsa de deporte. Fuimos dando un paseo hasta casa de Kate, hablando por el camino con Sophie sobre lo que había visto y sobre la experiencia en sí. Estaba emocionada y le apetecía mucho llegar a casa para contárselo a su padre.

Jim recibió una llamada de Kate cuando el Sargento les había "soltado" y ya estaba manos a la obra haciendo una cena especial para recibir a su hija. Los veía bien juntos. Habían pasado por muchos malos momentos juntos, y me daba mucha pena pensar en todo lo que habían sufrido, pero verlos así… me gustaba.

\- Bueno yo… mejor me voy y os dejo tranquilos para que os lo contéis todo.

\- Que dices Rick... Tú te quedas a cenar con nosotros - dijo Jim dándole vueltas a algo que olía delicioso.

Me quede mirando a Kate, para saber lo que opinaba ella sobre eso, pero estaba muy ocupada metiendo el dedo en la cazuela que tenía su padre sobre el fuego. Iba a negarme, acababa de salir de la academia y necesitaría ponerse al día con su padre, no debía abusar, sé que merecía pasar tiempo también con su familia, y yo no quería molestar.

\- Mejor os dejo que…

\- Tú te quedas - dijo Kate mirándome fijamente muy seria. No podía negarle nada que me pidiera. Esos ojos me dejaban claro que me quería allí.

\- Si, jefa - dije y ella me saludo con su saludo militar cuando paso por mi lado para subir las escaleras a cambiarse.

Estuvimos cenando juntos, como una familia. Todos los que estábamos allí teníamos a alguien en común, Kate, y todos la queríamos, es más, haríamos lo que fuera por ella. Era el foco de cada uno de nosotros, ella nos unía. Me sentía bien con ellos, me sentía como en casa.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, nos despedimos y nos fuimos paseando cogidos de la mano hacia mi casa. La ayude a quitarse el abrigo y ella se acomodó en la alfombra junto al sofá y la tele, sentada en el suelo, mientras yo iba a por unos refrescos y unas palomitas.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

\- No lo sé, estoy cansada.

\- Quieres que veamos una película ¿Te apetece?

\- Vale – dijo cogiendo un puñado de palomitas aun tibias.

\- ¿Qué vemos? – Dije acomodándome a su lado - ¿Terror? ¿Drama?

\- La verdad es que me da igual, solo quiero - dijo colocándose entre mis brazos, al tiempo que se abrazaba a mí, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro – sentirte cerca, saber que estas a mi lado.

\- Bien - dije encendiendo la televisión con el mando sin más… estaban dando una serie de policías y ahí se quedó. Me dedique a acariciarle el pelo, la cara, besarla de forma suave y dulce durante un buen rato hasta que se respiración se hizo lenta y placida, dándome a entender que estaba dormida.

Después del día de hoy, de la excursión al que fue mi hogar, al que fue el lugar del nacimiento de mi sueño… mi pensamiento había cambiado. Ya no deseaba ser el mejor… triunfar como jugador. Fue mi sueño y ahí seguiría, pero sería simplemente eso, un sueño.

Nunca tuve una madre dispuesta y entregada a mí, ni amigos con los que divertirme, gente en quien confiar y por supuesto nunca tuve una mujer tan especial como Kate a mi lado. Con eso entendí que realmente se podía cambiar de sueños, lo de jugar al futbol paso a la historia, lo intente, no pudo ser, pero ahora era muy feliz con todo lo que me rodeaba. Los chicos, mi trabajo como entrenador, los nuevos amigos que estaba haciendo y por supuesto, ella.

La veía dormir y me sentí afortunado de tenerla en mi vida, apareció en el momento oportuno y cuando más falta me hacía el encontrar a alguien que me quisiera y me comprendiera. Poder sentirla así de cerca, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío hizo que me diera cuenta de que hay cosas de las que no he podido disfrutar en mi vida… cosas que casi ni sabía que existían.

Nunca antes había pensado en el amor, estaba tan obsesionado con el futbol, que no me daba cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Tengo lo que fue mi sueño ahí… en mi corazón, y me siento algo frustrado por ello, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero tengo claro que ahora no vivo solo por un sueño, por algo inalcanzable quizá, ahora sé que hay más cosas en esta vida que pueden hacerme feliz y la más importante está aquí ahora, apretada contra mi cuerpo… relajada a mi lado… y simplemente me hace feliz… ¿Hay algo más importante y bonito que eso? No lo creo.

Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y dejé que el cansancio de estos días, que el miedo, la añoranza por ella, hicieran su camino y me deje llevar por el sueño, por su calor… por el saber que cuando despertara aun estaría aquí.

Desperté al notar el movimiento de alguien junto a mí, el calor que me cubría, se movía y me acariciaba la cara haciéndome cosquillas. Abrí despacio los ojos, encontrándome con su mirada, esa que me volvía completamente loco y con la que soñaba cada noche en la que ella no estaba.

\- Buenos días dormilón – dijo ronroneando como un gatito y gruñí removiéndome.

Ella siguió acariciándome la cara y el pelo, cerré los ojos de nuevo, me relaje y casi vuelvo a dormirme. Pero paró y note como se separaba de mí.

Protesté con un gruñido y abrí los ojos de nuevo, la vi, mirándome con una sonrisa, pero tras su mirada había algo extraño, una preocupación quizá… no sé, aun no la conocía tanto como para adivinar.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Todo bien - respondió besándome suavemente. Cuando nos distanciamos un poco, comprendí que aún había algo en sus preciosos ojos que rondaba y no me decía.

\- Está todo bien, de verdad - dijo volviendo a besarme.

Al instante, sentí su lengua junto con la mía, conectando de tal manera que la electricidad nos recorría por entero. Me perdí en ella, en ese beso y me olvide de todo. Porque una cosa tenía clara… iba a aprovechar cada momento a su lado.

Tiré de ella dejándola tumbada en el sofá, tumbándome yo encima con cuidado de no aplastarla y seguí besándola hasta que conseguí sacar un gemido de su boca.

Su cuerpo era un imán para mí, disfrutaba notando como se retorcía debajo de mí cuerpo para conseguir mayor contacto. Nos besamos con pasión, con amor, con ternura, con una adoración que hizo que nos desbordara la pasión. Quería hacerla mía aquí y ahora, no podía esperar más a sentirla plenamente, poder entrar en su cuerpo y sentirla totalmente mía.

Sentí como Kate tiraba de mi camiseta sacándomela por la cabeza y yo necesitaba sentirla a ella así que empecé a desnudarla. Estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro, perdidos en desnudarnos cuanto antes el uno al otro… deseosos el uno del otro… de la unión total y absoluta.

-Siento interrumpir chicos-dijo una voz desde la cocina.

Ambos dimos un salto y nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, tapándonos con lo que encontramos, que en mi caso fue la sudadera de Kate y ella mi camiseta. La situación era cuando menos cómica y así lo demostramos echándonos a reír mientras mi madre hacía lo propio desde la cocina. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una maldita costumbre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y a mi compañera por su trabajo y crítica constructiva sobre mi trabajo. Te lo agradezco porque cada día aprendo más de todos vosotros.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

No era la primera vez que nos sucedía, pero eso no lo hacía menos vergonzoso. Rick se levantaba y se abrochaba el pantalón que ya había conseguido deshacerle, cosa que era evidente por el sospechoso bulto de sus pantalones y luego cogía su camiseta para ponérsela. Yo mientras tanto me tape con mi camisa lo que pude.

\- Hola madre - dijo Rick acercándose a Martha y besándola en la mejilla como si no hubiera pasado nada, no sé entendía cómo podía hacer eso. A mí me ardían las mejillas y otras partes de mi cuerpo por no haber terminado lo empezado.

Me levanté, coloque la camiseta y me quede allí sin mirarla directamente porque no podía hacerlo… la vergüenza del momento me lo impedía.

\- Buenos días Kate - dijo Martha sentándose a mi lado, como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me hizo preguntarme si es que estaban acostumbrados a esta situación.

\- Hola Martha - dije mirando al suelo, aun sofocada por el momento de vergüenza y por todo lo demás.

\- Darling no tienes que avergonzarte. No es nada malo divertirse y disfrutar de tu cuerpo. Tanto es así que ahora mismo me voy y os dejo tranquilo, para que podáis acabar lo que habíais empezado - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

\- Madre - dijo Rick regañándola, mientras venia con tres cafés en la mano, casi haciendo malabares con ellos.

\- ¿Qué? No es la primera vez que… - empezó a decir, pero menos mal que Rick la interrumpió.

\- Mejor lo olvidamos ¿vale?

\- Vale, vale, pero es algo normal. No deberíais avergonzaros por ello.

\- No lo hacemos, pero si vas a aparecer cada vez que…

\- Avisadme para buscarme algún plan cuando estéis en casa. Yo no tengo problemas para dejaros la casa para los dos.

\- No Martha, por favor, es tu casa…

\- No, en realidad es de mi hijo – Rick intento cambiar la frase, pero Martha no le dejo hablar - Así que, si tengo que desaparecer, lo hago. Además, la vida es una fiesta para mí - dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y desaparecía.

Rick se sentó aún más cerca de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello haciéndome cerrar los ojos para evitar soltar un gemido de mi boca.

\- Rick - protesté.

\- ¿Qué? Podemos seguir donde lo dejamos, no te parece - dijo volviendo a besarme.

\- Rick… por favor…

\- Vale - dijo levantándose y sirviéndose otro café.

\- ¿Esto os ha sucedido muchas veces? – pregunte intrigada.

\- ¿Esto? – pregunto arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Sí, lo de pillarte "in fraganti" – le dije algo molesta.

\- Alguna vez ¿por? Kate, no he sido un monje hasta hoy, ya lo sabias.

\- Se os veía muy tranquilos con la situación, acostumbrados.

\- Contigo es la segunda vez - dijo riéndose, sin darle importancia.

\- Gracias, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

\- Y si Kate, ha pasado otras veces – dijo al ver como mi enfado iba subiendo de temperatura.

\- Pensé que no habías presentado a ninguna chica a tu madre, tu dijiste... – le apostille al recordar una conversación de los dos.

\- Y así es… - me respondió interrumpiéndome.

\- Entonces, no comprendo… - intente decir. Algo no cuadraba allí.

\- Era ella la que rebuscaba en su ropa para taparse. Es decir, era yo el que llegaba y…

\- ¡Oh Dios! - dije evitando reírme.

\- Así es, imagina mi situación. Porque eso, que ahora ella pase por lo mismo, no me da ninguna pena - dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba de nuevo, un poco menos tenso debido a sus explicaciones – Entonces, ¿todo bien?

\- Mejor que bien - dije besándolo - ¿me llevas a desayunar?

\- Claro… tú mandas. Pide y serás complacida.

\- Bien - dije levantándome y tirando de su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, pero fuera.

\- Vale. Podemos ir al parque… o al museo… o al cine… o a… - iba a seguir sugiriendo, pero a mí me apetecía improvisar… conocernos un poco mejor, saber de sus gustos, sus ideas, hablar y bucear un poco en la mente de ese hombre que estaba robándome el corazón.

\- Rick… para, lo que surja ¿comprendes?

\- Alto y claro jefa - dijo besándome - si tú estás conmigo cualquier plan es perfecto - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Estuvimos andando sin ningún rumbo fijo, ni destino, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía, de lo que veíamos, de lo se nos ocurría, fuera lo que fuera. Terminamos sentados en una cafetería en la que nunca había estado, se hallaba muy cerca del Central Park, y las vistas eran increíbles. Nos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro sin parar de dedicarnos miradas dulces, caricias y algún que otro beso perdido, mientras cualquier cosa nos parecía maravillosa.

\- Me encanta la idea que has tenido…

\- A mí también.

\- Si, pero, también te gusta la Academia.

\- Claro que me gusta, me metí allí voluntariamente.

\- Si ya lo sé, yo tengo a los chicos y eso pero… supongo que mi vida durante la semana es muy diferente a la tuya – dijo a modo de recriminación, como si sintiera mal por aquello.

\- Rick…

\- No me quejo… de verdad. Quiero que seas feliz. Me gusta que seas feliz – se interrumpió a sí mismo y quiso cambiar de tema - Anda cuéntame algo. ¿Qué haces en el tiempo libre?

\- Libre tengo poco y el que hay lo dedico a entrenar, sino no conseguiré las marcas que nos han puestos. Pero cuando necesito descansar leo…hablo con el resto… comparamos apuntes.

\- Vale, ya no te envidio tanto - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Ya te dije que tampoco era para tanto. Yo lo hago con gusto porque sé a lo que me llevara… a cumplir mi sueño, pero… es duro en muchos momentos.

\- Imagino…

\- A veces olvido por todo lo que has pasado tú también para triunfar.

\- Cuando uno tiene una meta, un propósito, es mucho más fácil.

\- ¿Qué tal tu rodilla? – estuve evitando el tema desde que le vi, pero le vi tocarla un par de veces y pensé que podía estar molesto.

\- Parece algo más relajada. No hago demasiado ejercicio, ya me entiendes - dijo moviendo las cejas sonrojándome - pero espero solucionarlo este fin de semana - dijo besándome el cuello y sacándome una risita.

\- ¡Ey! que yo también… tengo mis necesidades, no solo tu - dije haciéndole un guiño.

\- Entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí? - dijo de forma cómica levantándose como para salir a correr. Se sentó a mi lado de nuevo besándome.

Terminamos de comer en un pequeño bar de allí y luego cambiamos de lugar para tomar un café y un helado. Estaba siendo un día muy romántico y después de comer seguimos con nuestro paseo por Central Park.

Estuvimos paseando cogidos de la mano como una pareja más. Sonreíamos, nos besábamos, jugábamos, nos susurrábamos cosas… parecíamos dos auténticos adolescentes enamorados.

Acabamos sentados en el césped cerca de un árbol. Él se apoyó contra el árbol y yo me senté entre sus piernas dejándome recostar sobre su pecho. Sentía como me acariciaba el pelo haciendo que me relajara que me hiciera sentir amada con sus caricias tan suaves y tiernas.

\- Rick…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro…

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías estar viviendo esto?

\- ¿Esto? ¿A nosotros te refieres? No, no pensaba estar aquí tumbado en el césped junto a la persona más especial y única que he conocido nunca - dijo sinceramente, se notaba en su voz.

\- Tonto - dije golpeándole la pierna en broma.

\- Cuando volví a Nueva York, lo cierto es que no pensaba salir de mi habitación, pensaba simplemente que mi vida había cambiado y que ya no podría volver a vivir de una forma "normal".

\- Rick… - no sabía que decirle, el pobre pensaba que su vida había acabado y ahora me sentía algo responsable de ello y me preocupaba.

\- Lo sé… era muy dramático, es cierto - dijo soltando una risa sarcástica, sin creer muy bien lo que nos estaba sucediendo - pero de verdad Kate, me sentía completamente hundido. Pero ahora eso ya no es importante, he pensado mucho estos días solo y si he de serte franco, ahora me siento bien, agradecido por lo sucedido, porque "gracias" a mi lesión, te conocí y estamos aquí juntos y que algún día podre volver a ser feliz.

\- Eso espero.

\- Kate lo que quiero decir es que no me imaginaba que me pasara nada bueno cuando llegue, lo veía todo muy negro y no veía motivo por el que seguir en pie, ahora es totalmente distinto, ahora estas tú y eres la "culpable" de mi felicidad.

\- De verdad… ¿puedes ser feliz sin a volver a jugar?

\- Bueno, eso ya… Kate… - lo sentí resoplar.

\- Dices que eres feliz… que puedes serlo sin jugar, pero… yo lo pienso en mi caso y no creo que pudiera ser feliz sin cumplir mi sueño.

-Pero yo es que no puedo… - dijo levantando la voz y tensándose. Me levanté para poder encararlo. Lo vi nervioso y le acaricié tiernamente la mano para que pudiera entenderme, para que viera que no quería decir nada que le hiciera daño.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento Kate… no quiero enfadarme.

\- Lo sé.

\- Solo que… no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo… solo quiero dejarlo atrás, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

\- Lo siento, solo es que no sé muy bien cómo te sientes y quiero saberlo, sentirlo como tú para comprenderte mejor.

\- Cuando estoy contigo Kate, todo desaparece y me siento bien, eso es lo que tienes que tener claro - dijo mirándome a los ojos y solo pude abrazarlo, porque sabía por lo que estaba pasando, porque quería ser su apoyo.

\- Yo también estoy bien contigo.

\- Lo sé… creo que deberíamos irnos.

\- Sí, quiero ir a mi casa. Podíamos cenar allí y luego irnos de nuevo a tu casa. Si te parece bien.

\- Prefiero…cenar en mi casa. Te dejo y ¿nos vemos luego?

\- Claro - dije extrañada por su negación, pero supongo que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas después de nuestra dura conversación. Solo esperaba que dejara esto atrás para poder volver a estar bien el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos.

Cuando llegue a casa Sophie vino a abrazarme pero enseguida me dejo para irse a dibujar, otra de sus grandes pasiones. Me senté con el tercer café del día en la cocina pensando y dándole vueltas a la conversación con Rick cuando llegó mi padre.

\- Hola cariño - dijo besándome en la cabeza.

\- Hola papa.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a mi lado. Estuvimos en silencio durante un buen tiempo hasta que mi padre acabo con ese silencio que para mí estaba bien pero por lo que se ve para él no lo era tanto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- A mí no me puedes engañar.

\- Papa…

\- Venga puedes contármelo.

\- He tenido una conversación un poco dura con Rick y… me ha dejado pensativa.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre los sueños… sobre si seré suficiente para que él sea feliz.

\- Si no lo eres, es tonto.

\- Papa… yo os tengo a todos y aun así necesito hacer lo que hago.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero lo suyo es diferente, él tiene que hacerse a la idea de que no puede cumplir su sueño.

\- ¿Y si hubiera una posibilidad?

\- ¿Lo dices por algo?

\- He llamado a una amiga. Hay nuevas investigaciones y quizás…

\- Kate ¿se lo has dicho a él?

\- No.

\- Creo que deberías comentárselo. Es su vida Kate no puedes hacer eso así… él debe saberlo.

\- Lo sé…lo sé.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir hasta aquí, nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que tengáis un gran fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días a todos.**

 **Solo quiero decir Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo22**

POV RICK

Estuve durante un buen tiempo pensando en la conversación con Kate. Y me dolía mucho tener que darle la razón. Era feliz estando como estaba, pero, siempre hay un pero… esa espinita aquí clavada permanecerá en mi corazón. Seria todo tan distinto de saber que había una solución a mi problema, si la hubiera seria magnifico, aunque siempre cabía la idea de alguna nueva tecnología. Pero hablar de cosas hipotéticas dolía, porque no existía nada que hacer en este momento, sino mis médicos ya me lo habrían comunicado.

Un fin de semana que quería pasar con ella feliz, sin pensar en nada malo se convirtió en algo que prefería olvidar. Discutimos por primera vez y eso hizo que pasáramos la noche separados. Quería olvidar, acabar la noche de la mejor forma posible y no pensar. En unas horas volvería a la academia y nadie sabía el tiempo que estaríamos sin vernos esta vez. Esos pensamientos me entristecían, me reconcomían por dentro y me sentía muy mal por haber discutido con ella. Ahora más que nunca la necesitaba, y es cierto, quizá fuera egoísta por quererla a mi lado, pero ella era la única que conseguía que yo olvidara y quisiera ser feliz, pero a su lado.

Cuando llamaron al timbre imagine que era ella. Pensaba llamarla y se me había anticipado, mientras yo preparaba el salón de mi casa con velas y algunas flores frescas del jardín. También enfrié una botella de vino y tenía dos copas listas para ser servidas junto al sofá. Imagine que ella, al igual que yo también tendría remordimientos de nuestra discusión y deseábamos hacer las paces lo antes posible, de ahí que se adelantara a mis hechos. Pero los nervios me gastaron una mala pasada, le hable mal y no se lo merecía. Cuando viera su reacción sabría cómo comportarme, aunque estaba claro que aquello se merecía una disculpa por mi parte.

Inhale todo el aire que pude para llenarme de confianza y fuerza, fui a la puerta y la abrí sin pensar. Efectivamente, era ella, con una simple camiseta púrpura y un vaquero que se aferraba a sus piernas como un guante. Estaba tan preciosa, como siempre… pero faltaba algo… le faltaba una sonrisa, esa que siempre llevaba puesta, y hoy no estaba, había desaparecido por mi culpa.

\- Hola – me saludo seria.

\- Hola – respondí haciéndome a un lado para dejar que entrara. Me sentía como un auténtico patán, yo preparando una cita romántica cuando estábamos los dos bastante tristes.

\- Rick yo… - intento iniciar una conversación, pero como buen caballero, debía disculparme yo primero.

\- Lo siento. Perdona por cómo te hable antes Kate. En serio, me comporte mal contigo, pero aun reacciono mal ante el tema de mi lesión, e intento evitarlo para no remover el dolor que me causa. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?

\- Pero…

\- No, por favor. Olvídalo, me comporte como un crio, lo sé. Vamos a dejarlo y disfrutemos del tiempo del que disponemos - dije casi suplicándole – es muy poco y no es justo que lo desperdiciemos con discusiones. ¿Me perdonas?

Entendí que ella quería decir algo, pero asintió con la cabeza sin hablar. Se abrazó a mí con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió. Pero le devolví el abrazo, envolviéndola con mis brazos al tiempo que la atraía hacia mi cuerpo, para sentirla por entero.

\- Yo también lo siento.

\- Shh… no ha sucedido, ¿vale? Disfrutemos de la noche - dije sonriendo y dándole pasó al salón donde vio toda la parafernalia que organice antes de su llegada.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho Rick? Estás loco – dijo con la boca abierta al ver todos los globos con flores y las velas iluminando la estancia y dándole un toque romántico - ¿Qué has preparado?

\- No es nada, solo unas copas de vino - dije prendiendo su mano para acceder a la estancia juntos. Me senté en el sofá y de un certero "tirón" la senté sobre mis piernas

\- No me gusta que estemos enfadados, me pone muy triste.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta cariño - dije dejando un beso en su hombro.

\- Había pensado que este fin de semana sería distinto.

\- Aun podemos hacerlo distinto – dije con una sonrisa de lado a lado, sonrisa que me devolvió besándome la punta de la nariz.

El beso fue bajando despacio, primero su labio superior, mientras ella se quedaba esperando que fuera a más. Me separé despacio solo un segundo para volver a besarla pero esta vez su labio inferior y acabar atrapándolo lo que la hizo suspirar de anticipación.

Me separé de nuevo, quedando muy cerca de sus labios, sin tocarlos. Sentíamos la respiración el uno del otro como se mezclaba. Pero esa diminuta separación duro poco, hasta que no soporto más el ansia y Kate se abrazó a mi cuello para empujar mi cabeza hacia la suya, atrayéndome a un beso que me dejo sin respiración.

Su lengua en mi boca, investigaba cada pequeño rincón, mientras yo la dejaba hacer. Hasta que fue mi turno. Explore su boca, pero no me detuve ahí y seguí por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su pulso y allí me detuve hasta que deje buena muestra de mi afecto.

\- Rick – protesto arrugando el ceño, pero sin separarse de mí contacto.

\- Solo quiero que me recuerdes durante toda la semana - dije sonriéndole mientras Kate suspiraba en mi cuello – tú y todo aquel que se acerque.

\- Entonces creo que tendré que hacer algo para que tú también me recuerdes a mí - dijo muy sensual. Me imagine con jersey de cuello alto durante toda la semana, pero sus intenciones iban más allá de mi cuello.

Se levantó de mis piernas y me empujó con sus dedos apoyados en mi pecho hasta que mi espalda toco el respaldo del sofá. Cuando estuve recostado mirándola fijamente, vi como sus ojos refulgían cual pantera a punto de atacar a su presa. Me había dejado boquiabierto y la boca se me estaba secando. Todo lo contrario de otro punto algo más abajo. Aquello me estaba poniendo a cien. No sé qué tenía esa mujer, solo una mirada y yo ya estaba dispuesto para lo que quisiera hacer o que le hiciera.

No perdió en ningún momento el contacto visual, me miraba fijamente mientras sus manos, adiestradas sabiamente, seguían su trabajo, desabrochando la cintura del pantalón vaquero. Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, se dedicó a juguetear con mi miembro ya erecto ante la próxima afrenta. Sus toques eran suaves y con cada uno de ellos, una descarga eléctrica cruzaba mi espalda. Después con sabios movimientos, se deshizo de todas las barreras y sin saber cómo, mi pantalón y mi bóxer habían desaparecido. Y digo que no se como, porque en esos momentos, yo me concentraba en no dejar de respirar, soy un hombre y no podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez, nuestro cerebro no da para más y la tortura a la que era sometido, me tenía totalmente ausente de mi persona. Disfrutaba sus toques, sus caricias, sus suaves besos y lengüetazos. Aquella situación se estaba escapando de mis manos, hacía rato que la cordura desapareció y ronroneaba cual gatito frente a un plato de leche, al tiempo que suspiraba para que aquello no acabara antes de empezar. Tenía las manos frías, pero precisamente ese tacto helado junto al calor que desprendía esa parte de mi cuerpo era tremendamente excitante.

\- Kate… esto es una nueva tortura china… tienes las manos heladas.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo con una cara de pícara - ¿Quieres que pare?

\- No, nunca, sigue… no pares por Dios – le suplique.

Mi miembro entre sus manos subía y bajaba de forma rápida, de la base hasta su fin, a veces estrechando las manos, a veces aflojándolas. Yo estaba ya fuera de si y mis manos apretaban fuertemente el sofá para soportar aquello y que no acabara de forma precipitada. Ella sonreía al ver mi cara contraída por el placer.

\- Creo que voy a parar… parece que no te gusta – dijo mientras no me perdía de vista.

\- Ni se te ocurra… no ahora – le respondí abriendo los ojos y contemplando la escena que tenía frente a mí - Kate… no creo que…

Iba a decirle que no aguantaría el embiste mucho tiempo más cuando vi como sus manos bajaban hasta mis testículos y los amasaban, mientras su boca ocupaba el lugar abandonado. La sensación fue tan fuerte que grite una maldición en voz alta, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Maldita sea Kate… ¿Dónde has aprendido esto? ¡Dios! –

\- ¿Acaso te aburre? – respondió delicadamente, pero sin abandonar su tarea.

Y no se apiado de mí, sino que siguió con su tortura. A su boca se unían sus manos en mi escroto, estrujando y masajeando la zona, a lo que solo podía responder gimiendo debido al temblor que invadió mis piernas, y luego subió a mi estómago, estaba sometido a tal presión que estaba a punto de descargar en su boca, pero quería sentirme dentro de ella, que disfrutara tanto como yo ese momento, que compartiéramos el maravilloso orgasmo que se avecinaba y que estaba más cerca en cada movimiento suyo.

\- Nena… ven – dije tirando de ella para que me soltara. Aquello era maravilloso, pero quería compartirlo con ella, se lo merecía por lo que me había hecho sentir – Quiero disfrutarlo contigo, por favor… Ven mi amor, vamos a cruzar el arcoíris juntos.

Eso le hizo mucha gracia y abandono su posición riendo mientras se iba despojando de su ropa. Mientras y sin perder de vista el maravilloso espectáculo que era su cuerpo, alcance mis pantalones, donde recordaba llevar un preservativo, que halle y me puse. Intentaba mantenerme en calma, pero con la vista que tenía era complicado. Era perfecta, todo su cuerpo estaba proporcionado y la academia había forjado sus piernas y brazos. Estaba algo más musculada y también su vientre se aplano en ese interludio de tiempo que no compartimos.

Yo seguía agarrando fuertemente los cojines del sofá, para aguantar la tensión. Cuando lentamente, tomo posición y sentándose sobre mi erección paso a formar parte de mi. La sensación fue tal que me estremecí de pies a cabeza, no quedo ni un solo poro de mi piel sin erizar. Mientras se acomodaba a mi tamaño, desabotonaba mi camisa y los roces de sus dedos en el vello de mi pecho eran suaves descargas eléctricas que me invadían. Intentaba imprimir movimiento, pero no me lo permitía. Sus caderas me tenían preso, mientras me besaba el cuello y el pecho dejando un recorrido húmedo a su paso.

La notaba tan húmeda y preparada para mí que no dejaba de sorprenderme. Casi ni la había tocado y estaba preparada para recibirme. Eso solo podía indicar una cosa, ella disfrutaba tanto como yo de esos momentos. Después de unos movimientos de sus caderas yo estaba al borde del final y no quería, pero era una sensación tan maravillosa que debía permitir que culminara. Temía por no complacerla a ella, pero sus jadeos y su respiración me indicaban que los dos estamos cruzando el mismo terreno.

Nuestro galope fue incrementando su velocidad y aquello acababa, quise ayudarla y busque entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que encontré el botón exacto donde aplicar una leve presión y al notar como su interior se abrazaba a mí, yo también termine llegando al orgasmo más impresionante que he vivido jamás. Escuche su grito junto a mi oído, al igual que ella escucho el mío y terminamos los dos rendidos apoyados el uno en el otro, compartiendo sudor, respiración y aliento.

\- Ha sido… - dijo entre suspiros con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Impresionante - dije acabando la frase por ella.

\- Totalmente.

\- Kate, no sé qué haces conmigo… soy adicto a tu piel.

\- Eso espero - dijo golpeándome el pecho.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama - dije y vi como Kate me miraba extrañada - ¿O prefieres que llegue mi madre y nos vea así? Creo que esto superaría a las otras dos veces que hemos sido pillados "in fraganti" – le dije sacándole los colores imaginando la situación.

La agarré con fuerza por la cintura levantándola y lleve hasta la cama. Pare en el baño, me deshice del preservativo, me asee y volví al salón a recuperar la ropa esparcida por la habitación.

Cuando volví a la habitación Kate estaba confortablemente acurrucada y tapada con la sabana, mirando mis movimientos por la habitación. Sonreía y no perdía de vista cierta parte de mi anatomía.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunte al pillarla mirándome descaradamente.

\- No está mal… - respondió torciendo el labio.

\- Serás… - eso provoco un ataque indiscriminado de cosquillas por mi parte al que ella respondió gritando cada vez que alcanzaba algún punto estratégico.

\- Para Rick, para… - decía entre carcajadas – No, ahí no, por favor… para…

Y al ver que ya no soportaba más, la bese. Era algo tan grande lo que sentía por ella, que ninguna palabra podía explicarlo.

\- Anda, ven aquí conmigo – le dije preparándome para que acercara su espalda a mi pecho. Desnudos, sin estorbos más que el de la sabana cubriéndonos, fuimos relajándonos y dejando que todas nuestras terminaciones nerviosas, activas aun por los momentos vividos.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches cariño.

Cerré los ojos y di gracias a quien tuviera que dárselas por tener la oportunidad de disfrutarla, y de disfrutar de esto que teníamos y que había llenado mi vida, vacía de sentido semanas atrás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Que tengáis un gran fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días a todos. Ayer no pude subir avise por twitter que es por el único medio que tengo para poder informaros cuando pasan cosas así. Pero ayer también prometí que el capítulo de ayer lo subiría hoy y lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Gracias a todos por ser comprensibles y pacientes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV KATE

Abrí los ojos al notar unos labios besándome la espalda desnuda y durante unos breves instantes recordé la noche que había pasado con él. Ojala solo fuera la primera de muchas, no quería dejarlo escapar, porque nunca había sentido lo que sentía con esa magnífica persona que era Richard Castle.

Cuando esos suaves labios pasaron al hombro, me estremecí, pero cuando llegaron al cuello, despertaron mis sentidos, y algo más.

\- Mira, el caballero se despertó juguetón… bien, eso me gusta – dije dándome la vuelta para verlo cara a cara - Buenos días dormilón.

\- Buenos días – dijo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más profundamente del beso que le di - Me encanta despertar y ver que estas a mi lado.

Pasé mi mano por su mandíbula donde crecían ya unos pocos pelos. Me gustaba así, algo más desenfadado, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Me gustaba recién levantado con el pelo revuelto, los ojos aún medio cerrados pero que dejaban ver un atisbo de ese azul tan impresionante que me recordaba el mar.

Le acaricié tiernamente la cara y él cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor la caricia. Parecía tan necesitado de comprensión, y verlo así, tan normal, tan accesible, tan tierno, tan guapo… Me dejaba ver que quizás era la mitad que necesitaba en mi vida. No me consideraba la mitad de nada, pero si algo me faltaba, era un hombre como él, que complementara mis fallos o defectos. O quizá quien me animara a llevar a cabo una locura en mis rachas donde la cordura era todo.

\- Me encanta estar así… tranquilos, relajados, sin pensar. Nunca había estado así con nadie, con esa total tranquilidad y confianza.

\- ¿Y no te parece que ya era hora? - dijo sacando una risita de mis labios.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar, según tu madre, no te conocía novia. ¿Demasiado ocupado para buscar? o quizá ¿poco interesado en hacerlo?

\- Sera que te esperaba a ti - dijo cambiando su semblante a persona seria, aunque fuera difícil tomarlo en el serio con el pelo tan desordenado y con esos ojitos de sueño.

\- Buena respuesta, es más, creo que es la mejor que me han dado.

\- Claro… por eso estás conmigo, porque soy el mejor.

\- No necesitas abuela ¿verdad cariño? - dije riéndome.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dudas de mí? Soy o no el mejor, venga no puedes negarlo - dijo haciéndose el enojado.

\- No tengo dudas al respeto - dije antes de besarlo.

Porque desde que le conocía, no solo había sacado el coraje para hablar con mi padre y hablarle de mi sueño, sino que además, estaba en la academia de policía y tenía a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado. Alguien por quien seguir viviendo, y esperando los fines de semana de permiso para vernos. Porque me hacía sentir única y especial, porque además, estaba la premisa de nuestra compatibilidad en el sexo, con él siempre estaba dispuesta y siempre salía satisfecha y no con algún otro que prefería olvidar. Y porque no me cansaba nunca de besarlo, porque su boca siempre me sabía bien y siempre me trasmitía tranquilidad, cariño, estima, dulzura… Demasiado bonito, pero si, había encontrado al hombre perfecto para mí. Y temía perderlo.

\- Te quiero – dijo, como si hubiera estado viendo fotograma a fotograma mis pensamientos, mis temores y afirmaciones. Porque en ellos, estaba esa afirmación, aunque no usara exactamente esas palabras. Estaba claro que yo también tenía esos sentimientos hacia él y que a lo mejor no los había expresado por miedo.

Sin duda yo también lo quería, y sabía que algún día deberíamos expresar y explicar cómo nos sentíamos. Pero escucharlo en sus labios, decirlo era como si de repente todo fuera mucho más real, más palpable, más sólido. Y eso me asusto.

\- Kate ¿estás bien? - dijo al ver que yo no respondía.

\- Si… si todo bien, solo que yo… - lo podía explicarle mis miedos a ese hombre que me había abierto el corazón.

\- No hace falta que digas nada, pero yo, veras, necesitaba decírtelo, quería que supieras lo que siento por ti. Esto no es algo casual o pasajero, yo hace tiempo que sentía cosas y ahora pensé que era un buen momento para decírtelas.

\- Pero yo…

\- No, tranquila, comprendo que tu no puedas sentir igual… - estaba tergiversando mi silencio y no quería martirizarlo más, así que le puse un dedo delante de los labios para que callara.

\- Déjame hablar – le dije sonriéndole – solo es que no esperaba que me lo dijeras ahora, en este momento. Lo cierto es que mientras me besabas estaba pensando en eso, en lo bien que estamos juntos, en cómo nos complementamos, en como sabes lo que quiero y necesito sin que yo te lo diga. Imagino que es lo mismo que has dicho tú, pero con otras palabras. Aunque en el fondo, es lo mismo, que yo también te quiero, que eres muy importante para mi Rick… quiero que lo sepas.

\- Lo sé - dijo cuándo le quite la mano de su boca y vi esa sonrisa emocionada.

Rick rodó quedando encima de mí atrapándome con su cuerpo en la cama. Pero al girar la vista vi el reloj y comprendí el día que era y esa mañana tenía un compromiso muy importante, por lo que me separé de él empujándole con mi mano en su pecho.

\- Rick…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándome extrañado.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde… te recuerdo que tienes partido.

\- Me da igual… no puedes hablarme de eso cuando te tengo así - dijo casi con un gruñido de frustración.

\- Venga campeón, levántate - dije imponiendo un poco de cordura al momento, golpeándole suavemente con la almohada mientras me levantaba desnuda de la cama. Cuando me gire para buscar mi ropa interior, le vi quieto en la cama, mirándome fijamente.

\- Se acabó el espectáculo – le dije mientras le señalaba el baño - a la ducha – le dije entrando en el baño en primer lugar.

Llegamos al partido entre risas, cogidos de la mano, hablando tranquilamente de cualquier banalidad. Parecíamos dos adolescentes enamorados, besándonos a cada momento sin mediar excusa de por medio. Éramos felices y nos gustaba demostrarlo.

\- Katie… Katie… - escuché como me llamaban a mi espalda, conocía esa voz muy bien. Era mi pequeña que venía corriendo hacia mí. La cogí en brazos y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Era mi niña, a su temprana edad había vivido demasiado y ahora era feliz jugando a futbol. Además, era la personita más importante de mi vida, aunque ahora tuviera a Rick, ella siempre estaría ahí, y en la academia la extrañaba muchísimo.

\- Hola princesa. ¿Lista para jugar?

\- Si… Hoy vamos a ser los mejores desde el principio. Haremos todo lo que nos ha dicho Rick y ganaremos, seguro – dijo chocando la mano con Rick que la escucho hacer esa afirmación y sonrió feliz.

Me gustaba verlos así, que tuvieran cosas en común y que se tuvieran el uno al otro. Ya que yo les faltaba, al menos ellos podían seguir viéndose y jugando juntos. Además, Rick la llevaba a casa después del entreno y así de paso ayudaba a mi padre y yo se lo agradecía de corazón.

\- Venga vamos - dijo Rick dándole una patada en el culo de forma divertida - espero que nos animes mucho.

\- Eso no lo dudes – le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Qué me das si ganamos? – me pregunto al oído cuando me acerque a desearle suerte y darle un último beso.

\- ¿Yo? Serás tú si acaso, quien me tenga que dar algo a mi… yo vengo a animarte… lo menos que puedes hacer es recompensarme por ello.

\- Mmm, cierto. Pensaré en algo… todavía nos queda una noche por delante.

\- A ver si me demuestras lo ingenioso que eres – le dije mientras me gruñía en respuesta.

Los deje a los dos camino de vestuarios donde se reunirían todos y yo después de preguntar le Sophie he ubicar a mi padre, fui en su busca. Me costó un poco, pues las gradas del colegio estaban llenas, pero finalmente di con él.

\- Hola cariño, te veo contenta. Habéis hablado.

\- Papa…

\- No se lo has contado ¿verdad?

\- No quiere hablar del tema. Cuando le llamen será el quien tome la decisión y yo no tendré nada que ver con eso.

\- Kate eso es ir por la espalda y tú siempre has dado la cara frente a la adversidad.

\- Ahora estamos bien, yo solo tengo unos días de permiso, déjame disfrutarlos, por favor. Que yo haya mediado para que le tengan en cuenta para el programa de prueba, no quiere decir que vayan a llamarle y si lo llaman finalmente, el será quien tome la decisión. Así que no voy a decirle nada.

\- Bien… - dijo levantando las manos dándose por vencido - pero si le llaman y acepta, y se recupera y vuelve a Europa, entonces será tarde para arrepentirse y puede que lo pierdas.

\- Eso son muchos peros Papa… ya se verá. Vamos a disfrutar del partido.

Quise poner atención al partido, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Le estaba guardando un secreto y eso no me parecía bien, pero en estos momentos no tenía el suficiente valor para afrontarlo. Como dijo en la película "Lo que el viento se llevó" Scarlata O´hara, ya lo pensare mañana, ahora quería disfrutar el momento.

El partido fue mucho mejor que el primero, lo cierto es que habían mejorado y cuando consiguieron meter un gol, fue todo una victoria para ellos, se les veía muy contentos. Pero siguió la segunda parte y a pesar de ver muy cansados a los chicos, Rick no dejaba de animarlos y cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el partido, los del equipo contrario marcaron y acabo el partido con un empate, aunque a los chicos les supo a victoria.

Fue un partido duro y en el que los dos equipos habían trabajado mucho, sudaban y a pesar del cansancio, se les veía felices, contentos de haber cumplido con lo que les había enseñado su entrenador, quien también estaba contento de haber conseguido no solo ese gol, sino ver a los chicos felices por haber jugado.

\- Hola - dijo acercándose a mí y besándome con cara de felicidad. No le conocía aun esa cara de plenitud, de alegría por el trabajo bien hecho. Estaba pletórico y se veía en sus ojos - ¿Has visto que bien jugaron los chicos?

\- Si, ya lo he visto… lo habéis hecho genial - dije volviendo a besarlo.

\- Eso ha sido gracias a ti… nos has traído suerte, a partir de hoy no puedes perderte ningún partido - dijo abrazándome.

\- Venga Rick, no seas niño, el primer partido vine y perdisteis.

\- Bueno, pero eso día… yo no sabía que estabas, así que no cuenta. No sabes lo que ayuda que este tu chica… tenía que saber que estabas para poder impresionarte.

\- Eres un caso - dije riéndome mientras volvía a besarlo.

\- Katie ¿has visto? – dijo Sophie que había venido junto a nosotros después de celebrar el empate con sus amiguitos.

\- Si cariño, habéis jugado muy bien. Ahora vamos a celebrarlo ¿quieres?

\- Si - dijo saltando y gritando feliz.

Esa era mi familia, y verlos a todos juntos, sonriendo me hizo sentirme especial, importante, afortunada por tenerlos.

Después de que Sophie y Rick fueran a ducharse y recoger sus cosas, nos fuimos a un Burger cercano para cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi hermanita. Gracias a la ayuda de Rick con la niña, mi padre y estaban cogiendo confianza y eso me encantaba. Verlos juntos, hablando y compartiendo anécdotas, era algo estupendo. Mis dos hombres eran perfectos. No podía pedir más.

\- ¿Papa, has visto como Thomas ha marcado el gol? Todos hemos jugado muy bien ¿a que si Rick?

\- Lo habéis hecho genial todos, estoy muy orgulloso de vuestros avances.

\- El próximo partido, lo ganamos - dijo muy segura mi pequeña.

\- Seguro, si jugáis como hoy, ganaremos - dijo Rick acariciándole la cabeza.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Rick y este lo miró algo extrañado. Lo veía como muy extrañado al leer el nombre de la pantalla del móvil.

\- Lo siento… debo responder, es de la federación. - dijo levantándose para retirarse y no molestarnos con su conversación.

\- Ahí está la tormenta - dijo mi padre mirándome, y lo sabía, tenía razón, esa era la temida llamada que estaba esperando que recibiera desde que decidí que al igual que yo, él también tenía derecho a luchar por sus sueños y que si no lo hacía, parte de él, moriría y no quería verlo resentido el día de mañana por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Él también se merecía luchar por su sueño.

Solo suplicaba al cielo, no haberme equivocado poniendo su nombre en la lista de voluntarios para probar una nueva técnica en la curación de tendones y músculos de deportistas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto para los que preguntáis son 42 capítulos la historia. Vamos por un poco más de la mitad.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y que paséis un gran día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV KATE

A su vuelta, no dio ninguna explicación, siguió todo como si tal cosa, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estuvimos celebrando tranquilamente y mientras la tarde avanzaba, mi curiosidad crecía. Nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a su casa para descansar y estar juntos los últimos momentos que nos quedaban, la despedida estaba cerca.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá, abrazados y callados. Hasta no soporte más la intriga y a pesar de no querer mostrar mi conocimiento del tema, tenía que saber que pensaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado.

\- Si - dijo besando mi cabeza que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

\- Desde la llamada…. estas ausente.

\- Nada, no te preocupes, es que no la esperaba.

\- ¿Buenas noticias?

\- Aún no lo sé.

\- Que misterioso estas.

\- Kate no estoy preparado para hablar de ello.

\- Bueno.

No quería presionarlo, el me apoyo a mí en su momento y ahora era mi turno, fuera cual fuera su decisión, yo estaría a su lado.

\- Estoy algo cansado…. será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir - dijo levantándose y ayudándome a mí para que hiciera lo mismo.

Me tumbe a su lado en la cama y enseguida me atrajo hacia su cuerpo cálido. Cerré los ojos y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas pero tardé demasiado para dormirme.

Al día siguiente el despertador me sobresalto. Había llegado el momento de volver y sería complicado, lo iba a echar de menos…

Me di la vuelta para darle los buenos días, pero no estaba ahí. Me incorpore quedando sentada en la cama, coloque el pelo como pude para evitar que me tapara la cara y me levanté en su búsqueda.

Lo encontré en la cocina preparando el desayuno y eso me hizo sonreír. Me acerque despacio a donde se encontraba hasta llegar a su espalda y abrazarme a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola - dijo girándose y besándome con ganas.

\- ¿Y esto? – le pregunte señalando la mesa llena de cosas ricas que había preparado para desayunar.

\- Quería hacerte un buen desayuno para que te acordaras de mí.

\- Me acuerdo de ti sin nada de esto.

\- Lo sé, pero por si acaso, tengo algo para ti. Lo compre hace una semana pero como no pudiste venir pues… - dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo y sacando una caja alargada.

Abrí intrigada la caja y ahí estaba, era preciosa, era una pulsera muy bonita de plata con un colgante de un elefante y una pequeña plaquita que ponía "R&K".

\- Tu hermana me dijo que te gustaban los elefantes - pero no lo deje seguir y me tiré a su cuello agarrándole con fuerza y besándolo - Parece que te ha gustado.

\- ¿Parece? Me ha encantado - dije volviendo a besarlo – es maravillosa Rick.

\- Recuérdame que tenga más detalles de estos - dijo haciéndome reír – me gusta tu reacción.

\- Muchas gracias. Me encanta - dije dándosela para que me ayudara a ponérmela.

-Bien ahora vamos a desayunar que ya es hora-dijo golpeándome suavemente el culo.

Cuando llego la hora de la despedida, me di cuenta de dos cosas. Que era la vez que más me estaba costando separarme de él y otra cosa fue que la próxima vez que saliera quizás todo hubiera acabado y que me quedaba muy poco tiempo para estar con él. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza.

POV RICK

¡Me costó tantísimo separarme de ella! y noté que a ella le pasaba igual. Cada vez se hacía más complicado pensarlo y por supuesto llevarlo a cabo.

Esa es una de las cosas que me estaba golpeando con fuerza cuando pensaba en aquella llamada. No sabía si estaba preparado, quizás ya me había hecho a la idea de seguir la vida tal cual la tenía ahora.

Entré en casa y fui directo a por mí café, porque necesitaba pensar y que mejor que con un buen café para hacerlo. Fui recordando la llamada… esa llamada que podía poner mi vida patas para arriba.

" _Cuando vi quién era el que me llamaba me quedé completamente paralizado. Hacía ya casi un mes que no sabía de él… desde que decidí volver a casa y dejar todo atrás… desde que me di por vencido._

 _\- ¿Castle?_

 _\- Si soy yo – respondí cogiendo aire._

 _\- Parece que ha pasado un mundo desde que…_

 _\- Desde que me fui._

 _\- Si. Te he echado de menos hermano._

 _\- ¡Oh! me llamas para saludar… me alegro, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí._

 _\- He tenido mucho trabajo, lo siento…_

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Pero la verdad es que te llamaba por trabajo._

 _\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuando un maestro necesita representante?_

 _\- No es por eso. Estoy en Nueva York y me gustaría hablar contigo._

 _\- No tengo nada de…_

 _\- ¡Vamos Castle! somos amigos. Tengo que contarte algo que puede que te interese._

 _\- No creo…_

 _\- No digas nada hasta que me hayas escuchado._

 _\- Puedes decírmelo ahora._

 _\- ¿Por teléfono?_

 _\- Si… si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de que te escuche dímelo ahora._

 _\- Vale, vale. He encontrado un laboratorio que está haciendo experimentos sobre lesiones como la tuya y me gustaría que hablaras con ellos, ellos creen que pueden conseguir curarte Rick… podrías volver a jugar - sentí una patada en todo el estómago ¿porque ahora? ¿Porque me salía con estas? - Castle ¿Estás ahí?_

 _\- No puedo, no quiero, no estoy preparado._

 _\- Rick escúchame. Solo tienes que ir. Hacerte unas pruebas y puedes volver a seguir con tu sueño._

 _\- No quiero volver ahí, tú más que nadie sabes por lo que pase, no puedo volver a llevarme una desilusión._

 _\- Castle no tienes nada que perder. Si lo consigues… - pero y si no quería conseguirlo ahora._

 _\- No lo sé…_

 _\- Bien, te llamo en un par de días, si tú no me llamas antes. Pero te prometo que tienes muchas posibilidades de recuperarte y podrás volver enseguida a Europa, cualquier equipo te querría. Lucha Rick y lo conseguirás._

 _\- Te llamaré._

 _\- Bien, espero tu llamada y si no la hare yo. Piénsalo tío, esto puede cambiar tu vida._

No sabía lo que podía llegar a cambiarme. Si él supiera lo que me había costado estar como estaba ahora, pero luego, estaba la posibilidad de jugar y me volvía loco solamente el pensarlo.

Escuché como abrían la puerta y mi madre apareció frente a mí. Se acercó y se sirvió un café, para sentarse finalmente junto a mí. Pero ese silencio le duro poco.

\- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? Os he dejado la casa para vosotros solos.

\- Sí y te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Muy bien madre.

\- Entonces, ¿porque pareces una pasa arrugada?

\- Ayer recibí una llamada que me devolvió al pasado.

\- ¿Una llamada?

\- Si, de Damián Westlake.

\- ¿Tu representante?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué quería?

-Por lo visto hay un estudio que puede ayudar con mi lesión, cree que podría volver a jugar -dije mirando mi taza, como si ella tuviera la respuesta.

\- Pero -dijo y yo la miré extrañado - hay un pero ahí. ¿Por qué no estas contento?

\- Creo que ya me había hecho la idea. No sé si quiero volver a ese mundo.

\- Cariño, tienes miedo, te conozco. Si solo fuera por eso ya habrías dicho que sí. Es por Kate ¿no?

\- Mama yo la quiero…no pensé que podría ser feliz sin el fútbol y lo soy.

\- Pero no lo eres del todo.

\- No lo sé… solo sé que si dejo pasar esta oportunidad, quizás algún día… me arrepienta, pero no quiero perderla.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- Mama si ya me cuesta verla un par de fines de semanas al mes, imagínate si nos vemos tres o cuatro veces al año. No podría vivir así, no puedo…

\- No puedes que… - sabía lo que quería decir, pretendía que me llevara a Kate conmigo.

\- No puedo pedirle que se venga conmigo porque dirá que no.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque la conozco y por eso me enamoré de ella, porque lucha por lo que quiere. Tengo miedo de dejar algo tan bonito atrás por algo que no sé si me volverá a hacer feliz.

\- Pues eso solo lo puedes solucionar tú. Además quizás no sabes si funcionara. Yo creo que deberías hacerte las pruebas. A parte de tu elección, sea cual sea esta, creo que eso puede ayudarte para tú día a día.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces nada hijo. No pienso ayudarte más de lo que ya te he ayudado, esa decisión la tienes que tomar tu solo… aunque creo que en cuanto la tomes, tienes que hablar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no he hablado con ella?

\- Por qué sabías lo que te iba a decir.

\- Que aceptase.

\- Pues ya sabes su opinión.

\- No me vale. Ella nunca permitiría que pasara por alto algo así. Tengo que decidirlo yo, no ella.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero una vez que te decidas, no habrá marcha atrás - dijo levantándose y besándome la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina y dejarme allí aún con más dudas de las que tenía anteriormente, pero tenía que darle la razón, solo yo podía tomar esa decisión…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y como siempre los mensajes son bienvenidos.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, siento la tardanza pero hasta ahora me ha sido imposible pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios sois increíbles.**

 **También y como no darle las gracias a mi compañera por estar ahí y hacer todo lo posible para ayudarme sin ti esto no sería igual.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Lo había pensado durante toda la noche. Y solo conseguí que me entrara dolor de cabeza. Pensé sobre todo en las palabras de mi madre, tenía razón en una cosa, decidiera lo que decidiera sobre mi futuro, no tenía que ver con mi salud. Quería estar bien y si esa operación conseguía que lo estuviera pues lo iba a hacer.

Agarre el móvil con fuerza y marque el número que en cierto modo tenía ya olvidado.

\- Westlake.

\- Damián, soy Castle.

\- Estaba esperando tu llamada, me alegro de escucharte.

\- Me gustaría hablar sobre el tema, pero cara a cara.

\- Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de la universidad? – allí había firmado mi contrato para mi despegue, allí fue donde emprendí mi carrera en Europa.

\- Perfecto. Allí en media hora.

\- Te espero.

Fui el primero en llegar al lugar. Me senté en una mesa cercana a la puerta y recordé perfectamente la última vez que estuve ahí. Fue el principio de mi carrera y ahora, unos años después, estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar, con mi sueño roto.

\- Hola amigo - dijo Damián entrando y dándome un abrazo. Es verdad que lo había considerado un gran amigo, pero hacía mucho que no sabía de él.

\- Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Demasiado.

\- Sé que tenía que haberte llamado, pero tenía mucho lio. ¿Has visto el chico maravilla nuevo?

\- Si claro.

\- Lo llevo yo y es una pesadilla. Nada que ver contigo que nunca me te metías en líos.

\- Yo solo quería jugar.

\- Y ahora podrías, espero que hayas elegido volver.

\- No he tomado aún una decisión. Pero quiero operarme o hacer las pruebas necesarias.

\- ¿Pero no vas a volver?

\- No lo sé. Depende de cómo me sienta y como vaya todo. Si sale bien ya lo pensaré…

\- ¿En serio? Venga Rick, ese chico que vivía por y para jugar, no puede ser que hayas abandonado. Te conozco Rick y si pudieras, ahora mismo estarías en el terreno de juego tras una pelota.

\- Damián…

\- Vale, de acuerdo. Te hare la misma pregunta cuando estés recuperado.

\- No se sabe si funcionara o si seré acto para la operación, estamos hablando sin saber aun si funcionara o no.

\- Lo hará, ya verás. Te lo mereces y el fútbol merece volver a disfrutar de tu juego, no puedes irte tan pronto, no es justo.

\- Ya - dije tragando saliva… lo cierto es que tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir, exactamente igual al día que me hicieron saber que valía y que mi juego era el que buscaban allí donde todos mis sueños eran posibles- Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Me he enterado de que entrenas a un equipo de niños. No me lo puedo creer - dijo riéndose y sacándome una sonrisa - dime que al menos es un equipo ganador - dijo riéndose y aliviando la conversación anterior.

Estaba preparado para luchar por mi rodilla, por una vida mejor y quizás él tenía razón, el fútbol era mi vida, mi sueño, era lo que siempre había querido, pero ahora Kate estaba en mi vida y ella me hacía feliz, tan feliz como era cuando jugaba ¿Podía dejarla atrás y volver a luchar por mi sueño? ¿Podría dejar mi sueño y luchar con la ayuda de Kate? Ojala pudiera tener las dos cosas.

POV KATE

Estaba bastante distraída porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Rick tenía que estar decidiendo en estos momentos. No quería negarle el placer de cumplir sus sueños, pero era egoísta, no sabía si podría seguir viviendo sin él.

Hoy tocaba defensa personal y pensar en Rick no me estaba ayudando en nada. No me concentraba en la pelea y había recibido más de lo debido. Estaba dolorida y avergonzada por mis peleas tan malas. Pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en acabar de una vez para ir a hablar con Rick, quería escuchar su voz o ver su forma de escribir para encontrar algo que me dijera si ya se había decidido en abandonarme o no. Que egoísta soy, pensé, no me estaba abandonado, solo cumplía sus sueños, como yo lo había hecho, ahora me tocaba a mi apoyarlo a él tanto como él lo hizo conmigo.

\- Beckett - dijo Royce y por su cara no era la primera vez que me llamaba.

\- Si señor - dijo tragando saliva.

\- Tú te quedas. Quiero que empieces a estar más atenta en las clases - dijo muy serio y yo suspiré porque ahora por las prisas iba a tardar mucho más.

Sentí como Espo me daba un apretón en el hombro justo antes de salir y Ryan le siguió dedicándome unas palabras.

\- Suerte… creo que hoy dormirás como un angelito - dijo con una sonrisa y yo le miré con cara de sorna haciendo que le cambiara la cara - lo siento - dijo antes de irse.

\- Bien ahora que estamos solos vas a aprender a darlo todo en cada clase. No me vale que un día seas la mejor y luego no hagas nada durante el resto de clases.

\- ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer señor?

\- De momento empezarás haciendo 50 flexiones y 50 abdominales. Luego vendrá lo mejor.

Solté todo el aire que tenía retenido y me tiré al suelo para cumplir sus órdenes. Acabé los ejercicios cansada, pero con rabia, porque yo sola me lo había buscado y metido en este lío.

\- Bien, vamos a salir a correr un rato.

\- Pero está lloviendo señor – dije, pero al instante comprendí que eso a él no le importaba - sí señor.

Salimos a la zona de entrenamiento y la lluvia me caló enseguida. El terreno estaba bastante mal, pero poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de la zona de entrenamiento y metiéndonos en una zona boscosa que se utilizaba para hacer simulacros.

El barro me hacía complicado mover las piernas y cada vez notaba más el cansancio en mi cuerpo. La camiseta se me pegaba completamente empapada pero luchaba contra todo para seguirle el ritmo. Los rayos iluminaban el camino, pero no lo suficiente.

La noche había llegado y apenas podía distinguir nada a unos metros de mí. Las piernas me pesaban, pero el miedo no seguirle el paso hizo que tirara aún con más fuerzas y le alcanzara.

Tal era mi ímpetu, que tropecé con algo y caí al suelo llenándome aún más de barro. El dolor y la rabia a partes iguales me estaban matando. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban, e intenté levantarme pero la muñeca y el tobillo me fallaron, el dolor me invadió y a pesar de mis intentos no era capaz de levantarme

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo el sargento Royce

\- Crees que estoy bien - le grite con toda la rabia que el dolor me provocaba.

Sabía que no podía hablarle así a mi superior, y seguramente esto me traería problemas pero me daba igual. Ahora estaba herida, embarrada, tenía frio y me dolía demasiado para andar con lindezas. Seguramente eso me sacaría de la academia, pero fue culpa mía, por no centrarme en el entreno… todo era por mi culpa.

\- Vamos - dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Lo intente, pero era imposible apoyar mi mano y mucho menos el pie en el suelo. Aquello tenía muy mala pinta.

\- No puedo apoyarlo.

\- Vamos, estamos cerca de la enfermería - dijo agarrándome por la cintura con fuerza y apoyándome en él, conseguimos llegar enseguida a la enfermería.

Cuando nos vieron llegar, enseguida dos enfermeras se hicieron cargo de mí, estaba temblando, me dolía terriblemente y tenía ganas de llorar, pero me aguante. Me sentaron en una silla de ruedas y me metieron dentro de una sala donde me desnudaron y me metieron en una ducha, me ayudaron a lavarme y después, una vez seca y vestida con una bata de clínica, me metieron en una cama donde espere la llegada del doctor.

\- Por suerte, no hay nada roto. La muñeca se te ha abierto y en el tobillo tienes un esguince muy feo.

\- ¿Cuándo podré volver a entrenar?

\- Dos semanas mínimo. Yo recomendaría un mes pero…

\- ¡Un mes! ni de coña. Volveré antes.

\- Si no te lo tomas con calma, será peor - dijo Royce con voz autoritaria - espero que esto te lo tomes más en serio que la clase de esta tarde. Porque si no te recuperas rápido, no podrás presentarte a las finales.

\- Bien, me quedo aquí, pero, al menos podría ir a las clases teóricas y asistir a las prácticas, saber cómo van las cosas.

\- Bueno, por mi está bien. Pero creo que estos primeros días deberías irte a casa. Algo te tiene ausente, así que vuelve allí, arréglalo y luego si vuelves a la academia que sea en plenitud de facultades, sino, no hace falta que vueltas.

\- Sí señor.

Quizás tuviera razón. Tenía que hablar con Rick de una vez por todas de todo esto para seguir adelante, para concentrarme en esto tenía que liberarme de aquello tenía que saber que pasaba por su cabeza, saber cuál iba a ser mi futuro y si él iba a estar en él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por vuestros comentarios vosotros hacéis que este largo camino sea muy ameno y que disfrute de cada momento. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Me desperté con las ideas algo más claras, más seguro de mi intención de recuperarme. Ojala no me llevara una nueva desilusión con todo esto. Me levanté y enseguida me hice mi café mañanero. Cuando lo tuve en la taza y "esnife" ese olor, cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Pareces contento? - dijo mi madre apareciendo de repente por la puerta de la calle.

\- ¿En serio? Madre estas horas no son… - le dije reprendiéndola.

\- ¡Ey! aquí la madre soy yo – se defendió para luego besarme y de paso quitarme la taza de las manos para llevársela a los labios - me gusta como haces el café… quizá debas pensar en dedicarte a ello.

\- Es una opción – le dije con sorna.

\- Oye no me has respondido, ¿porque estas tan feliz?

\- No más de lo normal.

\- A mí no me engañes.

\- Ayer hablé con Damián y acepte someterme a las primeras pruebas para optar al experimento. Solo eso madre.

\- ¿Aun no te has decidido sobre tu futuro?

\- No quiero adelantarme, solo eso. No quiero hacerme ilusiones para luego…

\- Al menos hablas sobre ello de otro modo… con ilusión… como cuando eras un niño.

En ese instante sonó mi teléfono sobresaltándome y terminando la conversación que tenía con mi madre

\- ¿Si? – respondí intrigado.

\- Rick - dijo una voz conocida al otro lado.

\- Hola Jim, ¿Va todo bien?

\- Más o menos. Tengo que llevar a Sophie al colegio pero tengo que ir a por Kate a la Academia.

\- ¿A por Kate? ¿Sucedió algo? – Enseguida vinieron a mi mente multitud de desastres protagonizados por ella, lo que me asusto terriblemente.

\- ¡Ah sí! perdona. Ayer mi hija tuvo un pequeño accidente y pasará unos días en casa, pero no es grave - pero cuando me dijo eso, el corazón empezó a galopar como si estuviera corriendo una carrera de obstáculos, iba a mil por horas…necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta que estaba bien - ¿Puedes llevarte a Sophie al cole contigo?

\- Por supuesto, la recojo en diez minutos ¿vale?

\- Vale. Gracias Rick.

\- De nada hombre, estaré allí enseguida - dijo justo antes de colgar.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Kate… le ha pasado algo… no es grave ¿verdad?

\- No te preocupes, seguro que está bien, es algo metepatas, pero no hay porque asustarse.

\- Me gustaría verla, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- Si te cuadra con tu horario, trae a Sophie del cole y así la ves.

\- De acuerdo Jim… nos vemos.

Pero por mi cabeza se paseaban miles de posibles accidentes, debí quedarme blanco como la pared porque mi madre me miraba con los ojos asustados, preguntándose por lo sucedido.

\- Necesito verla, por mucho que sepa que está bien, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Eso es amor cariño - dijo mi madre besándome la mejilla - Si me dejas a mi, te consigo el día libre.

\- Madre…

\- Tú déjame a mí.

\- Tengo que llevar a Sophie de todas formas.

\- Yo puedo llevarla.

\- Pero… se lo he prometí a Jim y no sé si…

\- Cariño todo estará bien. Tú ves a verla ¿sí?

\- Gracias madre – la bese en la mejilla y subí corriendo para vestirme, necesitaba verla, sentía una fuerte presión que casi no me dejaba respirar, aunque supuse que era una crisis de ansiedad. Salí corriendo hacia la Academia, Jim estaría allí también pero el poder de saber…mi corazón me atraía hacia ella sin poder ni si quiera reaccionar. Cuando llegue vi a Jim salir de la puerta de la Academia y tras él, iba una Kate con una muleta y una muñequera en la otra mano. Aun así, estaba tan guapa, era como ver un ángel. Y aquí, en este momento me doy cuenta de lo que perdería si quisiera buscar mis sueños. Era tan perfecta…y estaba tan enamorado…nunca antes había estado así con nadie, nunca me había sentido así. Deje el pensamiento a un lado y me dirigí corriendo a donde Kate se marchaba.

La paré justo cuando iba a entrar en el coche de su padre. La agarré por el brazo con cuidado girándola haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara. En cuanto Kate me vio, vi como su cara se iluminaba y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Nos quedamos abrazados como si fuéramos solo uno. No quería separarme de ella en ningún momento. Sentía se cara allí escondida en mi cuello y me sentía tan bien, era tan natural, nuestros cuerpos encajaban tan bien que era perfecto.

-Rick…siento interrumpir pero ¿Dónde está Sophie?

-Oh eso…lo siento mucho Jim-dije bajando la mirada y agarrando a Kate de la mano-mi madre se ofreció para llevarla porque necesitaba ver que Kate estaba bien y siento…lo siento de verdad no he cumplido con lo que pediste pero…

-No está bien. Fui un tonto al decirte que Kate estaba mal y no entender que quisieras verla.

-Gracias por entenderlo-dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Kate y le acariciaba la mano.

-Si quieres os llevo a los dos a casa.

-Pero Rick tendrá que ir a trabajar.

-Hoy tengo el día libre.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno mi madre se iba a inventar alguna excusa-dije riéndome.

Fuimos en el coche ambos en la parte de atrás. No nos dejábamos de acariciar y de mirar mientras nos sonreíamos y nos decíamos algunas tonterías. Pero no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, lo que quería era besarla con todas mis ganas pero estaba su padre y eso hacía que me diera algo de vergüenza hacerlo y estaba intentando aguantar hasta que pudiéramos estar solos.

Llegamos a casa de Kate y entramos los tres juntos. Jim enseguida nos ofreció un café a cada uno. Nos sentamos en el sofá y no podía dejar de acariciarle con cuidado su mano mala. No quería hacerle daño pero necesitaba hacerle sentir bien.

-Bueno chicos ya que está aquí Rick, yo aprovecho para irme a trabajar.

-La verdad es que no hace falta que os quedéis ninguno-dijo Kate.

-Pero yo quiero…-dije mirándole muy serio, intentando que entendiera en mi mirada lo que necesitaba.

-Bueno os dejo chicos-dijo Jim llevando su taza a la cocina y saliendo por la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró no pude más y acerque mis labios a los de Kate despacio, muy despacio solo en una pequeña caricia. Kate suspiro en el beso permitiéndome profundizarlo atrapando sus labios entre los míos. No podía dejar de sonreír al sentirla así quieta solo disfrutando de lo que mis labios hacían con los suyos.

Pero supongo que se cansó de quedarse parada porque de repente sentí como su mano atraía mi cara más hacia la suya y su lengua sin previo aviso se introducía en la mía volviéndome completamente loco. Nuestra lenguas se entrelazaron bailando juntas pegadas casi de forma agresiva, se mezclaban y luchaban entre ellas, era una guerra por conseguir más y más en cada contacto.

Nos separamos despacio los pulmones me quemaban por la falta de aire pero aun así yo no podía dejar de sonreír como un loco y de mirarla como si fuera una alucinación. Y en momentos como este, olvidaría todo por ella, porque esta felicidad que siento… nunca antes la he sentido, ni siquiera el fútbol creo que llegara dármela nunca. Ella, solo una persona, una mujer hermosa e increíble me daba todo lo que necesitaba… solo con mirarme, tocarme, besarme me hacía sonreír como un tonto… con ella puedo ser feliz… lo sé.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En las ganas que tenía de besarte - dije sonriendo mientras la volvía a besar. En realidad no era una mentira, lo he deseado desde que la vi hace un rato y hasta que no he pude hacerlo no me di cuenta de lo bien que me sentía a su lado.

\- Siento que te asustarás.

\- Bueno… estaba muy preocupado por ti - dije volviendo a acariciarle su muñeca. - ¿Puedes contarme que fue lo que paso?

\- Yo… me resbale mientras corría. Nada del otro mundo.

\- ¿Entonces te quedas aquí unos días? - pregunté alegremente, porque no podía negar estar feliz de tenerla cerca de mí y más en este momento en que tenía que decidir… si ella estaba conmigo era mejor que estar lejos de ella. Si estaba muy bien con ella, así cerquita cuando tome la decisión sabré perfectamente a qué atenerme. Tendria que decidir si esto me hacía completamente feliz tanto para dejar atrás mis sueños o sí, a pesar de todo, siempre tendría esa espinita en mi pecho y necesitaba quitármela para seguir adelante.

\- Sí, pero pocos. Dos o tres a lo sumo.

\- Pero si no puedes…

\- Quiero estar allí, asistiré aunque sea de oyente - dijo acariciándome la mano y yo me sentí fatal. Yo aquí deseando pasar tiempo con ella y ella solo pensaba en volver. Supuse que el antiguo yo pensaría como ella, ahora no estaba tan seguro… ahora no sabía si elegiría jugar o estar con ella. ¿He cambiado tanto? - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si claro - dijo sonriendo de forma fingida, porque la verdad, no estaba del todo bien. Y para colmo estaba la decisión, creí que ya no podía esperar más, tenía que comentarle lo sucedido pasado durante ese par de días separados… aunque sabía cuál sería su respuesta… ella nunca me alejaría de mis sueños, aunque quizás necesitara una respuesta distinta por su parte no creo que recibiera la que yo quería – Kate tengo que contarte algo - dije mirando hacia el suelo sin mirarla, llegó la hora de la verdad y aún no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y por leer. Que paséis un gran fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días a todos. Hoy con más ganas que nunca quiero daros las gracias por llegar a los 200 comentarios solo por aquí, sin contar todos los de forocastle y por supuesto los de twitter. Mil gracias por comentar eso me anima a seguir escribiendo día a día. Para agradeceros que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, mañana habrá un capítulo más. Por lo tanto esta semana habrá cinco capítulos. Si seguimos así todos juntos todo será mucho más rápido** **.**

 **Gracias por supuesto a mi compañera por su labor, sin ella sería imposible que pudiera daros ese capítulo extra.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV KATE

Llegó el momento que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Por una parte… esperaba que me dijera que iba va a cumplir su sueño, por eso había dado el primer paso pero… ahora en momentos como ese en el que estaba con él me encantaría que se quedara conmigo. Si, era muy egoísta pero no podía evitarlo al sentir como mi corazón estaba saltando por saber cual era su decisión, por saber si tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a estar sin él.

\- Kate yo… el otro día… no sé por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Por el principio? - dije haciéndole reír - Castle pase lo que pase estoy aquí.

\- El otro día recibí una notica, hay unas pruebas experimentales que puedan ayudarme con esta rodilla - dijo y vi como levantaba la cabeza y me miraba, sabía lo que venía ahora, me diría que volvería a Europa a triunfar, a cumplir su sueño, y yo tendría que poner buena cara y apoyarlo aunque fuera lo más complicado que hiciera en mi vida.

\- Eso está muy bien ¿no? - dije al ver que le costaba continuar.

\- No es solo eso. Si todo sale bien… tengo una oportunidad de volver a intentarlo… de volver a luchar entre los más grandes… hay una posibilidad de volver a jugar - dijo mirándome muy serio, estaba nervioso.

\- Rick eso está bien… es lo que querías ¿no?

\- Yo… no quiero ilusionarme. Quiero esperar a la resolución de las pruebas.

\- Haces bien, pero no está mal pensar más allá. Es normal que quieras cumplir tus sueños - dije mirando hacia el suelo, era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba que sería. No podía mirarle a los ojos porque si le miraba le rogaría que se quedara aquí conmigo… que yo podría hacerle feliz. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque si se quedaba, algún día se arrepentiría y sería yo la que lo pagaría. Él debía hacerlo, luego lo nuestro… solo el destino sabría que tenía planeado para nosotros.

\- Kate aun no me he decidido.

\- Ya, tienes miedo, es normal.

\- No… es que no estoy seguro de hacerlo.

\- Pero…

\- No sé si es lo que necesito en este momento… no quiero dejarte Kate. Estoy tan bien ahora que… - dijo mirándome y pude ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Porque él me quería eso lo tenía tan claro. Y ver que le costaba elegir entre yo y sus sueños era tan bonito, que hizo que me sintiera emocionada, y ya no pude contener más las lágrimas y me abracé a él para intentar ocultárselas.

\- ¿Lo dejamos para cuando tengas la certeza de que… de que todo va bien?

\- Bien - dijo sonriéndome mientras me acariciaba la cara quitándome las lágrimas que no había podido controlar.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante un buen rato completamente en silencio. Sabía que ambos teníamos mucho que decir pero en este momento nos valía con el silencio, a ambos nos venía bien.

De repente empezó a sonar su teléfono y se levantó para cogerlo. Cuando vio quién llamaba me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, se volvió a sentar a mi lado y puso el altavoz.

\- Hola madre.

\- Hola cariño. Ya te he conseguido el día libre.

\- Gracias. ¿Qué se supone que le has dicho?

\- Que estabas con una gastroenteritis increíble. Vamos que no podías ni salir del baño - dijo tan tranquila haciéndome reír. Miré a Rick, estaba algo sonrojado.

\- Madre ¿no podías haberte inventado otra cosa?

\- ¿Qué? Era lo más fácil y eso te dará un par de días para pasar con esa hermosa novia tuya -dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.

\- Hola Martha - dije casi en un susurro.

\- Hola Darling. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, muy bien, solo es un pequeño esguince. He pasado por cosas peores.

\- Tú eres demasiado fuerte cariño. Espero que mi hijo sea bueno y te cuide, sino lo de la gastroenteritis será poco cuando lo pille.

\- Oye - dijo Rick quejándose mientras yo me reía. Pero no pude evitar acariciarle el cuello tiernamente mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

\- Me cuida muy bien Martha.

\- Bien, que lo paséis bien chicos y aprovechad el tiempo.

\- Si madre… nos vemos más tarde.

\- Nos vemos más tarde.

Colgó y volvimos a recostarnos en el sofá no dejábamos de acariciarnos y besarnos en todo el día. No podía entrenar, no podía salir, pero solo estando así, tumbados en el sofá me bastaba… porque no podía pedir mejor compañía.

Comimos los dos solos y volvimos a sentarnos los dos muy juntos. Estuvimos allí muy mimosos el uno con el otro hasta que sonó la puerta de la entrada y entro un torbellino corriendo hacia nosotros.

Enseguida sentí sus bracitos sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír. La atraje hacia mí hasta que quedo tumbada sobre mí gritando como loca.

\- Cuidado Sophie - dijo mi padre apareciendo por detrás.

\- No pasa nada papa - dije sonriendo mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara a mi princesa.

\- ¿A mí no me saludas? - preguntó Rick poniendo morritos.

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- Tu madre me ha dicho que estas malito de la barriga y que se pega… no quiero que me lo pegues - dijo levantándose y huyendo de Rick que corría detrás de ella para atraparla. No podía dejar de reír a la vez que lo hacía mi padre. Compartimos una sonrisa y me di cuenta de que por fin después de dos largos años había recuperado del todo a mi padre.

Rick volvió con Sophie en brazos pataleando y la tumbo entre los dos mientras no dejábamos ninguno de reír.

\- Katie dile que me suelte… - dijo como podía por el ataque de risa.

\- Rick no seas niño - dije golpeándole suavemente con mi mano buena.

\- Bueno tu enana vete a lavar que yo voy a hacer la cena para todos. Te quedas ¿no Rick?

\- Claro, si me invitas.

\- Pues entonces está hecho - dijo desapareciendo en la cocina.

-La verdad, es que no suele cocinar, le caes muy bien si lo hace.

\- Le caigo fenomenal. ¿Lo dudabas? - dijo besándome suavemente en los labios y levantándose.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Voy a ayudar a tu padre. Tu quédate ahí - dijo haciendo un gesto cómico y casi cayéndose contra la mesa. No pude evitar reírme de él y el me respondió con una mirada de esas que hacía que aún me riera más si era posible.

Cenamos en familia entre sonrisas. La verdad es que me estaba mal acostumbrando a las cenas en la Academia en la que todos estábamos tan cansados ya que no podíamos ni mantener una buena conversación. Pero el estar aquí, con la gente a la que quiero, verlos así de felices juntos y compenetrados, me hacía muy feliz. Cuando acabamos sonó un pitido y Rick se levantó para contestar al teléfono. Se disculpó y se levantó para poder hablar. Mis pensamientos se fueron a la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía apenas una horas.

\- Cariño ¿estás bien?

\- Si papa, muy bien.

\- Bien, me alegro. La pequeñaja y yo nos vamos a acostar y os dejamos solos.

\- Vale.

\- ¡Ey! vamos que mañana no te querrás levantar para ir al cole.

\- Vale - dijo a regañadientes levantándose y dándome un beso - buenas noches Katie.

\- Buenas noches cariño – le dije dejándola ir.

De repente sentí como una presencia llegaba a mi espalda y sentí como me abrazaban por detrás dejando un beso en mi cuello.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si claro. Solo algo cansada. ¿Quién era? - pregunté casi sin querer saber en realidad.

\- Gina.

\- ¿Gina?

\- La jefa de estudios del colegio.

\- Ya, solo que para que te llamaba - dije sin poder evitar soltar un deje de molestia.

\- ¿Estas celosa?

\- ¿Yo? No.

\- Vamos Kate, no pasa nada porque lo estés - dijo con esa sonrisa chulesca que tanto me atraía y solo para que se callara lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió y me susurró en el oído - yo solo tengo ojos para una mujer - dijo haciendo que me estremeciera.

\- Quédate - dije sin pesar.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo extrañado mirándome sin entender o más bien pidiéndome, suplicándome que me explicara.

\- Yo… que te quedes a dormir - dije tragando saliva. ¿Había pensado en que le había pedido que se quedara aquí conmigo? ¿Había pensado que le pedía que dejara su sueño atrás? Para eso no era lo suficientemente valiente.

\- Claro… bueno…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que tu padre…

\- Venga ya Rick ¿de verdad piensas que cuando me quedo en tu casa, mi padre se piensa que dormimos separados o algo?

\- No yo… no quiero que se moleste. Es distinto, es su casa.

\- Si no quieres quedarte no hace falta que…

\- Si quiero, vale - dijo abrazándose a mis piernas. Estaba allí arrodillado abrazado a mis piernas y mirándome con tanta adoración que solo pensé en besarlo y disfrutar de él todo lo posible.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me quedo - dijo sonriéndome. Se levantó y me agarró cogiéndome en brazos sorprendiéndome y me llevo hasta mi habitación. Me tumbo allí y él se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome sin dejar de acariciarme.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó mirándome.

\- Por aparecer en mi vida. Cada minuto ha valido la pena. Quiero que lo sepas.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte. Yo también estoy feliz de poder estar aquí ahora contigo Kate. Así que yo también tengo que darte las gracias… porque sin duda me has enseñado a ser feliz de otra forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

\- Entonces mejor simplemente disfrutemos del tiempo juntos y dejemos de pensar en el futuro.

\- Por el presente.

\- Por el presento - dije sonriéndole y besándole para sellar nuestro compromiso.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, espero no olvidarme jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, lo prometido es deuda y aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste.**

 **Hoy quiero que me dejéis que haga una dedicación especial a Always1514 porque es hoy su cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades Julia que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños y este es mi humilde regalo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

 _No sabía dónde me encontraba, ni hacia donde me dirigía. Solo corría y corría sin parar de hacerlo. Estaba asfixiada por el esfuerzo y quería parar, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía._

 _De repente vi a donde me dirigía, era el aeropuerto de la Guardia en Nueva York. Había mucha gente por todos lados, pero aunque quería ir más despacio, no dejaba de acelerar cada vez más y más. Un montón de gente se ponía en mitad de mi camino y por mucho que quería mis piernas no me respondían y seguían acercándose hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. Intenté gritar para que se apartaran, pero la voz no salía de mi cuerpo y de repente el choque ya era imposible de evitar. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí con las manos la cara pero tras varios segundos así no sentía nada. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos veía que ya no había nada, ni nadie, en mi camino. Era un pasillo largo y estrecho, completamente vació. Seguía corriendo sin saber muy bien por qué y de repente salía a una larga pista, donde veía como un avión estaba dispuesto a despegar. Salí corriendo tras él, ese era mi destino, eso era lo que quería, detenerlo. Pero el avión empezaba a coger altura y mis piernas se paraban de golpe, entonces lo vi… era Rick en una de las ventanas del avión, se iba y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

Desperté de golpe, mi pulso estaba acelerado como si de verdad hubiera estado corriendo y un sudor frío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentí una punzada en la muñeca al intentar levantarme y entonces lo escuché.

\- Kate tranquila… solo ha sido una pesadilla - dijo mientras me acariciaba suavemente el pelo y me atraía hacia él dejando caer mi cabeza contra su hombro y allí me quedé sollozando por ese maldito sueño que dentro de poco se iba a convertir en realidad.

\- No te has ido… no te has ido… - era lo único que podía repetir, mi voz se amortiguaba contra su pecho pero eso no evito que me escuchara.

\- Kate no me voy a ningún lado. ¿A dónde querías que fuera? - pregunto mirándome a la cara y yo solo pude evitar su mirada - Kate…

\- Solo… pensé que te habrías ido.

\- ¿Ido?

\- Por mi padre.

\- Am - dijo creyéndome y yo suspiré porque así fuera y me abracé de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas a él - no me he ido y ahora menos Kate… voy a estar aquí contigo - dijo besándome sobre mi pelo haciendo casi… que me lo creyera, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se iría… y no habría marcha atrás.

Estaba completamente tumbada contra su pecho abrazada a él como si fuera un tronco en el mar y fuera lo único que tuviera para mantenerme a flote. Él me acariciaba el pelo de forma tan cariñosa… nunca antes me había sentido así, no al menos con un hombre. Él lo era todo para mí, ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento. Pero ahora nuestro futuro estaba en juego y por desgracia estaríamos separados por miles de kilómetros. Teníamos que estar separados porque no era el momento para ello, nuestros futuros laborales, nuestros sueños era lo que ambos necesitábamos en este momento. Si nos hubiéramos conocido dentro de cinco, diez años quizás ya estuviéramos lo suficientemente asentados para poder ser felices, para poder estar juntos.

\- Kate…

\- Um…

\- ¿Estas mejor?

\- Si, mucho mejor - dije dedicándole una sonrisa triste - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las siete.

\- ¡Oh! será mejor que me levanté y prepare el desayuno para todos - dije incorporándome quedando sentada sobre la cama, hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en el pie cuando quise levantarme haciéndome recordar, porque estaba aquí.

\- Kate con cuidado - dijo Rick levantándose por el otro lado y dando la vuelta a la cama hasta quedar arrodillado delante de mí, mirándome el tobillo - lo tienes bastante hinchado, será mejor que te pongas un poco de hielo mientras yo - dijo remarcando el pronombre personal -me ocupo del desayuno.

\- Bien - dije dejándome ayudar mientras me llevaba hasta la isla de la cocina donde podía estar cerca de él.

Cogió un trapo donde metió un par de hielos y me lo ató con un nudo suave sobre el pie. Después tras dedicarme una sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón saltase, se puso manos a la obra con el desayuno para todos. Verlo así, moviéndose como pez en el agua en mi cocina, me hizo sonreír. Nunca me lo había imaginado así como todo un amo de casa, haciendo el desayuno para mi familia. No podía dejar de sonreír al verlo moviéndose de un lado para otro con todo el pelo desordenado, estaba tan guapo y yo tan locamente enamorada de él que no podía evitarlo.

\- Toma prueba esto - dijo colocándome un trozo de beicon en la boca. Lo saboreé cerrando los ojos cuando empecé a masticarlo y todos los sabores explotaron en mi boca junto al estallido de un beicon perfectamente hecho.

\- Um… está buenísimo.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y junto nuestros labios en un beso que sin duda me encanto y sorprendió a partes iguales - la verdad es que sí que esta bueno - dijo volviéndome a besar colocando suavemente su mano sobre mi mejilla para mantenerme ahí cerca compartiendo un gran beso, un gran beso de buenos días.

Nos separamos ambos sonriendo. Se giró para seguir haciendo la comida y le golpee su gran y perfecto trasero con el trapo de cocina que tenía más cerca. ¡Dios! en estos momentos tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y hacerle el amor. Me volvía tan loca que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier locura, pero los sonidos de unos pasos, me devolvieron a la realidad.

\- Hola - dijo mi padre sorprendido al vernos allí a los dos.

\- Hola - dijo Rick tragando saliva - he preparado el desayuno para todos.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias - dijo mi padre golpeándole el hombro de forma amistosa - no hacía falta que te molestaras.

\- Bueno era para agradeceros la cena de ayer - dijo preparando la comida para todos.

\- Sophie ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy silenciosa.

\- Estoy cansada.

\- ¿Solo eso? - dijo haciéndole cosquillas para sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Si… solo… estoy nerviosa por un examen.

\- Te saldrá bien. Ya lo verás - dije y vi cómo se relajaba.

\- Bien, nosotros ahora nos vamos al cole, ¿verdad?

\- Si - dijo levantándose y dándonos un beso a todos antes de colocarse su mochila.

\- Oye y no te chives sobre mí - dijo Rick bromeando.

\- Eres un mentiroso, ya veo lo malo que estas.

\- Estoy malísimo - dijo revolcándose por el suelo haciendo el payaso y sacando una risa estrepitosa de mi pequeña.

\- Yo cuido tu secreto - dijo yéndose con una sonrisa.

Rick se levantó despacio del suelo y se acercó hasta donde estaba, sentándose a mi lado. No dejaba de acariciarme haciéndome sentir bien, tan bien que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

\- No hace falta que te quedes por mí. Estoy bien - dije abriendo despacio los ojos.

\- Sé que estás bien. Soy yo el que esta enfermito - dijo poniéndome morritos y haciéndome reír.

\- Rick…

\- Lo sé. Solo quiero pasar un par de días contigo, así juntitos. Si quieres volver a la Academia el fin de semana vamos a pasar poco tiempo a solas así que… soy un egoísta pero me da igual. Quiero estar aquí contigo - dijo besándome suavemente en el cuello haciéndome suspirar.

\- Me alegro que quieras.

\- ¿Has visto? tú también quieres… no puedes negarlo - dijo haciéndome reír a carcajadas - oye no te rías, que es verdad, te mueres por mis huesos ¿a que sí?

-Sí, me muero por tus huesos - dije intentando no reírme a carcajadas.

\- Y como soy tan bueno, soy todo tuyo - dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos señalando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que vas a hacer para demostrarme que eres todo mío? - dije sensualmente provocándole y por supuesto lo conseguí. Me miró casi como si se le fueran a salir los ojos de la cara.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Aquí?

\- Sí ¿qué pasa? No eras todo para mí.

\- Soy todo… todo para ti - dijo levantándose corriendo y cogiéndome en brazos para llevarme a la cama. Pero lo paré al empezar a reírme.

\- ¡Ey! ahora te ríes de mí - dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Rick… - dije intentando que me mirara - ahora mismo no… pero podrías ayudarme a hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Me gustaría tomar una buena ducha pero… - no me dejo acabar cuando ya me tenía cogida entre sus brazos y me llevaba hacia el baño. Sin duda íbamos a darle un buen uso al baño no solo una ducha relajante y necesaria, con él, cualquier lugar era apropiado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y seguir comentando, sois únicos y por vosotros merece la pena comerse la cabeza para sacar algo medio digno para ser publicado. Que paséis un gran día y nos vemos mañana con otro más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y ya sabéis si es el cumple de alguien avisadme me encanta felicitar**

 **Gracias a mi compañera por su trabajo a pesar de todo. Gracias siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Nos metimos en la ducha, donde me dejo sentada sobre un pequeño asiento que tenía esta y poco a poco empezó a desnudarme con sus grandes manos, sin dejar de mirarme con esa mirada tan pura, con ese toque, entre juguetón y dulce que tan loca me volvía.

Me quitó con suavidad la camiseta para luego pasar a los pantalones, así como las vendas que llevaba en mi muñeca y tobillo. Cuando me terminó de desnudar, se quitó el la ropa rápidamente y le dio al agua hasta que consiguió la temperatura perfecta para ambos.

Cogió la esponja y tras esparcir una buena cantidad de mi gel con olor a cerezas, me lo paso suavemente, primero por mis piernas con cuidado para no lastimarme el pie malo. Me la paso con tanta delicadeza que casi se me saltan las lágrimas.

Poco a poco fue lavándome todas las partes de mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, lo cuido con tanta delicadeza, con tanto amor. Cuando acabo me ayudó a levantarme con cuidado y me apoye en él para evitar apoyar todo mi peso en el pie inflamado. Y juntos nos colocamos debajo del chorro del agua para quitar el jabón de mi cuerpo. Me agarré con fuerza a su cuello y su cercanía y el calor del agua de la ducha hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Lo acerque más a mí para sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío. Lo abracé un poco y entonces lo besé con todas mis fuerzas. Solo quería besarlo y sentirlo dentro de mí. Todo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos una cura para este calor que estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera en deseo.

\- Te necesito Rick.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros… estamos solos y te necesito - dije volviendo a besarlo con todas mis ganas suspirando en sus labios cuando su boca se abrió permitiéndome la entrada en su boca.

Su lengua se unió a la mía haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo entero. Y entonces, cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto y nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados, Rick empezó a reaccionar… y de qué manera. Sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío con fuerza haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara contra las frías baldosas, logrando estremecer mi cuerpo con el frío.

Nos separamos, pero seguía sintiendo su boca sobre mi cuello, sacándome de mi, ruidos que no podía controlar de ninguna manera. Estaba a punto de explosionar y la única manera de hacerlo era teniéndolo dentro.

Sus manos en mi pecho, su boca y su lengua en mi cuello y mis piernas estaban como gelatina, tanto es así que busque contacto para no caerme, cuando de repente apoye el pie en el suelo haciendo que saltara por el dolor.

\- Kate ¿estás bien? - pregunto Rick al escuchar mi gritó de dolor.

\- Sí, es mi pie, lo apoye sin querer.

\- Será mejor que lo dejemos.

\- No, no quiero - dije atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

\- Kate, podemos llevarlo hacia otro lugar donde estaremos más a gusto ambos. Donde puedas estar sentada sin temor a apoyar ese pie.

\- Estoy bien. Y te necesito aquí y ahora Rick - dije agarrándole del cuello y mordiéndole el labio superior haciéndole perder el control de nuevo.

Pero esta vez coloco sus manos en mis glúteos haciéndome levantar mis piernas y me agarré como pude a su cuello y a su cintura y él volvió a apoyarme en los azulejos fríos para mantenerme mejor en el aire y sin previo aviso me penetró de golpe haciéndome gritar de placer.

\- ¡Dios Rick!

\- No sabes cuánto me pone que grites mi nombre.

\- Pues si quieres que lo hagas más no pares - dije instigándole a seguir mientras él me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que se moviera y de qué manera.

Lo sentía tan profundo dentro de mí que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. El agua apagaba un poco el sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos cuando entraban en contacto pero no tapar mis gritos al sentirlo tan dentro de mí, al estar tan cerca de la bendita liberación.

\- Rick necesito que vengas conmigo…

\- Tranquila… estoy igual de cerca - dijo moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido perdiendo casi el control hasta que no pude más y sentí como la electricidad me recorría desde los dedos de los pies por todo mi cuerpo. Mis paredes se cerraban en su eje estallando y viendo estrellas por doquier.

\- Rick… - grite en el momento del éxtasis y en ese momento sentí como me llenaba con su esperma haciendo que volviera a llegarme un nuevo orgasmo quedando exhausta.

Él, como pudo, mantuvo su peso junto al mío. Contra la pared que ahora era mucho más resbaladiza que antes por el vaho de la ducha. Me dejo con cuidado en el suelo de la ducha y sin apoyar el pie me mantuve como pude, porque mis piernas aún estaban temblando por lo sucedido.

Cerró el grifo y cogió un par de toallas, con una se secó él rápidamente y después de nuevo, con suavidad, me secó y me cogió en brazos, me llevo hacia la habitación que había sido mía desde que nací y que el día anterior había compartido con el que hasta ahora el hombre de mi vida.

Con mucho cuidado me puso la ropa interior limpia y luego una camiseta larga. Me tumbe en la cama y con un gesto hice que él se tumbara a mi lado aún desnudo, solo cubierto con la toalla. Se recostó sobre la cama y me tumbé contra su pecho apoyando mi cabeza, donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Eres increíble, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Pues claro - dijo en tono de broma haciendo que ambos nos riéramos.

\- Rick, lo digo en serio. Ha sido para mí como un oasis en medio del desierto. Has llegado para darme lo que necesitaba. Por eso eres increíble, por conseguir algo de mí que ni siquiera esperaba poder conseguir.

-Kate…

\- No déjame acabar. Eres importante para mí pero… sé que tienes que hacerlo - fue a protestar pero volví a interrumpirlo - sé que dije que no íbamos a hablar de ello pero… necesito hacerlo. Eres importante para mí, más de lo que piensas, pero… sé que tienes que hacerlo - dije mirándole a los ojos - tienes que hacerlo porque es lo que tú necesitas. Me encanta esto que tenemos pero quizás no era el momento para ello, quizá en otro momento esto… sería increíble. Pero tienes que luchar por tus sueños, porque de sueños es de lo que vivimos Rick.

\- Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero.

\- Si la sabes.

\- Lo sé pero ahora… es distinto Kate. Te tengo a ti y…

\- Lo sé - dije acariciándole su mejilla - lo sé… pero no puedo impedirte que cumplas tus sueños. No puedo hacerlo. Tienes que volar, tienes que hacerlo porque, sino, algún día me lo echarás en cara y no quiero. No quiero alejarte de tus sueños.

\- Pero podemos… intentarlo ¿no?

\- Rick yo…

\- Por favor - dijo suplicándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No puedo… no puedo estar contigo y verte con suerte tres veces al año. No puedo hacerlo. Te quiero Rick, pero…, no es justo para ninguno de los dos - lo vi asentir y como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro. Yo tampoco podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por el mío. Me apoye contra su pecho y mis lágrimas mojaron su pecho desnudo haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

\- Lo entiendo… pero te quiero Kate - dijo levantándome y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso tierno lleno de amor y de promesas que perduraran para siempre en la vida, siempre en mi corazón.

\- ¿Y ahora? - pregunté con miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- Ahora si me lo permites yo… quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero disfrutar de cada minuto contigo Kate… - yo solo pude abrazarlo con fuerza - Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida Kate… lo más difícil - nos abrazamos sin parar de llorar.

Era una conversación que no podíamos aparcar más, teníamos que tenerla y todo su amor, todo su apoyo, toda su ternura me ayudo a dar el paso. A pesar de querer ser egoísta no podía, porque lo quería tanto que no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño, tenía que hacer lo que yo pensaba que era lo mejor para él.

Solo esperaba… confiaba ahora más que nunca en este dichoso destino, creí más que nunca en el amor y en las parejas perfectas… por eso solo suplicaba que algún día pudiéramos rencontrarnos y seguir teniendo los sentimientos que teníamos ahora, que siguiéramos siendo el uno para el otro. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría, ahora tenía que dejarlo ir… ahora tenía que dejarlo marchar con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo, recordad que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **Por cierto ya me he puesto con la historia de la octava temporada pero por ahora no tengo nombre se admiten ideas. Ya os iré contando algo más sin meterme mucho sino no hay sorpresas.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y perdón de antemano por las faltas pero soy muy mala para corregir y cuando escribo soy lo peor. A veces lo releo y me doy cuenta de los fallos pero para eso soy muy mala. Mi compañera hace lo que puede y se lo agradezco un montón. Pero ya de aquí pido perdón.**

 **En cuanto a vuestra preguntas, él no se ha decidido. Pero Kate tenía que animarlo a irse porque es su forma de pensar. Él tiene muchas dudas, y las tendrá hasta el último minuto que tenga para decidir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

Unos días después.

POV RICK

Todo avanzaba tan rápido que me daba mucho miedo. Ya me habían hecho la pequeña operación para salvar mis ligamentos y desde ese día me estaban haciendo numerosas pruebas para saber si todo valió la pena, si sirvió para algo o solo fue un espejismo. Todos estaban ilusionados y esperanzados con los primeros resultados.

Yo, por mi parte intentaba mantenerme lo más relajado posible, manteniendo la cabeza fría. No quería pensar en mi futuro, solo estar completamente seguro, quizás así pudiera hacerme a la idea.

Tras las últimas pruebas de ese día, quede con Damián para hablar. Los resultados definitivos me los darían dentro de una semana y entonces pensaría que hacer. Pero él, me llamó porque tenía buenas noticias para mí y aquí estaba, yo sentado con mi café esperando que me dijera que era eso tan importante.

\- Hola - dijo apareciendo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola, ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa? Me estás deslumbrando - dije forzando una sonrisa.

\- Muy gracioso. Verás como tú también estarás así cuando te cuente las novedades.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay una oferta. He hablado con los mejores clubes de Europa y te reclama el Viejo Continente.

\- ¿Qué dices? – dije sorprendido.

\- Hay condiciones, pero estoy seguro de que…

\- Damián…

\- Cuando pases estas pruebas tendrás que pasar otras de los médicos del club. Pero si dan el "ok" que estoy seguro de que lo darán, entrenarás con el equipo y en el mercado de invierno tendrás ficha. Vas a jugar antes de lo previsto y en unos de los mejores clubs del mundo. ¿No está feliz?

\- Sí, claro… pero no es seguro.

\- Rick, si pasas estas pruebas que te han hecho hoy dalo por seguro. Así que hoy nos vamos a celebrarlo - dijo sonriendo mientras golpeaba mi hombro de forma amistosa.

Tenía que ser feliz, lo iba conseguir y antes de lo que esperaba. Pero quizás eso, era lo que no me dejaba estar plenamente feliz. Quizás el saber que todo esto iba a ser tan pronto hacía que estuviera tan nervioso, que no tuviera cuerpo para celebrarlo del todo.

Y esos nervios eran por ella, porque la despedida sería demasiado pronto… en dos semanas como mucho, era posible que estuviera al otro lado del mundo. No podía creérmelo… la iba a perder y no sabía si podría soportarlo, aguantar la vida sin ella.

POV KATE

Ese día debía volver a los entrenamientos. Perdí demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, aunque para el gusto de los médicos era demasiado poco. Pero ya no podía esperar más, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido cuanto antes, pronto llegarían las pruebas finales y quería pasarlas… necesitaba pasarlas.

Luego también estaba lo de Rick. Necesitaba no pensar en él… no pensar en que iba a perderlo y por ello precisaba concentrarme en algo… concentrarme a tope en las pruebas para poder olvidarme de todo, olvidarme del dolor que me daba el tener que separarme de él… el tener que dejarlo marchar sin mirar atrás.

Empecé con los ejercicios machacándome hasta que empecé a sentir como mi pie y la muñeca empezaba a palpitarme de dolor, pero no podía parar necesitaba esto para olvidar lo otro, lo necesitaba.

\- Kate ¿ya puedes empezar? - preguntó Espo apareciendo de repente, seguido por Ryan. Cada vez eran más inseparables.

\- ¿No me ves? - dije intentando trepar por la maldita cuerda.

\- Ten cuidado, acabas de volver y…

\- ¿Y qué? - dije enfadada.

\- Oye… solo nos preocupamos por ti - dijo Ryan triste y me dio pena haber pagado mi mal humor con ellos.

\- Lo siento chicos… necesito ponerme a vuestra altura cuanto antes, he perdido demasiado.

\- Si te esfuerzas demasiado, puede ser perjudicial.

\- Puede que tengas razón.

\- Anda vente con nosotros a tomar un café, que seguro que te vendrá mucho mejor.

Y no sabía si era lo que necesitaba, pero despejarme un poco de todo eso no podía venirme mal, no podía empeorar las cosas y mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo un descanso, ya no podía más.

\- Me ducho y voy.

\- Si, mejor. Te lo agradeceremos - dijo Espo riéndose y golpeé su hombro de forma amistosa.

Cuando llegue a la habitación prepararé todo para la ducha y justo cuando ya estaba el agua preparada sonó el teléfono. Miré quien era, y una punzada de dolor me atravesó. No estaba preparada para escuchar que se iba y que me dejaba… no ahora.

Ignoré la llamada y me metí bajo del chorro caliente intentando liberar el peso que llevaba en las espaldas. Aunque sabía que no era lo correcto… no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día que me decidí a llamar a Lanie… aquel día que quise hacer algo por él. Y a pesar de ser algo bueno para él y para su carrera… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que perdería. Seguramente al hombre de mi vida, así que era normal que quisiera huir de todo eso, era normal que me diera rabia todo esto, yo lo había causado. Y así y todo, era feliz por él, de verdad… pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Después de ducharme cogí el móvil y sentí remordimientos por no haber contestado, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí. Lo metí en mi bolsillo y salí en busca de los chicos.

Estuvimos charlando durante un buen rato haciéndome olvidar de todo y de todos. Ya estaba mucho mejor y eso tenía que agradecérselo a ellos. Pero llegado el momento se despidieron dejándome sola. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo tenía que devolver esa llamada a Rick para hablar con él, quizás incluso disculparme con él y también, quizá, despedirme.

Giré rápidamente la esquina chocando contra otro cuerpo fuerte haciendo que me tambaleara y casi caí.

\- Podrías mirar por donde… - casi le grité hasta que vi contra quien había chocado. Me miraba muy serio y sabía que la había cagado por completo - lo siento señor yo… - le dije cuadrándome y saludando como correspondía.

\- Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- No Señor.

\- Eso espero – dijo el sargento Royce mirándome con esa mirada penetrante que casi podía sentir como me atravesaba, de lado a lado. Era tan penetrante, tan inquisidora que no podía dejar de tragar saliva. Le tenía respeto, miedo pero, sobre todo admiración por todo lo que me había demostrado que sabía y podía hacer.

Salí casi corriendo de allí, quería huir de aquello, no quería complicar más las cosas, pero lo escuche llamarme, haciendo que frenara de golpe, girándome para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Si señor?

\- ¿Quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido?

\- Claro, señor.

\- Mañana a las 6 en el comedor, puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Allí estaré señor - dije sonriendo mientras me giraba y desaparecí de su vista. Iba a darlo todo para ser la mejor y algún día… conseguir encerrar al hijo de puta que mató a mi madre. Y con esa determinación me dirigí a la habitación para hablar con Rick, ya no podía esperar más esa conversación.

\- Hola Kate – me saludo al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola - dije sonriendo al escuchar su voz.

\- Te echo de menos.

\- Yo también - dije soltando el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones.

\- Tengo que contarte algo y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero como no puedes, tendré que hacerlo por aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo una oferta.

\- ¿Ya? Que rápido, eso es muy bueno ¿No?

\- Si, eso creo. Solo que esperaba que no llegara tan pronto.

\- Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero…

\- Solo es que no me hago a la idea de no poder verte… Kate yo…

\- Lo sé. Para mí también es difícil y no sabes cuánto. Pero de verdad, Rick es lo mejor - eso había pensado desde el primer momento aunque cada vez lo tenía menos claro, pero si lo decía en alto quizás ambos nos lo creeríamos.

\- ¡Dios! me encantaría estar allí y poder abrazarte.

\- Rick… por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

\- Kate, en dos semanas puede que este sueño se acabe… no sé si estoy preparado para ello.

\- Con el tiempo se te pasará - dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas, pero tenía que estar fuerte para él y para mí.

\- Kate no voy a olvidarte… no voy a poder hacerlo… cierro los ojos y te veo. Te quiero tanto que me duele pensar en no volver a verte. Tenemos que intentarlo Kate, por favor…. Te lo suplico.

\- Rick - dije tapando el móvil, cuando no pude aguantar un fuerte sollozo -no lo hagas más difícil.

\- Kate yo… ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti.

\- Ahora mismo, tú lo has dicho. El tiempo lo cura todo - dije engañándome a mí misma.

\- Bien… vale no volveré a decirlo… sé que no es justo para ti. Yo solo… ¿al menos podremos vernos antes de irme?

\- No sé si podré salir – lo cierto, es que podía pero… ¿quería despedirme de él? ¿Podría decirle adiós y dejarlo ir? No, no podía…no sabía si podría hacerlo.

\- Kate solo te pido esto… solo te pido decirte adiós y verte, hacerlo en persona y no a través de un frio teléfono… necesito hacerlo.

\- Está bien… te iré a ver antes de irte.

\- Gracias.

\- Tengo que dejarte - dije aguantándome para que no escuchara mi desconsolado llanto que me impedía respirar de forma adecuada.

\- Bien, te quiero, no lo olvides - dijo justo antes de que yo colgara.

Posé mis labios contra el móvil besándolo como si fuera él. Lo necesitaba tanto… iba a ser tan duro. Pero se merecía ese adiós, nos merecíamos un último adiós.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por seguir ahí leyendo, nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días y mil gracias a todos por estar ahí. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Había llegado el momento, era mi último día en Nueva York. Mañana por la mañana estaría de camino al Antiguo Continente, de nuevo a luchar por un sueño con el que prácticamente nací. Era un día lleno de despedidas, de dejar cosas atrás, que ahora mismo me sostenían, que me hacían feliz.

Hacía unos meses, cuando llegué aquí con tan pocas esperanzas de ser feliz. Y ahora mirando hacia atrás… veía que había conseguido una felicidad que nunca antes tuve. Y ahora esto.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi madre, dando vueltas por la cocina. Me dirigí hacia ella y la bese en la mejilla, queriendo trasmitirle con ello todo el cariño que siempre me había dado, la comprensión y la paciencia para soportar mis idas y venidas.

\- ¿No me digas que está cocinando? – le pregunté sarcásticamente.

\- No hijo, quiero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de tu último día, no una intoxicación - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos madre – le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Y yo a ti cariño. Pero esta vez prometo ir a verte, quiero que puedas lucir a tu madre en el viejo continente - dijo y no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto.

Una de las cosas que me llevaba sin duda de este tiempo era la buena relación con ella. Estábamos mejor que nunca y era algo de lo que me iba a alegrar por el resto de mi vida. Estos momentos eran los mejores que habíamos pasado juntos.

\- Gracias madre.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Si… estos meses… han sido mejor gracias a ti.

\- Hijo…

\- No déjame acabar. Cuando llegue aquí yo… pensé que no iba a salir de esa habitación en todo el día. Me distes el mejor consejo y gracias a eso, yo… he conseguido mucho madre… he sido feliz.

Ya no podía seguir, las lágrimas corrían sin sentido por mis mejillas y vi entre ellas a mi madre que se acercaba a mí y me envolvía en sus brazos como cuando era un niño. ¿Cómo podía ser todo tan fácil cuando te envolvía en sus brazos? Sin duda es la persona que mejores abrazos daba en el mundo.

Nos separamos e intentamos aligerar un poco la despedida con risas. Me encantaba esa parte de ella, el sacar el lado bueno a los malos momentos, tener siempre una sonrisa… era algo que yo perdí hace mucho y ahora… lo estaba empezando a recuperar al pasar esos meses con ella, esperaba no volver atrás y perder esa enseñanza suya.

\- ¿Y yo no puedo ir a las revistas? Si eres uno de los mejores jugadores me encanta presumir de hijo.

\- Madre - dije riéndome.

\- ¿Qué? Para que vean a quien has salido tan guapo - dijo haciéndome reír.

Pero en ese preciso momento escuchamos el timbre. Me levanté de la banqueta con una sonrisa aún en la cara, pero cuando vi quien era, sentí un puñal atravesarme por completo. Allí estaba mi punto débil, mi espada de Damocles, cayendo rápida sobre mi corazón herido, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería.

\- Hola - dijo casi tímida y yo, no podía hablar, la miraba una y otra vez como si quisiera que su imagen quedara grabada a fuego en mi retina. Era tan preciosa, como una aparición. Era lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

\- Hijo… esa educación, déjala pasar - dijo mi madre empujándome y abrazando a Kate con todas sus fuerzas – Darling, os dejo solos - dijo abrazándome para darme mucha fuerza justo antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Acompañé a Kate hacia el sofá, ese sofá que vio nuestro primer encuentro y donde por primera vez la hice mía. Nos sentamos en silencio. Tenía tanto que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía tanto miedo de decir adiós… tanto, que me tenía completamente paralizado.

Había una separación pequeña entre los dos, apenas un metro, pero para mí era tan enorme. Quería abrazarla y besarla y no soltarla nunca. Si tanto me dolía esta pequeña distancia, ¿qué iba a pasar cuando estuviéramos separados por un montón de kilómetros? prefería no pensarlo.

\- Yo… - dijimos ambos a la vez y nos miramos sonriendo tímidamente.

\- No me gustan las despedidas - dije mirándola fijamente y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos volvimos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que vi un movimiento de Kate y lo siguiente que sentí fue como me abrazaba con fuerza. Tardé en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice no deje ni lugar para que pasara el aire. Sentía sus lágrimas calientes empapando mi camiseta.

Besé suavemente su hombro y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el abrazo que ambos estábamos compartiendo y por su olor, ese olor que tanto iba a echar de menos.

\- Podemos no despedirnos… solo… hablar.

\- Me vale con abrazarte - dije sacándole una sonrisa y con eso me valía, con poder recordar esa sonrisa por el resto de mi vida.

Le limpié con cuidado las lágrimas de su cara y aparte un mechón rebelde. No podía esperar más y me arrime despacio a ella, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Era un simple roce. Un roce lleno de amor, de promesas en silencio y miedo por lo que nos esperaba ahora… un mundo el uno sin el otro.

Nos separamos despacio y allí estaba otra vez su sonrisa, esa que me enamoró y me ascendió a los cielos. Sentí su manos acariciándome el cuello y los pelos con sus uñas y me recosté contra la palma de su mano buscando más contacto, buscando una última caricia que se colara en mi corazón para siempre.

\- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé - dijo sonriéndome y yo solo pude mirarla, acariciándola con la mirada.

\- Estos días… han sido raros. No sabía que sentir. A veces sentía que me estaba equivocando.

\- Rick… no digas eso… todo esto tiene que merecer la pena. Haz que merezca la pena.

\- Y si… y si de verdad me estoy equivocando y estoy dejando algo que me hace feliz de verdad y me doy cuenta de que competir, luchar por ser el mejor no es lo que me llena ahora, no es lo que me hace feliz.

\- Rick me enamoré de ti por como eras. Y una cosa que eras sobre todo, es competitivo. Eso me gusta mucho de ti y se que aunque ahora no creas poder, sé que lo eres y podrás volver a ser el mejor. Seré la primera en animarte en cada partido.

\- Me hubiera gustado estar aquí cuando… cuando te graduaran.

\- Estarás aquí - dijo colocando mi mano en su pecho justo encima de su corazón - siempre estarás aquí, conmigo.

\- Kate no… ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil? Me duele pensar que mañana no podré verte. Y si fuera eso… pero luego pienso en mañana, pasado, la semana que viene… son tantos días, tantos y no sé si podré acostumbrarme a ello.

\- Rick… el tiempo, el tiempo lo cura todo ¿vale?

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? De verdad piensas que con el tiempo nos olvidaremos de todo esto.

\- Rick no digo eso… lo hará más fácil… menos doloroso.

\- Espero que tengas razón…

\- Será mejor… que me vaya.

\- No… - dije demasiado rápido y alto sobresaltándola - Lo siento… pero no te vayas por favor -dije mirándola, casi suplicándole con la mirada – te lo ruego, aún no.

\- Rick…

\- Por favor…

La vi asentir con la cabeza y sonreí porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara, incluso el tiempo, nunca podría olvidar cada segundo que había estado con ella. Siempre lo guardaría en un rincón de mi corazón.

La vi cómo se levantaba muy segura y me agarraba de la mano tirando de mí. Ambos íbamos hacia mi habitación pero muchos más nerviosos que la primera vez. Aún podía recordar cómo me sentí cuando Kate me besó y me dijo que era lo que necesitaba… y ya en ese instante supe que nunca podría negarle nada.

Hicimos el amor de forma pausada, quería recordar cada pulgada de su piel, quería poder cerrar los ojos y verla por completo en mi memoria. Cada cicatriz, cada peca, cada pequeña diferencia que despertaba algo en mí.

Acabamos ambos agotados y abrazados, piel con piel como me gustaba hacer cuando acabamos de hacer el amor. Me encantaba sentirla sobre mí, como si fuéramos solo uno. Sus manos sobre mi pecho acariciándome casi sin saber que estaba haciéndolo hasta que me quede completamente dormido.

Desperté al escuchar ruido, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Kate de pie de espaldas a mí vistiéndose de prisa para huir. Estuve tentado de cerrar los ojos y dejar que se fuera, quizás así sería más fácil sin despedidas pero no podía, no podía hacerlo.

Me levanté despacio para que no me oyera aunque tampoco quería asustarla. Me acerque a ella y la abracé por la espalda. Primero se asustó pero luego se dejó llevar por el abrazo recostando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

\- No te vayas - dije susurrándole en el oído.

\- El que te vas eres tú - dijo pisoteándome el corazón con esa afirmación.

Se giró al sentir mi estremecimiento. Vi cómo me miraba con esa mirada suya triste, pero a la vez tan alegre, con ese atisbo que me enamoró.

\- Lo siento no debería habértelo dicho así… no he sido justa.

\- No, tienes razón… solo es que duele la verdad - dije sonriéndole.

\- No quería despedirme.

\- Pues no lo hagamos - dije agarrándola de la mano para acompañarla a la puerta, sabía que tenía que irse así que me despedí de la manera que ambos necesitábamos sin decir nada, solo con nuestro cuerpo.

La besé por última vez pero como si fuera la primera. Sentí ese algo especial que me hizo sentir cuando me besó la primera vez. Esos labios cálidos que tanta falta me iba a hacer. Nos separamos ambos apoyando nuestras frentes, entrelazando nuestros alientos por última vez.

\- Esto no es un adiós Kate, es un hasta luego - dije volviendo a besarla justo antes de que saliera por la puerta y para quizás no volver a verla, quizás por ahí se iba el amor de mi vida… la felicidad podía estar saliendo ahora por esa puerta y nunca más volver.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, y como bien dice Rick esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego. Nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que tengáis un buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste a pesar de la separación. Pegamos un salto en el tiempo y vemos cómo les va a los dos.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

CUATRO MESES DESPÚES

POV RICK

Allí estaba, encerrado en una habitación tras el entrenamiento. Estaba "feliz" aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Nueva York y en lo que deje allí, cada día hablaba con mi madre y preguntaba por ella… era superior a mi. Cuando llegue hace ya unos meses nos mandábamos algunos mensajes, pero con el tiempo, comprendimos de que hablar, aunque fuera poco, nos traía demasiado dolor y un día dejó de suceder.

Ya no hablamos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en cómo estará y que estará haciendo. Por eso mi madre me tiene informado de todos sus logros. El otro día, cuando hablamos, me dio la una gran noticia, en unos días se graduaría. Me comento que estaba preocupada por las pruebas finales, pero yo sabía a ciencia cierta que las pasaría con los ojos cerrados. Era la mejor.

Desde que me lo dijeron, no deje de pensar en ella y quería llamarla para darle mi apoyo, animarla… pero ahí queda, en intención, porque cuando marco, cuelgo justo antes de dar el primer tono. No sabía qué me pasaba, tenía que haberlo dejado pasar, centrarme en lo que tengo aquí, pero no lo conseguía… como alguien una vez me dijo: "nunca se es completamente feliz". Por eso, aunque estaba bien en el terreno profesional, por jugar, por estar mejor que nunca y haber olvidado los molestos dolores que tenía antes de la intervención, no olvidaba la felicidad que me daba ella a mi vida en Nueva York.

Quedaba poco para acabar la temporada y luego debería tomar muchas decisiones, pero primero tenía que darlo todo hasta el final para conseguir los objetivos, los éxitos por los que estaba luchando, por conseguir que mereciera la pena todos los sacrificios.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar en ella, en cada centímetro de su piel. Tenía miedo a olvidarme de su tersura, a olvidarme de sus labios, de sus ojos… pero no lo había echo. Solo tenía que relajarme y ahí estaba, intacta en mi pensamiento, pero ya no me valía con eso, necesitaba tocarla, acariciarla, besarla. Recordaba su mirada la última vez que la vi, su sonrisa triste y su "hasta luego".

También recuerdo mi último día. Recuerdo ir a despedirme de mis niños. Lo que me costó empezar con ellos, como no me veía como entrenador y al final fue una de las cosas que más me satisface haber hecho. Recordaba sus miradas al despedirme y se me rompía el corazón.

 _Los chicos venían hacia mí corriendo, las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos, a punto de brotar e intento… de verdad, pararlas. No sabía que decirles, no llegaba a encontrar las palabras necesarias para que no me odiaran, para que entiendan que deberían seguir luchando y no se vengan abajo… para que no crean que los abandono._

 _\- Chicos yo… tengo que deciros algo - dije tragando saliva - tengo que deciros algo muy importante y espero que me entendáis. Tengo que dejar el equipo y…_

 _\- No… - dijo Sophie la primera - pero ¿por qué?_

 _\- Voy a volver a jugar en Europa chicos y para ello tengo que ir allí._

 _\- ¿Ya no somos importante para ti? - dijo uno enfadado y sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil trozos._

 _\- No digas eso. Gracias a él estamos jugando bien y estamos disfrutando - dijo Sophie muy convencida - él nos ha ayudado mucho y ahora tenemos que ayudarle a él. Tenemos que darle ánimos y seguir jugando por él. Se lo debemos - dijo de carrerilla consiguiendo que todos asintieran como robots y mi corazón no supo qué hacer._

 _Y ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estar feliz por haber conocido a estos niños que me devolvieron la alegría de disfrutar de lo que más me gusta, o llorar por estar perdiéndolos._

 _\- Gracias Sophie._

 _\- Vamos a jugar por ti y vamos a ganar._

 _\- Si seguís haciéndolo igual y os ira muy bien. Sois muy grandes chicos. ¿Me dais un abrazo? - y todos vinieron y me abrazaron y sentí que había hecho algo bueno con ellos. Llegaran o no a triunfar en el fútbol al menos habrían aprendido algo en la vida, lo bueno que de verdad te puede dar un juego en equipo y es la amistad, ellos serían siempre amigos._

 _Cuando me iba sentí unas pisadas que venían hacia mí. Cuando me gire me encontré con Sophie corriendo hacia mí. Me coloque a su altura y enseguida sentí sus pequeños brazos sobre mi cuello._

 _\- Te voy a echar de menos. Mi primer gol prometo dedicártelo - dijo tan segura que me hizo sonreír._

 _\- Lo mismo digo. Confío en que mantengas al grupo unido y que sigáis teniendo claras las ideas para poder jugar._

 _-Las tendremos._

 _\- Bien… cuida de tu hermana ¿Si?_

 _\- Yo cuidaré de ella - dijo sonriendo y me recordó tanto a su Kate que no pude evitar de nuevo llorar._

 _Me giré y sin mirar atrás deje todo para poder volver a empezar. Pero sin poder olvidar lo que eso me había dado._

POV KATE

Cerré las piernas sobre su cintura haciendo que se moviera cada vez más rápido. Necesitaba llegar necesitaba sentir algo… algo que no fuera este sentimiento que me consumía por dentro. Él empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido sabía que estaba muy, muy cerca y por ello necesitaba llegar cuanto antes. Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y apreté mis dedos sobre mi clítoris. Consiguiendo estallar a su alrededor consiguiendo que él llegara al mismo tiempo.

Ambos caímos sobre la cama, muy separados el uno del otro. Esto no era para nada parecido a lo que él me hacía sentir pero era lo único que tenía en este momento y a lo que me tenía que aferrar. Lo vi moverse y levantarse hacia el baño mientras yo me tape como pude y cerré los ojos. Solo por unos minutos había conseguido olvidarme de todo…de cómo lo echaba de menos. Pero en cuanto acabábamos…él volvía a estar aquí en mi cabeza.

Lo vi acercarse hacia la cama y coger el paquetito de tabaco que tenía siempre en la mesilla saco uno y se lo encendió. Odiaba el humo desde siempre pero ahora… necesitaba algo… y no sabía que.

Le quité un cigarro de las manos dándole una buena calada hasta que me puse a toser como una loca.

\- Beckett, no vales para esto - dijo quitándomelo de nuevo.

\- Creo que voy a ir vistiéndome. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano. Ya queda poco para los exámenes finales.

\- Sí y creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

\- ¿Por qué? - dije de forma demasiado lastimera.

\- Kate sabías que esto… no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

\- Lo sé pero… lo pasamos bien y…

\- Becket...

\- Está bien Royce, no hace falta que me lo digas más. Lo dejamos aquí y… - dije levantándome corriendo mientras me vestía.

\- Beckett - dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro - a mí también me gusta esto de verdad… pero no quiero perjudicarte.

\- ¿Perjudicarme?

\- Kate, eres muy buena… creo que puedes ser la mejor de esta promoción… no lo creo, lo sé. Pero si te relacionan conmigo, ya sabes que eso puede perjudicar tu futuro. No quiero que tu carrera se vea frustrada por mi culpa.

\- Royce…

\- No Kate… creo que tienes un gran futuro y para las mujeres siempre es más complicado. Si te relacionan conmigo tu carrera, a pesar de ser merito tuyo, te verás destinada a cualquier pueblucho o a regular el tráfico. No quiero que esta ciudad se pierda a una gran policía.

\- Gracias, supongo…

\- No me las des. Solo consigue la mejor puntación la semana que viene.

\- Eso será imposible. Hay gente mejor que yo.

\- Es una media entre cuatro. En tiro y resolución de problemas eres la mejor. Solo tienes que conseguir buena puntación en la prueba física, porque en la lucha serás la primera. Y estoy seguro de que puedes.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Lo lograrás. Eres increíble Kate y he disfrutado mucho de "nuestros momentos" ya me entiendes - dijo riéndose y haciéndome reír.

\- Si, yo también - dije besándole la mejilla y saliendo de su casa.

El frío de la noche me helo todos los huesos. Pero, en parte me sentía mejor, me hizo un favor cortando él. Sabía en parte que no me convenía esta relación para mi futuro, pero me sentí bien, lo admiraba tanto que no me costó enrollarme con él. Además me ayudaba a olvidar a Castle… Castle, no podía dejarlo atrás. El tiempo no ayudaba, la distancia tampoco. Lo quería… y lo quería aquí, conmigo, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía que empezar a vivir sin él. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses… cuatro largos meses en los que más que vivir, había sobrevivido, me quise esconder de todo. Pero ahora tenía que vivir, dejarlo todo atrás y vivir.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que no queráis matar a Kate y que la entendáis un poquito. El miércoles más y veremos cómo les sigue yendo a estos dos.**

 **Gracias y espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Veo que habéis racionado al anterior capítulo y eso me gusta, sabía que iba a sacar reacciones vuestras. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de continuar con esta locura espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

Hoy no podía concentrarme en nada. Tenía que estar concentrado como nunca pero no podía. Mi cabeza estaba en Nueva York, mi cabeza estaba con ella. Sabía lo importante que era para ella este día. Quería estar allí con ella… era donde más quería estar en este momento. Quería estar allí con ella cuando lo consiguiera, quería ser la primera persona en felicitarla porque sabía que iba a conseguirlo, no me cabía duda.

\- Hola Rick. ¿Estás nervioso? Queda poco para las finales.

\- Oh sí.

\- Tío parece que te estoy diciendo que vamos a ir a tirar la basura.

\- Ya, lo siento.

\- Venga, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo Damián sentándose a mi lado.

\- Solo…

\- Vale, no digas más… ya se en quien estás pensando - dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro. Y si, si lo sabía. Como no iba a saberlo cuando estaba todo el santo día hablándole de ella. La verdad es que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, él era la persona que me había mantenido cuerdo, era mi saco de lágrimas.

\- Hoy es un día importante para ella… me encantaría poder estar allí.

\- Lo sé. Pero es imposible.

\- Ya… ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por estar allí.

\- Esto no te hace lo feliz que esperabas ¿no?

\- No… un amigo me dijo una vez algo y tenía razón… no siempre se es feliz completamente. Yo quería una felicidad completa, pero aún no la he conseguido.

\- Tenía una buena noticia para ti, pero quizás no es tan buena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me han ofrecido una renovación. Te quieren para los próximos tres años. Te doblan el sueldo.

\- Toma ya - exclamé sorprendido.

\- Es muy buena oferta, pero tienes que pensar en lo que realmente quieres. Te dejo, y ¡ah! -dijo volviéndose antes de salir - llámala.

Me quede parado pensando en lo que me había dicho. Tenía razón, tenía que pensar en lo que de verdad me hacía feliz, lo que de verdad quería a partir de ahora. Tenía aún tiempo para pensarlo pero tenía que empezar a decidirme. En cuanto a llamarla, quizás podía hacerlo para felicitarla ¿no?... aunque no sabía si me atrevería a hacerlo… me daba miedo escucharla a través del teléfono, porque quizás… quizás nadie podría detenerme para correr hacia sus brazos.

POV KATE

Llego el momento más importante de mi vida, sabía que de este momento dependería todo. Cada prueba era importante, cada movimiento, cada paso de hoy seria decisivo y por eso estaba concentrada en mí y en nadie más.

Pero de repente lo vi, allí estaba el hombre que más me había ayudado en ese paso. Le debía mucho. Y no, no estaba enamorada de él, ni lo estuve, ni lo estaré. ¿Y por qué no? Me preguntaba a mi misma, pues simplemente porque aún sigo enamorada de Rick… y ahí está ya él otra vez, en mi pensamiento. Por mucho que quiero olvidarlo, por mucho que lucho por borrarlo, por mucho que me ha ayudado en los ratos buenos que he pasado con Royce no consigo sacarlo de mi cabeza y mucho menos de mi corazón. Por Royce no he sentido nunca amor, era una atracción sexual, era una admiración lo que sentía. Me gustaba, por supuesto, me sentía bien con él, me hacía sentir protegida, pero a la vez me hacía sentir fuerte y segura de mi misma. Por eso había empezado esa locura con él. Por eso ahora cuando lo miraba solo podía sentir admiración y aprecio. Además estaba el gesto de dejar esta aventura por mí, por beneficiarme a mí.

Lo deje allí atrás e intente centrarme en lo que se me avecinaba y con esa determinación me centré en todas las pruebas. Cuando acabe me reuní con los chicos, con dos grandes amigos que había hecho y que ojala algún día pudiera tenerlos como compañeros porque no podría tener mejores compañeros en los que poder confiar.

\- ¿Qué tal Beckett?

\- Bien, creo que bien.

\- Vamos has estado genial. Verás cuando den los resultados - dijo Espo - tío para quieto parece que te va a dar algo.

\- Lo sé… tengo miedo, vale. No todos somos como tú Espo - dijo Ryan mordiéndose las uñas. No pude evitar sonreír al verlos, eran una gran pareja de compañeros. Ellos se complementaban perfectamente.

\- Chicos creo que llego el momento - dijo Espo señalando a nuestra espalda. Cuando me giré vi como Royce colocaba en el tablón de anuncios los resultados. Sentí como mi corazón se ponía a mil por horas. Espo agarró a Ryan por la solapa de la chaqueta y tiró de él hacia allí. Yo me quedé paralizada mirando, pero sin dar ni un solo pasó. Mire por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento muy cerca y entonces lo escuche.

\- Felicidades.

Cuando me giré vi como Royce seguía andado sin mirar atrás. Él era el primero que lo hacía pero necesitaba saber porque lo hacía. Solté todo el aire que tenía retenido y a grandes pasos me acerque hacia el tablón repleto de gente saltado de alegría o enfadados por sus resultados.

\- Tío felicidades - dijo Espo saltando y abrazando a Ryan que casi lloraba de alegría.

\- No me lo creo, no me lo creo – repetía incrédulo.

\- Pues créetelo - dijo Espo golpeándolo de forma juguetona en la espalda.

-He sacado un 7.8 - dijo Ryan sonriéndome - este orangután un 9.4 ¿y tú Kate? - dijo sonriéndome, yo me acerque hacia el tablón y busque mi nombre. Cuando lo encontré me quede mirando los números como tonta. No podía creérmelo, lo mire una y otra vez sin poder terminar de creérmelo.

\- Kate - dijo Espo a mi espalda sobresaltándome - tienes la mejor nota. Lo sabía que eras la mejor - dijo abrazándome y yo le devolví el abrazo sin saber muy bien como lo había conseguido. Un 9.7 una nota casi perfecta, una nota que hacía que me quedara sin palabras.

\- Felicidades Kate - dijo Ryan abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Gracias.

\- Tía, esta blanca, reacciona.

\- Supongo que será de la emoción - le contesto Ryan golpeando a Espo. Estaban tan felices que terminaron despertando la misma felicidad en mí. Estaba tan emocionada que me había costado demasiado reaccionar, pero ahora lo tenía claro.

Nos fuimos a celebrarlo con una copa y tras eso recogí mis cosas para irme a ver a mi familia, para celebrarlo como Dios manda con ellos. Pero justo antes de salir por la puerta me encontré a Royce hablando con el capitán Montgomery. Esperé a que acabaran y me acerque hacia él.

\- Hola.

\- Hola - dijo mirándome con esa mirada penetrante que me atrajo tanto.

\- Gracias - dije y me miró sorprendido - no lo hubiera conseguido si no me hubieras pedido tanto.

\- Solo pedía lo que sabía que podías dar. Y no me confundí. Ahora demuestra fuera de aquí que eres también la mejor Kate.

\- Lo haré. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí - dije sonriendo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Con un asentimiento con la cabeza desapareció de nuevo hacia el interior. Cogí mi maleta y paré a un taxi. Tocaba empezar en la vida real. Empezar desde cero para poder llegar a ser la mejor lo más rápido posible y quien sabe, quizás conseguir esa tranquilidad que no tenía desde hacía ya casi tres años, conseguir encerrar a los malnacidos que mataron a mi madre.

Llegué a casa y fui recibida por mi pequeña y mi padre. Ambos parados en la puerta de casa sin moverse esperando que les diera un idea de cómo me habían salido las cosas. Me acerque y con una sonrisa les anime a acercarse. Ambos me rodearon y me abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas. Me llené de ellos, de todo lo que me habían echado en falta. Había sido muy duro pasar todo este tiempo lejos de ellos pero era lo que tenía que hacer, era lo que necesitaba y ahora sabía que había merecido la pena.

\- ¡Dios! Kate - dijo mi padre viendo mi nota - sabía que eras increíble - dijo emocionado, con lágrimas en la cara.

\- Felicidades Katie - dijo Sophie abrazándome, y yo cerré los ojos ante su abrazo.

Cuando entramos dentro de casa la tenía decorada con toda clase de cosas pero lo que más destacaba era una gran pancarta que decía: Felicidades Policía Beckett! Que me hizo sonreír.

\- Sois increíbles - dije riéndome.

\- Pues espera a ver la cena que te hemos hecho - dijo mi padre yendo hacia la cocina para colocar todo.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, ya tengo una gran ayudante - dijo cogiendo a Sophie y haciéndole cosquillas se la llevo hacia la cocina.

Me quede allí mirando todo, la que había sido mi casa durante toda mi vida y ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo que había vivido y lo que había cambiado desde hacía menos de tres años. Era la hora de empezar a vivir de otra manera, era hora de centrarme en mí, de volar sola. Estaba pensando en ello cuando de repente llegó un mensaje a mi móvil y cuando lo abrí, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero una sonrisa brilló en mi cara.

 _Felicidades Kate, no esperaba menos de ti. Siempre confíe, siempre supe que ibas a ser la mejor. Hoy empieza tu vida, hoy has cumplido tu sueño. Gracias por enseñarme a luchar por lo que uno quiere._

 _Suerte en tu nueva vida,_

 _Rick_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que os siga gustando, todo esto va a ir avanzando y ya queda muy poquito para el final.**

 **Felices fiestas y nos vemos el viernes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias a todos por seguir ahí, feliz de pasar la segunda Navidad ya con vosotros.**

 **Felices Fiestas, y Feliz Navidad para todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

La temporada había acabado. Todos a mí alrededor saltaban, me felicitaban y yo solo les sonreía. Estaba contento, por supuesto. Había conseguido todo lo que había soñado en mi vida. Por fin estaría en la historia del fútbol pero ¿y ahora?... ahora, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer o no. Pero había tiempo para ello, ahora tocaba disfrutar y celebrar todo esto por lo que había luchado.

\- Eres muy grande tío - dijo Damián abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Gracias.

\- Vamos a celebrarlo en condiciones. Pídeme lo que sea, que yo te lo concedo - dijo riéndose y yo sonreí ante aquello, porque creía que ya tenía muy claro lo que quería.

Lo celebramos durante toda la noche y al día siguiente con nuestra afición. Ahora 24 horas después de haber conseguido todos mis sueños, estaba preparando mi maleta. Allí metí mi medalla de campeón de Europa, con la cual entraba directamente en la historia del fútbol.

Había quedado en unos minutos con Damian para decirle que era lo que había decidido y luego me pasaría por las oficinas del equipo para despedirme, empezaban mis vacaciones y quería dejar todo cerrado.

\- Hola tío.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Un poco resacoso - dije sonriéndole.

\- Menuda fiesta ¿eh?

\- Sí, la verdad es que estuvo muy bien.

\- ¿Qué paso con esa chica…?

\- Nada, no pasó nada.

\- Que aburrido eres.

\- Anda déjalo y hablemos de cosas importantes.

\- Tú dirás. Pero antes de decir nada quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyo.

\- Gracias. He decidido que… quiero ser feliz completamente. Aquí no puedo serlo del todo… la necesito a ella.

\- ¿Entonces dejas el fútbol?

\- No… claro que no, sin él tampoco soy feliz del todo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, eres mi representante. Quiero que me consigas una oferta del Nueva York City.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… ¿tan difícil crees que es?

\- No, en cuanto llamen me harán una oferta y más después de esta gran temporada. Solo pensé que lo dejarías del todo.

\- No, no quiero hacerlo.

\- Entonces dalo por hecho. Ahora mismo me pongo a ello pero antes tengo que hablar con el club para declinar su oferta.

\- No… yo lo haré. Quiero despedirme de ellos. Y quiero darles las gracias por permitirme participar de este magnífico año del club.

\- Estoy feliz por ti - dijo abrazándome y sonreí con ganas, sonreí de verdad por primera vez desde que llegue. Y esa felicidad, esa sonrisa verdadera era por ella, solo por ella.

Aquí estaba, en el estadio donde toda mi vida quise estar, donde siempre soñé con jugar, donde siempre soñé conseguir todos los éxitos del mundo. Aquí estoy un día después de ser campeón de Europa para despedirme de todos, para decir adiós y dar por zanjado este sueño. Seis meses he disfrutado de todo esto, he entrenado con los mejores, he jugado en la mejor liga del mundo, con el mejor club del mundo y he conseguido todo lo que quería. Pero ahora me voy, seis meses me han bastado para darme cuenta que a veces hay cosas más importantes en la vida, cosas que te hacen más feliz que otras. Pero mí felicidad está al lado de ella. No sé qué pasara cuando llegué, si querrá o no estar conmigo, pero lo que tengo claro es que voy a luchar por lo que quiero, voy a luchar por ella. Esa sensación de lucha que había perdido ahora la había recuperado… ella me ayudo a hacerlo. Ahora lo tengo claro y aunque aún siento unas cosquillas cuando piso este terreno, aunque aún puedo escuchar a la gente gritando, animándonos, aunque aún puedo sentir el balón en mis pies y siento las pisadas de mis botas sobre el perfecto césped… sé que tengo que hacerlo, que es el momento de dejarlo todo.

\- Aquí está mi estrella - dijo el míster apareciendo por detrás. Me limpie algunas lágrimas que habían caído y con una sonrisa le estreche la mano con fuerza y determinación.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a firmar tu nuevo contrato.

\- No - dije mirando hacia el suelo, sentía como si estuviera fallándole.

Él había confiado tanto en mí, él me pidió para que viniera, él confío en mí y me dio los minutos que necesitaba. Le debía tanto… que me costaba más que a nadie decírselo.

\- Dejo el club. Vengo a despedirme.

\- Uf tío… pero, ¡Ey! así es la vida. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

\- Vuelvo a casa.

\- ¿A casa? ¿A Nueva york? Siempre pensé que seguirías por aquí.

\- Es más personal… - dije mirándole seriamente.

\- Oh… bien entonces lo entiendo. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido por aquí y por mí este donde este.

\- Gracias míster. Sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible y… - sentí como las lágrimas volvían a caer sin previo aviso y sentí como me abrazaba, como si fuera un niño, la verdad es que me había sentido así con él. Como si fuera una padre protector que cuido de mi durante estos seis meses, me cuido y me dio lo necesario para triunfar para conseguir mi sueño.

\- Que seas feliz chico.

Me decidí a dar unas vueltas por el estadio. Quería decir adiós para siempre a mi sueño. Pero feliz por haber conseguido vivirlo y deseoso para poder cumplir nuevos sueños a su lado.

POV KATE

Llevaba una semana en la comisaria. De momento solo estábamos aprendiendo, haciendo las cosas más fáciles y menos divertidas pero que eran igual de importantes para resolver un caso. La sorpresa al llegar fue encontrarme a Tom, Ryan y Espo en la misma comisaria. Me alegre mucho por estos dos últimos aunque no tanto por Tom. Desde el día de la competición de tiro no nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

En los días que habíamos pasado aquí en la comisaria habíamos aprendido mucho más de todo lo que nos habían enseñado en la Academia. Sabíamos que el aprendizaje de verdad empezaba aquí.

Llego el momento del descanso y lo agradecí demasiado. No me daba tiempo a ir a casa a lavarme pero aproveche las duchas de la comisaria para darme una ducha rápida. Olía fatal después de pasarme todo el día buscando entre los contenedores de una escena del crimen pero había merecido la pena. Habíamos conseguido el arma homicida y seguramente gracias a eso podríamos resolver el caso.

Estaba feliz por eso, sabía que era poco pero poder aportar aunque fuera poco me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Cuando acabe con la ducha me fui en busca de los chicos que estaban en la sala de espera tomándose un café. Me fui directa a por un buen café cargado, sabía fatal pero necesitaba demasiado la cafeína tras la larga semana cargada de horas de trabajo.

\- Mira, este no era tu novio Beckett - dijo Tom en tono burlón y quise romperle las piernas.

Me contuve y tras tomar un buen trago de café caliente me senté al lado de Ryan. Miré a Tom que estaba con el periódico en la mano. Me lo ofreció con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo agarré con fuerza y empecé a leerlo.

 _Rick Castle, el que sin duda ha sido uno de los mejores jugadores de la temporada (a pesar de haber empezado en enero), ha declinado la oferta de renovación de su club. Ha sido una sorpresa, porque todo el mundo pensaba que renovaría con su club actual, tras conseguir ganarlo todo este año._

 _De momento no sabemos nada sobre su futuro ya que tanto su representante como el club se han negado a hablar sobre el asunto porque será el propio jugador quien de sus motivos sobre la tan sonada no renovación y sobre su futuro. Estaremos atentos a la noticia._

Me sorprendió en parte. Seguía su carrera porque me importaba lo que le pasara. Además quería lo mejor para él. Creía en su criterio y si él pensaba que eso era lo mejor, así seria. Aunque la reseña del periódico decía que abandonaba el club y su futuro era un misterio. Solo esperaba que decidiera lo decidiera le hiciera feliz. No podía desearle otra cosa que no fuera felicidad. Aunque no sabía muy bien porque, pero algo me chirriaba en la noticia, algo que me revolvía el estómago y no sabía si de una buena manera o no, ni porque… pero hacía que me sintiera en alerta… que me sintiera nerviosa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, se acerca el reencuentro veremos cómo les va a estos dos.**

 **Espero que paséis unos buenos días y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo como cada sábado. Esto sigue a grandes pasos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días a todos, aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando que ya va quedando bastante poco. Gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia desde el principio y a todos los que os habéis unido después.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV RICK

Estaba de nuevo en mi hogar. Acababa de bajar del avión y ya sentía que el aire era muy, muy diferente, todo era distinto al viejo continente, hasta la contaminación me parecía maravillosa y eso me hacía sonreír.

Cuando salí al exterior del aeropuerto y miré a mí alrededor todos los recuerdos se me agolparon en la cabeza, amontonándose sin dejarme respirar, ni pensar, la emoción me embargaba. Sin darme cuenta, estaba montado en un taxi y ya camino de su casa, no me había dado tiempo ni a pensarlo, simplemente lo hice.

Cuanto más me acercaba más nervioso estaba. No sabía que le diría, no lo planee, pero sabía que necesitaba verla, necesitaba decirle que estaba aquí por ella, que estaba de vuelta y que la quería exactamente igual al día que me fui.

Había conseguido que nadie se enterara de mis planes aun, porque primero quería que lo supiera ella, la principal causa de mi decisión. Bueno, mentiría si decía eso, lo hacía por mí, porque mi felicidad estaba a su lado, ahora lo sabía… aunque en realidad siempre lo supe, simplemente necesite este tiempo para ser capaz de comprenderlo y asimilarlo. Tuve miedo de esos sentimientos, porque nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie. Pensaba que podría ser feliz sin ella, solo cumpliendo mi sueño, solo disfrutando de lo que más me gustaba en este mundo. Pero ahora lo sabía, no podía ser completamente feliz sin tenerla a ella a mi lado.

Cuando llegue a su puerta, sentí como las piernas me temblaban, como las manos me sudaban y como el corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Estaba temblando, asustado cual crio que ha roto un cristal con el balón y debe afrontar lo hecho frente al dueño de la casa del cristal roto.

Así mi pequeña maleta y nervioso caminé los últimos pasos hasta la puerta. Cuando llegue levanté el puño y tras varios intentos di con fuerza en la puerta. Cuando se abrió me encontré con un Jim sorprendido pero feliz de verme y enseguida me lo hizo saber dándome un fuerte abrazo.

\- Rick, campeón, me alegro de verte.

\- Gracias Jim, yo también.

\- ¿Cómo que…?

\- Vengo a ver a Kate.

\- ¡Oh!… Kate… - pero no le dio tiempo a acabar porque apareció Sophie corriendo escaleras abajo y cuando me vio se quedo paralizada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? – le pregunte sonriendo y enseguida vino corriendo para abrazarme.

\- Rick… Cuanto te he echado de menos.

\- Yo también cariño. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Quedamos terceros de la liga infantil… ¿no te parece fantástico?

\- Que bien ¿no? y quien ha sido vuestro entrenador.

\- Aquí lo tienes - dijo Jim sorprendiéndome y provocándome una risa sincera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad?

\- No podía dejarlos tirados. Lo cierto es que no he tenido mucho que hacer. Solo mantenerlo como me lo encontré - dijo y le abrace sinceramente. A pesar de todo, a los chicos les había ido muy bien.

\- ¿Sabes? cuando marque mi primer gol, te lo dedique. Kate grabó todos los partidos para que pudieras verlos. Voy a por ellos – dijo mientras salía en dirección a su cuarto.

\- Y…

\- Kate ya no vive aquí. Está viviendo un par de calles más allá, con una amiga. Era hora de que se independizara.

\- ¿Podrías darme la dirección? Me gustaría verla, si no hay inconveniente.

\- Bueno, pero… si quieres verla ahora, estará en la 12th donde trabaja.

\- Me gustaría…

\- Ya estas tardado. Le hará ilusión verte de nuevo.

\- Rick… Rick… - grito Sophie feliz mientras bajaba la escalera cargada con sus videos.

No quería hacerle daño pero en este momento necesitaba verla a ella, quería y necesitaba tenerla cerca y ser el espectador de la reacción de mi corazón… que me movía y hacia que dirección.

\- Cariño, tengo que irme ahora, pero… ¿te parece que quedemos mañana y vemos los partidos?

\- Vale - dijo sonriendo. La besé en la mejilla y salí de nuevo disparado hacia otro lugar pero a un mismo destino: ella.

Otra vez estaba montado en un taxi comiéndome las uñas por los nervios. No sabía que me iba a encontrar y como se sentiría respecto a nosotros, pero tenía que verla, era algo superior a mí.

Cuando me baje del taxi, me encontré delante del edificio donde trabajaba, donde se estaba convirtiéndose en la mujer que siempre había soñado ser. Estaba seguro de que sería la envidia de muchas como ella, que sería la mejor en su puesto porque a cabezonería, ha sentido por la justicia nadie la podía superar. Supongo que el haber tenía que sobrevivir a la tragedia que le toco pasar, el haber salido de ello como lo hizo, la hacía superior al resto. Era una de las cosas que me enamoró de ella.

Tome varias respiraciones antes de entrar. Iba con mi maleta en la mano y no quería tener que cargar con ella todo el camino. Me acerque hacia el policía que había en la entrada para ver si podía guardármela un momento.

\- Hola, disculpe.

\- ¿Si? - dijo sin mirarme.

\- No quiero molestarle, pero necesito ver a alguien de la comisaria y no me gustaría ir cargando con la maleta…

\- ¿Qué cree que es esto?

\- Yo… déjelo, lo entiendo – le dije comprendiendo la situación, pero de repente levante la mirada y por cómo me miraba, supe que me había reconocido.

\- Oiga ¿es usted Richard Castle?

\- Si.

\- Uf… es el mejor - dijo dándome la mano.

\- Gracias.

\- Podría firmarme un autógrafo, por favor – me dijo sacando una libreta y el móvil para hacernos un selfie.

\- Claro - dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Cuando acabe me quede mirándolo, se iba feliz, como un niño el día de Navidad. Nunca podía llegar a explicarme como ese simple gesto podía hacer tan feliz a alguien.

\- Señor Castle, si quiere, yo me quedo con la maleta.

\- ¡Oh! se lo agradecería mucho.

\- ¿A qué piso va Señor?

\- Pues no sé exactamente, ¿se lo puede creer?

\- ¿A quién busca? Quizá pueda ayudarle…

\- A Katherine Beckett.

\- ¡Ah!… un chico con suerte - dijo sonriéndome, y ciertamente, no sabía cuánta era mi suerte -Planta cuarta.

\- Gracias – dije encaminándome al ascensor.

Mientras iba en el ascensor pensaba en qué hacer. Me estaba entrando hasta dolor de cabeza de tanto planear nuestro encuentro. Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo estar, improvisar y que mi corazón, el suyo y nuestros cuerpos dictaran el encuentro.

Cuando sonó el "clic" del ascensor avisándome de que las puertas del ascensor iban a abrirse, me limpie el sudor de las manos en el pantalón, tomé varias respiraciones y salí. La comisaria era un espacio grande abierto cubierto de un montón de escritorios destinado a cada uno de los detectives que trabajaban aquí.

Busque a Kate por todos los lados y de repente la vi. Allí estaba con su uniforme, aquel con el que había soñado desde que empezó soñar con ser policía. Sonreí ante aquella imagen. No había cambiado mucho, tan solo habían pasado seis meses, ¿qué podía esperar? Pero si noté como su pelo estaba algo más corto dándole madurez a sus facciones, pero igual de hermosa. No podía dejar de mirarla, temía a su reacción, no sabía porque, pero me daba pánico.

Cuando conseguí hacerme con el valor necesario para acercarme y di un par de pasos alguien apareció de repente acercándose a ella y haciendo que me quedara parado allí casi escondido, escuchándoles hablar.

\- Hola - dijo el hombre sonriéndole de una forma que no me gustó nada.

\- Hola Royce ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

\- Tengo un caso nuevo y necesito un par de novatos, ¿Te gustaría participar?

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- De lleno… quiero una cabeza pensante y creo que eres perfecta para ello.

\- ¿De verdad? – respondió ella feliz.

\- Sí, si quieres, el puesto es tuyo.

\- Claro que quiero. Pero… ¿Montgomery?

\- Tranquila, yo me ocupo de él - dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre sus hombros de una forma "poco profesional".

De repente sentí que estorbaba, la rabia me consumía por dentro. No tenía derecho a pedirle nada, a exigirle nada, pero… no podía sentirme de otro modo, traicionado… dolido… sustituido…

Y me giré para marcharme, quería huir de ese lugar, quería desaparecer. Pero parecía que el destino no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, no quería que lo hiciera, quería enfrentarme a todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hola, disculpe... ¿Es usted Richard Castle? ¿El futbolista?

\- Si, pero yo… - iba a excusarme para salir más rápidamente de allí, pero tampoco quería ser maleducado.

\- ¿Puede firmarme un autógrafo, por favor?

\- Vera, yo tengo que… - quería esfumarme, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Es para mi hijo, es un gran fan suyo y le haría mucha ilusión si… - no podía negarme, cómo hacerlo.

\- Está bien – le dije aceptando, pero antes de hacerlo, volví a girarme hacia donde estaba Kate, ella estaba petrificada, aun con el brazo de ese tipo sobre sus hombros, pero con la mirada fija en mí, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Así era el destino, tanto buscarla sin encontrarla y cuando quiero huir de ella, me ve firmando un autógrafo tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero era hora de encarar lo que pasaba. Tenía que aceptar las cosas, si ella me había olvidado, quizás tendría que empezar yo a hacer lo mismo, pero… cuando la volví a mirar, el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos, la sorpresa por verme, aun así… ahí estaba su sonrisa y por eso merecía la pena cualquier cosa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Si, sé que me queréis matar ahora mismo pero es lo que hay**

 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Me quedo esperando vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días a todos, ya queda poquito por eso tengo que advertiros de que esta semana en vez de cuatro capítulos habrá tres, el sábado habrá descanso pero el viernes para celebrar el inicio del año habrá un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy quiero dedicárselo en especial a Fan41319 que el otro día fue su cumpleaños y no pude felicitarla ni dedicarle un capítulo, no sé si es el mejor para ello pero…Muchas felicidades y gracias por estar desde el principio.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV KATE

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, parecía una aparición pero era tan real. Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que pensar pero a pesar de mis miedos, a pesar de la sorpresa me di cuenta de que estaba sonriéndole como una tonta. Porque a pesar de todo, lo único que me importaba en este momento, es que estaba aquí. Se le veía tan serio mirándome fijamente como si le hubiera sorprendido. Sentí mis piernas temblar como si fueran un flan de gelatina al ver cómo me miraba de esa manera que solo él sabía hacer y de repente lo vi sonreír, devolverme la sonrisa y todo quedó atrás y solo estábamos aquí de nuevo, el uno frente al otro.

Me deshice del brazo de Royce y de forma automática empecé a andar. Ambos dimos pasos tentativos hasta que quedarnos uno enfrente del otro. Y me di cuenta que no sabía qué hacer. Darle un abrazo, la mano, un beso, dos, nada… pero antes de que mi mente resolviera el enigma, ya tenía sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y yo me relaje de nuevo en su fuerte pecho, en su olor tan familiar, en sus brazos donde siempre me sentí tan protegida. Cerré los ojos solo sintiéndolo, oliéndolo, respirando su mismo aire y sintiéndome en casa, donde nada podía sucederme porque él estaba aquí.

Nos separamos un poco, dejando que pasara el aire entre ambos y nos sonreímos como hacíamos cada vez que estábamos juntos. Me sentía feliz de una forma extraña, porque no sabía qué hacía aquí, ni por cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse, pero aunque solo fuera por un instante, en ese momento, me hacía estar feliz.

\- Yo… - dijimos ambos a la vez y sonreímos con timidez.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más privado - le dije señalándole un camino para que me siguiera hacia la sala de descanso.

Allí le senté en una de las mesas que teníamos, mientras yo preparaba un par de cafés para los dos. Para mí, ya era el tercero y quedaba demasiado día todavía, me apunte mentalmente que por hoy se habían terminado, pero necesitaba estar muy despierta y totalmente orientada para la conversación que venía ahora.

\- No está muy bueno, pero es lo que hay – me disculpe.

\- Gracias - dijo con esa sonrisa cogiendo su taza. Se le veía igual de nervioso que a mí, a pesar de que él tenía ventaja, sabía que era a lo que había venido. Yo no sabía que podía esperar de la conversación que se nos venía encima.

\- ¿Y bien? - dije sin poder evitar mi nerviosismo - ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

\- Yo... no sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que por el principio - dijo riendo de forma nerviosa -te echaba de menos – siguió ya más serio y mirándome con esos ojos tan increíblemente azules que casi me desmaye de la impresión. Me quede paralizada y quizás debería haberle dicho que yo también le había echado en falta, pero estaba sin palabras, no podía hablar - he venido para quedarme Kate, solo quería que lo supieras, quería que supieras que he vuelto, y lo hice por ti, aunque también por otras cosas, pero sobre todo… por ti.

\- Rick yo…

\- Lo sé. No quiero decir con esto más de lo que te estoy diciendo. No pensaba que hubieras estado esperándome, o guardando ausencia a algo que dejamos hace seis meses - dijo mirando hacia sus manos, hacia la taza de café, solo para no mirarme a los ojos, y yo se lo agradecí porque en este momento me dolía terriblemente el mirarle a la cara - solo quiero estar a tu lado y si no estas preparada para una relación, lo entenderé, pero quería que supieras que estaba aquí y que he venido para quedarme – dijo dejando la taza en la mesa, mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta para irse.

Yo estaba paralizada, casi se me había declarado y yo apenas había abierto la boca, pero que decir ante esas palabras tan sentidas que había vertido frente a mí. No quería darle esperanzas porque no sabía en este momento que era lo que quería, pero si lo perdía, por decir alguna estupidez o por no decir nada, sería aun peor.

\- Rick – le llame.

\- ¿Si? – respondió volviendo solo su cabeza, porque sabía que no había una respuesta inmediata.

\- Solo necesito tiempo para pensar - dije mirándole a esos ojos tan puros que me hacían temblar.

\- Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras Kate. Estaré esperando - dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándome allí, sin saber qué hacer, con más dudas que nunca, pero con unas cosquillas en el estómago, que no sentía desde que él se fue.

Había vuelto y mi cabeza no estaba preparada para volver a atrás ¿tenía tiempo para una relación en este momento tan importante de mi carrera? ¿Y Royce? ¿Qué haría con él? Muchas preguntas de las cuales aún no sabía las respuestas.

POV RICK

Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer. Ahora necesitaba pensar y yo le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Había idealizado seguramente nuestra relación, fui un idiota pensando que iba a verme y se iba a tirar a mis brazos. Habían pasado seis meses, seis largos meses y no quería pensar en ello, pero verla al lado de otro, fue peor que recibir una patada la entrepierna.

Intente ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero no podía en este momento, era imposible ver un lado bueno a que "la mujer de mi vida" me hubiera dejado a un lado y hubiera seguido su vida. Me dirigí a casa para hacer una nueva visita, esta vez a mi madre, esperaba que esta vez no hubiera montado un gimnasio en mi habitación y aun contara con una cama para dormir.

Cuando llegue a casa no noté nada extraño y parecía que no había nadie en casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí una botella de agua bebiéndomela casi entera, la conversación me había dejado seco. De repente oí unos pasos que bajaban de las escaleras y me asomé para ver quién era. Cuando mi madre me vio, vino enseguida a abrazarme.

\- Hola madre - dije abrazándola y riéndome por su entusiasmo.

\- ¿Por qué no me has avisado que venías? Hubiera ido a por ti.

\- Quería daros una sorpresa.

\- ¿Daros?

\- Déjalo… es igual.

\- ¿Has visto a Kate? ¿Es eso?

\- Si…

\- ¿Y? - preguntó sonriendo.

\- No lo sé.

\- Que quiere decir eso.

\- Le he dicho que venía por ella.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- Si vengo para quedarme.

\- ¡Oh!… hijo, ¿no crees que has podido asustarla?

\- Madre es lo que siento, pero ella no siente lo mismo.

\- Cariño, no pienses así ¿por qué crees eso?

\- Me ha pedido tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces? Eso no es malo.

\- La he visto con otro.

\- ¿Los has visto? ¿Como…? ¿En qué situación?

\- Hablando.

\- Richard ¿no crees que te estas pasando?

\- Lo miraba como me miraba antes a mí.

\- Cariño, no te martirices inútilmente.

\- Quiero verle el lado bueno a todo esto, pero ahora…

\- ¿Qué has sentido al verla?

\- Todo lo que sentía cuando la veía antes. La quiero madre, eso no ha cambiado. Cuando nos hemos abrazado me he sentido tan bien, ha sido increíble.

\- ¿Crees que ella ha sentido lo mismo?

\- No lo sé. Durante el abrazo he pensado que era todo como antes, que esos seis meses no habían pasado.

\- Pues quédate con eso. Creo que se merece todo el tiempo que necesite ¿no? - y yo asentí - y si no, pues a vivir de nuevo, eres muy joven cariño, y si eso no funciona, tampoco puedes volver a encerrarte - dijo besándome en la mejilla - y ahora, cámbiate, que me vas a invitar a cenar fuera - dijo sonriendo mientras iba a ponerse guapa canturreaba alguna canción.

Coloque algunas cosas importantes y me arregle un poco para salir a cenar con mi madre. Hacía poco que la había visto, cumplido su palabra y me visito varias veces, la última en uno de los partidos de mi vida, el día de la final de la copa de Europa, hacía apenas unos días, aunque ahí, todavía tenía mis dudas. La verdad es que estaba feliz de disfrutar de una relación como la que tenía con mi madre, ahora me sentía especial a su lado. Siempre me daba buenos consejos, sus palabras eran sinceras y ella me conocía mejor que nadie. Hablábamos llanamente de cualquier tema y no había tapujos entre ambos.

Fuimos a un restaurante que frecuentábamos algunas veces, para ocasiones especiales. Me alegraba de su elección. Entramos ambos muy sonrientes, felices por la oportunidad que nos había dado la vida de estar juntos. Ella feliz por ir del brazo de su hijo, el campeón de Europa de Futbol y yo por tener la mejor madre del mundo. Pero mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando me encontré con una persona que no esperaba encontrar. Pero después de la sorpresa y al ver como mi madre la saludaba con efusividad me permitir sonreír, porque pasara lo que pasara, al tenerla cerca, ya era feliz.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Venimos a cenar Darling, si estás sola puedes acompañarnos - dijo mi madre sin soltarle el brazo, que había cogido para abrazarla.

\- Lo siento Martha, otro día. He venido con alguien - cuando dijo eso sentí una patada en el estómago y unos celos que no sabía ni si podía controlar - es mi compañera de piso - dijo Kate mirándome a los ojos, que pareció leerme el pensamiento, por cómo me miraba.

\- Bueno, te tomo la palabra y otro día quedas invitada, tenemos que celebrar la vuelta de Rick -dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Ella empezó a andar y yo me quede allí quieto, como si me hubiera convertido en una estatua de sal, hasta que mi madre tuvo que tirar de mí para que me moviera.

\- ¿Nos vamos Kate? - dijo una mujer morena de piel que apareció de la nada pero que de repente recordé.

Ella era una de las chicas de prácticas en la clínica donde me operaron. ¿Era casualidad? La respuesta me llegó al ver la cara de Kate cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ya lo sé, querías reencuentro bueno pero tienen muchas cosas que aclarar y hablar. Esperemos que lleguen a un buen entendimiento porque quererse está claro que lo hacen. Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días a todos, aquí os dejo el último capítulo del año. Gracias a todos por participar de mi año, gracias a vosotros he sonreído muchas veces y me habéis animado a hacer algo con lo que disfruto. Gracias y espero poder seguir al menos este año que entra con vosotros haciendo algo que me gusta y que disfruto compartiendo con vosotros.**

 **Mil gracias por estar ahí desde el principio y por animarme a seguir y gracias por supuesto a mi compañera, feliz de habérmela encontrado por el camino y de que decidiera montarse en este viaje único conmigo. Gracias a todos de corazón y felices fiestas a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Sabía que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, lo conocía demasiado, porque quizá, si estuviera en su lugar, yo estaría igual, y se merecía toda la verdad, pero a solas, no allí rodeados de gente. Lo miré y vi dolor, desconcierto en su mirada, no entendía nada y yo tenía que explicárselo todo. Esperaba que entendiera porque lo hice, claro que lo entendería, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Rick, vaya sorpresa… hola encanto… - dijo Lanie dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa aquí? ¿Os conocéis? – pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Si claro - dijo la pobre de Lanie sin entender nada.

\- Podemos hablar a solas - dije mirándole a los ojos casi suplicante.

Lo vi cabecear, estaba empezando a enfadarse y si no me explicaba era lo único que iba a lograr.

\- Cariño, vete a hablar con ella, yo me quedo con esta chica tan guapa - dijo Martha calmándolo mientras cogía del brazo a Lanie y se la llevaba a la mesa que tenían reservada.

Lo vi asentir y conseguí que me siguiera hacia el exterior del restaurante, no sabía donde ir pero terminamos sentados en un banco cercano, donde apenas pasaba nadie.

\- Te escucho - dijo tranquilo, pero lo veía tan lejano que tuve mucho miedo de que no pudiera comprenderme.

\- Rick… yo lo hice por ti. Sí, es mi amiga. Sabía que estaban haciendo un estudio sobre ello y pensé que podía ayudarte.

\- Querías alejarme de ti y no sabías como ¿no?

\- Rick no digas eso. Sabes como soy. Sabes como me siento, pensé que tú debías sentirte mal por no conseguir lo que necesitabas. Quise ayudarte. Quería que consiguieras tu sueño. Rick mírame y dime que lo entiendes.

\- Da igual si lo entiendo o no. Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho. Yo te quería tanto Kate que hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que no te separaras de mí, no hubiera ayudado a lo contrario.

\- Rick lo hice por ti, no pensé en mí. Cuando me quise dar cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que hice… me costó mucho aceptarlo. Pero no me arrepiento porque has conseguido todo, has conseguido estar entre los mejores. Si, te he echado de menos, he notado tu ausencia pero… tenía que hacerlo.

\- Has estado con él ¿verdad? - dijo de repente sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Estar con quién? - pregunté sin entender.

\- Con el que estaba contigo en la comisaria, el que te tenía cogida por encima de los hombros. Le mirabas como a mí, al principio.

Y entonces entendí, esto no tenía que ver con ayudarle a recuperarse o no, se debía a lo que vio y entendió. ¿Que debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿O debía mentirle? No sabía qué hacer, aunque le haría daño de todos modos, así que prefería confesarle lo sucedido, la verdad, por dura que fuera.

\- Si, lo siento - lo vi asentir ausente, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Y me dolió soltarlo, me sentí fatal por clavarle ese puñal. Pero él no sabía cómo me sentía, que fue lo que me lanzo a los brazos de otro. Lo echaba de menos, lo necesitaba tanto que me tire a otro hombre para intentar olvidarlo.

\- Rick… yo quiero explicártelo.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada. No me debes nada Kate. Que seas muy feliz, de verdad te lo deseo - dijo levantándose y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

Quise correr detrás de él, pararle y decirle que lo quería, que lo hice por el miedo que tenía, por los sentimientos que me dejo con su marcha. Decirle que le quería y que lo sentía, pero no lo hice. Me quede sentada como una tonta sin dejar de llorar como una niña chica a la que le quitaron su mejor juguete.

Metí mi cabeza entre mis mano sin parar de llorar. No sabía que hacer, que era lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué digo? lo sabía, tenía que correr tras él, decirle que le quería, que lo de Royce no había significado nada, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que me hizo caer en brazos de Royce. ¡Dios! esto es una locura.

\- Kate… Kate… - escuché a lo lejos, cuando levante la vista, vi como Lanie me llamaba, pero yo no podía moverme de allí, no quería que me viera llorando, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado.

\- Lanie déjame sola… Por favor…. Te lo suplico – le dije gritando entre lágrimas.

\- No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa. Así que relájate y vamos a casa, allí hablamos. Vamos - dijo ayudándome a incorporarme.

Cuando llegamos, me dejo sola en el sofá y se metió en la cocina. Al poco tiempo apareció con una taza de té en la mano y me la ofreció.

\- Gracias - dije echándome a un lado para hacerle un hueco a mi lado.

\- Kate ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Lo sabe… sabe que te conozco… sabe que yo ayude a lo de la operación.

\- Bueno, eso no es malo ¿no?

\- No pero… cree que lo hice para separarlo de mí.

\- Pero ¿cómo es tan tonto? ¿Se lo has explicado bien?

\- Claro. Pero le daba igual, además, creo que no es por eso que se enfadó.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé cómo, pero sabía lo de Royce… me preguntó, yo solo tuve que confirmárselo.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Nos vio esta mañana en la comisaria, él tenía puesto un brazo sobre mis hombros y sumo 2+2.

\- Comprendo. Está celoso.

\- ¡No!

\- Kate esta celoso porque esta enamorado de ti y tu de él. ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo miedo Lanie - dije gritando - tengo miedo porque cuando se fue me dolió tanto, lo eche tanto de menos, que casi lo dejo todo Lanie - dije gritando y llorando - casi dejo la Academia y voy tras él. Tengo miedo porque sé que por él lo dejaría todo y no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo Lanie.

\- Cariño - dijo atrayéndome hacia ella mientras yo no dejaba de llorar sin parar como una niña pequeña.

Tenía miedo a lo que sentía por él. Tenía miedo a fallar a mi madre, tenía que resolver su caso tenía que hacerlo por ella, por mi familia y por mí misma. Y si por ello perdía al hombre de mi vida, pues sería un riesgo que debía correr.

POV RICK

Salí huyendo porque no quería que me viera llorar. La había perdido para siempre. No sabía cómo sentirme en cuanto a lo de la operación y su protagonismo en ella. Pero eso me daba igual. Lo que me importaba es que estaba con otro, quería que fuera feliz pero quería ser yo el que la hiciera feliz.

Luché por no mirar atrás, porque sabía que ella también estaría llorando y entonces no podría dejarla allí sola en ese estado. Sabía que era descortés dejarla en ese estado, no me gustaba verla mal, pero no podía estar allí con ella, cuando sabía que estaba con otro, mientras yo aún moría por ella, cuando yo lo dejaría todo por ella.

Sabia, que en parte, estaba siendo injusto. Ella no tenía que esperarme, ni guardar mi ausencia. Ella podía volver a empezar con cualquier otra persona. Yo no tenía derecho a pedirle nada. Pero en el momento en que me dijo que ella había llamado para que me hicieran esas pruebas, de repente me vino a la cabeza de que conocía a aquel hombre. Él era su instructor en la Academia. Ya lo conocía. Y si… ¿y si simplemente quería dejarme y no sabía cómo? Prefería no pensarlo.

\- Mama.

\- ¡Dios! cariño. ¿Estás bien?

\- No… nada está bien. ¿Podemos irnos a casa? No me apetece estar aquí.

\- Claro vamos - dijo tirando de mí hacia su coche.

Cuando llegamos en casa nos sentamos ambos en el sofá, cada uno con un buen vaso de vino. No bebía, pero en ese momento necesitaba incluso algo más fuerte, es más, hubiera estado mucho mejor.

\- Cariño ¿puedes decirme que es lo que ha pasado?

\- Mama yo…

\- Puedes hablar conmigo. Sabes que te vendrá mejor que guardártelo todo.

\- Lo de Kate… es imposible ya.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Esta con otro, madre, esta con otro.

\- ¡Oh! Cariño, lo siento.

\- No, no pasa nada - dije quitándome las lágrimas con rabia.

\- Claro que pasa. Estás enamorado de ella, es normal que te duela, pero son cosas que pasan cariño. Pero, han pasado seis meses, ella tenía que continuar con su vida, no puedes pretender que…

\- Yo no pretendo nada, ¿vale? – le respondí gritando.

\- Entonces porque pareces tan enfadado.

\- Porque… déjalo madre – dije antes de dar un sorbo a mi copa de vino – no lo comprenderías.

\- Dime, puede que incluso te comprenda mucho más de lo que imaginas. ¿Olvidas acaso que te he criado sola?

\- Ya se conocían, la enfermera y ella. Por eso me ayudo con mi rodilla, para poder dejarme.

\- No digas tonterías - dijo mi madre levantándose enfadada y empezando a moverse de un lado a otro mientras hablaba muy enfadada, tanto que jamás la había visto así, sus ojos estaban rojos por la fuerza que ponía en su discurso - entiendo que estés dolido, pero no te montes tus propias conclusiones porque el dolor no es buen aliado para eso. Esa chica estaba enamorada de ti, te adoraba. ¿Qué digo? aun te quiere, lo he visto esta noche, cuando os habéis mirado, esos ojos no los pone una mujer por encontrarse con alguien en un bar, esa mujer tenía pasión en la mirada. Puede ser que haya seguido adelante con su vida, seguramente arrastrada por el dolor, pero tú siempre serás importante para ella, igual que ella lo es para ti. Así que no pienses mal de ella, nunca cariño. Puede ser que vuestro destino no estuviera escrito para estar juntos, pero es una gran chica y sabes que te quiere, eso no lo puedes dudar, ni tú, ni nadie.

\- Lo sé, por eso creo que me duele aún más. Porque sé que aún me quiere… he sido un idiota ella no tiene culpa de nada. Fui yo quien me largue, soy yo el que la alejo, ahora no puedo pedirle nada.

\- Tienes que seguir con tu vida cariño, si no estáis hechos el uno para el otro, habrá otra por ahí para ti. Pero antes… - dijo sentándose ya más calmada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes tenéis una conversación pendiente. Tienes que hablar con ella cariño - dijo mirándome fijamente y sabía que tenía razón, ambos nos debíamos esto, merecíamos acabar bien, merecíamos ser felices.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, acabamos el año un poco mal pero esperemos que al año que viene estos dos por fin puedan entenderse. Gracias a todos por estos buenos momentos y nos vemos al año que viene** **.**

 **Sigo preparando la nueva historia para empezar bien el año nuevo, espero que os guste porque el tema de la octava es complicado por dónde cogerlo. Gracias y que disfrutéis de los últimos días de este año y empecéis de lujo el nuevo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días a todos y FELIZ AÑO, espero que este sea un buen año para todos y que continuemos en contacto a través de historias como esta y por supuesto de CASTLE que fue lo que de verdad nos unió. Mil gracias a todos por estar aquí conmigo un año más y comencemos…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

Había quedado con Damian para desayunar. Por lo visto tenía noticias sobre mi futuro. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso, pero sabía el trabajo que estaba haciendo Damian para conseguir lo que yo quería se merecía un poco de mi tiempo. Después había quedado con Sophie y Jim para comer y ver los partidos, se lo debía todo a esa pequeña. Después no sé qué haría, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con mi madre y sabía que tenía razón. Kate y yo nos merecíamos una conversación, tranquilos, sin enfadarnos, pero quizás hoy no fuera el día más apropiado.

\- Hola.

\- Hola - dijo Damián sonriendo aunque le vi nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Malas noticias? Si son malas creo que hoy no es el día - dije cerrando los ojos.

\- No, no son malas noticias. Tengo una oferta muy buena de New York City. Te quieren y quieren que seas una pieza importante en el equipo en cuanto a lo futbolístico y en cuanto a lo publicitario.

\- ¿Entonces? Eso es bueno… ¿Por qué entonces esa cara?

\- Yo… tengo otra oferta.

\- ¿Otra oferta?

\- Si, no se rinden. Te ofrecen bastante más y tú dices como quieres el contrato. Si quieres un año, un año si quieres dos… pues… No sabía si contártelo, porque me dejaste claro que querías quedarte aquí, pero como tu representante tenía que decírtelo.

\- Si, gracias, yo… - no sabía que pensar – déjame darle unas vueltas.

Lo deje todo porque pensaba que aquí estaba mi felicidad, junto a Kate. Pero ahora que Kate no estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo quizás… debía volver a empezar a vivir de nuevo, a buscar esa felicidad plena, no sabía si aquí o allá, pero seguro que no con Kate, así que…, al menos debía pensarlo.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que lo tenías claro.

\- Bueno, algunas cosas han cambiado. Quiero que programes una rueda de prensa para mañana. Puede ser que ya tenga una respuesta para todo el mundo. Dame veinticuatro horas.

\- Bien, haré lo que me pidas. Solo piénsalo, tu felicidad depende de ello y eso amigo es lo importante.

\- Lo haré - dije levantándome y dejándolo allí. Tenía 24 horas para pensar, 24 largas horas en las que cada minuto me ayudará a tomar una decisión que me aleje de todo esto o que me acerque aún más.

Decidí aparcar un poco todo para disfrutar de la comida con Sophie y Jim, quizás ellos sin saberlo, podían ayudarme un poco en mi dura y difícil decisión.

Comimos tranquilos y de forma muy agradable. Cuando llegue a su casa, tuve dudas, después de lo que sucedió con Kate. Pero me alegraba que nada de esto afectara a mi relación con ellos. No quería perderlos, pero tampoco quería que pudieran sentirse incómodos con la situación, no quería tampoco que esto les afectara con Kate.

\- Voy a por los videos Rick. Verás cómo mejoramos.

\- Vale perfecto peque - dije acariciándole la cabeza antes de que saliera disparada hacia su habitación dejándonos a Jim y a mi solos.

\- ¿Qué tal todo hijo?

\- Bien - le mentí, porque no estaba nada bien, mis ojos rojos de llorar, mi cara triste y mi voz baja decían lo contrario.

\- No me mientas. Ayer hablé con Kate y no sonaba muy bien. La viste ¿verdad?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y no fue bien la cosa? – pregunto serio.

\- No muy bien, pero irán mejor. Creo que ayer me pasé con ella y me gustaría disculparme, me deje llevar por el momento.

\- Entonces vosotros no…

\- No. Eso se acabó.

\- ¡No! – Dijo perplejo - Lo siento. Me gustas mucho y eso no va a cambiar, pero la relación es cosa de dos y si vosotros no estáis seguros.

\- Exacto, si no se puede, no se puede, hay que ser cabal con la situación.

\- Me alegro de que te lo tomes así.

\- No te creas - dije bajando la mirada al suelo - ayer no me lo tome tan bien. Y encima hoy…

\- ¿Hoy qué? – pregunto.

\- He tenido una cita con mi agente, hay noticias sobre mi futuro.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tengo dos opciones.

\- ¿Dos opciones? - pregunto extrañado - Pensé que te quedabas.

\- Y yo, pero ahora no lo tengo tan claro.

\- ¿Por Kate?

\- Si. Vine por ella y ahora no estoy tan seguro como estaba ayer. Mañana tengo que dar una respuesta y la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé qué hacer.

\- No soy buen consejero y no me lo has pedido, pero puedo decirte que pienses solo en ti mañana. Piensa en ti y acertaras.

\- Gracias Jim - dije sonriéndole, porque aunque no lo creyese, me había ayudado bastante.

Enseguida llegó Sophie con los videos y nos tiramos casi dos horas viendo partidos. La verdad es que habían mejorado muchísimo, no tenían nada que ver con el equipo así como me los encontré yo. Se les veía felices y eso me hizo disfrutar mucho de verlos. Y de repente allí estaba ella sonriendo riñendo a su padre por grabarla. Esa sonrisa que me enamoro.

¡Dios! Era tan guapa. Y de repente la imagen se puso en negro dando a entender que la grabación se había acabado. Pero en mis ojos ya estaban las lágrimas dispuestas a salir sin pedir permiso.

\- ¿Otro? – pregunto la pequeña mirándome esperanzada.

\- Sophie otro día ¿vale? – le dije evitando ponerme a llorar, lo mejor era excusarme y salir de allí - Tengo que irme ya, se esta haciendo tarde.

\- Vale - dijo levantándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

Me despedí de Jim con una sonrisa. Ellos me daban las ganas que quizás hoy me faltaban para querer quedarme y por eso no podía desanimarme. Pero cuando abrí la puerta y me choque con Kate, un escalofrió me recorrió de arriba abajo, me di cuenta de porque me estaba pensando replantearme mi decisión.

POV KATE

Cuando me encontré con él en la puerta de mi casa, sentí como las piernas me flaqueaban, cuando mi cuerpo choco con él, todos los poros de mi cuerpo se pusieron alerta, esas mariposas que sentía cuando nos conocimos, volvieron a salir a flote, paseando como perro por su casa en mi estómago y consiguiendo que me sintiera ligera cual pluma al viento. Lo quería tanto que me daba miedo respirar incluso.

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados mirándonos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Abrí la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero no me salía la voz. No sabía que me pasaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Pero, de repente, ese fue uno de mis menores problemas.

\- Kate ¿podemos hablar? ¿Tienes un momento para mí? – me pregunto muy serio.

\- Yo… - mis piernas seguían temblando y mis manos se contagiaron.

\- Solo cinco minutos, no te molestare mucho rato -dijo mirándome a los ojos, con esos ojos tan azules que me ahogaba en ellos como si fueran el mar, de miedo por la dulzura con la que me miraban y por lo que conseguían sacar de mí. Asentí con la cabeza, di unos pasos atrás y me senté en el columpio del zaguán de la entrada de la casa de mi padre. Me senté donde muchas tardes observaba como Sophie jugaba en el patio. Rick por el contrario se quedó de pie cerca de mí. Preferiría que estuviera sentado a mi altura pero parecía incluso más nervioso que yo por lo que iba a decirme.

\- Lo siento Kate. Siento lo de ayer.

\- Rick…

\- No, por favor, déjame acabar. Ayer me comporté como un energúmeno, como un primate de la era prehistórica, del pleistoceno. Sé que lo de la operación fue para mí bien y te lo agradezco. En cuanto a lo otro, es tu vida privada y no debí meterme en ella. Eres adulta, una mujer preciosa y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer tu vida después de que yo te dejara – tomo aire y siguió, como si tuviera estudiadas sus palabras, aunque estaba claro que le salían del corazón - De verdad lo siento, no debí ponerme así, no era justo para ti. Solo espero que de verdad te vaya todo bien Kate, y sobre todo… Espero que seas feliz.

\- Rick…

\- Veras… Solo quería decirte eso. Gracias por todo Kate - dijo girándose dispuesto para irse.

Quería pararlo, quería hacerlo de verdad pero quizás tenía razón, quizás deberíamos empezar de cero cada uno por su lado. Quizás era lo mejor para mí.

Me quede allí viendo cómo se alejaba de mi casa, de mí, de mi vida. Sentí como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos hasta que empezaron a caer con rapidez por mis mejillas. Esto era una de las cosas más duras de mi vida, era ya la segunda vez en mi vida que lo veía marchar, que lo dejaba irse. Lo quería, de eso no tenía dudas, pero quizás no estábamos echo el uno para el otro como siempre pensé o quizás… no estoy hecha para dejarlo todo por el amor, no estoy echa para luchar y darlo todo por lo que más quiero en este mundo. A él.

POV RICK

Había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de mi vida, pero tenía que dejarla ir. No podía comportarme como un idiota como el día anterior. No podía seguir suspirando por sus huesos, porque solo pensarlo me estaba matando. Necesitaba dejar todo esto atrás para intentar ser feliz. Ella también merecía ser feliz y si estaba cerca sabía que le haría daño y no quería hacerlo porque si lo hacía me estaría matando a mí mismo.

Me centré en eso, en que ambos merecíamos ser felices, pero en especial ella. Ella merecía ser feliz y si él la hacía feliz yo me alejaría para que lo fuera, porque no podría vivir viéndola siendo feliz en brazos de otro que no fuera yo.

Había tomado una decisión y ya no necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo. Quería hacerlo ahora así que saque mi teléfono y marque su número.

\- Damián, soy yo. Quiero que adelantes la rueda de prensa para esta noche. Ya he tomado una decisión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Estos dos se resisten a entenderse, parece que Rick tiene clara ya su decisión veremos si no cambia a última hora o si Kate hace algo para impedirlo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí un día más y FELIZ AÑO a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, empezamos la última semana del fic. Estoy algo triste porque se acaba pero como siempre ya estoy preparando uno nuevo, el problema es que no llegaré a tiempo falta revisión y aún no tengo título aunque casi. No empezaré seguido tras acabar este pero espero no tardar demasiado. Daros a todos los gracias por participar de este fic ha sido una bonita experiencia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV KATE

Tras quedarme sentada durante unos largos minutos intenté volver a entrar en la casa. Me sentía como una auténtica porquería, sentía que había vuelto seis meses atrás cuando él se fue y yo me quede sin algo que casi cambia por completo mi vida.

\- Hola Katie - dijo Sophie corriendo para abrazarme y sentí como de nuevo las lágrimas se agolpaban dispuestas para salir. Me encontré con la mirada de mi padre y entendió que era lo que pasaba.

\- Sophie cariño ¿por qué no vas a ducharte?

\- Pero quiero estar con Katie.

\- Cariño luego habrá tiempo. Ahora vete a la ducha, venga.

\- Vale… - dijo desganada dándome un último abrazo mientras salía disparada hacia el baño.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Y yo a vosotros - dije con una sonrisa triste.

\- Cariño…. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Rick y tú? ¿Estás bien? - iba a mentirle y decirle que sí, iba a hacerme de nuevo la fuerte, pero no pude. Me fue imposible hacerlo y terminé llorando sobre su pecho como cuando era una cría.

Me desahogue con él todo lo que pude. Necesitaba llorar por lo que acababa de perder. Por lo que perdí hacia seis meses y por lo que perdí hacía ya casi tres años. Lloré todo lo que no me había permitido llorar estos años delante de ellos.

\- Cariño - dijo separándome después de unos minutos.

\- Estoy bien - volví a mentir al ver su cara de tristeza.

\- No, no lo estás y es normal que saques todo esto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que se acabó - dije mirando al cielo para mantener las lágrimas dentro de mí.

\- Tú… ¿tú lo quieres?

\- Claro, claro que lo quiero Papa.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque lo dejas ir. Porque no se lo dices.

\- Porque tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? - preguntó sorprendido. Y no sé ni cómo ni porque pero termine contándoselo todo.

-Miedo de la falta que me hace, de lo que me hace sentir, de dejarlo todo por él. Yo no soy así. Yo sé cuáles son mis prioridades y cuando estoy con él, cuando pienso en él, sé que lo dejaría todo, todo papa. No quiero decepcionar a mama.

\- ¡Oh cariño! Si no haces lo que tu corazón te pide te decepcionarás a ti misma y eso es mucho peor. No puedes decepcionar a tu madre si eres feliz. Nosotros siempre deseamos tu felicidad. No tienes que dejar nada por él, solo tienes que lanzarte a ser feliz. Si él te hace feliz lo demás vendrá poco a poco. Pero si dejas esa felicidad atrás te estarás decepcionando a ti misma porque te estarás impidiendo ser feliz.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros cuando se habla de amor. Yo dejaría todo, haría lo que fuera por vosotras, eso es un amor incondicional, un amor verdadero. Yo sé que tú harías lo que fuera por Sophie o por mí y no te sentirías mal.

\- Eso es distinto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sois mi familia.

\- Una familia que no se elige. Seguramente yo te haya hecho más daño que él. Yo seguramente te entienda menos que él. Kate tú lo elegiste porque te hacía feliz. Ahora eres tú de nuevo la que tienes que elegir si merece la pena la felicidad que te hace sentir.

\- ¡Dios mío Papa! Donde tenías guardado ese discurso - dijo haciéndonos reír a los dos.

\- Kate tienes que pensar rápido.

\- ¿Por? - pregunte sorprendida y con miedo.

\- Tiene dos ofertas. Debe elegir entre quedarse o irse. Mañana dará la respuesta pero me parece que se marchara. Si de verdad lo quieres, no le dejes ir. Kate mereces ser feliz, él merece ser feliz. Y esa felicidad solo es posible si estáis juntos, haz lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Gracias papa - dije de repente y sin mirar atrás salí corriendo.

Él tenía razón, si lo quería tanto para pensar en dejarlo todo por él tenía que ser amor verdadero. "Lo quiero y sé que es el hombre de mi vida, sé que quiero estar con él sobre todas las cosas así que si tengo que dejarlo todo por él lo haré. Me da igual donde este, si estoy con él nada importa" Esos fueron mis pensamientos mientras corría camino de su casa, camino se me hizo demasiado largo. Allí golpeé varias veces con fuerza, agitada por lo que iba a pasar pero, pero no pasó nada de lo que me imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué tanta prisa? - dijo Martha abriendo la puerta y cambiando la cara al verme allí parada -¡Oh Darling!

\- ¿Dónde está Martha? Necesito hablar con él - dije casi sin poder volver a controlar las lágrimas.

\- ¡Oh cariño! ahora mismo está dando una rueda de prensa sobre su futuro.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No era mañana?

\- Lo ha adelantado a esta tarde, decía tenerlo claro.

\- Se va… se va por mi culpa.

\- No digas eso cariño.

\- Yo lo quiero Martha, lo quiero y quiero estar con él.

\- Pues corre y díselo.

\- Y si ya no me quiere más… y si se cansó de mis tonterías.

\- No digas eso, ese hijo mío esta tan enamorado de ti que dejaría su sueño por ti sin dudarlo y creo que te lo ha demostrado, así que corre cariño, todavía hay tiempo. Además nunca es tarde para decir "te quiero" ¿no?

\- Tienes razón. Gracias Martha - dije besándola en la mejilla y salí corriendo, hacia mi futuro. A decirle que le amaba y a estar junto a él decidiera lo que decidiera, porque mi felicidad estaba con él y lo demás podía esperar.

POV RICK

Estaba asustado por la decisión que había tomado, sabía lo importante que era para mi futuro pero ya lo tenía claro, no necesita ni un solo minuto más para decidir. Cuanto más lo pensara peor sería.

\- ¡Ey tío! - dijo Damián dándome una palmada en la espalda - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si.

\- ¿Seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

\- Todo lo que seguro que se puede estar en un momento como este - dije tragando saliva.

\- Sabes que te apoyaré y estaré aquí como tu manager y como tu amigo decidas lo que decidas. Como si te quieres hacer pastor - dijo relajando el ambiente – aunque eso me lleve a la ruina.

-Gracias por todo Damian. Gracias por conseguirme esto, por conseguirme dos grandes ofertas, aunque ahora este jodido por tener que elegir. Es mejor siempre tener opciones.

\- No me debes nada, se lo debes todo a tu trabajo. Eres un crack y esas son las dos únicas ofertas que sabía que ibas a escuchar, pero tenías una buena cantidad de ofertas chico. Como no después de la temporada que te marcaste.

\- Gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ti - dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Bien, ahora sal ahí y dile a todo el mundo que es lo que piensas hacer a partir de la temporada que viene. Te aseguro que habrá mucha gente celebrando y otros bastante fastidiados, dependiendo de lo que decidas. Ahora mismo eres una caramelito para cualquier equipo.

\- Gracias por tus ánimos - dije de forma irónica.

Pero había hecho caso a mi madre y a Jim. Iba a pensar por primera vez en mí, solamente en mí y en lo que me hacía feliz. Y eso lo tenía muy claro, por eso ya no tenía dudas sobre cuál iba a ser mi decisión.

Cogí fuerza y me dirigí hacia el interior de la sala de prensa, donde había un montón de cámaras y micros apuntándome. Nunca me había sentido cómodo delante de esa gente, pero sabía que era una parte importante en este mundo para poder llegar a esos aficionados que día a días me animaban desde el estadio o desde su casa, a esa gente que disfrutaba de tu trabajo.

Me senté en la mesa con un montón de ojos mirándome fijamente y tras tocar el micro para comprobar que estaba conectado y aclararme la voz, me dispuse a dar a conocer a todo aquel que quisiera saberlo cual era mi futuro, cuál iba a ser mi camino a partir de ahora.

\- Buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias por venir. Quería daros las gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente a que tomara una decisión y por supuesto a los dos clubes por haber confiado en mí. No quiero haceros esperar más, he pensado mucho. He pensado en cómo iba a afectar mi decisión a todos hasta que me he dado cuenta que lo importante es mi felicidad, lo que a mí me hace feliz - sentí como todos me miraban impacientes, no sabían cuál iba a ser mi respuesta porque nadie lo sabía. Sentí un montón de flashes sobre mí cerré los ojos durante un par de segundos y después grité al mundo el camino hacia mi felicidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Quedan tres capítulos para el final, veremos a ver que decide Rick, veremos a ver si Kate llega a tiempo. El final ya está cerca y no hay marcha atrás.**

 **Nos vemos el día de reyes con un nuevo capítulo, que paséis un buen día aunque aquí está un día de perros.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días y feliz día de reyes. Aquí os traigo un regalito para todos vosotros, espero que sea de vuestro agrado**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Llegue lo más rápido que pude pero aun así cuando mire a mí alrededor comprendí que había llegado tarde. Rick ya había dado a conocer su decisión, pero aun así, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía y la determinación que había tomado yo. Solo esperaba que comprendiera mis palabras y me aceptara de nuevo en su vida. Hubiera decidido lo que hubiera decidido quería estar con él. El resto ya vendría sobre la marcha lo importante tenía que ser lo que sentíamos y la felicidad que nos daba el estar juntos.

Todos estaban saliendo, comentaban lo sucedido dentro. Yo, mientras tanto, solo intentaba pensar en cómo decirle a Rick lo que sentía. Tenía clara mi decisión, pero no sabía que palabras usar.

Lo vi a lo lejos hablando con su representante. Se le veía tranquilo, seguramente porque estaba seguro de lo que había decidido y yo me sentiría igual una vez le dijera lo que tenía pensado. No quería que cambiara de opinión, ni nada por el estilo, solo tenía claro que mi lugar estaba a su lado.

Vi como Damián me miraba y tras un abrazo, dejo a Rick solo, de pie, fijando la vista en el infinito. No pude evitar recordar cómo se ponía de nervioso cada que tenía que hablar con los chicos durante los partidos. Lo tendría que haber pasado bastante mal.

Me acerque despacio, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para mirarle a los ojos cuando me viera. Quería ver en su mirada que opinaba sobre mi presencia allí. Estaba apenas a unos pasos cuando se giró y me miro, sus ojos me interrogaron sin hablar. No sé si pensaba que aquello era una sorpresa buena o mala.

Intente hablar pero las palabras no salían. Nos quedamos los dos solos, mirándonos sin decir, ni hacer nada. Quería decirle todo lo que había pensado por el camino, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta, estaba muda por el miedo y el pánico que me recorría de pies a cabeza

\- Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó aun sorprendido y quizá también algo molesto.

No sé qué había en su mirada pero no quería que me mirara así, no sin antes dejarle claro porque había ido hasta allí. Así que como las palabras no salían, di un par de pasos, los justos para estar junto a él y colocar mis brazos en su cuello para juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

Le pille por sorpresa, porque no puso de su parte, más bien se quedó quieto como una estatua, impresionado por mi comportamiento. Pero le basto un par de segundos para reaccionar y por como lo hizo sé que le había gustado mi respuesta.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaban como si estuvieran acariciándose con ganas, con muchas ganas. El beso finalizo cuando sentía como los pulmones empezaban a quemarme por la falta de aire.

Nos quedamos juntos, con nuestras frentes pegadas mientras compartíamos el aire que nos rodeaba. Abría los ojos despacio y él aun los tenía cerrados mientras respiraba despacio acompasando el ritmo de su corazón acelerado como el mío. Supongo que estaba intentando entender que era lo que pasaba y comprendía su confusión, pero ahora se lo diría con palabras, para que supiera lo que de verdad sentía por él y el miedo que me daban mis sentimientos.

\- Rick yo - sentí como me faltaba el aire - Fui una idiota. Te quiero Rick y debería habértelo dicho antes, cuando viniste. Pero me sorprendió verte. Y luego recordé el dolor que pasé cuando te fuiste, por primera vez y hui como una cobarde. Y en cuanto a Royce no tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad yo… - estaba divagando. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Kate, ven sentémonos aquí y hablemos tranquilos ¿vale? - dijo con esa sonrisa suya.

¡Dios mío! Una sola sonrisa y ya me estaban temblando las piernas. Me senté junto a él en una de las sillas que habían preparado para la rueda de prensa. Estaba nerviosa, pero sentí como me agarraba las manos, colocándomelas entre las suyas y entendí que tenía toda su atención y su apoyo.

\- No sé por dónde empezar – repetí sin dejar de intentar montar un discurso coherente en mi mente, cosa imposible por los nervios.

\- ¿Qué tal por el principio? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Si, tienes razón. Cuando viniste, me pillaste de improviso, me sorprendiste tanto… pero de verdad, me alegre de verte.

\- Genial. Ahora vayamos a otro tema. ¿Tenías miedo por…?

\- Porque cuando te fuiste… Rick lo pase fatal. Quería morirme, te echaba mucho de menos - dije mirando al suelo. Sentía su mano dejando pequeñas caricias sobre la mía y cuando levante la mirada allí estaba la suya llena de dulzura - Rick cuando te fuiste hubo un momento en que estuve a punto de dejarlo todo. Quise seguirte, irme contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estuve a punto de dejar la Academia para estar contigo. No estaba centrada, solo podía pensar en ti y como estaría contigo. No me sentía muy feliz en ese momento. Cuando volviste tuve miedo de que me volviera a pasar otra vez. Tenía miedo porque sentía que estaba fallando a mi madre.

\- Kate…

\- Sé que es una tontería, ahora lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Por qué me quede? - termine por él y él asintió con la cabeza - fue por Royce - y vi como su cara cambió - Rick no es por lo que piensas, eso llego después. Él me ayudo a entrenar, a centrarme en mi trabajo allí. Así conseguí por lo menos seguir adelante. No te olvide. Después, supongo que tanto tiempo juntos, una cosa llevo a la otra y paso lo que paso. Pero no había sentimientos. Era algo físico y admiración. Lo admiraba, quería ser como él.

\- Entonces… ¿no te enamoraste de él?

-Claro que no. Lo quiero, pero también quiero a Ryan y a Espo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que… Dios mío que mal me explico. Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy enamorada de él porque lo estoy de ti - dije y lo vi sonriendo, haciéndome sonreír a mí también - lo que quiero decirte Rick es que quiero ser feliz. Y tú me haces feliz. Ya no tengo miedo de dejarlo todo por ti y si es necesario lo haré.

\- Kate no tienes que…

\- No, de verdad, lo digo en serio. Si te vas a Europa pues iremos. Ya veré que hago pero no pienso alejarme de ti, quiero estar contigo.

\- Kate no…

\- Que sí, bueno a no ser que tú no quieras que vaya contigo… si no me aceptas…

\- Kate déjame acabar - dijo él tirando de mi mano para llamar mi atención - no tienes que pensar en ello, porque he tomado una decisión. He decidido quedarme.

\- ¿Cómo? Pensé que te irías después de nuestra conversación de esta tarde.

\- No podía. Mi felicidad está aquí. No me preguntes por qué. Pero sé que está aquí, junto a ti.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces volvemos a compartir ciudad y creo que sentimientos ¿no? Porque los míos siguen ahí - dijo casi con miedo, pero yo asentí sonriendo - así que creo que podemos intentarlo. Podemos empezar despacio y ver cómo nos va.

\- Por mi perfecto.

\- Bien. ¿Puedo besarte ya? - dijo con una movimiento gracioso de cejas.

\- Estas tardando – le respondí sonriendo y tirando de él para unir nuestras sonrisas de nuevo en un beso lleno de amor - ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora nos vamos a celebrarlo - dijo levantándose y tirando de mi para ponernos de pie.

Estaba feliz por su reacción, porque estaba a su lado, esta era mi felicidad y daba gracias a mi padre por haberme abierto los ojos, por haberme ayudado a darme cuenta que era lo importante en esta vida. Ahora que lo sabía, solo tenía que disfrutarlo, ahora tenía que luchar para que funcionara.

Fuimos paseando hasta la puerta de mi casa, la casa que compartía hacia bastante poco con Lanie. Nada más salir de la Academia me di cuenta de que no podía volver a casa, tenía que empezar una vida por mí misma y desde entonces estaba allí. Tiré de Rick hacia el interior pero el que se quedó parado si dar ni un solo paso más. Le miré extrañada porque no sabía que sucedía.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien - dijo sonriendo mientras me colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero ir poco a poco esta vez.

\- Oh…

\- Pero estamos bien Kate. No quiero que pienses que va a ser distinto por ese motivo. Solo quiero que empecemos a encajar nuestra relación en nuestra vida. No quiero que nos tiremos a la piscina tan rápido, porque luego pasa lo que pasa. Quiero ir despacio, quiero que esta vez funcione todo.

\- Bien, yo también quiero.

\- Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? - preguntó con esa sonrisa suya tan especial y yo le respondí besando sus labios despacio, disfrutando de poder volver a hacerlo.

\- Hasta mañana cariño - dije girándome hacia el interior de la casa, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y con la conciencia tranquila por haber hecho las cosas correctamente, por hacer lo que el corazón me dictaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ahí tenéis lo que querías, lo que tanto le habíais pedido a los reyes jiji. Gracias de verdad por seguir ahí, vosotros sois mi regalo de reyes. Quedan dos capítulos para el final, quedan dos capítulos llenos de felicidad.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes, disfruten de este día lleno de magia para los niños y para todos los que nos gustan soñar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días y gracias a todos por el gran número de comentarios. Estoy triste porque esto se acaba pero sé que otra nueva empezara pronto, no tan pronto como me gustaría pero espero que pronto. Gracias por haber estado ahí siempre queda 1 para el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Han pasado ya unos meses desde que nos reencontramos y nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma, algo que nos esta ayudando a compaginar nuestra relación y nuestras profesiones. No nos vemos tanto como nos gustaría a los dos, pero es normal cuando nos va tan bien en nuestro ámbito profesional, pero no nos preocupa, porque sé que nos queremos, que cuando estábamos juntos todo lo demás da igual.

Me encanta llegar a casa del trabajo porque sé que él está ahí. No vivimos juntos, pero casi, Lanie está cansada de tenernos a todas horas dándonos arrumacos por casa. A la pobre, la entiendo, pero de momento, siento que ambos tenemos miedo de dar ese último paso, aunque prácticamente lo estemos haciendo ya.

Hoy es un día especial. Le he llamado para que viniera a casa a cenar. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle que espero que no afecte a lo que tenemos. Me asusta su reacción, pero espero que esto nos ayude para seguir adelante.

Cuando abrí la puerta supe enseguida que estaba allí por el olor que desprendía la casa nada más abrirla. Olía a algo muy bueno y sin duda solo podía ser él quien estuviera cocinando.

Lo encontré atento a una sartén mientras le daba vueltas a una salsa con una cuchara de palo. Se giró al notar mi presencia y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo vestido con el delantal que compramos Lanie y yo un día que salimos a pasear a un mercadillo benéfico. Estaba muy gracioso.

\- ¿Qué? Yo estoy más cachas que este – dijo mientras con el dedo mostraba la ilustración del delantal.

\- Sin duda - dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a él para besarlo.

\- Me encanta - dijo sonriéndome - acabo con esto y estoy contigo.

\- Bien, voy a ponerme cómoda.

\- Creo que estamos solos esta noche, así que si quieres, puedes quedarte sin nada - sugirió con una sonrisa de picardía en la cara.

\- En tus sueños - le conteste sin parar de reír, mientras le tiraba una servilleta a la cara.

Estaba nerviosa por contárselo y quería estar lo más cómoda posible, quería sentirme como en casa después de un largo día. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloque unas mayas y una camiseta larga. Cuando volví a la cocina estaba con la misma cuchara de antes, pero ahora la tenía en la boca, probando como le había quedado la salsa. Salto al notar el calor intenso en su lengua mientras gritaba mil y una maldiciones, lo que saco una carcajada sonora justo detrás suyo.

\- ¡Oye! no te rías.

\- Es que estás muy gracioso - dije sin parar de reír.

Empezó a perseguirme por la cocina hasta que consiguió atraparme entre sus brazos mientras me hacía cosquillas. No podía parar de moverme, retorciéndome mientras no paraba de reír.

\- Para… para… - le repetía una y otra vez entre ataques de risa.

\- Vale, pero deja de reírte, ahora no sabré si la salsa esta rica, me he quedado sin sensibilidad en la lengua, hoy no podre besarte… - dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Y me abracé a su cuerpo con fuerza escondiendo mi cara en su cuello cogiendo fuerza y llenándome de su olor tan calmante.

\- ¿Todo bien? - dijo intentando separarse, pero yo lo apreté un poco más.

\- Todo bien, solo necesito un abrazo.

\- Vale, pero si tienes hambre necesito apagar el fuego.

\- Claro – le solté y me dedique a mirarlo mientras corría para apagar el fuego, después volvió a donde estaba y volvió a envolverme en sus brazos besándome la cabeza.

\- Quieres cenar o prefieres hablar antes - dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo quería algo de tiempo para saber cómo explicarle mi sorpresa, pero también quería disfrutar de la noche y si no se lo contaba, no podría hacerlo. Necesitaba soltarlo de una vez por todas.

\- Prefiero hablar.

\- Claro - dijo mirándome seriamente y tirando de mi hacia el sofá - Yo también tengo que decirte algo Kate - dijo tragando saliva, se le veía nervioso y quería que me lo dijera porque tenía que ser importante, pero necesitaba soltar mi bomba cuanto antes, antes que él.

\- Rick estoy embarazada – dije sin más preámbulos.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. Vi como levantaba la cabeza rápidamente y me miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si - dije tragando saliva, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar pero para nada me imagine lo que sucedió.

\- Kate ¿vamos a ser padres? - dijo sonriendo - en serio - dijo levantándose y yo asentí, sin entender muy bien por lo que estaba pasado por esa cabezota suya - ¡Dios! esto es increíble. Vamos a ser padres - dijo ya riéndose y muy, muy feliz. Se le veía tan radiante por mi sorpresa, que no pude evitar sonreír junto a él y que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por mis mejillas.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo emocionada. No esperaba que reaccionaras así.

\- ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar ante la mejor noticia de mi vida? Te quiero Kate y tener un hijo contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida - dijo con lágrimas también en los ojos y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era la noticia. Íbamos a ser padres, iba a nacer una personita que nos uniría para siempre pasara lo que pasara y eso me hizo llenarme de una ternura y un amor muy especial.

\- Te quiero Rick - dije sonriéndole y vi como de repente le cambiaba la cara y salía disparado hacia la entrada de la casa. Pensé por un momento que se había asustado e iba a huir, pero ni mucho menos. Volvió unos segundos después muy nervioso y traía algo en su mano.

\- Yo… era lo que antes quería decirte. Llevo un par de semanas buscando el momento oportuno para hacerlo y… no sé si es este o no, pero no quiero esperar más - se acercó hasta donde estaba y vi cómo se arrodillaba frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos, con esos preciosos y azules ojos que esperaba heredara nuestro hijo o hija, vidriosos por la emoción – Te quiero Kate y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Tú me cambiaste del todo por completo, me hiciste feliz. Me enseñaste una nueva manera de amar, una manera de complementarme con alguien. Por eso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Kate?

Me quede mirándole durante unos segundos y lo veía tan seguro de lo que decía. Sabía que decía la verdad, no era por la notica que acababa de darle. Era porque me quería de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, así que ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? Era imposible, cuando era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Quería formar una familia junto a él. Me daba igual o no casarme, no era algo que me importara mucho, pero si quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y formar una familia.

\- Kate por favor no me hagas esperar más.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! - dije sin darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado en silencio - si quiero - dije sonriendo y enseguida se levantó y se lanzó a mis brazos besándome de una forma tan impetuosa que casi me tiro de espaldas al suelo, si no fuera porque conseguí recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz - dijo con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mi vida.

\- Ya veo, no hace falta que lo digas.

\- Quiero contarle a todo el mundo que me voy a casar contigo y que vamos a ser papas. Creo que ahora sí que es el día más feliz de mi vida - dijo sonriéndome y yo solo pude besarle de nuevo porque también estaba feliz.

Volví la vista atrás y recordé cuando pensaba que nunca podría tener esto que tengo ahora. Claro, aún no había aparecido él, que puso mi vida patas arriba, este chico que apareció de la nada y casi sin darme cuenta se convirtió en algo que jamás hubiera pensado que existiera. Él que era mi alma gemela, él que era el hombre de mi vida.

\- Para mí también - dije mirándolo y vi cómo me miraba de forma extraña - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos? Por mi mañana mismo, estoy deseando hacerlo. No sé porque he estado dos semanas dándole vueltas a como preguntártelo yo…

\- Rick estas hiperventilando - dije riéndome al verlo moverse por todos los lados eufórico.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón.

\- No quiero casarme ahora.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto atemorizado.

\- No es algo prioritario para mí. Me parece bien que lo hagamos oficial, en serio, pero creo que ahora mismo lo importante es este pequeñajo que viene de camino.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Prefiero esperar a que nazca.

\- Bien, si es lo que quieres - dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la cintura - haremos lo que quieras Kate. Yo ya estoy feliz de saber que tú también quieres pasar tu vida junto a mí -dijo y lo besé. Pero se separó enseguida - Estoy deseando enseñar a mi peque a jugar - dijo con la cara ilusionada.

\- Estas dando por seguro que es niño.

\- No, claro que no. Si es niña también jugaré con ella. Se lo pasara increíble con Sophie, ella también podrá enseñarla - Ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza Sophie, se pondrá como loca cuando se entere, pensé - ¿Cuándo quieres que se lo contemos?

\- No lo sé, pero ahora prefiero que lo celebremos nosotros dos - dije mirándolo pícaramente y besándolo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí por las solapas de su camisa.

\- ¿Y la cena? - preguntó mirándome con los ojos llenos de deseos.

\- La cena puede esperar - dije volviéndolo a besar y él no puso ningún inconveniente más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Veamos si en el próximo capítulos tenemos ya el fueron felices y comieron perdices** **. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y llegado hasta aquí solo queda el final y solo tendréis que esperar 24 horas: mañana más.**

 **Gracias a todos por haber participado de esto.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42 Final

**Buenos días, hoy estoy con sentimientos encontrados. Estoy por un lado triste de que esto se acabe pero por otro lado, feliz y orgullosa de como habéis participado conmigo de ella. Ha sido algo diferente la historia era un mundo que no ha todo el mundo gusta pero me alegro de que le dierais una oportunidad. Gracias por empezarla y acabarla conmigo, ha sido todo un honor poder leer vuestros comentarios y veros participar de algo de lo que me gusta y de la cual no tendría sentido sin vosotros. Mil gracias y nos seguimos viendo por aquí, no me cabe la menor duda.**

 **Gracia por supuesto a mi compañera por todo su esfuerzo, por continuar conmigo a pesar de todo y por su toque mágico que hace a mis historias aptas para ser publicadas. Gracias de corazón, siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42 (final)**

POV KATE

Un año después

Estoy tan feliz con mi familia. Veo a Sophie corriendo con sus amigos en el último partido de la temporada. Rick no quita ojo del partido orgulloso de los que habían sido sus niños a pesar del poco tiempo que los entreno y de vez en cuando echando una mirada hacia el peque, nuestro peque que esta en sus brazos riéndose cuando su padre anima a si querida tía.

Lo miro con nuestro pequeño en brazos y siento que se me cae la baba. Sabía que iba a ser un gran padre pero desde que nuestro pequeño nació cada día me sorprende un poco más.

Solo tiene cinco meses pero esta muy espabilado como dice Martha y se parece a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Esos cuatro ojos azules como el mar me están mirando ahora a la vez y siento como me derrito por estos dos hombres de mi vida.

\- Dile hola a mama - dice Rick acariciando suavemente a nuestro bebe y pasándomelo para que yo lo recoja. Lo estruje contra mi pecho besando su cabeza y oliéndole, el mejor olor del mundo. Nunca pensé que se podría querer así. Quiero a Rick, quiero a mi padre y quiero a Sophie y ese amor que siento por ella es el que más se parece pero el que siento por mi pequeño es distinto es un amor de madre, un amor único.

Ahí esta mi pequeño con los ojos abiertos mirándome y sonriendo y siento como me da un vuelco el corazón, es mi pequeño pero aun así puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme ni de engañar que es el niño más guapo y especial del mundo. Bueno puede ser que por que es mío pero aun así…

\- Gol - escuchó que Rick grita de repente y lo veo saltando mientras nuestro pequeño se ríe de las payasadas de su padre. Está completamente enamorada de su padre, lo adora, como yo lo adoro a él.

Ha pasado ya un año desde que me pidió que nos casáramos y aun no lo hemos hecho. Siempre lo tenemos que aplazar por alguna causa, pero ahora, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Mañana me casare con el hombre de mi vida y allí estarán las personas que más quiero en esta vida, entre ellos, mi pequeño, nuestro pequeño James. Si, James, me sorprendió cuando Rick lo propuso, porque fue quien lo hizo, fue él que dijo que era el nombre apropiado. Recuerdo aun sus palabras.

 _\- James, tiene que llamarse James._

 _\- ¿En serio? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente._

 _\- Sí, él es su abuelo, tu padre y para mí siempre ha sido una especie de padre también. Creo que es un buen nombre. Además él te ayudo a que volvieras a mí. Creo que será un nombre perfecto para él._

También recuerdo cuando se lo dijimos a mi padre, las lágrimas caían por su cara con tanto orgullo, aun puedo ver como cogía con cuidado a su nieto como si fuera a romperse.

Luego esta Sophie, tenía miedo de su reacción pero en cuanto lo vio, fue amor a primera vista para los dos. Es su tía, pero es más su hermanito, que su sobrino. Juega con él, me ayuda y está deseando que crezca para poder enseñarle a jugar.

Siento como de repente empieza a agitarse mi peque y cuando miro hacia la dirección que su mirada mira veo como su padre está haciéndole cosas con la cara para hacerle reír. Lo agarro para que no se caiga y de repente escucho que todo el mundo empieza a gritar y cuando miro hacia el campo el partido ha acabado. Mi pequeña corre y salta con sus amigos contentos por lo conseguido.

\- Lo han logrado - dijo Rick a mi lado con cara de orgullo, mucho orgullo.

\- Si, en parte gracias a ti.

\- Bueno, más bien a tu padre, él se ha ocupado de todo - dice levantándose y cogiendo a nuestro bebe en sus brazos.

Bajamos rápido para unirnos a mi padre y a Sophie que están felices por lo que han conseguido y yo por ella, por ver como poco a poco va consiguiendo sus sueños.

Hace apenas dos años no podía ni pensar en jugar y ahora no tiene límites, quiere ser como Rick. Él es su ídolo, él es la imagen en la que se mira y eso me hace feliz. Porque sé que se fija en alguien bueno, se fija en alguien que le llevara por el buen camino.

\- ¡Ey! estás muy pensativa - dice Rick a mi lado.

\- Solo estoy feliz - digo besándole y besando a nuestro pequeño.

\- Y yo estoy ansioso - dice sonriéndome y no entiendo porque lo dice pero enseguida me lo aclara - por mañana, por fin voy a conseguir que me des el sí quiero - dice serio y yo sonrió ante sus palabras.

\- Yo también quiero que llegue el día de mañana.

\- No sé si podré esperar… ¿Cuántas horas quedan? - dice de forma graciosa mirando el reloj.

\- Ya poco.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que pasar la noche separados?

\- Si, según Lanie, sino da mala suerte.

\- Tiene razón - dice Martha apareciendo justo detrás de nosotros sonriendo y cogiendo a su nieto en brazos.

\- Entonces… hoy tengo que estar sin los dos.

\- Solo serán unas horas. Piensa que mañana seremos marido y mujer - le digo sonriéndole y besándole.

Ya ha llegado el día, hoy me caso con el hombre de mi vida. Sin duda después del nacimiento de James y Sophie hoy es el día más importante de mi vida. Estoy feliz y muy nerviosa. Sophie está ya con su vestido puesto, está muy guapa y no deja de sonreír, y me gusta que este tan feliz.

\- Que es la hora de ponerte el vestido - me dice Lanie apareciendo en la habitación, pero yo no quiero soltar a mi pequeño. Que también esta tan guapo con su trajecito, elegido por su papa para este día tan especial.

No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando pienso en él, porque esto que hago hoy, es para siempre. Me caso con el hombre de mi vida y sé que es para siempre, porque me lo dice mi corazón, por eso soy feliz.

No necesito esto para saberlo, pero se lo importante que es para él y por eso lo hago. Yo solo me lo tomare como una celebración de nuestro amor. Le doy un último beso a mi pequeño antes de que se lo lleven con su papa y yo me pongo manos a la obra, tengo que estar guapa hoy es mi día, hoy es nuestro día.

POV RICK

Estaba temblando de los nervios, no podía parar quieto. Después de una larga espera, por fin había llegado el día, por fin iba a casarme con Kate… con mi Kate. Estaba nervioso dando vueltas por todo lados y creo que estaba contagiando a todo el mundo.

\- Hijo, para un poco. Por muchas vueltas que des mi hija no va a llegar antes.

\- Lo sé…lo sé. Pero la espera me está matando. No tengo bastante con esperar un año para poder casarme, que hasta hoy me hace esperar - dije haciéndolo reír.

\- Creo que merecerá la pena la espera ¿no crees?

\- No me cabe ninguna duda - dije sonriendo.

Por fin iba a casarme con la mujer de mi vida, con la madre mi hijo, ¿cómo no iba a merecer la pena? por supuesto que merecía la pena.

De repente vi como mi madre se acercaba con mi pequeño en brazos. Estaba tan guapo con su traje, que casi se me caen las lágrimas al verlo así. Era lo que más quería en este mundo y era algo que surgió de nuestro amor, era algo que nos unirá para siempre.

\- Hola pequeño - dijo cogiéndole en brazos y besando su pequeña cabecita.

Tiene una gran mata de pelo, desde que nació, en eso se parece a mí, también en los ojos pero el resto es muy parecido a su madre. Me gusta que tenga cosas de los dos.

\- Dada… - balbucea haciéndome reír. Lo abrazo y lo beso pero de repente veo por el rabillo del ojo algún movimiento y sé que pasa algo, sé que su mama ya está preparada y se acerca hacia nosotros. Se lo paso a mi madre y me coloco el traje nervioso. Llego el momento y estoy deseando de verla.

Y cuando sucede, cuando la veo, mis ojos brillan de la emoción. Esta preciosa, siempre lo está pero hoy lo está especialmente. No puedo dejar de sonreír como un tonto, se me cae la baba con verla y de repente está aquí a mi lado y yo solo puedo tragar saliva sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Te comieron la lengua? - dice Kate sonriéndome y como no, picándome como siempre, y yo solo puedo sonreír.

Cuando empieza el alcalde de Nueva York la ceremonia yo apenas puedo escucharlo. Solo puedo pensar en lo afortunado que soy por tener a esta mujer en mi vida, porque acepte casarse hoy conmigo.

\- Rick… Rick.

\- ¿Si? - pregunté sin saber que era lo que quería.

\- ¿Que si te quieres casar con Kate?

\- ¡Oh! - dije sin saber cómo había pasado el tiempo casi sin darme cuenta. Miro a Kate y la veo que está evitando reírse. La miro serio y entonces digo muy serio – Sí, quiero.

\- Bien. Katherine Beckett ¿quieres a Richard Castle como esposo?

\- Sí, quiero - dice sonriéndome y siento que estoy en la gloria.

El alcalde sigue hablando, pero yo no oigo nada, me quedo embobado mirándola, con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción y recordando y una y mil veces ese "Si quiero" que por fin me ha dado.

\- Rick…

\- ¿Si? - pregunté otra vez sorprendido.

\- A dicho que puedes besar a la novia - dice Kate mordiéndose el labio porque sabe lo que eso causa en mí y no hace falta que diga o haga algo más. Mis labios están sobre los suyos. Es la firma de la promesa que le acabo de hacer, para lo bueno, para lo malo, para siempre.

Empiezo a sentir como cientos de pétalos caen a nuestro alrededor haciendo que nos separemos. Todos a nuestro alrededor sonríen felices, compartiendo nuestra felicidad. Mi madre nos da al peque y Kate lo coge con amor, con puro amor. Es la madre perfecta, se desvive por él, como lo hacía y aun hace por Sophie. Lo coloca entre los dos y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por mi rostro. Soy feliz, pero este momento junto a todas las personas que quiero, en especial a estas dos personas que lo son todo para mí, ahora soy plenamente feliz sin ningún atisbo de duda, esto es una felicidad completa. Y la beso porque no puedo evitarlo y ella me responde y solo nos separamos al escuchar a nuestro pequeño.

\- Ma… ma… da… da…

 **THE END**

 **Nos vemos pronto y ya sabéis que lo que prometo lo cumplo. Estad atentos al twitter y por supuesto a la página y mi perfil porque antes de que os deis cuenta estaré de nuevo por aquí haciéndoos disfrutar de algo que nos une CASTLE.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
